The Road Less Travelled
by Nandireya
Summary: My take on Season Three...Chapter Nineteen The war is over and Zuko has taken the throne...now his work really begins...
1. Chapter 1

Like a lot of Zuko fans I was rather disappointed by the season finale...and as I find the idea of waiting several months to find out what's going to happen rather daunting, I came up with my own ideas based on several theories I've posted around the forums...

Rated T...for future violence...

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are © of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc

_**The Road Less Travelled...**_

_By Nandireya_

_Chapter One_

It was amazing how much things could change in a day...

Yesterday morning he'd woken up happy, at peace, as if he hadn't had a care in the world, with a healthy appetite and a joyful heart. But now, though he hadn't actually woken up, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, he didn't feel at all like that. What he had done was still eating away at him, niggling into his brain, coiling around his heart and squeezing it in a vice like grip.

He looked out over the city as the rising sun turned the various shades of grey to vibrant greens and golds. The people down there had no idea what had happened. They didn't know their city had fallen to the Fire Nation. They didn't even know there was a war on thanks to the machinations of Long Feng and his Dai Li.

But they would know soon enough. Azula wasn't the sort to let her victory go unnoticed. She'd already sent word to the Fire Nation ships that patrolled the lakes around the city and to the troops that were camped just outside the outer wall whose original orders had been to flood into the city after the ill-fated breech attempt of their impressive, but obviously flawed, drill. Soon the city would be completely under Fire Nation control. He'd weep for them if he had any tears left to shed.

He knew what his people were capable of, he knew what they'd do to those who resisted. So why, for Agni's sake, had he decided to join them? Was blood truly thicker than water? Or did he think he could make some kind of difference?

He really needed to talk to someone...get his thoughts out of his head before they overwhelmed him completely. But there was no one he could turn to. Even if he could get anywhere near Uncle he knew he couldn't face him, not now, the wounds were still too fresh.

Azula was not even a consideration, and her friends...well...he just found them both totally disturbing. Ty Lee was just too perky! And Mai...she was just so much the opposite. It was as if the pair were somehow two halves of one strange whole. But what could you expect from anyone who would willingly share his sister's company?

And then there was the way Mai looked at him. She always looked away whenever he turned towards her, but he had caught the flicker of her intense gaze more than once. It was primal, like some sort of predator eyeing its prey. Every time he caught that look he felt like a piece of meat that she wanted to devourer. He felt completely uneasy around her. She may have been Fire Nation, but she always made him feel so cold.

He had spoken to the Water Tribe girl who travelled with the Avatar and she had actually managed to sooth his heart for a short time. She'd actually been willing to help him, he absently touched his scar at the thought of it. He wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened if she'd been able to complete what she had suggested...

But she was gone now, out of reach, both figuratively and physically. Though he doubted she was very far away, the Avatar was in no fit state to travel...and that was another barb in his heart. He had never really wished the boy any specific harm, he'd always seen him as just a means to an end. Of course that look he had thrown him when he'd burst in on him with the Water Tribe girl...it had boiled his blood for some reason...maybe that was why he'd...

No! He shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't blame someone else for his decision...this was something he'd have to come to terms with on his own...he had no one to turn to...no one to talk to...no one to...

Wait!

There _WAS_ someone he could talk to, someone here in the city...someone who didn't know who he really was...or what he'd done...

"Jin..." He whispered.

* * *

Getting out of the palace without being noticed had been a challenge. Though their numbers were fairly small, the Dai Li seemed to be everywhere. Luckily, though he had given up the guise of the Blue Spirit he still retained the skills that went with it.

Of course finding Jin was a far greater challenge. The city was vast, and the lower ring was the most densely populated. No one paid him much attention, he was still dressed in the earthy tones of the Kingdom, and he'd walked these streets often enough to be just another familiar face in the crowd.

He thought about going to the old tea shop, asking around if anyone had seen her, but that would raise too many questions. They'd ask about his uncle and he didn't trust himself to keep it together enough to answer any questions posed about him.

He walked past the restaurant where they'd dined, and to the Firelight Fountain, where the children feeding turtleducks under their watchful mothers' eyes opened up another wound in his heart, but there was no sign of her. He realised he didn't know her all that well, that he didn't have a chance of finding her, as he sat down heavily on the fountain's edge and buried his face in his hands.

"So much for my tracking skills..." He muttered to himself as he fisted his fingers in his hair in frustration. "I can track a bison full of kids halfway around the world, but I can't find one girl in a city a fraction of the size..."

"Lee?"

He jerked upright at the sound of the voice and the name that no longer held any real meaning for him. He blinked, stunned, as he looked into the concerned hazel eyes of the very quarry he'd been seeking. It seemed for once the Spirits were smiling on him.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a frown.

"Jin...?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I heard that you and your unc..."

"Can we talk?" He cut her off, really not wanting to hear mention of the man he'd betrayed. "I really need to talk!"

"Alright." She moved to sit beside him.

"Not here." He said taking her hands and pulling her back to her feet as he rose to his own. "Somewhere private..."

"Private?" She arced a brow. "Sound's serious..."

"More than you can possibly imagine..." He muttered his eyes dropping to the ground.

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "My parents are working...we can go to our apartment..."

"Fine..." Zuko nodded. "Lead the way..."

As they walked the relatively short distance to her home, Zuko went over in his head just what he was going to say. It was hard to put into words his feelings, especially to someone who didn't know his past.

"Alright..." She smiled as she opened the door. "We're here...it's not much, but it's home..."

When he didn't follow her in she turned to find him in the doorway, shaking his head.

"This was a mistake." He said. "I can't do this...I can't talk to you...not without telling you everything...and I can't tell you everything..."

Jin's eyes widened. He was distraught, babbling, not at all like the boy she'd first seen working in a tea shop, or the boy who'd miraculously lit all the lanterns on that magical night.

"What happened?" She asked fearfully, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside before he followed the impulse, which was obviously building up inside of him, to run. She pushed him down onto a cushioned seat.

"I can't..." He whispered, still shaking his head. "I can't do this..."

"Lee...you're really scaring me." She admitted, fear in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I've done something...something terrible..."

"Just try to calm down..." She soothed. "I'll make you some tea..."

"_NO_!" His eyes widened. "No...no...tea..."

The guy was falling apart and she didn't know why...or what to do...

"How about some water?" She asked when she could think of nothing else, but that only made him draw his knees up to his chest. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"Alright..." She said finally. "There's obviously something bothering you...and you came here looking for me so you could talk about it." She looked at him, he hadn't reacted, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "So talk to me."

"I'd have to tell you everything..." He said.

"So tell me everything."

"I can't..." He whispered.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because you'll hate me..." He said, his gaze turning to the window. "Like everybody hates me..."

"Why would I hate you?" Her frown deepened.

"I don't know..." He admitted. "People just do...no matter what I do...they find out who I am and they hate me..."

"You can tell me, Lee." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I won't hate you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright..." He took a deep breath, as he fought to regain his composure. "May I have that water now?"

"Are you stalling?" She arced her brow at him.

"Maybe a little..." He admitted. "But this'll take some time...I could really use a drink..."

She threw him a slightly suspicious, but still trusting look as she went to fetch his water. She had no idea what he was going to tell her, but if it had him worked up into such a state it had to be something important...or terrifying...maybe both.

She returned with a pottery mug full of water, he thanked her and downed it in a single swallow. She sat down across from him, eyeing him expectantly as he placed the now empty receptacle on a small table beside his seat.

"Alright..." He said, his eyes on the floor. "First things first...my name isn't Lee..." He raised his eyes to meet hers, wanting, needing to gauge her reaction. "It's Zuko..."

* * *

Azula was pouring over the files she'd found in Long Feng's office. There was so much information here, all of it valuable, it would take her an age to get through it all. Reports of troop movements...there was a group of Water Tribe heathens camped at Chameleon Bay...interesting...

"Princess Azula...?" Ty Lee's tentative voice broke through her concentration.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed!" She snapped.

"I know...but it's kind of important..." The acrobat said, twisting the end of her long braid nervously in her fingers. "At least...I think it's important..."

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Well...I went to see if Zuko wanted some lunch...you know he hasn't come out of his rooms at all...I don't think he had any breakfast...and he really needs to eat, because eating is really important..."

"Will you be getting to the point any time soon?" Azula growled.

"Um...well...you see...like I said...I went to invite him for lunch...but he was kinda...not there..."

"_WHAT_!"

"He's nowhere in the palace..." Mai, who had been standing silently behind Ty Lee, drolled. "We looked..."

"Weird thing is..." Ty Lee continued. "No one saw him leave...it's like he just..._POOF_...vanished..."

"Ladies..." Azula rose swiftly to her feet. "I think it's time for us to pay my dear uncle a visit."

"Oh good." Ty Lee beamed. "The chi blocks are about to wear off anyway..."

* * *

The Dai Li prisons cells were made entirely of metal. The idea was that earthbenders couldn't bend when they were denied contact to their element. Of course, though firebenders always had access to their element, being locked in a small metal box left them with little means of using it to escape, barring melting their way out, and that would require more heat than a single firebender could comfortably generate.

Even so, Azula wasn't taking any chances when it came to containing the Dragon of the West.

Iroh sat against the wall furthest from the door, his wrists shackled above his head, his chin resting on his chest. By all appearances he seemed to be asleep, but he had actually had so much chi blocked by Ty Lee that it had rendered him unconscious.

"Well...he's still here..." Mai said in her usual bored monotone. "Can we go now?"

"No." Azula snapped. "I want to talk to him." She looked sharply at Ty Lee. "Wake him up!"

Ty Lee crouched down beside the old man and after a rapid series of jabs he opened his amber eyes. His gaze, or rather, glare, immediately found the face of his niece.

"Leave us!" Azula snapped at her companions, who immediately did as she bade. "Good afternoon, Uncle." She mocked. "Sleep well?"

Normally Iroh would have made some humorous retort, but he didn't feel up to it, his heart was too heavy with his grief. The source of that grief, he noticed, was conspicuous in his absence.

"I thought it might interest you to know that Zuzu's made himself scarce..." She said.

Iroh's heart swelled with a tiny spark of hope. He had to wonder if the boy was up to something. And so, it seemed, did Azula...

"You wouldn't have any idea where he might have run off to, do you?"

"What makes you think I would know?" Iroh snorted. "Perhaps he has gone off to plan how he is going to betray you...he seems to have become quite talented at that lately..."

"Awww..." She teased. "Are you all upset that Zuzu's turned out to be a chip off the old block?" She laughed at Iroh's discomfort. "Don't worry, old man, I don't trust him anymore than I trust you. He came to my side too quickly...I thought you two must have had some kind of plan...but listening to you...I guess not. I suppose that means he's just stupid." She studied her nails for a moment while smirking at the look of defeat on her uncle's face.

"You'll be happy to know I'm sending you both home as soon as the arrangements can be made...should be in the next few days. I'm sure Father will have a warm welcome for you both." She crouched down in front of him, igniting a blue-white flame dangerously close to his face.

"Won't that be nice?" She taunted as she sashayed to the door. "Ty Lee!" She snapped, the pink-clad girl appeared within a heartbeat. "All this talking has tired my poor old uncle out...I think it's time for a nap..."

* * *

Jin had sat in silence as Zuko unburdened himself. He had told her everything...shared all the pain, all the grief, all the guilt and shame that he'd kept bottled up inside him since he was a child...the loss of his mother...his scarring...his banishment...right up to his betrayal of his beloved uncle. So far she hadn't screamed, run, or tried to inflict grievous bodily harm upon him...that had to be a good thing, right?

He heard the rustle of her robes as she rose from her seat, saw her shadow move as she walked towards him. He braced himself for whatever was coming, the blow or the bellow. But she did neither.

Instead, she sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms. He could feel her body, pressed against him as closely as it was, shaking slightly. It took him a moment to realise she was crying, silently weeping for the broken man-child she held in her comforting embrace. He hadn't expected that. His own arms wrapped around her almost instinctively as he accepted the comfort she was offering.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he slowly began to feel a strange calmness come over him. He shifted slightly and looked up at her. Her eyes were red and shining with unshed tears, but she smiled at him.

"I told you I wouldn't hate you." She whispered. He closed his eyes and lay his head back on her shoulder.

"Now..." She said as she stroked his hair. "What are we going to do about your uncle...?"

* * *

Azula's eyes narrowed as the sun began to set with no sign of her brother. Ty Lee, Mai, even the Dai Li had failed to find him. She wasn't sure why she was so annoyed, it wasn't like he had the brains to conspire against her...Iroh had always been the plan-maker of their little partnership...Zuko was...well…she wasn't exactly sure _WHAT_ it was that Zuko brought to the table...

"Something amiss?" A voice enquired from behind.

She spun angrily to face her brother.

"Where exactly have you been?" She demanded.

He arced his brow at the tone of her voice. "I wasn't aware I was supposed to provide you with a written itinerary of my day." She just glared at him. "If you must know..." He sighed. "I was training..."

"Training?" She questioned. "And you felt the need to sneak out for this...training...?"

"It was stealth training." He said evenly.

"Stealth training?" She didn't look convinced.

"I snuck up on you, didn't I?" He pointed out. "Now...if you'll excuse me..."

She watched him through slitted eyes as he walked away.

Zuko somehow managed to keep up his façade of contentment until he reached his rooms. Azula had claimed the King's chambers as her own, and Zuko knew, as the first born, he should be entitled to them, but he just couldn't be bothered fighting her over it.

He closed his door and leaned against it, sliding down its surface until he sat on the floor. He sighed deeply. He had come up with a workable rescue plan for Uncle before he'd left Jin...but he was going to need help...powerful help...the help of a bender or two...possibly three...

"This is not going to be easy..." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Sokka ran a hand through his hair as he sat up. He glanced around the camp at his slumbering companions as he kicked his way out of his sleeping bag. Toph was hidden inside her little rock tent. The Earth King, though he had complained bitterly about having to sleep on the ground, was snoring quietly, using his bear as a pillow. Aang was nestled in Appa's fur, Katara wrapped protectively around him.

He sighed deeply.

Very little had been said around the camp fire last night, even less tonight. Nobody had felt much like talking...or eating...or doing much of anything. Their spirits were broken, their hearts heavy.

He rose to his feet and headed for the trees to take care of what it was that had awoken him. He slowed as he passed the fire. The flames were low now, but they seemed to be rising and falling in a slow rhythmic, pattern...almost as if it was breathing.

He shrugged is off and continued on his way.

It wasn't until he returned and his eyes were more accustomed to the dark that he noticed there was an extra body to their number. Perched on a fallen log...dressed in Earth Kingdom robes...with a dark patch of skin around its left eye, barely visible through scruffy black hair...

"Katara! Toph!" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs. "Angry jerk alert!"

"Wait..." Zuko managed before he was forced to dodge the water whip aimed at his head. He cart-wheeled, spun and twisted along the log as Katara continued to strike at him, somehow managing to evade her every blow.

"He sure can move..." The Earth King commented, clearly impressed with the agility of this strange boy.

"Do something!" Sokka bellowed at Toph.

"Like what?" She snorted.

"Encase him in rocks...suck him underground...drop a boulder on him...take your pick!"

"Until he makes contact with the ground I can't tell where he is!" She shot back.

"Fine!" Katara growled throwing the full force of her attack at the log, the water smashing it into splinters and dropping the Fire Nation Prince to the ground. To his credit he managed to twist in the air to land on his feet, but as soon as he touched the ground Toph knew exactly where he was.

Zuko felt the air being pushed from his lungs as the earth spiralled up around him in a tight, rocky cocoon. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. The Water Tribe peasants approached him, bright blue eyes filled with anger. The other girl, the earthbender, strolled over, almost casually, to lean nonchalantly against her handiwork.

"If you think we're just gonna let you waltz in here and take off with Aang..." Sokka snarled.

"I didn't come here for the Avatar..." Zuko said, his voice a gasping whisper due to the fact that he couldn't draw enough breath to speak properly.

"Like we're gonna believe that." The boy snorted, shoving an accusing finger in his face. "It's all you've ever done!"

"If I'd come here with the intent to capture the Avatar..." Zuko gasped. "I could have done so while you slept..." He lowered his eyes as he whispered. "He's in no condition to resist..."

Sokka's jaw slackened, his finger quivered. "Don't..." He began. "Don't think you can talk your way out of this with logic!"

"If you're not here for Aang..." Katara demanded. "Then why are you here?"

Zuko took as deep a breath as he could, his eyes on the ground in front of him, before he answered quietly.

"I need your help..."

Sokka almost burst out laughing until Katara threw him such a savage look it silenced him.

"I know I don't deserve it..." Zuko continued in a halting voice...whether it was painful to say or just difficult due to the rocks robbing him of his breath was impossible to say. "I know I've done terrible things to you...and I know you've got no reason to trust me...even less to believe me...but I've never wanted to hurt anybody..." He let out a shuddering sigh. "All I've ever really wanted...is to go home...and my uncle shouldn't have to suffer because of what I've done..."

Zuko gasped as he suddenly found himself unceremoniously dumped on to the ground, the rocks that had held him prisoner sinking back into the ground leaving no sign of their passage.

"Toph!" Sokka exploded. "Are you crazy!? He's..."

"...telling the truth..." She cut him off. She placed a hand on the Fire Prince's shoulder. "I'm with you, Sparky."

"Sparky...?" He echoed.

Katara considered this as she studied Zuko. He hadn't moved, he still sat on the ground where he'd fallen, his hands folded in his lap, his head bowed, very reminiscent of the boy who had been thrown into the crystal-filled cavern with her. He had come alone, unarmed...though the fact that he was a firebender of no small talent didn't add any real weight to that argument. He hadn't threatened them, and when they'd attacked him, unprovoked she realised, though not without reason she added as an afterthought, he hadn't fought back, he'd been all about defence...

"You know..." She began.

"Don't tell me you're gonna believe this guy!" Sokka gaped at her. "He's been chasing us and trying to kill us for the past six months! Toph...I can kinda accept her wanting to help him...she doesn't know him like we do...and she likes his uncle...but you..."

"The animals didn't see him as a threat..." The Earth King interjected. "They're far more sensitive to things like killers than we are..."

"Actually..." Katara said. "He never tried to kill us...and he just said he never wanted to hurt anyone...which Toph confirmed was the truth..."

"He doesn't deserve our help!" Sokka snapped.

"But his uncle does." Katara countered.

"Katara! This is nuts! There's no way, under any possible circumstances, that you'll ever convince me to..."

"Help him..."

It was barely audible, but all eyes turned towards the speaker. None had even been aware that the Avatar was awake, let alone that he was listening, and although all eyes were on him, he met the gaze of only one.

"Are you sure?" Sokka frowned.

The last time he'd looked into those golden eyes he'd been angry, jealous and, though he hated to admit it, more than a little spiteful. And he'd been met with the same. He wondered if his contempt had been a contributing factor to the Fire Prince's decision. But now he saw nothing but grief, regret and a glimpse of a heart that was filled with more pain and suffering than he could possibly imagine...

"Yeah..." Aang said. "I'm sure..."

"Okay...fine..." Sokka grumbled as he sat down heavily across from the Fire Nation Prince. He eyed him suspiciously, his expression softening slightly at the look on the other boy's face. "What's your plan?" When he didn't answer immediately he prompted. "You _DO_ have a plan, right?"

"Yes...I need..."

They were distracted as a chittering Momo, who had slept through all the fighting and arguing, but was now very much awake, launched himself off Sokka's head, and dove at something behind the ducking Zuko. The suspicion had returned to the Water Tribe boy's face as he pushed past the Fire Nation Prince to find out what the lemur was up to.

"Yours, I take it?" He asked as he returned to the fire's light with a bag full of lemur and who knew what else dangling from his hand. "Are there any weapons in here?"

"I thought you could use some supplies." Zuko replied evenly. "Some food...some clothes..." He glanced towards the scorch-robed Avatar. Momo emerged with a sprig of bound, pulpy leaves. He sniffed them, nibbled them, pulled a disgusted face and threw them over his shoulder before diving back in.

"What's this?" Katara asked as she retrieved it.

"They're leaves from a medicinal plant." He explained. "It'll help with the burns..." He looked away.

"How did you know about this?" She asked as she sniffed at it.

Zuko leaned on his left arm, his fingers curling close to his scar. "You're kidding, right?" He said flatly.

* * *

Zuko waited, a little impatiently, while the group went through the supplies he'd brought them...his peace offering...making Aang comfortable with the medicinal plant and fresh clothes. Finally they sat around the fire, the Water Tribe girl had her water skin handy in case he should try anything, he noticed.

"Okay..." Sokka said around a mouthful of dried meat. "Let's hear your great plan...what do you want from us?"

"I need you..." He looked pointedly at the Water Tribe boy. "To stay here while the girls and I..."

"_WHAT_!?" He surged to his feet. "If you think I'm gonna let you lead my sister into..."

"You need to protect the Avatar and the King..." Zuko explained. "_I_ found you...somebody else could...and...no offence..." He looked to the Earth King. "...neither of them look like they're up to much of a fight." He smirked. "Besides…you think your sister can't take care of herself?"

"Aw man..." Sokka flopped back down. "He's using logic again..."

"So we take Appa back to the city?" Katara asked.

"No..." Zuko shook his head. "The bison is too obvious...though we might need his help getting out...I don't know what kind of condition..." He closed his eyes, took a steadying breath. "I don't know what kind of condition my uncle will be in...he may need to be carried..." He lowered his head.

Toph, sitting next to him, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew, better than anyone how much the boy meant to his uncle...and she was now certain the feeling was mutual.

He let out a sharp breath, then looked at Momo who was currently lying on his back tugging on a strip of dried fruit he had held in his toes. "How smart is the lemur?"

"He's pretty smart..." Katara said.

"Though he's not so good at following orders." Sokka snorted. "Remember that time, after that big storm, when Aang went off to find us some medicine?"

"I remember sucking a frog." Katara pulled a face. "And you thought you were an earthbender..."

"Ha!" Toph snorted.

Nobody noticed the look that passed between Zuko and Aang.

"You tried to get him to get us some water..." Sokka continued. "And he brought back all that junk..."

"Is he smart enough to fetch the bison?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah...he'd be able to do that." Sokka nodded.

"Fine...we'll take him with us..."

* * *

Katara was bored. Toph had never been a great conversationalist, and it seemed it wasn't one of Zuko's strong points either. They were camped a good several hours walk from the inner wall, and Zuko had insisted they walk it...he didn't want to draw any attention, which made sense, but it didn't stop her from getting bored.

She glanced at Zuko who was gazing at the ground about a foot before his feet, his expression unreadable. She couldn't figure him out. It had to have been hard for him to come to them for help, even without what he'd done just two days ago. It showed just how much he cared for his uncle.

The thought made her smile for a moment. He _DID_ care, deep down he wasn't the heartless monster she'd always thought he was...but she still felt uneasy around him. She knew he was troubled, conflicted...in fact she was beginning to think he had some sort of psychological problem...a split personality...that he had two distinctive personas that were at war with each other.

The first one she'd met...the one that she had seen as the face of the Fire Nation for so very long...was the Prince. He was an arrogant and aggressive young man, driven and focused, fuelled by anger and hatred and the desire to do what was expected of him. He wanted to follow in his forefathers' footsteps, to be a Fire Lord just like those that had come before him.

It wasn't until she was trapped with him that she'd met the other one. It was in the crystal catacombs that she'd met Zuko. He was a withdrawn and confused little boy, sincere and compassionate, possessed of an overwhelming sadness and a painful loneliness. She had liked Zuko as much as she hated the Prince. She had wanted to help Zuko...

He needed to merge those two separate persona into a single entity...she could see that now. If he could temper his anger with his sadness, marry his focus and determination with his sincerity and compassion...he'd be a lot like Aang. But then Aang was part of his problem.

In the caves she'd wanted to help Zuko. She'd offered to heal him...he'd seemed so hopeful. Then Aang had burst in and the Prince had shoved Zuko aside.

Aang was the trigger, the physical representation of all that was wrong in his life. He needed to capture the Avatar to get his honour back, he'd told her that, though how he'd lost it and who he had to get it back from he hadn't shared with her. She assumed it was his father...the man who had banished him...she'd heard other Fire Nation citizens throw that in his face often enough.

Thrown in his face...

His face...

She glanced at him, at the fiery blemish that marred his features. She'd never even wondered how he'd gotten it before. It looked like more like a brand than a scar...a mark of his banishment...

She gasped as realisation struck her.

"What?" He frowned at her.

"Uh...Momo just caught me with a claw..." She smiled, shifting the snowy creature on her shoulder. "It startled me."

"Oh..."

"Are we there yet?" Toph complained now that the uncomfortable silence had been broken.

"Just about." He confirmed.

"So how do we get in?" Katara asked.

"The same way I got out..."

* * *

Toph sniffed the air.

"This is a sewer..." She sneered.

"That's right..." Zuko confirmed.

"We got into Omashu like this..." Katara said absently.

"The prison's this way..." Toph said as they emerged into a darkened street.

"We need to make a little detour first." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently turning her in another direction. Surprisingly, he led them rather easily through the maze of streets.

"You certainly seem to know your way around." Katara commented.

"Yes..." He said. "I do..."

He led them to a fairly large, multi-story building and up several flights of stairs. He knocked gently on a door.

"Who is it?" A voice inquired quietly from within.

"It's me..." Was all Zuko said in way of reply, but it seemed to be enough as the door swung open and spilled a warm light over the unlikely trio.

Katara arced a brow at the rather pretty young Earth Kingdom girl who studied her with apparent equal interest as she took hold of Zuko's forearm pulling him inside as he gestured for the two girls to follow. She seemed strangely possessive of him, Katara thought.

"Katara...Toph...Jin..." He gestured to each as he spoke their name. It wasn't much of an introduction, but he had a lot more important things on his mind. "Did you manage to get everything?" He asked the girl he'd called Jin.

"Yeah..." She jerked her head towards an adjoining door.

"Thanks..." He smiled slightly. "I'll be right back..." He said to the other two as he slipped into the next room, closing the door behind him.

An awkward silence descended on the three girls, none of them knowing what to talk about. The only thing they had in common was the Fire Nation Prince in the next room...and two of them barely knew him...but the third...

"So how do you know Zuko?" Katara asked. "You seem pretty...close..."

"Not really..." Jin said, glancing towards the door with a look that made Katara arc her brow again. Standing on wood as she was, Toph had missed it so couldn't confirm her suspicions, but Katara got the distinct impression there was something between this girl and the Fire Lord's son.

"I haven't known him all that long..." She admitted. "And I've known him as Zuko even less..."

Katara was a little shocked at that. But then she began to put the pieces together. The banishment...the Earth Kingdom clothes...him working in a tea shop. He'd been living incognito...and probably still would be if she hadn't rushed off to tell Suki...who turned out to be Azula. Now she felt even more obligated to help him.

The door slid open and Zuko stepped back into the room. Katara's jaw dropped at the sight of him...a sight she never thought she'd see. He was dressed from head to toe in shades of blue, his hair pulled back into a scruffy ponytail reminiscent of Sokka's wolf's tail. If it hadn't been for his pale skin, golden eyes and very obvious facial scar he could have easily passed for Water Tribe.

But it seemed he'd thought of that...

"When I first encountered your brother at the South Pole..." He said softly. "He was wearing some sort of warpaint..." He passed a hand over his face as if he could magically summon a facsimile. "In black, grey and white..." Jin had walked across to the small stove and returned with three small bowls of ash. "I think it would be more authentic if you..."

"You want me to paint your face..." She surmised.

He nodded.

"Alright..." She said warily as he sat down at the small table. She sat across from him, dipping her fingers into the water and ash mixture and drawing a quick mark along his lower eyelid.

* * *

It was very late by the time they made their way to the Dai Li prison, Toph leading the way now as she was more intimate with its location and layout. There was only one Dai Li on watch which caused Zuko some concern. Iroh was a considerable threat, the fact that he didn't require multiple guards didn't bode well. He feared for his uncle more than he had before.

"Send the lemur." He whispered to Katara. "We're going to need the bison." She looked at him with concerned eyes, no doubt wondering how he could possibly know that Appa was needed without even seeing his uncle. But she nodded and whispered to her furry companion which immediately leapt to a barred window, slipped through and flew off into the night.

"Let's do this." He said grimly, spinning around the corner and smashing the Dai Li in the face before the girls could even move.

"I thought he said he needed us." Toph muttered as she heard the impact of fist against face. Katara grimaced in empathy for the unfortunate Dai Li...Zuko's attack had been brutal, born out of his frustration at the predicament he'd gotten himself into. He lowered the unconscious guard to the floor and retrieved the keys.

They move quickly and quietly down the corridors, peering in the tiny barred windows to find the cell they wanted. When he found him, Zuko unlocked and flung open the door without regard to the noise it would have made as it rebounded off the wall if Katara hadn't caught it. The two girls stood guard as he entered the cell and unlocked the manacles that held his uncle to the wall.

"Uncle...?" He whispered as he gently lifted the old man's face. He shook him gently, his fears rising as he failed to get a response. He lay his ear against his chest...his heartbeat was slow but steady. There wasn't a mark on him. So why wouldn't he wake up?

Katara noticed and moved towards them.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked in a terrified whisper. His anguished expression tore at her heart.

She crouched down beside the old firebender, calling healing water to her hands. She frowned. She felt this before...and she knew there was little she could do.

"This is Ty Lee's doing." She said.

"The acrobat?" Zuko frowned.

"She can block chi." Katara explained.

"That's good to know..."

"Don't worry...it wears off." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But we have to get him out of here."

"Right..." Zuko manoeuvred his uncle onto his shoulder, lifting him with some effort, but managing to bare his weight himself. A thought occurred to Zuko as he made his way out into the corridor, twisting carefully so as not to knock his uncle.

"Where is the lemur likely to bring the bison?" He asked.

"Probably right back here..." Katara said. "Why?"

"Because he's going to be noticed." He said. "And I'd rather he not lead the rest of the Dai Li straight to us...we have to do this quickly."

They had just worked their way down the front stairs when Momo flew overhead, chittering madly, Appa landed rather gracefully in the small courtyard. Toph bended a ramp to allow Zuko to carry his uncle up onto the animal's broad back, following him up to help secure the old man. Katara kept an eye out for any curious onlookers or approaching Dai Li. She wasn't at all surprised when Zuko slid back down to the ground. She'd known as soon as she'd seen him in Water Tribe garb that he wasn't going to come with them...why else would he need a disguise?

"If she finds out what you've done..." She shook her head, not at all agreeing with his decision. "...she'll kill you..."

"If that is to be my fate..." He said softly, he glanced up to the confused looking Toph who had her arms around Iroh. "At least my conscience will be clear..."

"You made a mistake, Zuko!" She yelled at him. "You don't deserve to die for it!"

"And these people don't deserve to suffer for it!" He gestured at the city around him. "I won't leave their fate in my sister's hands." He looked at her then, a look that broke her heart. "I won't let her tear any of these families apart. I won't let her leave any babies without their parents..."

She nodded at that.

"What about your uncle?" She asked.

He pushed at his right eye with the heel of his hand...she knew it was to wipe away the tears that were forming there.

"The Avatar needs to master firebending..." He said softly after a few moments. "I can't think of a better teacher..."

"He's not going to be happy about this..." She said. "He won't like the thought of leaving you in such danger...he'll want to come after you..."

"Then tell him not to." He said firmly. "Tell him I have to face the consequences of my actions...tell him..." His voice cracked as he struggled to put his feelings into words and to hold onto his emotions. He reached into his robes and pulled out an object that Katara didn't recognise.

"Give him this and tell him I hold true to its message." She took the offered object...an ornate Earth Kingdom knife.

"Now go..." He said.

"You were right..." She said as she squeezed his arm. "You _HAVE_ changed." She raised herself on her tiptoes and gently kissed his scared cheek before turning and climbing up onto Appa's head. The bison nudged him with his massive head, letting out a mournful sound. Zuko smiled sadly, reaching up to scratch the beast behind the ear. Katara grabbed his wrist, forcing him to look up at her.

"I know when next we meet..." She smiled. "It won't be as enemies..." Then she turned her attention to the bison, uttering the words that made it lift into the air.

He watched as they flew off over the city, standing rooted to the spot until he could no longer see them, thinking of her final words to him.

"I wouldn't count on that..." He said softly as he turned and headed back to the lower ring.

* * *

"So...everything's okay...?" Jin asked as she let him in to her family's apartment.

"He's safe..." Zuko confirmed.

"You could have gone with them, you know..." She told him.

He shook his head. "It's better this way."

"Better for who?"

"I've got to get back...before I'm missed..." He said, ignoring her question as he headed into the adjoining room to change out of his Water Tribe outfit. "What's this...?"

"I made it for you..." She said. "Do you like it?"

"It's great...but won't Azula suspect something?"

"She doesn't know about that dream of yours." She said.

"Good point." He admitted as he emerged in the new outfit she'd sewn for him.

"You look good in those colours..." She admitted as she moved over to straighten out the dark fabric.

"It's nice..." He said, mentally kicking himself as he did so. He'd never been very good with words.

"A little something to remember me by..." She said, her hand still on his chest.

"I'm not going to forget you." He assured her.

They stood in silence for a long moment, each content just to be in the presence of the other.

"I'm never gonna see you again, am I?" She said finally.

"No." He said simply, though it hurt to do so. It hurt even more when she turned her head away from him in the hopes he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

He owed this girl so much. She'd helped him when she'd had no reason to do so. She cared for him when she had every reason to hate him. And she'd had faith in him when he didn't have faith in himself.

He turned her face gently towards him, his golden eyes searching her tear filled hazel ones. There was so much he wanted to say to her, if he could only find the words. He'd always been a man of action...but then, sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

She was a little surprised when he gently caught her lips with his own, happy, but surprised. It wasn't a brief brushing of mouths like the last kiss they'd shared. It was strong...deep...full of a fire they both knew could never truly be ignited...of promises they knew they could never keep. It was full of everything they knew they wanted...and could never have...

But most of all it said goodbye...

* * *

Zuko was humming to himself as he strolled in to where his sister and her friends where having breakfast.

"Been out training again, brother dear?" Azula asked.

"No..." He said as he picked up a brightly coloured piece of fruit, sniffing it before taking a bite. "I've been shopping..."

"So I see..." Ty Lee grinned.

"You like?" He spread his arms to show off his new outfit. It was predominately black, sleeveless and edged in deep red. An equally red dragon motif embraced him protectively from behind, its stylised head resting over his heart.

"Very nice..." Mai murmured, mesmerised at the way the silken fabric clung to his body.

"I was getting sick of all that green and brown..." He said. "If you'll excuse me..." He nabbed another piece of fruit. "_NOW_ I'm going to go and train..."

He headed for the ornate double doors...singing to himself as he went.

"It's a long, long way to Ba-Sing-Se, but the girls in the city they look so prett-ay! And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet the girls from Ba-Sing-Se!"

He pulled the doors closed behind him.

"There is something seriously wrong with that boy..." Mai frowned.

"I think he's got a girlfriend..." Ty Lee grinned.

"_WHAT_!?" Both Mai and Azula turned on her.

"Well...I mean...he was living here in the city for a long time before we got here..." She stammered. "And it would kinda explain why he keeps sneaking off...you know...to see her..."

"Yes..." Azula's eyes narrowed. "It would explain it...but I can't believe he'd debase himself with some Earth Kingdom peasant..." She snorted. "But then...I guess he always was a disappointment..."

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (C) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

General Bujing wasn't at all comfortable with the look he was receiving from the former Fire Nation prince...he wasn't even comfortable with the fact that the boy was in his presence. He should be locked up...imprisoned along with his traitorous uncle. Instead he'd been invited to be part of a very important war council.

He remembered the last time the boy had attended such a meeting...and given the look he was throwing Bujing's way it was obvious that the youth remembered it too…and that he remembered Bujing. He had spoken out against Bujing's plan, and had been disfigured and banished for it, while Bujing had been promoted. Though, with the permanently narrowed eye set within ugly scarred flesh it was hard to determine just what the boy was thinking, he could have merely been bored, but still, Bujing was worried. He'd never seen the boy bend, never seen him fight, but reports had stated that he'd gone head to head with the Avatar on more than one occasion and managed to hold his own. If he decided to take some form of revenge, if he leapt across the table to throttle him, he only had the Princess to defend him...the generals present were all non-benders...and all were more likely to just sit back and enjoy the show.

"We currently have two thousand troops ready to deploy throughout the city..." War Minister Qin was informing the Princess, while Bujing tried to ignore the burning gaze of gold.

"That's not going to be enough." The former prince said evenly.

All eyes turned to him. Azula arced a brow, a smirk curling her lips at the thought of history repeating itself.

"There are no warriors within this city, brother...except for those who are already at our side..." She said, gesturing at the pair of silent Dai Li in attendance. "This city is full of aristocrats, bureaucrats, artists and refugees..."

"Which outnumber us a hundred to one." Zuko cut her off. "And that's a modest estimate..."

"Pompous fools and riff-raff..." Qin snorted, waving off the boy's concerns.

"Yes..." Zuko agreed. "Riff-raff that have already been displaced by us once. They're going to fight tooth and nail if we try to beat them down again...they're a proud people...they may be down, but they're not broken...they could overwhelm us through sheer weight of numbers...and now that they have the Avatar to give them hope..."

"The Avatar is dead." Azula pointed out. "I killed him myself."

"We have no proof of that..." Zuko said as he stalked towards the window. "And they will require proof before they lose faith..." He gestured towards the city. "There's an easier way..."

Azula's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If you have something in mind, dear brother, I think we'd all be delighted if you'd share it with us..."

"The majority of the population reside in the lower ring..." He pointed to the map of the city spread out on the table before them as he rejoined them. "The upper ring is already ours...the middle ring can be taken easily with the troops we have."

"And the lower ring?" Qin arced a brow.

"Is full of refugees, the poor, the feeble...all but ignored from those in the higher rings. They're desperate people, mostly destitute...which is why they'll fight for what little they've got. A change in...upper management...isn't really going to change their situation."

"So what is it you're recommending?" Azula asked.

"We let them keep what they've got...maybe even spread the wealth a little..." Zuko began.

"Are you suggesting..." Qin sneered. "...that if we throw them a bone they'll join us willingly?"

"No." Zuko meet his contempt with a level gaze. "I'm saying that if we throw them a bone they won't make a fuss."

"This is preposterous!" Qin snorted. "Why should we care about this rabble?"

"Why should we waste what resources we have keeping them in line?" Zuko shot back. "They are of no use to us. Besides...forcing someone to your side is too dangerous..." His golden eyes flicked to the silent Dai Li. "...you never know when they'll turn on you...and with these kind of numbers..."

"They could be used as cannon fodder...they won't live long enough to turn on us..." Bujing said. "Fresh meat for the front lines..." He grinned as the former prince bristled, forgetting for a moment that the boy could quite easily flay the skin from his bones.

"Enough, boys...don't make me separate you." Azula said in a rather condescending way. "We'll try Zuko's suggestion." She smiled at Qin and Bujing's obvious dissatisfaction. "He's right...we don't have a lot of troops...and his idea will allow us to utilise them more effectively..."

"Princess!" Ty Lee broke in.

"I thought I told you we were not to be disturbed!" She snapped. "This is the second time you've done so...are you incapable of following the simplest of orders?"

"It's your uncle, Princess..."

"What's wrong with him?" Zuko asked with obvious concern.

"He's gone." Ty Lee said meekly.

"_WHAT_!?" The Princess exploded, immediately looking at her brother, but he only looked confused and concerned. "You're dismissed!" She said curtly to Qin and his generals. They bowed and made a hasty retreat. Ty Lee glanced at Zuko who had crossed the room and was leaning heavily on the window frame, the wood smouldering beneath his hands.

"How did this happen?" Azula growled, drawing the young acrobat's attention.

"The guard on duty said he'd be smacked around by some Water Tribe guy..." Mai said in her usual monotone, her eyes on Zuko's back, a tiny sympathetic quirk in her brow. "And the prisoners spoke of two others...two girls..."

"The Avatar's companions..." Azula spat.

"Cursed child!" Zuko hissed through gritted teeth. "Will he not be satisfied until he's taken _EVERYTHING_ from me?!"

"Get out." She said quietly to her two companions before slowly approaching her brother. He was visibly shaking, the wood beneath his hands glowing as it slowly ignited. She knew this was a blow to him...but an even bigger one to her plans. He'd insist on going after them...and away from her influence, and back under their uncle's, she'd lose the tenuous hold she had on him. She had to do something...and she had to do it quickly.

"Shhhh..." She soothed, placing her hands on his hunched shoulders. "I know how this must make you feel..." She began to massage his tightened muscles. "It's not your fault...he made his choice...turning against his nation and his people...that's something I know you'd never do..."

She smiled as he began to relax.

"You've suffered so much these past few years..." She continued. "You need a break...you need to rest...to regain your strength and heal your spirit. Somebody has to tell Father of the fall of Ba Sing Se...and I think that somebody should be you."

"Me...?" He frowned. "But the city...the people..."

"I can handle things here..." She assured him. "And you can take the good news home..."

"Home...?" He echoed in a whisper.

"Yes...home..."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head...he never saw her wicked smile…

* * *

Zuko knew he should be feeling elated at the sight that lay before him, but somehow all he could feel was dread. It was like a living thing, growing stronger with each passing moment, curled up in the pit of his stomach and gnawing at his insides like a hungry fledgling dragon.

The Fire Nation capitol was a glorious sight as the rising sun set its many towers alight with golden fire. The contrast between his true home and the one that had been his for the past few months was striking. Ba Sing Se was a massive, sprawling city, of mostly low, white buildings with green and brown tiled roofs. The city before him, though home to a similar population, was far more economical when it came to the amount of land it covered, but then the Fire Nation was, in size at least, far smaller than the Earth Kingdom, but then it was larger than all the other nations combined. So his people had built a city that was vertical, reaching for the heavens rather than crawling across the earth.

It had taken more than a week at full speed to get them here...and it was only Azula's ship and royal seal that had gotten him this far. The crew..._HER_ crew...barely tolerated his presence. Though they would perform any task he requested of them, they weren't particularly friendly. He had kept to himself, nothing unusual for him, training and resting as best he could. He wondered how his uncle was, if he understood why he'd done what he'd done. Was he proud that he was taking responsibility for his actions, or did he just think he was being foolish again?

Maybe he was being foolish...he had no idea how his father was going to react to this...which was why, though he hated to admit it, he'd been training so furiously. Hope for the best...prepare for the worst.

_'You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.'_

His uncle's words drifted across his memory. He hugged himself despite the warmth of the early morning sun.

"We will be docking within the hour." One of the crew informed him, with the usual lack of formality due to one of his station...or to their minds, _FORMER_ station. "You may wish to make yourself more presentable."

He nodded in response, but the man had already turned and walked off across the deck. He looked down at himself. The man was right. He'd been training since before dawn, and was hardly in a proper state to meet the Fire Lord. This reunion was of the utmost importance...he was going to have to look his best.

He padded across the deck, he could already feel the rise in the temperature in the metal beneath his bare feet, partly due to his recently completed workout, but mostly to the rising sun. He didn't notice the appreciative looks he was receiving from the pair of female crew members he passed, he didn't really notice any of the crew, nor the fact that Azula's ship actually had females amongst its crew.

He knew he'd been in less than perfect shape when he'd first come on board, he hadn't been able to practice his bending while he'd been living in Ba Sing Se, though he had kept up with his swordsmanship and general fitness. He had been pushing himself, he knew he had, but he was happy with the results, even if it had been only a week. He hadn't attempted to bend lightening...somehow it just didn't feel right, and he didn't trust himself enough to pull it off...though he had practiced the redirecting form which had gotten him some very strange looks.

He scrubbed himself clean of sweat and towelled himself off just as vigorously. He dressed in the outfit Jin had made him despite it not being true Fire Nation attire. He took comfort in the fact that someone who cared for him had made it...and with the red dragon motif...it was almost as if Iroh was with him...to offer him protection and guidance. Then he set to work on his hair.

It was an unruly mess, thick and stubborn. Even though it was long enough to hang into his eyes it was not yet long enough to pull back into a traditional topknot. He settled for slicking it back, hoping it would decide to behave itself...

* * *

"The Royal Barge has returned, my Lord..." The underling scraped and bowed.

"My daughter had accomplished her task?" Fire Lord Ozai arced a perfect brow.

"The Royal Barge does not bear your daughter, my Lord..." The man seemed to bow even deeper.

"Then who does it bear?" Ozai asked evenly, already losing patience with the grovelling twit.

"Your son, my Lord..." His nose was definitely touching the ground now.

"What?" Ozai's voice was a fierce whisper. "Is he in chains?"

"No, my Lord..." If he wanted to bow any lower he'd have to sink through the floor.

"Bring him to me." Ozai said dangerously.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai watched with narrowed eyes as his first born child entered the throne room. He arced a brow as he took in the rather profound changes in the boy, but then he hadn't seen him in three years, three very formative years in the life of a teenager. He hadn't considered how much he'd grow in that time, but then, he'd barely even thought of him at all.

He'd been just shy of his fourteenth birthday on the day he'd been banished into the world beyond Fire Nation shores, a broken child, his face obscured by bandages. Now it was the scar that obscured his face. Ozai felt a miniscule amount of respect that the boy didn't try to hide it...like a true warrior, he wore it with pride, despite the fact that it was a constant reminder of his shame. His eyes narrowed again when he noticed the princely topknot was gone.

He knelt before him, the proper show of respect for his liege and sire, an Earth Kingdom scroll held out before him, remaining perfectly still as the minutes ticked by.

"Speak." Ozai finally ordered.

"I bring you word from the Earth Kingdom..." Zuko said. "Ba Sing Se has fallen...and their plans for invasion of our glorious nation..." He raised the scroll.

He held his breath as he heard the rustle of silk, saw the flicker of the Eternal Flame as his father rose and descended from the throne. The Fire Lord's steps were slow and measured as he approached his son. Zuko began to raise his head as his father's shadow fell on him...until the scroll was kicked brutally from his hands.

"You were told to return here with the Avatar or not to return at all!" Ozai hissed at him. "I do not see him anywhere..."

"Azula said..."

"It was Ozai wore the crown last I checked." His father snapped as he circled him like a predatory animal. "_NOT_ Azula. She does not speak for me!" He stopped before him. "Banished you are...and banished you remain."

He turned and stalked back towards the throne. He snapped his fingers and Zuko suddenly found himself surrounded by the Royal Guard.

"You are a disgrace...a failure...a traitor..."

"I never betrayed you!" Zuko cut him off in protest.

"And apparently have still not learned to hold your tongue!" His father bristled. "Take him to the dungeons until I decide his fate."

"Why not decide it now?" Zuko said, rising swiftly to his feet.

"Are you challenging me?" His father snarled. "You would not fight me before...why should I believe you would face me now?"

"I'm not a scared little boy now." Zuko reminded him.

Ozai let out a snort of laughter. "Take him away." He ordered his guards.

"Are you afraid to face me?" Zuko challenged, shrugging off the guards' hands as he took a step towards his father.

"I will not sully my hands with the likes of you." He snarled over his shoulder as he ascended to the throne.

"I don't know how I ever expected you to restore my honour when you have none of your own!"

The words had left his mouth before he'd even realised he'd been thinking them. The Eternal Flames flared so high they brushed the ceiling.

"You will not live to regret those words, boy!"

He recognised the move his father was about to perform, as did the Royal Guard apparently because they backed away hastily. His eyes widened at the white-hot energy coalescing around his father's fingers. He didn't even think...he didn't have time to think...as the lightening left his father's hands he performed the countermove his uncle had taught him, catching the lightening with his own hand. His hissed as it tore painfully down his arm, arched across his ribs, coiled around his stomach and flared from his fingertips...right back at its source.

Ozai didn't even have time to gasp as he was struck by his own attack...so his son did it for him. The Eternal Flames flickered, guttered and fell low as the Fire Lord was hurled back against the base of the throne.

"Agni...what have I done...?" Zuko whispered. He didn't notice the smoke rising from the blistered flesh of his hands. The Royal Guard ignored him now, rushing forwards to aid their fallen king.

"Do not fuss over me!" Ozai roared, the Eternal Flames dancing with his rage. "Get him!"

Zuko felt the pain in his hands as the Royal Guard turned to face him...there was no way he'd be able to bend without causing permanent damage to himself. He caught the image of the red dragon on his clothing with his peripheral vision...its dream-based words drifting across his mind.

_'You should get out of here...right now! Go! Before it's too late!'_

He didn't like running. It wasn't noble, it wasn't honourable, but to stay where he was would be suicide...and he wasn't ready to die just yet. And he didn't know what made him do it, but he dove for the Earth Kingdom scroll before he bolted from the throne room. He easily outdistanced the Royal Guard, encumbered as they were with their ornate armour, but the alarm had already gone up...the palace...the city...the entire nation...would be hunting him down.

"Think...think...think...think...think..." He muttered to himself as he pelted down a marble hallway. He knew this place, it had been his home for almost his entire life, he knew its layout, he knew every room, every corridor, and...a smile curled his lips...he knew its secret.

His mind flashed back to a time when he and Lu Ten had wandered these halls.

_"What is it?" The six-year-old Zuko had asked with wide eyes._

_"This..." Lu Ten had picked him up so that he was eye to eye with an ornate golden ornamental dragon that was coiled around a red marble column._

_"It's a dragon..." Zuko had commented, not at all impressed. "They're all over the palace..."_

_"Not like this one." Lu Ten had beamed. "Blow a little flame into its mouth..."_

_"You want me to kiss the dragon?" Zuko had looked at him sceptically._

_"Just practice your breath of fire." Lu Ten had said._

_Zuko had looked at him, still completely unconvinced, all but certain Lu Ten was trying to make a fool out of him, but he had relented, sending a tiny spout of flame into the dragon's gaping maw. Its tiny jaw had dropped open, there had been a grating sound of marble sliding against marble as a section of the wall slid open. A warm breeze had hit both boys in the face from the darkened opening._

_"Where does it go?" Zuko had whispered in awe as the pair peered into the shadows._

_"I don't know..." Lu Ten had admitted. "I've never had a chance to find out..."_

_"Lu Ten?" His father's voice had echoed off the walls. "It is time to go!"_

_"And it doesn't look like I'm going to find out today." He had sighed. "Next time I'm home we'll check it out, okay? Promise me you won't go down there by yourself..."_

But Lu Ten had never come home...

Locating the dragon had been easy enough, opening the secret door far easier than it had been ten years ago. He winced as he lit his burnt hand to see into the gloom beyond. He could see a rough hewn staircase, cut into the very rock, spiralling downwards.

"I'm sorry, Lu Ten..." He whispered as he stepped through the doorway. "But this is a promise I can't keep..." He flicked the dragon's jaw upwards, drawing his arm in quickly lest it be crushed by the closing marble door.

He extinguished his hand, standing still in the darkness as his eyes adjusted. There was an eerie luminescence to the tunnel...he let out a sigh as he discovered the source. There were crystals imbedded in the rock on either side of the path, clearly marking each broad step, their presence reminding him of yet another past deed to prick his soul.

He had no idea where the stairs led, but considering the alternative, he was willing to take his chances.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai drummed his fingers impatiently on his knee as his personal physician tended the injury. He'd been lucky, the physician had told him, it had only been a glancing blow, a direct hit would have surely killed him. There would be scarring though, it was unavoidable in a burn of such magnitude.

He placed a hand over the bandages as the physician bowed and backed from the room. He'd been surprised when the boy had redirected the lightening...he hadn't even thought such a thing was possible.

"So the boy has left his mark on me as I left mine on him..." He thought aloud. "It would seem there is some fire in him after all..." He commented to no one in particular.

"Of course...that changes his standing from failure to threat..."

* * *

Zuko had been walking for hours, in a mostly north-easterly direction he thought, and he was yet to see any light at the end of the tunnel. He was beginning to think there was no way out...that he would die down here in the darkness...until he rounded yet another corner and his surrounding changed dramatically.

He had entered a vast chamber, a cascade of molten rock casting it in a soft, ruby glow. Several other chambers branched off from it.

"You could house an army in here..." He whispered in awe.

The path was still clearly marked, curving almost due east now and he could smell the faint but welcoming scent of water. Driven by a thirst that had been building steadily, he quickened his pace and soon saw a circle of green in the distance before him. With a heartfelt sigh of relief he made his way towards it, emerging carefully into the lush rain forest.

He turned and looked upwards at the impressive face of rock that hid the caves. In the distance he could see the main island's lesser volcano, a thin column of smoke billowed from its summit. He could hear the water he had smelled gurgling nearby and headed towards it, falling to his belly and drinking his fill while cooling his tender fingers in its icy depths before sitting back against a massive tree trunk to take in his surroundings.

The sky was cast in pinks and purples, the sun just slipping beyond the horizon...he'd been walking all day. Off to the south west he could see the capitol, distant, but he feared, not distant enough.

He was exhausted...he'd never felt so drained in his entire life. His father had confirmed what he'd always known...always known but never been willing to accept. And he had sacrificed everything to truly learn this most bitter of lessons.

He would never regain what he had lost. He would never have his honour, his nation or his throne. He was no longer Prince of the Fire Nation.

He was just Zuko…

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (C) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Zuko groaned at the cacophony of shrieks and cries that awoke him from his dreamless but fitful slumber. He cracked an eye open and glanced upwards into the lush green of the forest canopy, scowling at the wild sparrowkeets, bright macawakatoos and bopping geckalahs that were heralding dawn's arrival by screaming their tiny lungs out at it.

He didn't welcome his return to consciousness. With wakefulness came remembrance and the memory of the past few days was not something he cared to think about. He ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing deeply, a part of him regretful that some jungle predator hadn't decided to make a meal out of him during the night. He shook the thought from his mind, though such a thing would have pretty much solved all his problems, it was a cowardly consideration, and he had promised his uncle, through the Water Tribe girl, that he wouldn't give up without a fight.

But how could he fight when he had absolutely nothing? He hadn't regained his honour, and by now his father would have turned his defending himself against his attack into something far more sinister, so he no longer even had the miniscule hope of regaining all he'd lost that he'd had when he'd been banished three years ago. And he'd lost the only ally he'd had...

His prospects were not good.

He leaned back against the tree trunk he'd fallen asleep against, closing his eyes and trying to close his ears against the brightly coloured creatures that found the sun's arrival so marvellous that had to share it with the world. After a deep, cleansing breath he decided to list the positives and negatives of his current situation.

He was trapped in the Fire Nation, a completely hostile environment for him now despite it being his homeland. Everyone would be looking for him, hunting him down, possibly even more vehemently than the Avatar. He wouldn't stand a chance if he went anywhere near civilisation, and he certainly hadn't a hope of jumping an outbound ship even with his considerable skills of stealth. He had no food, no money, no possessions save the clothes on his back...all he had was his freedom...and an Earth Kingdom scroll...

He picked up the scroll, turning it over in his hands, he still had no idea as to why he had retrieved it before fleeing his father's wrath. Perhaps he simply didn't want his father to have it...it did detail the Earth Kingdom's planned invasion after all.

He opened it and scanned the lines of text, surprised to find it wasn't in some kind of code. It was in plain, simple, easy to understand language...anybody could have read it. What kind of idiot would write something so important in such a way? He began to read it in detail.

"Day of the Black Sun...?" He frowned. A solar eclipse which would occur soon...and leave firebenders incapable of utilising their element. His people needed to know about this, but how could he warn them? Would they even listen to him? Would this information be enough for him to bargain for his title...his throne...his very life? Somehow he doubted it...his father had made up his mind about him, and his father was not known for having second thoughts about anything.

He rolled the scroll up and ignited his left hand, wincing slightly as the flames licked at his burned fingertips, feeding them with the Earth Kingdom's plans. He watched with dispassionate eyes as the fire slowly consumed the wood and parchment...better to not let it fall into the wrong hands...

So now all he had was his freedom and the clothes on his back…

* * *

He'd been wandering aimlessly for hours, heading mostly downhill because it was easier and if there were any villages around these parts he figured they'd be closer to the coast. Besides, staying in one spot didn't seem like a good idea, it only seemed like a good way to get captured.

He knew it was a risk to head for any sort of civilisation, but if he was to survive he needed supplies, though how he was going to obtain them he hadn't quite figured out yet. He could steal them of course, it wasn't like he hadn't done so before, but he'd never been comfortable with taking what wasn't his. He stayed close to the stream he'd found the previous day, at least he'd have water, and any settlements were most likely to have also taken that into consideration.

The sun had hit its zenith and the day was becoming uncomfortable. Zuko sat down heavily by the burbling stream and cupped some of the cool water in his hands letting it dribble over the back of his head and scruffing it through his hair in order to ward off the stifling heat.

He sat back on his haunches and listened to the jungle around him. The dawn chorus had abated long ago to be replaced by the constant buzz of numerous insects. There were occasional sounds, the grunt of some water reptile, the shuffle of something in the underbrush, the sudden shriek of a creature that had slept late and missed the dawn, but he saw nothing more than the rapid flash of colour as something flittered through the trees. He rose and continued on his way.

It took him several miles travel before he became aware of another sound, a scrap, a rattle and a thump. It was a constant sound, a repetitive sound, and always in the same sequence...scrap...rattle...thump...

With little else to do he moved towards it, his curiosity beating out his caution. _'It's probably just some local chopping firewood or something...'_ He reasoned. His hopes rose a little. If it was a person he might be able to barter his assistance for some supplies.

As he drew closer a fourth sound could be heard in the pattern...an animalistic snort after the thump. He entered a small clearing and came face to face with its source.

It was, as he had surmised from the snort, an animal, but he had never before seen its like. It wasn't particularly large, its shoulder probably reaching his hip. Its body was covered in golden scales, a mane of red and orange crowned its head, more red-orange hair flared from its tail and legs. A pair of branched alters were entangled in a thick bramble, and its attempt to free itself was the source of the sound that had led him to it.

Its cloven hooves scrapped at the earth as it pulled itself back. It shook its head, antlers and brambles rattling as it tried to dislodge itself. When it failed the brambles would spring back, slamming the unfortunate creature into the trees the brambles had grown around and bringing an aggravated snort from its flared nostrils.

It stopped when it noticed him, cocking its head to one side and studying him with large, dark eyes...it didn't seem at all afraid of him. Zuko moved forward cautiously, he had no idea what the creature was, or what it could do. It did have a dragon-like look to it and he did know what they could do, but it just watched silently as he reached out and began to disentangle its antlers. It proved a rather difficult job, it was almost impossible to determine what was bramble and what was antler, but after several minutes, and even more scratches to his arms and hands, he had the creature free.

He returned to the stream to bathe the cuts and was a little surprised when the creature hunkered down on the bank next to him, still studying him with its large, dark eyes. He glanced at it, frowned, then did his best to ignore it, hoping it would wander off to wherever it had come from. He didn't need another mouth to feed, he was going to have enough trouble just feeding himself. And the golden creature was far from inconspicuous, and that was certainly something he didn't need right now, to draw attention to himself. It had several deep scratches on its long face, which, despite his misgivings, he gently cleaned, smiling slightly as it nuzzled his palm and purred like an over-sized catowl. He didn't want to form a bond with the creature, but as he rose and it moved to follow him, he got the feeling that it would not be deterred.

After travelling together for a while, Zuko came to appreciate the creature's company. It was nice to know it was there, that he wasn't alone...and at least it was quiet. Then it suddenly sprang into the trees, only a few steps from the rough path they'd been using, where it paused and glanced back at him, obviously wanting him to follow.

Frowning, he moved off the path into the trees, with each step the trees grew denser and denser, the light dimmer and dimmer. The suspicious part of his mind began to think the creature was leading him into some sort of trap. But an animal couldn't be that smart, could it?

The creature had stopped just up ahead and was looking back at him with an almost forlorn expression. Zuko froze as he drew up next to it, not noticing as it looked up at him and whimpered quietly. Lying in the clearing before them was a creature not unlike the one beside him. Larger, with more muted colouring and less impressive furry featherings, Zuko guessed it was the smaller one's mother, and given his new companion's brighter colouring, he guess _it_ was in fact a _he_. Zuko stepped forward and lay a gentle hand on the creature's side...it wasn't moving, there was no rise and fall to indicate breathing, and it was cold, very cold. The creature was dead.

He moved around the mother and discovered the cause of her death. There was a blade embedded in her belly, its wielder crushed beneath her bulk. It would seem hunter and hunted had killed each other.

"Why would anyone want to harm such a magnificent creature?" Zuko wondered aloud. He sighed. "I guess we're both alone in this world..." He said softly as he looked down at the little one. He looked at the hunter with a mixture of disgust and pity. He wondered, had the man attacked the creature or was he defending himself from it? Then he remembered his need for supplies...

He wasn't entirely comfortable with taking the belongings of a dead man, he kept telling himself that he no longer needed them, and made some kind of amends by burying him along with the creature.

The man's clothing were an ill fit, he had been shorter and broader in build, but they were far less obvious than his red and black silk ensemble. The over-cloak would hide them nicely...once he'd scrubbed out the blood and gore. He'd been carrying a water-skin and a long-bladed knife, a machete, for slicing through the jungle no doubt, which had also easily sliced through the creature's scaly flesh.

It was well past sunset by the time he'd finished cleaning the blade, the cloak and himself. He was hungry, but too exhausted after digging graves deep enough to hold both bodies to do anything about it. His companion had wandered off, though he'd not gone out of sight, and was nosing about in the undergrowth. He returned, dropping a large, pulpy fruit at Zuko's side, nudging it towards him. It was a little rotten on one side, from where it had been lying on the damp soil, but Zuko was too hungry to care. He cut it open with the now very clean knife, offering half to the creature, which accepted it with relish.

He leaned back against a tree trunk, not the most comfortable place to sleep but the same position had served him well enough the previous evening. The only real difference was the golden creature that yawned and curled up beside him. He absently stroked his fiery mane, smiling as he began to purr contentedly. He didn't know why this mysterious animal had decided to adopt him, maybe he somehow knew that Zuko had also lost his mother...but the fact of the matter was the exotically beautiful creature was the closest thing to family he now had.

"Sleep well, little Itoko..." He whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

The markets went on as they had every week for as long as anyone could remember. Though it had been over three weeks since the news of the fall of Ba Sing Se had reached this remote village, with hopes that the end of the war was not far away, the people were, as always, disheartened to see the quintet of soldiers stroll into their midst. They came every week, taxes for the Fire Lord, they said, the war had its expenses, they said, even though there was little left to tax.

No one paid much heed to the scruffy man that entered the village shortly after them, giving them a wide berth, though the golden creature that trailed behind him raised more than a few eyebrows. He was dressed in a ragged cloak, a straw hat pulled down over an unruly mop of dark hair that almost completely obscured his unshaven face. People like him were not an uncommon sight, many farmers had been driven off their land when they'd been unable to pay their taxes, forced to make some kind of life for themselves in the jungles, the residents were usually kind to them, sympathetic to their plight, after all, there but for the grace of Agni...

He paused at the free-standing notice board that marked the village entrance, scanning the posters there with narrowed eyes. Most of them had been there for months, some for years...frayed and faded, showing their age. There was one of a silver-haired man with parallel scars over his right eye, another of a man in a blue noh mask that brought a snort of laughter from his cracked lips. A third showed a boy in orange, a forth a scruffy-haired man. He took in a shuddering breath at the sight of one of a sad looking older man set above a younger man with a terrible facial scar. Trembling fingers touched the face of the older man as he clutched the front of his ragged clothes with his other hand, fisting it over his heart.

Then he saw the new one.

Its colours were vibrant in comparison, deep black and bright red, it depicted the same young man with the facial scar. Like the boy in orange, it was a full figure likeness of the man, dressed in black robes with a distinct dragon design in scarlet. He read the list of the man's apparent crimes, of the amount offered for his capture, and his sentence when he was turned in. He closed his eyes and turned away...

"You can't do this!" A woman protested. "You will leave us with nothing!"

"You must pay your taxes, woman." The burly man in lieutenant's armour, tight around his well-fed form, and the highest rank amongst the soldiers, scoffed. "How else can we protect you if our troops have no food to eat? No money to buy their arms and uniforms?"

"What is the point of protecting us if we are no longer alive to be protected?" Her husband shot back.

"There are other ways of paying your tithes than money or goods..." The man sneered looking at the couple's children...a boy of about fourteen, a girl a little younger. "Your son is old enough for military service...and I'm sure we could find a use for the girl..."

"So this is how the mighty Fire Lord funds his war..." The ragged stranger snorted in a whisper as rough and haggard at the rest of him. "By taking from those who can't afford it...and stealing children from their parents..."

"You should learn to hold your tongue, boy!" The lieutenant snapped, turning on the scruffy man, whose smooth face betrayed his age. He held his head in such a way that only the right-hand side was visible.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "I've been warned about that before..."

"You could find yourself in very dire straights if the Fire Lord was to hear of your blasphemous words!"

The ragged man laughed out loud at that.

"What's he going to do...?" He questioned, turning to face the corpulent soldier, and in doing so, revealing the very obvious scar that covered the left-hand side of his face. "Execute me twice?"

"Zuko..." The lieutenant hissed, gesturing with his chin for his troops to surround him.

The villagers backed away, gathering what they could, as the quintet of soldiers circled the youth who didn't move a muscle as they closed in on him. Only his eyes, which flicked from soldier to soldier, gave any indication that he was formulating a plan of attack.

The boy was dangerous, they all knew that, the brand new poster on the notice board told them that. Though not considered a master, he was still a high level firebender, he was highly skilled with weaponry...but most of all, he was unpredictable. He had developed moves during his exile that were not traditional to the firebending arts. He had studied under his uncle, the esteemed General Iroh, who many believed was the source of his less than usual fighting techniques. They eyed him warily...

Zuko knew that, given their assignment, none of these men were benders. His father would never waste such talent in a backwater place like this. Three of the five were young, barely older than he was, one was old and the fifth was seriously out of condition.

He moved faster than any present could follow. In one fluid movement he removed his straw hat and hurled it at the lieutenant's throat with such force it sent him flying backwards, gagging for breath. One of the young soldiers charged him. He flipped over the man's back, his feet connecting solidly with the chin of the man behind him. He then brought his elbow down hard on the back of the first soldier's neck. The remaining youthful soldier grabbed him from behind only to be flipped and tossed at the old timer.

It had taken him less than a minute to take out all five soldiers...and he hadn't even broken a sweat...

"Wow..." The fourteen-year-old boy whispered in awe.

"I guess there's some truth to that poster..." The boy's father jerked his head towards the bulletin board.

"I guess so..." Zuko said evenly.

"We are in your debt..." The woman bowed.

"No..." Zuko shook his head. "...you're not..." He glanced at the fallen soldiers. "Now that I've shown my face...now that they know where I am...they'll be here in greater numbers...I've brought you nothing but misery..."

"Only if they report in." The man smiled.

"Come..." The woman bowed her head. "You look like you could use a good meal..." Her nose wrinkled. "And a bath..."

* * *

"I had no idea my father was doing this..." Zuko shook his head. "To his own people..."

"The Fire Lord only cares about his war." The man, who had introduced himself as Gishi, said. "He doesn't care about his people..."

"He doesn't even care about his son." Hana, his wife snorted, not even looking up from whatever it was she was sewing.

Zuko lowered his head. He knew what his father was, but it still hurt to hear it. He looked at the couple's children, Kuroi and Cho, who were romping around the small fenced yard with Itoko, and he envied them. Poor as the dirt they were kicking up, born with nothing, while he'd been born with everything, they were happy...and that was something he hadn't been in a very long time...if he'd ever been happy at all.

"Here..." Hana stood up, holding out her handiwork. "This will fit better than those rags you were wearing...and it smells better too..."

He looked at the garment she'd made while he'd bathed and eaten, he'd had no idea she was making it for him. It was well made, a simple robe of dark linen edged with red, very traditional Fire Nation attire.

"I can't take this..." He shook his head even as he tested the quality of the fabric. "I'd be no better than my father...you have so little..."

"And you have nothing." She pointed out.

"Besides..." Gishi smiled, as Hana all but forced him into it. "You're not taking it...it's being freely given."

"And it is nothing in comparison to the lives of our children." Hana said. "Those soldiers would have taken them both if you hadn't stepped in."

"But what you really need..." Gishi said. "Is to get out of the Fire Nation...it's not safe for you here..."

"It's not safe for me anywhere..." Zuko sighed.

"True enough." Gishi nodded. "But the Earth Kingdom's a big place...you can disappear..."

"If I had a way of getting out of the Fire Nation..." Zuko agreed. "But I don't think waltzing into the nearest coastal village will do me a whole lot of good."

"There are...other ways..." Gishi said quietly.

* * *

They had protested when Zuko suggested he sleep in the barn. It wasn't a proper place for the Prince to take his rest, they said. Zuko pointed out that he was hardly a prince anymore, and besides, a nice dry barn was a step up from the dankness of the jungle that had been his home for the past few weeks. He also didn't want to leave Itoko, who had grown somewhat since they'd first become travelling companions. Zuko was quite content to stretch out in the straw, though experience had taught him to sleep lightly.

Which is why he heard the door creak open.

He moved silently, circled behind the interloper, drew the machete and had it at his throat and his arm twisted up his back before he'd taken two steps.

"A little edgy, aren't we?" A familiar voice enquired.

"Lieutenant Jee?" He frowned, though he didn't release him or lower the blade.

"_CAPTAIN_ Jee..." He corrected, speaking carefully lest the blade slice into his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Captain?" Zuko repeated. "Congratulations..."

"You know it's a little difficult to talk to you like this..." Jee told him.

"Excuse me if I'm a little suspicious of the military..." Zuko hissed.

"I can't blame you for that..." Jee sighed. "But I can't very well get you out of here if you insist on holding me at knifepoint..."

"Itoko!" Zuko snapped at the darkness. Jee baulked at the scaly creature that emerged from the shadows, barely noticing the blade disappear. "Watch him..."

"What exactly is that?" Jee asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Zuko admitted. "I just call him my friend."

"Alright..." Jee accepted. "Now...this is what we do..."

Captain Jee was good to his word. His ship was not a grand one, but most of the crew had served under Zuko before Zhao had commandeered them for the ill-fated invasion of the North Pole. Jee had gotten his own command on the merit that he'd survived. He had been able to pick his own crew and had gone with those he knew. They had been through a lot together...and they had learned to respect the young man who was now holed up in a tiny compartment in the cargo hold.

The compartment was well camouflaged, purpose built, and a lot of the tiny space was taken up by a scaly creature that was not at all happy to be shoved into such a cramped cubicle. Jee would let them out when he felt it was safe, but never on deck.

"You've done this before." Zuko noted.

"Once or twice." Jee smirked. "Of course we haven't had so notorious a passenger as you."

"So what happens now?" Zuko asked.

"We make landfall in the Earth Kingdom in two days." Jee said. "I've sent word ahead...we'll be met there by our mainland contact...he'll get you to a safe camp..."

"And then what?"

"That's entirely up to you."

"You have something in mind?" Zuko questioned at the tone of the older man's voice.

"You really only have two options." Jee told him. "You can go to ground...hide from the war...or you can do something about it."

"You want me to fight my father?" Zuko's eyes widened. "I'm only one man..."

"There are those who would follow you." Jee said quietly.

"Those are traitorous words, Captain." Zuko threw him a sideward glance, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone.

"Do you plan to hold them against me?" Jee questioned.

"No..." Zuko shook his head.

"But if you ever wish to hold me _TO_ them...you have only to call..."

* * *

Zuko sighed deeply as he set foot on Earth Kingdom soil. After all the time he'd spent trying to get home, he was right back where he'd started. As soon as he'd been let off the boat, Itoko had leapt into the surf and was now romping through the waves, the light from the setting sun reflecting of his iridescent scales.

"You really should get rid of that creature." Jee frowned at the frolicking animal. "He's rather obvious..."

"There's not many people who know about him." Zuko pointed out. "They'd expect me to be on my own...not in the company of some flashy animal...he's good cover." Jee didn't look at all convinced at Zuko's logic...but then, neither was Zuko...

He sat down in the sand, watching Itoko dancing through the waves...he seemed as at home in the water as he did on the land...and wondered again why the creature had become so bound to him. He knew there was no way he could part company with him outside of death, and in truth he didn't really want to. He had been good company, his only company, when he'd been wandering the jungle, and in all probability would be his only company here. He'd also been far more adept at finding them food and shelter.

Itoko trotted out of the surf, shaking the water from his fur, and nudged Zuko's shoulder with his golden head. He snorted and flicked his head towards the tree line.

"Your contact must be here..." Zuko said, readjusting the hood Itoko had dislodged as he rose to his feet.

"He's got a good nose." Jee nodded.

A figure, dressed in similar dark robes gestured for them to join him in the shadows of the trees. He took in the presence of the bizarre animal but seemed to quickly shrug it off.

"So what have you brought us this time?" He questioned as Zuko gently patted Itoko's neck. "An ex-circus worker?"

"Hardly..." Jee snorted. "This one's far more important..."

Zuko turned to face the man before anything else was said. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the scar.

"You weren't kidding..." He said under his breath. He bowed respectfully. "Prince Zuko..."

"Just Zuko is fine..." Zuko told him.

He pulled back his hood to reveal his face.

"I'm Chey..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Toph sighed dramatically as she trailed behind Katara through the markets. The Water Tribe girl glanced back at her as she deposited a large marrow in the basket the younger girl was carrying.

"Why exactly did I get stuck with this job?" Toph finally grumbled.

"Because I need help carrying the supplies." Katara told her. "And everyone else is too recognisable."

"Sokka's not recognisable." She snorted.

"Or too wanted..." Katara added, ignoring the comment about her brother, as she noticed a pair of rough looking men studying the village's notice board.

"Hello!" Toph waved her hand at her to attract her attention. "I'm wanted too!"

"By a pair of earthbenders..." Katara pointed out. "Not by every bounty hunter or money grabber known to man."

She sighed deeply as she returned to the perusal of the produce stands. It had been a very long month. Aang's healing was not going well. Even with her help, the injury inflicted by Azula had been so severe he was still not entirely back on his feet. He tired easily and hadn't been able to practice any of his bending, nor had he even begun firebending.

They had decided to return to the North Pole soon after they had passed over the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. It was probably the safest place on the planet, a haven where Aang could rest and recuperate, and where they'd have greater access to the water of the Spirit Oasis that had saved his life. Kuei would be safe there, and, with their support, Iroh would be welcomed.

She didn't know what to make of the old firebender, he seemed as mysterious as his nephew. He tended to keep to himself, only really talking to Toph, and more often than not she would find him silently turning the ornate knife over and over in his hands. It was obvious that he deeply missed his nephew and that he feared for him. The bond the two shared was strong, and it had totally changed her mind about both of them.

As she had predicted, when he had awoken in their midst he had been adamant about returning to the city to retrieve Zuko. It had taken a lot to persuade him otherwise. Even when she'd presented him with the knife and told him what the young prince had said about facing the consequences of his actions he had been loath to do nothing. He'd only resigned himself to follow his nephew's wishes when he learned Zuko was no longer in Ba Sing Se...that he had, in fact, returned home. Katara was still unsure as to how he'd found out, but she didn't question him.

She wanted to do something to cheer him up, there was something in her that just wanted to see everyone happy, and on seeing the tea vendor she knew just what to do.

Toph sniffed the air as they stopped again. She could hear Katara pick up something, smell it herself and put it back. The young earthbender reached out to touch a small package of rough-hewn fabric. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. She smiled as she placed it back, picking up another. She nodded at the scent.

"This one." She tossed it towards Katara.

"How do you know this is the right one?" Katara frowned as she tentatively sniffed the package.

"He reeks of that stuff." She smirked.

"We'll take this one." Katara said as she held it out to the vendor.

"Jasmine..." He nodded. "A good choice...an excellent blend..."

The young pair headed out of the village, both smiling to themselves at the thought of making someone else happy, or at least as happy as they could make him. Katara slowed as they approached the notice board, a new poster with bright colours catching her eye.

"Why have we stopped?" Toph asked.

"Oh no..." Katara whispered as she quickly scanned the poster.

"What is it?" Toph frowned, sensing the changes in her heartbeat and breathing. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get back!" She said, tearing the poster from the board. "We have to get back now!"

* * *

The first person she usually looked for when she entered camp was Aang, but this time her attention was focused firmly on the former Fire Nation General. As she expected, he was absently turning the knife in his hands, his face a mask of concern and pain. She glanced at the scrap of paper in her hand.

_'Maybe it's better if he doesn't know...'_ She thought.

"Whatta ya got there?" Sokka asked snatching the poster from her hand.

"Sokka...wait..." She protested, trying to snatch it back but he kept it out of her reach.

"So...angry jerk's got himself a new wanted poster..." He said as he began studying it. "And a nice new set of duds..."

"What?" Iroh looked up.

"I thought we'd agreed not to call him that." Aang reminded him as he glanced at Iroh who had approached at the mention of his nephew.

"'By order of his great and powerful majesty, Fire Lord Ozai, equal of heaven and earth, ruler of all he surveys'..." Sokka snorted looking up from his reading. "Can you believe this guy? What an ego!"

"Sokka...please..." Katara pleaded in a whisper, her eyes flicking towards Iroh, but he ignored her.

"'...the traitorous Zuko, former royal heir to his imperial greatness, has been deemed...'"

He paused, his eyes widening as he suddenly realised why his sister had been so desperate for him to stop...she had wanted to spare the old man.

"Has been deemed what?" The old man in question prompted, his expression already telling them that whatever was written on the parchment, he knew it wouldn't be good.

There was sympathy in the boy's blue eyes as he continued. "'...has been deemed too dangerous to be allowed to live...'"

Iroh snatched the poster from Sokka's grasp, quickly scanning the remaining lines in silence, lowering his head as he finished.

"What did he do?" Toph asked quietly.

Sokka moved closer to the older man and read over his shoulder. "'...due to his continued refusal to conform to that which is expected of him and his most treacherous attack on the very person of his most esteemed liege and sire..."'

"Attempted regicide?" Kuei, the former Earth King frowned. "That is very serious..."

"He tried to kill his father?" Aang asked incredulously.

"No..." Iroh shook his head. "Zuko is many things, but he is no killer...whatever occurred, my brother has no doubt twisted it to serve his own purposes. And all of my people will accept it...whether they know the true Zuko or not...the Fire Lord's word is law."

"We'll find him..." Aang moved to Iroh side, using his staff to support himself. "We can protect him...help him...bring him into the group..."

"Yeah..." Sokka snorted. "Let's collect all of Ozai's most wanted in the same place..." Aang just threw him a nasty look.

"I appreciate the thought, Avatar...but where do you suggest we commence our search?" Iroh sighed. "His last know whereabouts was the Fire Nation capitol...and we are far from ready to enter there..."

"There's got to be something we can do." Katara frowned.

"The guy's not stupid..." Sokka said. "Even if he has done some stupid things...made some stupid decisions...stupidly put his faith in people he had no reason to trust...all he's got to do is keep his head down until the war's over...then Ozai's death mark will be null and void, right?" He looked as Iroh.

"My nephew and the Avatar have many things in common." Iroh sighed. "But there is one that stands out above all others. Even if they do not go seeking trouble, it has a habit of finding them..."

* * *

Zuko glanced about him with a mixture of shock and awe. Chey had called it a camp, but the settlement they were approaching looked more like a village. Admittedly, the structures were fairly ramshackle and didn't look at all permanent, even the ones roofed in sheets of metal, but the toiled fields that surrounded them appeared very well established. As did the raised wooden trough that brought water into a large, stone well in its centre.

He also noticed that many of the people who were working the fields or tending to other tasks around their merger dwellings had stopped to gape as he passed. He felt extremely self-conscious, even pulling the hood of his travelling cloak further forward to hide his face, until he realised they weren't looking at him. They were staring at the golden creature at his side.

Itoko was trotting along oblivious to the stares he was receiving, sniffing the air and making strange little noises that only drew more attention.

"There are so many..." Zuko observed quietly.

"Yeah..." Chey nodded. "Ozai's a real piece of work." Then he realised who he was talking to. "Um...no offence..."

"None taken..." Zuko muttered. He knew what his father was, but it was still hard for him to accept it. He heard a gentle snort and felt Itoko nudge his arm. He looked at the creature to find him gazing up at him with soulful eyes. Zuko smiled and ruffled his fiery mane. He always seemed to know what he was feeling...and how to make him feel better...

"We were mostly former soldiers..." Chey explained. "Disillusioned by the war, just sick of fighting for something that we felt was wrong. Then I got separated from the others, I don't really know what happened...something bad with the Avatar and Zhao, I think...but our last camp was pretty much torched..."

Itoko nuzzled Zuko's hand when he tensed at the mention of the pair.

"I was on my way to the fall-back point...we've got a new one now, I'll show you where it is later...when I met up with Captain Jee. I thought he was gonna haul me back home to your dad's tender mercies...but he didn't." He gestured to a fallen log outside one of the hovels...Zuko assumed it was his...before he continued.

"He knew who I was..." He presented Zuko with a tattered wanted poster. "I'm almost as infamous as you are." He grinned as he poked about in the small fire-pit in front of him, then sat a battered kettle over the flames. He seemed almost proud of the fact. "And he had a proposition for me..."

He hefted a large jug and filled the kettle with water along with a bowl he'd pulled from a shelf set into the wall beside the hovel's door, placing it on the ground for Itoko. Finally he sat down beside the young man.

"He told me about what was happening back home..." He sighed. "I had no idea things had gotten so bad. I guess running a war's pretty expensive. There were a lot of people homeless, hungry and dying all because of a madman's lust for power...uh..." He looked at Zuko a little guiltily, but Zuko just brushed it off. "They needed help...they deserved a better life...so we figured we should do something help them."

He poured the now hot water into a chipped teapot. Zuko accepted the teacup Chey offered him, but only gazed at the pale liquid he poured into it, a lump forming in his throat as the light scent of jasmine filled his senses.

"It took a lot to set it all up." Chey continued, not even noticing the effect his choice of refreshment had had on his new acquaintance. "Just getting word to us is pretty difficult...and it's in code...I don't even know how he collects people at his end..."

"I guess you and he are not the only links in the chain." Zuko said, swirling the tea in the cup in his hands. "Someone set it up for me...and I pretty much reacted to Jee in the same way you did..." He gazed off into the middle distance where the workers had returned to tending their crops. "It seems to be working well, though."

"Yeah." Chey agreed. "It was good to have the farmers join us. Soldiers don't know a whole lot about agriculture. We had a lot more contact with nearby villages before that, which was a pretty big risk. I got recognised a few times. We're pretty much self sufficient now. Everyone pulls their own weight around here..."

Zuko looked up sharply with concern.

"I don't know what I can do to contribute." He admitted. "I'm no farmer...and the last time I tried my hand at carpentry..." He flexed his thumb and sighed.

"We'll find you something." Chey smiled. "You're one of us now."

"He is _NOT_ one of us." A voice both harsh and calm snorted.

The pair looked up into the stern, scared face of Jeong Jeong, though his narrowed eyes were focused only on Zuko. The former prince could feel him scrutinising him, judging him...and finding him wanting.

"He did not leave the Fire Nation out of an act of his conscious…nor did he flee to avoid wrongful persecution..."

"Actually..." Chey held up a finger but was quickly silenced by an irate glare.

"He has threatened lives...bullied people...destroyed homes...inflicted pain and suffering on more innocents than can be counted." Jeong Jeong growled. "He was instrumental in the fall of Ba Sing Se...and he has spent the past six months in the pursuit of a twelve year old boy...all at his father's direction."

He crouched down to be on the same level, but Zuko didn't raise his head to meet his eyes. "He has done nothing to prove that he is _NOT_ his father's son!" Jeong Jeong spat before turning on his heal and marching away.

* * *

The sun was setting when Chey approached Jeong Jeong. The old bender was gazing out over the tiny valley their compound was nestled in, watching, Chey noted, the newest member of their little society as he tended his exotic animal.

"You were a little rough on him don't you think?" Chey asked. Zuko hadn't spoken a word since his brief meeting with the firebending master. "He..."

"...has more control than I expected." Jeong Jeong cut him off. "I thought he would challenge me to an Agni Kai on the spot...or at least hurled something at me...be it fire or verbal abuse. But he didn't even try to defend himself against my words..."

"You were testing him." Chey glanced at the older man.

"If the boy is to follow his father as Fire Lord we must make certain that he does not follow in his father's footsteps."

"But he's been banished...disowned...there's no way he's going to be Fire Lord." Chey frowned. "Is he...?"

Jeong Jeong smiled gently at the bewildered face of his companion. "Do you think the Avatar is the only one with a destiny?" He looked back at the young man...the only teenager amongst their group...who was now helping an elderly lady by carting her firewood for her.

"The Avatar may be destined to bring balance to the world...but it is this disillusioned prince ...this unwanted son...who will bring balance to the Fire Nation..."

Chey's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the older man. "Have you been talking to dead people again?"

Jeong Jeong's only response was a dry chuckle.

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (C) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc 


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN:_** This chapter contains some suggestive language...

* * *

_C__hapter Six_

Zuko was quiet as he walked back into the village, lowering his eyes against the rising sun, a bundle of dry branches slung across his shoulders. He smiled to himself as he approached one of the most ramshackle of the huts, one that looked as if it would blow over in a strong gust of wind. It had become something of a daily occurrence since his arrival.

"Here you go, Shurui." He said as he shouldered his load next to the firepit. "This should be enough for the rest of the day."

Shurui, the elderly woman he had assisted on his very first day in the camp, grinned her almost toothless grin at him, and dusted off a tree stump for him with an old rag. "Come...come..." She ushered him towards it. "Join me for breakfast."

"I keep telling you, Shurui...you don't have to feed me."

"Pwah." She snorted. "Fair's fair. If not for you I wouldn't be able to cook. This way, we both eat."

It hadn't taken him long to learn the story of most of his fellow residents. Despite Jeong Jeong's claims, they had accepted him as one of their own, Shurui had all but adopted him. She had lost her husband and son to the war, her farm and livelihood to the Fire Lord's taxes. She'd never held it against him that he was the son of the source of all her misery.

"Besides..." She said as she bustled about. "How often does a craggy old thing like me have such a handsome young dinner guest?"

"For just about every meal." He reminded her.

She chuckled as she handed him some freshly baked bread. "Well...someone has to fatten you up a bit..."

* * *

Jeong Jeong watched him, as he always did, though he still had not spoken to the boy since that first evening. Nor had the boy approached him. Though he didn't seem to be aware of the fact that he was under constant surveillance, the creature, that rarely left his side, was. It would gaze at him with those strange dark eyes, neither making a move against him nor alerting the young prince to his presence. But there was something unnerving about its gaze...it was looking at him even now...

Yumi soon joined them, as was usual, nabbing some of the fresh bread for himself. The pair seemed to have forged quite a friendship, Shurui looking at them both as her sons. It could have been due to the fact that Yumi, at twenty three, was the closest thing Zuko had to a peer amongst the villagers, or it could have been due to their shared, and very obvious, facial markings...though Yumi's had been voluntary.

* * *

Yumi sculled his tea and handed Shurui the empty cup. "You ready, then?" He asked Zuko.

"We should help clean up..." Zuko said.

"It's only three cups..." Shurui snorted. "Go...we need meat for the table..."

"Anything particular you in the mood for?" Yumi asked as he tossed his quiver over his shoulder.

"Anything but hog-monkey." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Look after him..." Zuko ruffled Itoko's mane before retrieving his own bow and arrows. "He doesn't like the hunting..."

"See you for lunch." Yumi beamed over his shoulder as the pair walked off. "What?" He frowned at Zuko's glare. "You know she's gonna make it for us."

"I know..." Zuko sighed. "But you shouldn't just assume she will."

"I'd have thought you'd be used to being waited on." Yumi teased.

They reached the river where an older man was perched on an overhanging branch, a line dangling in the water below him. He turned his head towards them, his sightless eyes hidden beneath a strip of cloth, as they approached to fill their water-skins.

"Did you practice here this morning?" He asked.

"You know I never practice this close to camp." Zuko told him.

"Fish not biting this morning, Hocho?" Yumi asked.

"No." The blind man frowned. "Something must have spooked them good."

"Maybe Hageshii's been practicing for music night again." Yumi suggested. "That'd scare anyone."

"I heard that." A fierce-looking, mountain of a man snorted as he emerged from the trees.

"You know I kid, Hageshii." Yumi grinned. "I kid..."

"...because I love..." Hageshii and Hocho chanted with him.

"It would seem I am becoming predictable." Yumi arced a brow as he leaned on his bow.

"So...you talked to the boy yet?" Hageshii asked, jerking his head towards Zuko.

"Talked to the boy about what?" Zuko asked curiously.

"We're planning on heading into town tomorrow night." Yumi said. "We thought you might like to come along."

"Are you insane!?" Zuko's eyes widened. "Aren't we just a little bit recognisable?"

"You're only saying that because you've got a massive price on your head." Yumi scoffed.

"Though you have to admit..." Hocho mused. "That _IS_ a very good reason."

"Why would you want to go into town anyway?" Zuko frowned.

"Because man does not live by bread alone." Yumi said with great seriousness. "For a little wine, woman and song..." He added when Zuko just looked at him blankly. "All we've got around here is song...and not very good song at that."

"Too many tenors and baritones." Hageshii nodded sagely.

"You do realise he's too young for wine." Hocho pointed out.

"Do you sing?" Yumi asked.

"Not if I can avoid it." Zuko muttered.

"So I guess that just leaves woman..." Yumi wriggled his brows suggestively.

"Don't we have some hunting to do?" Zuko asked.

"Hmmm...changing the subject..." Hageshii smirked. "Sounds like he's long overdue. Is he blushing?"

"No..." Yumi said as he leaned in to check. "But he's a firebender...can't they control their body temperature?"

"Yeah..." Hageshii nodded. "I think I heard that somewhere..."

"Or maybe he just doesn't like girls." Yumi suggested.

"Maybe he's got a girl." Hageshii added.

"Could you please just drop it?" Zuko asked testily.

"Yes, boys..." Hocho said evenly. "That's enough. You do, after all, have some hunting to do. Go and get the supplies."

"Yes..._FATHER_..." Yumi snorted.

When the pair had moved off, Hocho put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "So what's her name?"

"What?" Zuko frowned.

"When I lost my sight I learned to see with my other senses." He explained. "You didn't really have a problem with their teasing until Hageshii suggested you had a girl..."

"There is no girl..." Zuko sighed, absently twisting his silken collar in his fingers. "There never was..." He looked off over the river, the sun setting it alight with flashes of silver.

"Just a might have been..."

Yumi and Hageshii returned, breaking him out of his reverie. He slung his weapon over his shoulder in the same manner as Yumi.

"I never understood why you wanted to learn how to use that thing..." Hageshii muttered as he gestured towards Zuko's bow. "You're a bender...can't you just...you know..._WOOSH_!" He held his hands out in front of him as if to conjure flames himself.

"Firebending is not a practically useful skill when it comes to putting meat on the table." Yumi snorted. "Besides...have you smelled burning fur?" He pulled a face. "Not pleasant!"

"I don't have the precision to make a clean kill." Zuko said softly. "And you never know when a new skill might come in handy..."

"Come on, kid..." Yumi slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go see if we can find that herd of fox antelope we spotted up on the north ridge yesterday."

* * *

Yumi, Hageshii and Hocho stepped into the dim interior of their favourite watering hole.

"A blind swordsman, a giant and a Yu Yan Archer walk into a bar..." Yumi began with a grin.

"You know..." Hageshii sighed. "That might have been funny the first time you said it...but it's getting pretty old."

"I really thought we'd have a fourth tonight." Yumi said as he led the way to their usual table, acknowledging the owner, a man who obviously didn't have a problem with the customers he served, as he passed. "That kid really needs to lighten up. He's like sixteen going on sixty!"

"I reckon it's too much time spent around his uncle." Hageshii imparted as he flopped down on the hard wooden bench.

"It's almost as if he doesn't think he deserves to have some fun!" Yumi snorted.

"He has his reasons for doing what he does." Hocho said softly. "He's been through far more than we can possibly imagine."

None of them noticed the woman in black as she picked up her drink and moved to follow them until she sashayed right up to their table. Hocho frowned as he heard her pull out a chair, joining them without invitation, though his companions didn't protest, especially when she leaned across the table to smile seductively at Yumi.

"I like your tattoos." She informed him in a husky whisper.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I like yours." He returned gesturing to the coiled, scarlet snake on her exposed upper arm...

* * *

Zuko sighed contentedly to himself as he stepped into the cool waters of the tiny falls. It always helped to sooth away the aches of his early morning workouts, and, for a while at least the ache in his heart. The people here had taken him in so easily, accepted him as one of their own, with the exception of Jeong Jeong who would 'humph' in his general direction should their paths come close to crossing. But still he didn't feel like he belonged. He worried about his uncle, and missed him more than he thought possible, he'd even asked Chey to see if he could find a lotus tile whenever he went to the markets.

A sudden sting in his shoulder sent him crashing against the mossy rock face. He twisted to examine the painful spot. He touched the angry red mark, his fingers coming away bloody for a second before the water washed it away. Something struck the rock, dangerously close to his face. He spun, squinting through the falling water in an effort to locate the source of the attack.

"I gotta tell you, Angry Boy..." A familiar voice teased. "I'm loving the new look!"

Feeling very vulnerable and, literally, very naked, Zuko dove into the deep pool his shower emptied into just as Jun's whip cracked the air above his head. He surfaced near the rocks, not allowing the woman a clear shot at him, though it didn't stop her racking the stones with knotted leather.

"The scruffiness...the interesting fashion sense..." She smirked seductively. "The complete absence of chaperones..."

He reached for his clothes only to have the whip find the tips of his fingers.

"I lost my shirshu the last time we met." She growled, cracking the whip just out of anger. "And I don't recall getting paid...just getting pawed by that lecher of an uncle of yours. You owe me!"

"Do I look like I'm in the position to pay you my uncle's weight in gold?" Zuko snapped at her.

Targeting by the sound of his voice, a well aimed flick of the whip sent Zuko, and the pile of rocks he'd been hiding behind, tumbling into the water. He came up spluttering, sitting waist deep in the now murky water, the only thing protecting his modesty, as Jun studied him with a look far more predatory than anything he'd seen from Mai.

"Actually..." She grinned, as her eyes travelled down his muscular torso. "I think you're in a position to give me something a lot more satisfying than gold."

Zuko's eyes widened. He may not have been particularly worldly, but he wasn't totally naive either. He sent a rapid series of fire bursts across the pool's surface, instantly vaporising the water, separating himself from her with a thick curtain of steam.

"Who would've thought...?" She chuckled as he scrambled for his clothes. "That under all that anger and armour you were hiding such a perfectly delicious bod..." She stepped through the steam to find him already tying his hakama. "Oh...poo..." She pouted.

She twisted the whip above her head and sent its lash flying towards him. He surprised her by actually catching it, not even flinching as it curled around his arm and cut into his flesh. His whole attitude had changed. The skittish little boy had been replaced by a stern-faced warrior.

"What a difference a layer of cloth can make, huh?" She teased.

"Let's even the odds a little." He said evenly as he pulled the whip from her hand, pulling her off balance and depositing her in the mud as he did so.

"Says the firebender." She snorted, wiping muck from her face.

"I don't use bending when I'm in a one on one fight with a non-bender." He told her.

"Well...that's awfully honourable of you." She grinned. "Me...I use every dirty trick in the book." She scooped up a handful of mud and hurled it at him before charging. She expected him to dodge, but he stood his ground, rolling with the impact as she collided with him. He planted his foot in her belly and threw her into the trunk of a very solid looking tree.

She was on her feet in an instant, but so was he. So the kid wasn't going to be a pushover, even without his bending, but she had other weapons in her arsenal. If the physical didn't work there was always the psychological.

"You really should be careful about the friends you choose." She said as she began to circle him. "The blind guy was pretty tight lipped...but the other two." She chuckled mirthlessly. "They may not have used your name...or mentioned your very distinguishing feature..." She ran a hand slowly over her left eye. "But I know you far more intimately than the average bounty hunter, don't I Angry Boy?" She smiled. "Those idiots couldn't have led me to you more easily if they'd taken me by the hand."

She could see the anger building behind his narrowed eyes. The kid made mistakes when he got angry, mostly because he didn't seem to be able to think when he was annoyed.

"Though I must admit..." She cocked her head to one side as she studied him. "It's such a shame to separate that head...from that body..." She sighed dramatically. "But daddy's put too big a price on you..." She pulled a rather long concealed blade from her boot. "Well...just on your head actually..."

She lunged at him, blade aimed straight at his throat.

This time he dodged, parrying the blade with his forearm, earning a deep gash for his efforts but disarming her at the same time. The blade fell from her hand as he bent her arm back at a painful angle. Though he put the pain out of his mind he could feel the blood oozing from the wound, hear it dripping on the ground. He had to finish this now.

"My father is going to have to wait for my head..." He said through gritted teeth. "And you're going to have to wait for your gold."

Though he had an aversion to striking women, if it was a choice between that and his life he was willing to be a little flexible with his own moral code. He lay her unconscious form gently against the same tree he'd thrown her against, tying her to it with her own whip. He knew she'd be able to get out of it, she was a resourceful woman, but it would give him a bit more time to get to safety.

He then sat down by the pool, gently washing the wound on his arm, before covering it with his hand. He hissed slightly as he used his bending to cauterize it, then thrust his arm into the cool water to deal with the burn.

With one last glance at Jun he gathered the rest of his belongings and headed into the trees.

* * *

Chey frowned as he flipped back the woven curtain that served as the door to Yumi's dwelling. The young man was lying flat on his back, snoring loudly and reeking of alcohol. With a snort of disgust Chey nudged him, none-to-gently, with his foot.

"_WHAT_!?" Yumi growled at the rude awakening.

"Did Zuko go with you guys last night?" He asked.

"No." Yumi sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Why?"

"Because it's almost noon and no one's seen him." Chey looked around the hovel. "I was kind of hoping he'd crashed here with you..."

"He probably just lost track of time or something..." Yumi said as he pulled his shirt on. "But we better go look for him..." He squinted and groaned as they stepped out into the sun.

"You look like you had a pretty big night." Chey commented.

"Yeah." Yumi smiled at the memory. "I had a little...encounter...with this woman. Kind of dangerous looking...with tattoos."

"Is that right?" A rather battered and bleeding Zuko mumbled.

"Jeez!" Yumi's eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

"I had a little...encounter...with this woman." He replied sarcastically. "Kind of dangerous looking...with tattoos."

"Oh?" Yumi smirked. "Guess she likes things a little rough then, eh?"

"Her name is Jun." Zuko said flatly, ignoring his friend's innuendo. "She's a bounty hunter...we kind of have a history..." He explained. "Now...if you'll excuse me..."

Chey grabbed his arm. "You need to have those injuries looked at."

"They're not bad..." He said as he pulled away continuing towards his own newly constructed hut. "I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine." Chey commented.

Zuko turned on him. "I just had a run in with a woman who made it abundantly clear that my father wants me dead!" His raised temper caused the fires around him to flare. "How should I look?"

He stalked off, away from the village, suddenly feeling the need to be alone.

Shurui, Itoko at her heels, came up to stand beside Chey. "What happened?" She asked with concern, running a hand along the creature's spine as he followed the troubled young man.

"I guess it's still hard for him to accept the truth about his father." Chey sighed.

* * *

Zuko found himself a secluded spot and released his emotional pain in the same manner he always had...with firebending. He expended a lot of energy, just hurling flames around in his rage and turmoil.

But his anger didn't last long. He sank to his knees, physically and emotionally spent. Itoko sat down beside him, nudging his shoulder. Zuko wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, burying his face in his fiery mane.

"Why can't I just accept it?" He whispered. "Why do I keep hoping for something from him when I know it isn't there?"

He didn't know if it was the creature's presence, or some unconscious decision of his own making brought on by admitting the truth about his father to himself, but he felt strangely calm. He rose slowly to his feet and began to go through his usual workout, only more focused, more controlled. There was no unnecessary expenditure of energy, no overly critical analysis of his own performance. He moved without thinking, stepping through the forms he knew by heart. From beginner's moves to the more advance, to those of his own making, adaptations of the other bending arts.

"You are very good."

He spun to find Jeong Jeong standing at the edge of the trees.

"I'm nothing special." Zuko said softly.

"What makes you say that?" The old firebender asked.

"My sister...my uncle...I can't hold a candle to them..."

"They are who you compare yourself to?" Jeong Jeong frowned. "Your sister is a prodigy...your uncle, a legend. You are a candle comparing yourself to a bonfire...of course you come out looking second best."

Zuko just looked at him, not sure how to respond.

"But even a candle can become an inferno...given enough time and the appropriate fuel." A tiny smile quirked the old man's lips.

"Are you offering to train me?" Zuko frowned at his attempt to translate the old man and his words.

"No." Jeong Jeong shook his head. Zuko lowered his own in disappointment. "There is nothing you can learn from me."

"But...I'm not a master..." He protested.

"Master?" Jeong Jeong questioned. "Pah! It is only a word. No matter how much someone may claim to have mastered there is still so much they do not know. A true master knows that he can never claim to be a master..."

Zuko sat down heavily, no longer sure what to think...or what to believe. Jeong Jeong sat down beside him.

"Your problem is not in how much you know..." He explained. "It is in how much you feel. You cannot hope to master the fire without until you can master the fire within."

Zuko nodded. Uncle had told him as much. "It's hard..."

"Yes..." Jeong Jeong agreed. "You were in a position of power and of privilege...but with that came certain obligations...to your nation and its leadership...even though you knew what they were doing was wrong..."

Zuko looked at him, the expression of deep sadness on his face, though he refused to meet the younger man's eyes. In his own way, he had been through what Zuko was going through now.

"So...what do I do...?" Zuko prompted.

Jeong Jeong studied the young man's face, saw the earnestness in his eyes.

"I judged you harshly..." He said quietly.

Zuko shook his head. "You didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"I said you had done nothing to prove you were not your father's son." He countered. But you have shown regret, remorse for your actions. You have shown genuine care and concern for these people...I cannot imagine your father carting firewood for an old woman." Zuko smiled at that. "I can see now that you are not like your father." It was Jeong Jeong's turn to smile. "You are more like your mother..."

"You knew my mother?" Zuko asked.

"Not very well." He admitted. "She was only with us for a short time..."

"_WHAT_?!"

Jeong Jeong was startled at the volume of the boy's response. He was even more surprised when Zuko grabbed him by the shoulders and fixed his wide golden eyes on him.

"When was she here? Where did she go? Was she alright?" He demanded in a quick string of barely coherent words.

"It was several months ago." He told the anxious youth. "She was in good health. As to where she went...I only know that she travelled south."

"South..." Zuko echoed.

* * *

"I know you're worried about what happened..." Chey said when he found Zuko packing up his meagre belongs. "It's not the first time we've had problems with bounty hunters...you're not the only one with a price on your head around here. You don't have to go...you _SHOULDN'T_ go...we can protect you...safety in numbers and all that."

"This has nothing to do with Jun." Zuko told him. "Though...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened. It's about my mother."

"How did you...I mean..." Chey bit his lip realising he'd said too much.

Zuko looked at him with the slightest hint of anger in his eyes, then pushed past him. He let out a shrill whistle which brought Itoko trotting to his side.

"Which way's south?" He asked.

"That way..." Chey pointed, answering without thinking. "But you shouldn't be going...it's not safe for you out there...you're way too recognisable. And you've got no idea where you're going. You've just got a general direction!"

Yumi watched as the trio walked past.

"Wait!" He called after Zuko. "Where are you going?" He caught up with Chey. "Where is he going?"

"South." Was all Chey could say.

"Zuko!" He jogged to catch up with the swiftly moving former prince, stepping in front of him and blocking his path. "I know I screwed up with that bounty hunter..."

"And I don't hold it against you." Zuko told him.

"You don't?" He boggled. "I almost got you killed."

"If I can't forgive you then how can I expect those I've wronged to forgive me?" He smiled. "This has nothing to do with this morning..."

"Oh..." He frowned. Zuko stepped around him and continued on his way. "Wait!" He ran after him. "If that's not why you're going...then why _ARE_ you going?"

"Because I have to..." He said softly.

"I can't let you go, kid." Hageshii folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Chey told me what you're trying to do. It's hopeless...you'll never find her..."

"I have to try." Zuko said. "And it's not that hopeless...I have tracking skills...and I know her...what she's likely to do..."

"You're not going to be talked out of this are you?" Nobody had heard Hocho walk up.

"She's my mother..." He whispered. "She's one of the few good things I have left in my life..."

Hocho smiled grimly. "Then take these..." He held out a long, cloth wrapped package.

Zuko pulled back the cloth to reveal a pair of dao in a highly lacquered scabbard, much like the set he'd used in his guise as the Blue Spirit, but of a much higher quality. He looked up into Hocho's passive face. "I can't...these are..."

"...of little use to me." Hocho sighed. "I haven't seen anything since the North Pole. A blind swordsman is a much a danger to himself and his comrades as he is to his enemies. Besides..." He smiled knowingly. "I know you'll take good care of them."

"I will return them to you." Zuko said, bowing respectfully as he accepted them.

"I will hold you to your word." Hocho bowed in return.

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (C) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Zuko ran his thumb absently through the stubble on his chin as he surveyed the village nestled in the clearing below him. For him to enter any major settlement was a risky undertaking, but the walls that surrounded this one, and the general architecture of its buildings, marked it as a predominantly Fire Nation population, which made it far more dangerous for him, but possibly far more rewarding.

It hadn't taken him long to realise that following his heart was not the wisest course of action. Though it meant well, it had never been the most reliable of body parts, and it had led him into trouble on more than one occasion, but that was probably only because it held far greater sway over him than his head ever would. Though, while wandering the Earth Kingdom wilderness the two had come to some kind of arrangement.

Which led him to his current predicament.

His heart told him to go down and ask everyone he met if they had any information about his mother, while his head argued that he was an extremely wanted man and striding into a Fire Nation village and talking to anyone was a good way to lose his head. Of course he didn't look much like the boy on the wanted poster anymore. He was a good deal thinner...Itoko grew uneasy whenever he notched an arrow to hunt...and a great deal scruffier.

In fact...

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling its increased length down over the left-hand side of his face. It was irritatingly ticklish and he could barely see through it...not that he ever saw that well out of his left eye...but it worked well to obscure his most obvious distinguishing feature. With his scar hidden and the Fire Nation attire and weaponry he wore he could conceivably pass unnoticed. He'd just have to pick the right people to question about the former Fire Nation princess.

He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of a sleepy snort and a shuffle of leaf-litter. Itoko shifted in their makeshift home...a hollow at the base of an ancient tree...and settled himself more comfortably. He'd been sleeping a lot lately, and Zuko hoped it wasn't a sign that he was ailing in some way. He'd grown so accustomed to the animal's presence he couldn't imagine going on without him, and if he _WAS_ sick, even if he could find someone who knew how to treat him, he didn't have the sort of funds such a thing would require.

He crouched down beside the creature and gently touched his long face. He didn't feel overly warm, there was no discharge from his eyes or nostrils, nor did he show any signs of discomfort. With a sigh, Zuko ruffled his mane. Itoko looked up at him with bleary eyes and what appeared to be his equivalent of a weary smile.

"I'm going into town for a bit." Zuko told him. "You stay here and watch over the camp."

The creature's only reply was a wide yawn before lowering his head into his pillow of leaves.

* * *

The sun was barely up when Zuko entered the village, he thought it best to explore before there were too many people about to recognise him. He tried to look as nonchalant as possible, neither too confident nor too submissive as to arouse attention or suspicion, while keeping a hand on the hilts of his borrowed swords. He glanced left and right but kept at a steady pace as he walked along the main street.

Storekeepers were setting up for the day. A woman staking various brightly coloured fruits paid him no attention as he passed, though she did pause to yell at a man with a cart piled high with cabbages that parked too close to her shop. A man in a bloody apron massaged his back after he hung a selection of freshly made sausages from a hook. It wasn't until he passed the old man sitting behind a Pai Sho board that he slowed his pace.

"Can I interest you in a game, young man?" He smiled amicably.

"I'm afraid I don't really play..." Zuko admitted.

The man nodded sagely, still smiling as Zuko turned to continue on his way. "Then perhaps you might like to share a cup of tea with an old man who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

Zuko let out an involuntary gasp as he turned back to face the man, the swift movement causing his hair to shift slightly and reveal his scar. He knew that phrase, he'd heard his uncle use it. He stared at the unassuming man with wide eyes. The old man simply continued to smile as he pushed a lotus tile across the board.

The former prince touched the small disk with tentative fingertips, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He felt the old man's hand on his shoulder. "Come...join me inside...we're not open for business just yet...but I'm sure the wife won't mind making an exception..."

Snatching up the tile, Zuko followed the old man inside.

It was rather dingy inside, but as the old man had said, it wasn't actually open for business. A woman, the old man's wife Zuko presumed, looked up from behind a long counter. The man made a gesture to which she responded with a nod, then disappeared through a beaded curtain.

He gestured for Zuko to take a seat in an alcoved table at the back of the room so that his scar would be hidden from anybody that should enter.

"He asked us to look out for you." The old man explained as he took a seat opposite.

Zuko didn't look up, he just turned the lotus tile over and over in his hand. "Is he alright?" He asked quietly.

"He has passed beyond our reach..." The old man admitted with a sigh.

"_WHAT_!?' Zuko looked up with fear in his golden eyes, fear that some terrible fate had befallen his beloved uncle.

"No...no..." The old man held his hands out in a placating manner having accurately interpreted the young man's reaction. "I mean only that he has passed into a territory where we do not have a presence." He smiled as the boy relaxed. "He was heading north..."

"North?" Zuko frowned in momentary thought. There wasn't much up there except..."The North Pole...not an entirely wise decision..."

"What makes you say that?" His companion asked.

"It is the only stronghold that remains...the Fire Lord will no doubt be focusing all his efforts there..." The old man's eyebrows rose at the boy's reference to his father by title rather than relation. "I hope he knows what he's doing..." He smiled sadly. "But then, he always has in the past..."

They were interrupted by the man's wife with a pot of tea, cups, some bread and a very large bowl of stew.

"You look like you could use it." She smiled at the gaunt-faced Zuko.

"Thank you." Zuko bowed his head gratefully.

"I can make the necessary arrangements for you..." The old one began as Zuko all but buried his face in the bowl.

"Excuse me?" Zuko frowned over the bowl's rim.

"For your journey north." He explained. "We cannot get you the entire way, of course, but we can get you to the very edge of Water Tribe territory. You will need new identification papers...your former alias is now known to the Fire Nation...and you will need less conspicuous clothing..."

Zuko set the already half empty bowl on the table before him. "Thank you..." He said. "But I won't be travelling north."

"You do not wish to rejoin your uncle?" The man asked with genuine confusion.

"More than anything..." He said softly, staring into the swirling broth. Of course, given the company his uncle was currently keeping it might not be the most comfortable of environments. Though he and the Avatar's companions had parted company on fairly amicable terms, he would hardly call them friends. But there was something...someone...that weighed far more heavily on his mind.

"Except maybe one thing." He raised his eyes to meet the old man's. "I am travelling south for a reason...I am searching for someone...a woman...a woman with eyes like mine..."

He had been briefed about the young prince, the information coming from the boy's uncle himself, there was no one who knew him better. He knew there was only one person that he could possibly be more concerned about than the old man, the woman he spoke of…

"Lady Ursa..." He voiced his thoughts accidentally, immediately regretting the hope it brought to the young one's face.

"If there is any information you could give me..." Zuko said, his voice both desperate and elated at the thought. "...I'd be extremely appreciative..."

"I'm afraid we cannot impart any knowledge to non-initiates without consent from the Grand Masters..." He sat back as he saw a shadow pass across the boy's face. His golden eyes, so full of warmth and hope, suddenly become icy cold under farrowed, mismatched brows. His mouth was a thin, tight line, his nostrils flared.

The man knew something...something that could lead him to his mother, Zuko could see it in his face, but he was refusing to tell him! A part of him wanted to throttle him, to threaten him, to force the information out of him. A few sort months ago he probably wouldn't have hesitated to follow that impulse...but a lot had happened in those months.

The old man relaxed as those eyes, both hot and cold, closed. Broad shoulders rose and fell as he let out a deep, cleansing breath. Twin trails of smoke escaped his nostrils, a physical manifestation of his letting the anger drain from his body.

"I understand..." He said finally, his voice shaky with his internal conflict and disappointment. He rose a little stiffly, his fingers brushing the lotus tile almost longingly.

"Take it." The old man said. "If it brings you comfort..." He looked at him, there was a flicker of harshness in his eyes, he knew what the boy was thinking. _'You want to give me some comfort? Tell me what you know about my mother!'_ But he said nothing, he just scooped up the game piece. He was met by the old woman at the door who pressed a package of food into his hands, which he accepted gratefully and respectfully.

"Sakanatokoro."

Zuko turned back with a confused frown.

"It may help you find what you seek."

The young prince bowed again, a slight smile on his lips, before turning and stepping out into the early morning sun.

* * *

Sakanatokoro...

He had a word...a clue. He had no idea what it meant or what it related to, but it was better than simply following a compass point. He pondered what it could possibly be as he walked slowly back to where he'd left Itoko.

"Prince Zuko!"

His eyes widened at the sound of his own name.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Yu." Another voice snorted. "Do you honestly think he's stupid enough to answer to his own name?"

"We have to ascertain that he is the right person." The first protested.

"That dirty great scar doesn't convince you?" The other retorted.

Zuko shook his head at their arguing, he'd encountered them before so he knew they weren't particularly experienced in the bounty hunting field, and just kept walking...until a wall erupted from the ground to block his path. He moved quickly, just as a second wall rose up on his left, he couldn't let the box him in. Two skilled earthbenders against one tired, undernourished firebender, not the greatest odds. He could probably defeat one of them is his current condition...he'd managed fine against Gow while in a similar state...but both of them?

He flipped onto a large rock, landing on his hands, and used his momentum to spring upwards to grab a low hanging tree branch. It was a precarious perch, but, under the circumstances, far safer than being on the ground. He knew he was going to have to use less than orthodox tactics against this pair.

"Tell me, gentlemen..." He spoke from the relative safety of the trees. "Do you love your country?"

"What kind of a question is that?" The bigger one asked, hurling stones up into the branches. "Would we be hunting you if we didn't?"

"Then why would you want to earn favour with the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked as he ducked around the tree's trunk to avoid the rocky shrapnel.

"What do you mean by that?" He growled. "We're not taking you down for him. We're taking you down for the gold! You're worth quite a bit, you know."

"If you know that, then you've obviously seen my wanted poster." Zuko went on. "If you've seen my wanted poster, then you know I'm a threat to him." He smirked. "If you deliver me to him you'll not only be removing a thorn from his side, you'll be freeing up the soldiers that he no doubt has out hunting me down, who will then be able to resume their assault on the Earth Kingdom."

"It _IS_ an awful lot of gold." The one called Yu told him.

"And how do you plan to collect it?" Zuko challenged.

"There are plenty of Fire Nation villages around." The big guy snorted.

"So you plan to march me up to some Fire Nation official and demand payment?" Zuko asked. "And I'm so sure he'll be willing to do that. Or maybe he'll just order you and your friend there into the stocks and collect the reward himself. I mean...it _IS_ an awful lot of gold, right?" He smirked to himself as the pair exchanged a glance.

"Or maybe...maybe you can hire a ship and sail right into the heart of the Fire Nation and deliver me to the Fire Lord yourselves. Of course...then you have to get out again..."

"I suggest we resume our search for the Bei Fong girl." Yu said.

"No way!" The other protested. "This boy is worth way too much! And we've got him cornered. He's got nowhere to go...no one to help him..."

"Is it worth our lives?" Yu countered. "What good is gold if you're no longer alive to enjoy it?"

The big man just glared at Zuko who gazed at him passively from his perch above as he thought things through.

"Alright! Fine!" He grumbled. "But we better get the Bei Fong gold...or I'm taking it out on you!"

Zuko watched as the pair walked away, still bickering at each other. He pulled out the lotus tile which he'd stashed inside his robes, smiling at its snowy emblem.

"I guess there's something to this thinking thing, huh?" He said to it.

* * *

Itoko was still sleeping when Zuko returned to camp, but he lifted his head, sniffing the air as he caught the scent of the food he was carrying. Zuko smiled, untying the bundle he'd been given and offering some of the fresh bread to him. He stroked the creature's neck as he nibbled delicately on the crumbs in his outstretched hand. But now that the sun was up Zuko noticed something that appeared to be embedded in Itoko's shoulder.

"What is that?" He frowned, exploring the flesh around it with gentle fingers. It looked like a spur of bone growing right out of Itoko's skin. It didn't appear to be bothering him at all, in fact when Itoko nudged him it was only because he'd finished off the bread and wanted more. Zuko put the remaining bread on the ground before his companion and leaned across him to check the other shoulder, where he found, as he expected, another spur, a twin to the first.

He didn't know exactly what Itoko was, he only knew he was a youngling of his kind. He had grown in size since he'd first disentangled him from the brambles, so in all likelihood this was just another part of his maturation process.

At least, he hoped it was.

* * *

And so they continued south. The meaning of Sakanatokoro still eluded him, and the spurs on Itoko's shoulders continued to grow, then branch, until they began to resemble the antlers on the creature's head. The weather got warmer and the villages got scarcer. Supplies were running low, and even though he had money to buy more, thanks to a quick collection taken on his behalf before leaving Jeong Jeong's encampment, there was nowhere to buy anything. He was beginning to appreciate just how big the Earth Kingdom was.

He kept close to the coast, though he wasn't really sure why. Perhaps after three years spent at sea he'd simply come to like the smell of salt on the air, or maybe it was because of the vague memories he had of time spent in the summer palace, of building castles in the sand with his mother, and of Azula coming along and reducing them to molten slag.

After what seemed like months of travelling, but which was in fact only a few weeks, he came upon a coastal village, a fairly busy port by all accounts judging by the number of ships and boats nestled in its bay, none of which were Fire Nation he noticed with relief. His hair was longer and scruffier, as was the stubble on his chin which was becoming close to being called a beard. His clothes were dusty and worn, and with the swords on his hip and the bow and quiver slung across his back he exuded a serious 'keep away' vibe that he used to his advantage. Even Itoko, with his fine covering of dust and travel grime, was less noticeable, but only slightly.

He perused the market stalls with feigned disinterest. He needed a new pair of boots, the ones on his feet were worn from his almost constant walking, but it was the stand of musical instruments that caught his eye. Music was a huge part of his culture after all, and though he hadn't participated in Music Night since he couldn't remember when, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. He ran his fingers along the curved neck of a Sungi Horn and down to its wide bell and thought of his uncle.

"Do you play the Sungi Horn?" The woman running the stall asked with a smile.

"Not for a long time." He admitted.

"You probably just need some practice." She said. "If the music is in you...it is always in you..."

"Maybe..." He smiled a little himself. "But I need something a little less cumbersome..." He tested the weight of his drawstring money pouch. "And a lot less expensive..."

"Perhaps a xiao, then?" She gestured to a row of bamboo flutes of various lengths. She picked up the shortest and least decorative of the selection. "I can let you have this one for three copper pieces." She offered to him. "Try it."

Zuko licked his dry lips before rising the instrument to them. He closed his eyes as he sought to remember his music lessons from so long ago. Itoko's ears pricked up at the sound of the first halting notes, which slowly became a traditional Fire Nation folk tune. He opened his eyes to find the woman smiling at him.

"I _DO_ need some practice." Zuko muttered as he lowered the flute. But he handed over the three copper pieces. He walked away, trying out a few cords on his new acquisition as he went.

He continued to peruse the markets, drawing little attention, though his playing did result in a few extra coins. He bought some food for himself and Itoko and was about to start searching for some new footwear when a flash of bright green flittered through his peripheral vision. His eyes narrowed as the familiar sulpha-crested creature turned its own yellow eyes on him. He glanced about quickly but couldn't see any of the creature's human companions. But when he looked back it was to see the creature alight on its master's shoulder.

The pirate captain grinned nastily.

"It's been a long time..._YER HIGHNESS_." He bowed mockingly. "The last time we met I lost my boat!"

"And then you blew up mine." Zuko retorted. "I'd say we're even."

"I'm a pirate, lad. I'm not interested in balancing scales. I'm just interested in what I can get for myself." He snorted. "And considering the rather ample price your loving father's put on that scruffy head of yours...I must say I'm rather glad we crossed paths." He cocked his head to one side as he studied the silent Itoko at Zuko's side. "Of course...if you're willing to hand over that pretty creature you got there...I might be willing to forget I found you."

"I will not barter my life with his." Zuko said, his hand tightening on the hilts of his borrowed swords as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Several familiar forms were closing in on him, trying to get the drop on him. He could also hear murmured comments from the marketplace around him. Many had no doubt heard the 'highness' comment, seen the scar, and put two and two together.

"Your choice, boy." The pirate sniffed disdainfully. "Of course, that just means I'll collect on you both."

Many who had been watching the exchange backed away as the old pirate drew his sword. The fact that Zuko followed suit didn't help matters, nor did the arrival of several other members of the crew. The reptile-bird took to the air, winging its way out of danger.

Zuko suddenly found himself surrounded by numerous men of questionable morality with a variety of weapons, but with one thing in common. A taste for gold. An appetite that would pretty much see them do anything. They'd already tried to kill him once.

Beyond them he noticed the villagers, the stall owners, the travellers looking for supplies. They were understandably curious, some probably thirsting for the spilling of some Fire Nation blood, others just hankering for a little break from the mundane. Whatever their reasoning, there was too many of them, he couldn't risk firebending.

The pirates closed in. Beside him Itoko snorted and pawed the ground, rolling his shoulders forward and lowering his head. Zuko was surprised to see the creature take such an aggressive stance, but was thankful for his help. He shoved one of the pirates back as the captain's sword met Zuko's.

"I'm surprised you actually know how to use those things." The captain smirked. "I figured _SUPERIOR FIREBENDERS_ wouldn't bother with weaponry."

The man was goading him, trying to get him to firebend and thus turn the crowd against him. He was also backing away, slowly, subtly directing him as the crew members behind him advanced. They were herding him, to their boat no doubt, which suited Zuko just fine.

The captain smiled and ducked to one side as the barker, the crew's self-appointed salesman, lunged at Zuko from behind with his twin knives. He was stunned when the boy spun to meet him with one sword while he held off the captain with the other. He twisted again, catching the captain's sword in the cross of both of his while he planted a foot squarely in the barker's stomach and sent him flying into a stall of iron cooking pots.

He twisted as a pirate in blue charged with a guan dao. He sidestepped, the metal tip finding soil instead of princely flesh. Zuko stomped down on the wooden shaft, snapping it neatly in two. He then elbowed the man in the face.

Surprisingly, the captain smiled, despite the loss of his comrades, for they had reached the boat. The remainder of the crew were waiting, having been alerted by the captain's bird.

Zuko surprised them all by sheathing his swords.

"Giving up?" The captain frowned. "You don't strike me as the type..."

Zuko smirked as he pulled the bow from his back and notched three arrows. He sent a quick, fiery breath across their sharpened heads and set them flying into the boat's sails. The crew immediately dropped their weapons to tend to the burning sails. The burning cloth dropped to the deck, spreading the fire which threatened to engulf the entire vessel.

Momentarily distracted by seeing his boat in flames, the captain quickly found himself disarmed, a crossed pair of dao at his throat, narrowed golden eyes fixed on his face. Zuko was taken aback when the man laughed.

"You're my kind of warrior, boy." He smirked. "Ruthless and inventive...I could find a place for you on my crew."

"No thanks." Zuko said evenly. "I'm through taking other people's orders."

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage." He said. "So what'll it take, boy? Gold? Supplies? A nice blanket for your beastie?"

"Information." Zuko said.

"That's all?" His brows rose. Zuko nodded. "Fine...what is it you want to know."

"You're well travelled." Zuko said. "You've seen things...been places...that few others have."

"Your point?"

"Does Sakanatokoro mean anything to you?"

"It's a fishing village...a pretty sizable one...on Whaletail Island...south-west from here..."

Zuko studied the man's face, reading it for lies. It seemed he was telling the truth, Zuko's heart hoped he was. The crew were beginning to get the fire under control, it was time to take his leave. He nodded curtly and withdrew the swords. The captain bowed his head as the boy pulled back and simply let him walk away.

The backer ran up holding his bruised head. "You're just letting him go?" He cried. "After all he's done? With what he's worth?"

The captain held out an arm to stop the man who had drawn his blades and was making to go after the departing prince.

"Repairs to the ship are more important." He said evenly, he gestured to the smouldering vessel. "Besides..." He looked over his shoulder at the boy and his beast. "We know where he's going..."

* * *

Zuko was a little surprised when none of the pirates came after him, but he wasn't going to complain. He was tired and he was hungry...and he'd been forced to leave town before he'd been able to buy a new pair of boots, so he was more than a little footsore as well.

He sat down heavily at the base of a tree, watching as Itoko romped off into the nearby ocean to wash the dust from his body. If there was one thing they had in common it was that they both hated to be dirty. Despite his current lack of personal grooming, born out of necessity and the fact that he simply didn't have a razor, he refused to give up on his daily washing routine. He might have been scruffy, but at least he was clean.

He pulled off his left boot with the intent of joining his companion in the cool water, pulling a face when he found he could put a finger right through the sole. He dropped it with disgust and checked the bottom of his foot. It was blistered and dirty. He wondered if he could patch it with some tree bark or something. He pulled off the other boot, tossing it with the first, and unhitched his bow and quiver. He dropped them quickly as a sudden sting in his right hand made him recoil.

His eyes widened at the sight of the arrow that had skewered his hand. He heard the whistle of more, two of them biting into his back before he ducked behind the tree's protection. None of the pirates were archers, so somebody else must have thought they'd try to claim the prize that was his head.

He winced as he fisted his hand, holding the shaft in place with his curled fingers as he broke off the feathered end and pulled the arrow free. He looked at the hole in his hand and was about to tear a strip off his robes to bind it when he felt a blinding pain in his shoulder. It was a familiar pain, a pain he'd felt three years ago. The accompanying stench of scorched flesh told him that it was not a villager that had pursued him.

He was facing another firebender.

The ground shook with the pounding of the large feet of several komodo rhinoceroses. Five of them in fact.

"Oh no..." He muttered to himself.

He certainly was in no shape to face the Rough Rhinos, especially with the damage they'd already inflicted on him. His left shoulder was agony and his right hand was strangely numb. He pushed his back into the tree's trunk, using it to get to his feet.

Colonel Mongke smirked as Zuko took a rather shaky fighting stance. "You actually intend to fight us?" He quirked a brow.

"I will not die on my knees." Zuko said flatly.

Mongke nodded, obviously impressed. "I would expect no less of the son of the Fire Lord." He said. "But you won't die today."

Zuko frowned at the comment.

"Your father's changed his mind. He wants you back alive." Mongke explained. "He wants the honour...the privilege...the pleasure...of killing you himself."

Zuko lowered his head.

Mongke snapped his fingers and one of the Rhinos dismounted, irons in his hands. Zuko didn't move as he approached, but as he drew near he spun, sending a spout of flame from his foot. The man gasped and ducked, dropping the chains. Zuko jumped on his back, smashing his face into the ground as he launched himself at one of the others, the armoured one with a penchant for hurling explosives. He slammed him into a tree, ducking as a lead ball smashed into the trunk above his head. He grabbed the chain of the balled weapon and tugged on it, despite the blinding pain it brought to his hand and shoulder, pulling its wielder off-balance, and out of his saddle. He scooped up the chains that were meant to bind him and threw them forcefully at the Yu Yan archer, the impact pushing him back off his mount.

Which just left Mongke himself. Who smiled as Zuko began to sway on his feet.

Zuko didn't know why he felt so dizzy, or why his vision was beginning to blur.

"What's the matter, boy?" Mongke mocked. "Feeling a little out of sorts? Well, that's what you get for exerting yourself. It makes the poison spread faster."

"Poison...?" He looked at his hand, the flesh around the wound was already discolouring.

"It won't kill you, of course." Mongke said as he retrieved the irons. "It'll just make you...tractable...easier to manage..." He studied the boy who was having difficulty keeping his head up, who could barely keep his eyes open.

"You've got courage, boy. I'll give you that." He said as he reached for one hand, readying the irons. "It's a shame your father changed his mind. I'd have finished you quick. You deserve that...in fact..."

He was cut off by an unearthly howl.

"What in the four levels of hell was that?" He turned towards the source of the sound, only to be slammed in the chest by an irate, antlered animal.

"Itoko..." Zuko slurred.

The creature nudged Zuko with his hip, tossing his head towards his back as if indicating Zuko should climb on it.

Zuko frowned. He'd always considered Itoko a companion, not a beast of burden. It had never occurred to him to ride the creature. Maybe it was because he'd been so small when they'd first encountered each other. But he had little choice now but to accept what he believed was the animal's invitation. To stay where he was meant death.

He took a handful of fiery mane and somehow managed to haul himself up onto Itoko's back. He wrapped his arms as tightly around his neck as his failing muscles would allow, which was just as well, because Itoko was off like a shot.

"What in the name of Agni was that thing?" The Yu Yan archer asked in awe.

"I don't know..." Mongke growled as he swung up into his saddle. "...but it's taking off with out retirement fund."

Itoko headed straight for the water, Zuko could feel the cool spray on his face.

"Yes..." He slurred before his senses fell into darkness. "...better to let the sea have me...than my father..."

* * *

Time was not a concept Itoko was familiar with, so he had no idea how long he'd been swimming when he finally dragged himself up onto the beach. Nor did he have any idea of how far he'd travelled. His legs were shaky with exhaustion and threatened to buckle beneath him, but he lowered himself slowly to the sand, then gently rolled his shoulders to dislodge his water-logged passenger.

Zuko didn't move as he hit the sand. His skin had a distinctive grey tinge to it and his lips were slightly blue. Itoko lowered his head and sniffed at his face, then nudged him, but he got no response. He circled him, then pushed against his shoulder, careful to avoid the arrows still embedded in his back, but still didn't see any sort of reaction.

He paced back and forth a couple of times, then finally, not knowing what to do, he slumped to the sand, threw back his head and let out a mournful cry to the heavens.

* * *

**_AN:_** Two for the price of one...I've actually been writing this fic for quite some time, and now, with the posting of this chapter, is now up-to-date with all that I've written so far...which means I'll actually have to start writing again...

_Avatar the Last Airbender _ and all related characters are (C) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Zuko awoke to the sound of someone singing, which surprised him because he hadn't expected to awaken at all. He didn't recognise the song…something about clouds and freedom…but if was a light and breezy sort of tune, so he had to assume he wasn't imprisoned somewhere, he couldn't imagine anyone singing so brightly behind bars. The softness of the palate he lay on only and the softly fragrant air only added to that belief.

He began to take stock of himself. The last thing he remembered was the cool caress of the ocean, before that, Rough Rhinos, pirates and a lot of pain. He tried fisting his right hand and found it impossible due to the thick dressings that covered the wound he knew was there. He could feel similar dressings on his left shoulder and around his ribcage. There was a lot of padding under his back making it impossible for him to lie completely flat, no doubt to keep the pressure off the arrow wounds on his back. Whoever had tended to him had done a very thorough job.

He risked opening his eyes and found himself in a small, darkened room, the curtains, which shifted slightly due to the breeze wafting through the open window, were drawn, for his benefit he assumed, the whitewashed walls would have been dazzlingly bright if they hadn't been. It was small, sparsely furnished, but very neat. A low shelf laden with pots, urns and various other paraphernalia ran the length of the opposite wall, which he probably could have reached with an outstretched arm if he'd felt up to moving. A small table by his palate was covered with rolls of bandages and pottery bowls. He let out a soft breath and shifted slightly.

"Welcome back, young one." The singing voice spoke. "We were beginning to think you would not return."

'_We…so there's more than one…'_ He filed the information away as his eyes focused on a face that seemed to have been designed to do nothing but smile. She was a woman of indeterminable age, neither young nor old, though her heavy braided hair was more grey than any discernable colour. He guessed she may have been older than she appeared.

She gently touched his face, her cool hands bringing an involuntary sigh of relief to his lips. "You're still awfully warm, though." She said. "I guess the poison is not completely out of your system." She rose gracefully to her feet from where she'd been kneeling beside him, turning to retrieve a pitcher from the shelf. "We weren't able to fully analyse its composition so knew not what to use as an antidote." She explained. "But we were able to determine that it wasn't deadly so we saw little harm it just letting it run its course…"

He hissed in pain as he struggled to raise himself. These people, whoever they were, had shown him great kindness, he couldn't lead his troubles to them. She turned back at the sound, her hand pressing against his shoulder. "No, child." She shook her head as she gently but firmly pushed him back down. "You need to rest…"

"I can't…" Zuko began, pushing himself up again. "I have to…" He looked at her with wide eyes. "My presence here could put you in danger…there's a price on my head…_FOR_ it, actually…"

"You are a criminal?" She arced a sceptical brow.

"No…" He sighed. "Just a disappointment…"

The movement and sound of his voice caught the attention of the room's other occupant, one whom Zuko hadn't been aware of. Itoko raised his head and snorted disapprovingly at Zuko's stubbornness. He positioned himself next to the woman, dropping his head heavily on the bedding, blocking Zuko's passage with his own body.

"I get the message." He muttered, running his bandaged hand through Itoko's mane while the animal gazed at him with liquid eyes.

"A most remarkable creature." The woman smiled. "If not for him we would not have found you in time. He has barely left your side."

"He rarely does…" Zuko whispered.

"Has he a name?" She asked.

"Itoko."

"An unusual name." She commented.

"He is like family to me." Zuko smiled, a smile that faded quickly. "He may very well be the only family I can claim…"

"A sad way to live." She commented. "Have you no true family?"

"Most of them think I'm a joke." He said softly. "And to gain their favour I may have lost the one that accepted me as I am."

"He'll forgive you." She said. He frowned. He hadn't mentioned a gender. Did she know something or was it merely a lucky guess. "If he does accept you as you are then he accepts your faults…and your mistakes…"

_THAT_ certainly sounded suspicious. Did she know who he was? He studied her face, trying to look as if he wasn't. There was something familiar about her large, playful eyes, but he couldn't quite identify it.

"Who are you?" He asked finally.

"How rude of me." She gasped. "Of course, introductions are important. I am Guanyin…I…

There was a commotion without and a young boy all but exploded into the room.

"Guanyin!" He cried breathlessly. "Rafu and Joochan are heading over to Kujirashippo and they said I could go with them as long as you said it was alright because I need to get a new fishing lure and maybe some line too because I was fishing and my line got snared and broke so I lost the lure and I couldn't get it back because Haneul said we shouldn't go swimming in the fishing grounds because of the rocks and the tides and Rafu swears he saw an unagi in the area and…oh…" The boy finally paused when he noticed Zuko staring at him.

"Yes, Kanaye…" Guanyin sighed. "You may go…"

The boy traced a crack in the floor with the toe of his light shoe watching what he was doing intently, glancing shyly at the silent stranger who was yet to take his eyes off him. "Would it be alright…" He began quietly. "…if I got a little something from Sumi?" He looked up hopefully. "She makes the bestest cakes!"

"Have you enough coin for both?" She asked.

"I think so." He answered with very little certainty. "But Sumi doesn't usually charge me…she's too nice."

"It is not right to take advantage of her generosity in such a way." Guanyin said sternly. "If you cannot pay you should go without."

"But she's like that to all the kids." Kanaye protested.

"Very well then." Guanyin sighed. "I guess that is her business…" She looked at the hopeful boy. "You may go."

"You're the best!" He grinned and disappeared in much the same way as he'd arrived.

Guanyin frowned as Zuko continued to stare at the spot where he'd been. "There are children here…" He said in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes." She confirmed with a smile. "Though few are quite so rambunctious as Kanaye…the boy's a two-legged tornado…"

Zuko had struggled back to a sitting position, his teeth gritted. The bedding fell away from his mostly naked torso as he did so.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked as he discovered just how little he was wearing.

"They were damaged and stained with blood." She informed him. "We have them soaking in salted water in hopes to remove the stains."

"Have you anything else I can wear?" He asked.

"You cannot be considering leaving." She raised a disapproving brow. "You are in no fit state to be going anywhere."

"The people that are hunting me are relentless." He said. He was fully aware of the Rough Rhino's reputation, and he doubted the pirates would be too willing to give up such a valuable prize. "They'll have no qualms in destroying you to get to me. I will not risk the lives of children."

"You are perfectly safe here." She assured him. "No one has found us in a hundred years…"

"A hundred years!?" He echoed, his eyes wide. Now he knew what it was that had seemed so familiar about her eyes. He'd seen eyes like hers before, though they had rarely been so compassionate.

"You're Airbenders…" He whispered.

"No." Guanyin said with a sad shake of her head. "Though the blood of the Nomads flows within our veins, the gift of bending has been lost."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said softly. Bending was such an integral part of who he was, to loose it was unthinkable.

"There is no need to be sorry." She smiled. "You cannot miss what you have never possessed."

"I guess not." He muttered unconvincingly as her words made him think of his father.

* * *

It was another two days before Guanyin allowed Zuko to leave his bed, and even then she wouldn't let him walk very far, or alone, she walked on one side while Itoko walked on the other. The room he had been in led out onto a wide ledge that ringed the inside of what appeared to be an extinct volcano. Looking up, which unfortunately made him rather dizzy, he could see the circular opening. It was only a small aperture and several hundred feet above their heads, and as he could see no obvious openings at ground level he understood how they had managed to remain undetected for so long. The only way to spot the encampment would be from the air.

She led him down the spiralling pathway to the large patch of green at its bottom. It reminded him of the oasis in the middle of the North Pole, but on a much larger scale. Of course, as soon as he recalled that island of green nestled in the ice he remembered all that had passed there, and that it had been his uncle's last known whereabouts. He absently reached for the lotus tile only to remember it was not hidden within the folds of what was left of his clothes.

There was a large pool of water, fed from an underground spring Guanyin had told him, where several young children were splashing about. The boy he'd encountered a few days previously dove in with the force of a cannonball raising many protests from the other children as well as a few adults that had been passing nearby as they suddenly found themselves drenched in the wave of the boy's passage. The boy surfaced with a grin plastered across his face and Zuko envied him his innocent exuberance.

He looked down as he felt something attach itself to his leg, tugging on the fabric of his tattered hakama. A pair of large dark grey eyes gazed up at him with wonder.

"Are you really a prince?" The little one asked.

Zuko's eyes widened and the colour drained from his face. He looked to Guanyin who smiled a little embarrassedly.

"So you _DO_ know who I am?" He voiced the suspicion he'd had ever since awakening.

"It is hard not to recognise you." She admitted.

"Yeah…" Kanaye said as he walked up, digging water out of his ear with his finger. "Your poster's _EVERYWHERE_."

Zuko lowered his head as he absorbed this.

"And you still helped me…?" He whispered.

"You were in need." Guanyin said simply. "How could we not help you?"

"But my people…my family…they've caused you so much pain…"

"You have committed no sin against us." Guanyin told him. "You cannot be held responsible for something that happened before you were born."

He sat down heavily on the soft grass. Itoko settled beside him resting his head on his thigh as he looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. Of all the people he'd encountered in the past three years these had the most cause to truly despise him and everything he stood for…but they didn't. They were the first to not judge him by the actions of his ancestors. All they saw was someone who was injured, someone who needed their assistance, and they had given it without a thought. His own people had never been that generous. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his grip on his emotions begin to slide.

Tiny arms wrapped around his neck and a smooth cheek pressed against his scared one. Zuko flinched a little, he had never been comfortable with anyone touching the angry mark, and the warm body brushing against his injured shoulder sent a sharp pain through his entire body. But to turn away the child's comfort was unthinkable, so he placed his bandaged hand lightly against her back offering her some support in her precarious perch, and buried his pain.

"Genji…" Guanyin said soothingly, noticing the expression on the young man's face. "The prince's shoulder is still very sore…"

"It's alright." Zuko cut her off. "It doesn't hurt that much." He sighed. "And I'm not really a prince…not any more…" He looked away, those few simple words causing him far more pain than dull ache in his shoulder.

* * *

Zuko woke early the next morning, earlier than Guanyin it would seem as, for the first time since he'd awoken in the midst of the small group of non-bending Air Nomad descents, she wasn't around to keep him from over-exerting himself, or for exerting himself at all for that matter. Though Itoko let out a displeased snort as he grabbed a wash cloth and headed towards the door.

"I'm fine." He grumbled as his animal companion moved to block his path. "I bet she paid you off with something." He muttered under his breath as he pushed past him and stepped out into the early morning light.

He found a fairly secluded spot by the settlement's pool where he could wash with some amount of privacy and gingerly pulled his shirt off over his head, favouring his left shoulder. He removed the bandaging and examined the burn, and was relieved to find it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd feared. The skin had blistered and was obviously reddened, but it more closely resembled a bad sunburn than what he'd revealed after he'd first torn off the bandages after the Agni Kai. He shuddered at the memory at what he'd seen then.

He absently rolled his shoulder and though this brought with it a certain amount of pain, he was gladdened to find that he'd retained full range of movement and his bending wouldn't be compromised by the injury. He turned then and studied the arrow wounds on his back in the water's surface. They had been well cleaned, neatly stitched and barely bothered him at all. He had to admit, whoever had treated him certainly knew what they were doing.

He then turned his attention to what had to be the worst of his most recent injuries. He careful unwound the bandage from his hand to examine where the poisoned arrow had passed right through his palm. The skin surrounding the wounds, both entry and exit, was no longer discoloured, and both had been cleaned and stitched with as much care as those on his back. He slowly fisted his hand, winching at the pain it brought, but coming to the conclusion that this, like his shoulder, would not impede his bending, in due time, when it had properly healed.

He had just finished his wash when he caught the reflection of another in the water, the boy he'd encountered several times already. He was perched in a tree that overhung the water and obviously felt he was well hidden. He smirked to himself as he ran his hand through his hair in an effort to tame it

"Kanaye…isn't it?" He addressed the boy without looking up. His reflected eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah…yeah…" He admitted, dropping down from the tree to sit on the grass beside the older boy. He had a lot in common with the Avatar, Zuko noted, the same easy smile, open face and wide, curious grey eyes, but, he guessed, he was a couple of years younger.

"You're a bender, aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Zuko confirmed. These people knew who he was, they had to know what he was capable of.

"I've never seen a bender before." Kanaye said. "They get some on Kujirashippo sometimes, you know, just passing through, waterbenders mostly, being this close to the pole and all, but never when I've been there, but then I don't get to go a lot. Rafu said he saw one once." He looked as Zuko a little sheepishly. "It'd be really cool to see one in action…"

"I'm afraid I'm not really up to a demonstration at the moment." Zuko said, gazing at his injured hand.

"Oh." His disappointment was obvious. "Maybe when you're feeling better?" He prompted.

"Maybe." Zuko said softly.

They sat in silence for a while, staring across the still water, a gentle breeze sending a sudden series of ripples across its glass-like surface.

"How do you know?" Kanaye asked as the ripples subsided. Zuko looked at him with a slight frown though the boy continued to gaze across the water. "How do you know if you're a bender?" He added in clarification as he turned to look at him.

Zuko's frown deepened as he considered the boy's question. He could remember his lessons, his years of rigorous training, but he couldn't remember when it had commenced or what had started it. He vaguely remembered a time when he was very young, just after Azula had been born and she was getting all the attention, when he'd been alone in his room and had been delighted at the way the candles seemed to dance in time with his breathing, rising and falling as if they'd been breathing themselves.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Is it something in your blood?" He asked, looking at his hands. "I mean, 'cos we're descended from the Air Nomads. We share the same blood, so the ability should be there, right? If we can just figure out how to use it."

"It has to do with your spirit." Zuko said. "With an innate connection to your native element. I'm not really sure how it works, why some people are benders and some aren't. Why some have a natural affinity and others have to struggle every single step of the way."

"Sounds kinda hard." Kanaye noted.

"Yes." Zuko lowered his head sadly. "It is."

"There you boys are." Guanyin said with a relived sigh. She raised a disapproving brow at the piles of bandages and Zuko's exposed wounds. "It is almost time for breakfast." She addressed Kanaye. "Go and clean up."

She watched the younger boy leave before sinking slowly to the ground beside the former prince.

"So…" She began, gesturing at the coils of cloth. "Is this the result of some sort of morbid curiosity?"

"I guess." He admitted softly. "I needed to know how bad it all was. I needed to know if I'd still be able to…" He trailed off, not sure if he should even mention the word. Despite what she'd said, he still felt strangely guilty at being able to bend when his people, at the order of his great-grandfather, had all but robbed hers of the ability.

"Bend?" She supplied.

"Yeah…" He said softly.

"And?" She prompted.

With a simple twist of his left wrist a flame sprang to life, cupped in his palm. Guanyin's eyes widened, but, he noted, she was neither appalled nor afraid. If anything she looked impressed.

He repeated the move with his right hand, winching a little as the flame ignited above the stitches in his palm. But it was a fleeting pain.

"Whoever tended me did an excellent job." He said.

"Thank you." She said, confirmed what he'd surmised, that she had been the one who had cleaned and dressed his injures. "But you'd best not strain yourself." She rose gracefully to her feet.

"Now let's get those redressed so we can have some breakfast." She smiled.

* * *

Breakfast was, apparently, a communal affair. After re-bandaging his wounds, Guanyin led Zuko into a large, open air courtyard where numerous people of various ages were preparing food, eating it, or in the case of the youngest, throwing it. Kanaye was laughing and running around the area, ducking and weaving amongst tables and people, closely followed by an angry looking girl of a similar age.

As they moved closer the others would pause in whatever it was they were doing and greet them both with a warm smile and a courteous nod. Guanyin gestured for Zuko to sit at an empty table while a younger woman offered him a pottery mug filled with some kind of sweet smelling fruit juice. He accepted it with a quiet thank you. She acknowledged his gratitude with the same courteous nod and smile and returned to her work.

Zuko sniffed the juice before tasting it, and almost gagged on the sugariness of it. He glanced about at the families surrounding him. He noticed several distinct generational gaps amongst them. There were the young, like Kanaye, the angry girl who was still chasing him and little Genji, who smiled and waved a sticky hand at him as his eyes fell on her. Then there were those who appeared to be about twenty years older than them, their parents he assumed, then those who appeared to be their parents. Finally there were the oldest ones, those of Guanyin's age.

Four distinct generations.

'_Sozin…Azulon…Ozai…and me…' _He sighed.

Then he noticed the wizened man sitting under a broad-branched tree, a golden parasol offering him even greater protection from the sun, which was fairly mild to begin with. He looked positively ancient. Guanyin was serving him his breakfast, the pair of them conversing and, since she would occasionally glance in his direction it wasn't hard to figure out who they were discussing. He frowned, straining to catch the slightest whisper of their conversation.

"So…" Kanaye dropped down beside him, breaking his concentration. "You want some fruit pie?" He held out the offered foodstuff.

"Do you have anything that's not so sickeningly sweet?" He asked.

"_KANAYE_! Give me back my pie!"

The angry girl had caught up with him. But on seeing who he was sitting with all the anger drained from her face.

"Um…I…that is…" She stammered, blushing slightly. "Uh…hello…"

"This is Chyou." Kanaye rolled his eyes.

"And that is Chyou's pie?" Zuko asked, indicating the fruity snack in the boy's hand.

"I guess." He admitted.

"Then perhaps you should give it back." Zuko suggested.

Kanaye snorted as he held it out to the girl who snatched it from his hand with an angry glare before sitting down on the other side of the newcomer. He looked from one to the other, both of whom were gazing up at him with quiet awe. He let out a quite sigh. But then, he guessed it wasn't everyday these kids got to meet someone new. He was something of a novelty to them. The fact that he was also a bender only seemed to add to the attraction.

"Would you like some?" Chyou offered him the previously offered pie.

"No thanks." He said politely. "I'm not really accustomed to food that sweet. But Itoko might like to share it with you." He cocked his head at the golden creature that had edged his way close to the girl and was even now sniffing at the sweet pastry. "He's got a real sweet tooth."

"He's pretty." She giggled as he began to lick her hand after already devouring the piece of pie she'd offered him.

"Does he come from the Fire Nation too?" Kanaye asked. Zuko was more than a little taken aback at how easily the name of his homeland fell from the boy's lips.

"I guess so." Zuko said. "That's where I found him."

A young man approached them. "Okay you two." He said. "Time for your lessons."

"But Joochan!" Kanaye protested

"But Dad!" Chyou whined at the exact same time.

"Now!" He insisted in a voice both commanding and loving. He watched the downcast pair troop obediently past with a gentle smile. Then he turned his attention to Zuko.

"It's good to see you're on the mend." He said. "You were quite a mess when we found you."

"You found me?" He asked.

"Rafu and I." He smiled as he sat down beside him. "We were tracking the unagi that's been poaching all our fish and destroying our nets when we heard this most unearthly cry…your friend here." He nodded towards Itoko. "He was very protective of you."

"Yes…" Zuko looked at his companion. "He is."

"At first he wouldn't let us near you, but he figured out pretty fast that we just wanted to help you." He reached out and ruffled Itoko's mane. "He's smart too." He smiled as he rose to his feet. "We will be heading for Kujirashippo again first thing in the morning. Guanyin suggested that you might like to join us. You could use some new clothes."

Zuko looked down at the tattered rags he wore, all that was left of the garments so lovingly made for him, closing his eyes as he let his thoughts drift to those who had made them for him.

"Yes." He agreed with a sigh. "I guess I could." He clenched his toes in the soft grass. "Some boots too…"

"We sail at sunrise." Joochan said. "I'll send Kanaye to get you." He smiled again and headed towards the rocky ledge, following the same path the children had taken.

He glanced around the courtyard which was becoming quite deserted as the people moved off to their daily tasks. He rose and strolled over to where several of the younger women were cleaning up the meal. He started tidying with them, earning a few raised eyebrows from the women who obviously didn't think a prince would know the first thing about cleaning up, or that one would even lower himself to do so.

"Guanyin tells me that you should be resting." A gentle voice said from behind him.

He turned to find the ancient man smiling up at him from under his golden parasol.

"I wanted to help." Zuko said lamely.

"The mark of an honourable guest." The old one nodded. "You feel the obligation to repay us for our hospitality."

He cocked his head to one side, and Zuko soon found his gaze was making him feel uncomfortable.

"I am Haneul." He introduced himself as if he'd finally come to the conclusion that the young man could be trusted. He turned away and started hobbling across the grass, then paused and glanced back. "Come." He said. "Walk with me."

Zuko glanced at the women who were quite easily handling the trays and baskets, as they had no doubt done for years before his arrival. He looked back to Haneul, who had stopped and was waiting for him at the edge of the courtyard. Feeling rather useless he let out a deep sigh and followed the old man.

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc 


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Haneul led Zuko to a path that curled up the opposite side of their hiding place. It wove along, around and through the rock. At one moment they would be inside, the scent of growing things, the chatter and laughter of his people coming easily to the senses. Then a twist in the path would send them into a darkened cave, a high-walled canyon of rock that would find them on a precarious ledge on the outside of the extinct volcano where Zuko would find himself momentary blinded by the sun's brightness. He'd catch a glimpse of the ocean, far, far below them before the path would twist again, sending them back into momentarily darkness, then back into the cool, green shadows within. The changes were rather disconcerting, and the only thing he could really tell was that the old one was leading him upwards, ever upwards. But to what and where, Zuko couldn't even begin to guess.

With one ancient and the other injured it was a long walk, a journey taken in complete silence. Haneul didn't speak and Zuko was at a loss for words. He wondered if the man was an actual witness to the destruction his people had brought. He certainly looked old enough. Zuko sighed deeply at the thought of what the man, who would have been a child at the time, might have seen.

"You still find it hard to accept don't you?" Haneul said suddenly. "That we'd help you?"

"It does go against the norm." Zuko sighed. "Most people find out who I am and just…" He lowered his head.

Haneul nodded. "It is often hard for people to look past the sins of the father." He said. "The burden you bear must be close to impossible for you to escape."

"How can you be so understanding?" He looked at the man.

"We are an enlightened people." He smiled. "It is in our nature." Then he sighed. "But it was not always that way…"

Zuko looked at him, startled by the comment. He didn't know that much about the Air Nomads, history was not something that had ever interested him. But he knew they were a gentle people, a peace-loving people. It was why they had been eradicated so easily.

"Ah." Haneul said with a smile. "We are here."

They had reached the very apex of the mountain, stepping out onto a large, flat plateau. To their right was a jagged curve of rock, the lip of the opening visible from below. Haneul sat down wearily on a flat rock, jamming his parasol into a gap in between it and those adjacent to it. He gestured for Zuko to sit down beside him to share the shade afforded by the circle of golden fabric.

Zuko was grateful to sit down. It had been a long climb and even at his best it would have been tiring. He dropped his left arm into his lap to lighten the drag its weight had on his shoulder. Haneul produced a water skin from somewhere within the folds of his robes and offered it to him, which he accepted with gratitude.

Haneul leaned back with a dreamy smile gazing out at the scenery before them. Zuko had to admit, at this height they were afforded a spectacular view. There were several islands close by, similar in appearance to the one they were currently on, little more than soaring mountains pushed up out of the sea. Off to the right there were a few that were flatter, with evidence of well-established agriculture, and beyond those there was a broad coastline that stretched out of sight that had to be the western edge of the Earth Kingdom. Squinting to the north-west he was sure he could just make out the coast of the southern most island of his homeland. A smoky haze drifted above it indicating volcanic activity. He closed his eyes and imagined he could almost feel it…

He opened his eyes to find Haneul gazing wistfully to the west. Following his gaze he could see a series of graceful towers clinging to the highest mountaintop of the neighbouring island. They were indistinct at this distance, but the shapes were definitely man-made. Zuko had never seen an Air Temple, but having visited every other nation he knew that was what it had to be, he'd never seen architecture like that before. Haneul looked at him with a sad smile and Zuko knew he'd been alive back then, back when the Fire Nation, _HIS_ people, had come.

"We are not so different…you and I." Haneul said. "Both of us at odds with the world. Both of us forced to live up to expectations that were unobtainable. Both of us feeling that, somehow, we just don't belong…" He sighed.

"I was of the class after the Avatar." He said. "I was half his age…and yet I…all of my classmates…we all felt we were forever judged by his accomplishments. Everything came so easily to him…how could it not…he was the Avatar…he had mastered all the elements, over and over again, through countless lifetimes. For him it was just a matter of _REMEMBERING_. He already _KNEW_ how to do _EVERYTHING_! He was an example that was impossible to live up to…so we rebelled."

"Rebelled?" Zuko frowned. "When you were six?"

"There were seven of us, about half the class. We started pushing our boundaries." Haneul said. "Subtly at first. We would pay little attention to our lessons…our chores…our personal hygiene. You must understand, rebelling was not a concept well known to the Air Nomads."

Zuko smiled at the thought.

"We would be punished for our actions, of course…usually by having to do the chores of others." He sighed. "Then one day, a beautiful day, we decided we'd rather go swimming than muck out the stables. So we did…"

He looked at Zuko and he knew that he didn't have to finish his thought. In their youth they had been selfish, they had done what they'd wanted rather than what they should have, and in doing so had escaped the massacre.

"Sometimes…" Haneul said quietly. "Not doing what is expected of you can save your life."

"But… Zuko began. "How do you…how _DID_ you…survive?"

"We had been taught to live off the land. Even at such a young age we could feed ourselves. For several years we fended for ourselves, as the war continued to rage beyond our shores. But in our solitude we grew to hate your people, blame them for our hardships, our predicament, for taking everything we knew and loved away from us."

"You were perfectly justified." Zuko said.

"Perhaps." Haneul sighed. "But such feelings went against all we believed. And in our bitterness, we lost that which made us who we are. We lost the ability to bend. Though in truth we had never had much ability to begin with, we were too young to have learned very much, and with no one left to teach us…" He sighed again.

They sat in silence for a long time, a warm breeze tugging at their robes and hair.

"We were almost ten when the war once again reached our shores. A boat full of Water Tribers who had sought to escape the attack on their own land, arrived. They found us and we cared for each other. We showing them how to live in our world, they providing the paternal love we had long been without."

"And that's how your numbers grew." Zuko surmised.

"Yes." He nodded. "More refugees followed, unaware that we were here. Like you, they stumbled upon us by chance, often injured, always running. We took an oath to take in all who were in need…"

"Even Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

"We never specifically excluded them, at least not in words." Haneul answered. "We just never considered they would ever be in need. Naturally we all had a less than favourable opinion of them. We taught our children to fear them…to avoid them…and, if they ever came across them to run as fast as possible."

"I'm not the first." Zuko said.

"You are the first firebender to reach our shores." Haneul admitted. "But, yes, you are not the first from the Fire Nation. It was…" He paused as he made some quick calculations. "…fifty years ago. His name was Ryozo. It was Guanyin who found him. He was badly hurt, far worse then you, burned and broken. She knew what he was immediately…those golden eyes occur nowhere else.

"Her first impulse was to run, as she had been taught. But he was in such a bad state, she didn't see him as a threat. She knew he would die if she left him, and despite what he was she couldn't let that happen. A healer heals after all. But she knew we would never understand if she brought him to us…so she hid him, tended him in secret.

"As he grew stronger she found he was not the monster we had made him out to be. He was gentle, kind, highly appreciative of everything she did for him…"

He sighed deeply, a look of ultimate sadness on his face.

"They fell in love." Zuko surmised.

Haneul nodded. "You can imagine how hard it was for her…for both of them. I feel you know how hard it is to choose between your head and you heart."

"Yes…" Zuko admitted softly.

"Finally she decided to reveal his presence to us. We reacted to him in much the same way people have reacted to you…with anger and suspicion. But for Guanyin we were willing to give him a chance." He smiled wryly. "It is very hard for a father to deny his daughter anything.

"In time we came to see him as she did. Through him we learned about your culture, your beliefs and your code of honour. We learned that you are not an evil people, not a cruel people. Your code of honour demands your total obedience to your ruler, even if you do not agree with him. To go against him is the ultimate dishonour. A fate worse than death…"

Zuko lowered his head.

"We were comforted by that. We had hope that the madness would end with Sozin." He sighed. "But it did not." He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, forcing the boy to look at him. "But now there is hope again. You are not like those who came before you. With you there can be peace again."

"You're forgetting one small detail." Zuko reminded him. "I've been dishonoured…disowned. I am no longer recognised as a member of the royal family. I won't be the next Fire Lord…my sister will."

"Are you so sure about that?" Haneul asked.

"Pretty sure." Zuko said bitterly.

"Even if the Avatar succeeds?" Haneul arced a brow.

"If the Avatar succeeds there will be no Fire Nation." Zuko said. "The other nations will see to that."

"Do you honestly believe the Avatar would allow it?" Haneul frowned. "The balance is all important."

"There _IS_ no balance." Zuko said rising to his feet. "My great-grandfather already saw to that."

"And yet the world is still here."

"Which only proves the world would go on without us." Zuko stomped to the edge of the plateau, staring down at the dizzying drop. "Maybe it would be better off."

"You cannot mean that." Haneul said softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Zuko spun on him. With a flick he unfurled his fingers, a small flame igniting in his palm. "All it does is burn…all it can do is destroy…" He fisted his hand, quenching the fire he had made.

"_ALL_ of the elements hold in them the power of destruction." Haneul said, rising to join the troubled young man who stood so close to the brink, both literally and figuratively. "Floods…earthquakes…typhoons…_ALL_ can take life." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But all are essential for creating it, sustaining it. And therein lies the balance."

Zuko stepped away, not at all convinced.

"Think of the greatest source of fire." Haneul said, gesturing upwards towards the sun. "Nothing would survive without it. Without it we would be forever in darkness." He walked up to him again, placing his hands on his shoulders, peering into his face, waiting until he had the boy's undivided attention.

"Yes. Fire burns. But it also warms." He said firmly. "Of all the elements…it is the one that lights the way."

* * *

Zuko didn't sleep well that night. Everything that Haneul had said kept running around inside his head, so he was already washed and dressed when Kanaye arrived. The boy chattered away ceaselessly as he led him to the inlet where their boat awaited, but Zuko didn't really hear a word as he still mulled over everything that had kept him awake all night.

He glanced at the boat which seemed to be of a mostly Water Tribe design. Joochan and another man he didn't recognise, that he assumed to be Rafu, were checking the riggings.

"You look awful." Joochan observed as the pair arrived.

"I didn't sleep very well." Zuko muttered.

"In a bit of pain were you?" He asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, the trip takes a couple of hours." Joochan told him. "Maybe you can catch a little sleep."

"You don't need me to help…?" He looked up at the boat.

"We've made this trip so many times I think the boat can do it on its own." Rafu snorted as he leaned on the rudder.

"It takes three people to sail it." Joochan said. "Rafu, Kanaye and I can handle it."

"Besides." Rafu noted. "With that shoulder and that hand I don't think you're really up to hauling on ropes."

"You may be right." Zuko winced as he hauled himself up onto the deck.

* * *

As Zuko was beginning his journey, Azula was finishing hers. She had been called home at the explicit request of the Fire Lord. Annoying as the summons was she knew better than to argue against her father. Speaking out against the Fire Lord was the starting point of all her brother's woes after all.

She entered the throne room and dropped to the floor in the proper show of respect, even his children were not excused from bowing to the Fire Lord.

"Daughter." He said coolly.

"Father." She replied.

"When did you take it upon yourself to speak on my behalf?" He asked.

"I…wha…" For once she was at a loss for words.

"Your brother returned under the impression he could do so without completing the task I set for him." Ozai continued as he approached her menacingly. "He seemed to think I would accept him because you told him I would."

She just stared at the floor, knowing it would be unwise to speak at that moment.

"I had to remind him of his place." Ozai continued. "He did not take it well. In fact he sought to do me harm. He even managed to injure me." She gasped involuntarily as his hand cupped her chin and he tilted her head up so he could see her face. "An injury that would not have occurred if you had not given him such false hope."

* * *

Azula stormed through the corridors of the palace sending servants scattering for cover. She slammed through the doors to her personal chambers where Mai and Ty Lee were waiting for her.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" She snarled as she hurled lightening at an ornate, and probably very expensive vase, which exploded in a shower of fine porcelain fragments.

"What happened?" Ty Lee asked sheepishly from behind a cushion as Mai casually brushed powdered vase from her clothing.

"I had him." Azula continued, ignoring Ty Lee's question completely. "I had him completely onside despite all the rubbish Uncle put in his head. All Father had to do was pat him on the back and the idiot would have done anything for him. He would have died for him!"

"Who?" Ty Lee frowned.

"Zuko." Azula growled. "Father didn't lift his banishment."

"I'd have thought you'd be in favour of that." Mai drolled. "It's not like you want him being the heir apparent again."

"Of course I don't!" She snapped. "Zuko's far too soft to be an effective Fire Lord, but he's not without his uses. He may not have been able to hold onto the Avatar but he was extremely gifted at _FINDING_ him, _HINDERING_ him. Father could have used him as a shield! Thrown him in the Avatar's path to slow him down! Once Sozin's Comet returns the Fire Nation will be unstoppable…not even the Avatar will be able to stand against us! But no! Father has to go and _DISOWN_ him! Now he's got no hope of ever coming home!"

"I'd have thought that was a good thing." Ty Lee said, squeaking and ducking behind her cushion as Azula turned on him.

"My brother is _NOT_ an idiot." She said. "He's had the same education as I have. Now that he's no longer obsessing on capturing the Avatar and getting his honour back he might actually start _THINKING_! And that could be a very dangerous thing now that Father has made him an enemy of the Fire Nation!"

"Are we going after him?" Ty Lee asked. The question got Mai's attention.

"No." Azula said. "Father doesn't see him as that formidable a threat. He underestimates him…like I did…but then I saw him fight in Ba Sing Se. He's a far better bender than I gave him credit for."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Who knows what alliances he's making."

* * *

"Kanaye." Zuko groaned. "I came here to get some new clothes…not pastries." He had managed to fall asleep on the boat, he'd found the gentle rocking rather soothing, so he was still rather groggy.

"C'mon…" The boy needled. "It's not far…and I promise, they're the greatest thing you'll ever eat!"

Resigned to his fate, Zuko sighed as the hyperactive boy dragged him along a dusty street and though a beaded curtain into a very neat looking store with several neat looking tables. It reminded Zuko a little of Pao's teashop. He turned to examine a painted scroll on the wall, a lump forming in his throat at the simple rendition of a mother turtleduck leading a trail of hatchlings.

"Sumi!" Kanaye yelled to attract the proprietor's attention.

"Kanaye?" A gentle voice answered. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Oh…you brought a friend…"

"Yeah." Kanaye confirmed. "He needs some new clothes…"

"I can see that."

Zuko had frozen, his eyes wide, as soon as he heard the voice. He _KNEW_ that voice. He'd heard it nearly every night in his dreams for the past six years. Ever since that night when he'd last heard it for real in that place between dream and waking. His breath had become rapid and ragged. He was beginning to feel faint.

"Are you alright?" He heard that motherly concern in her question. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so…" He whispered.

He turned his head slowly to look over his right shoulder, but it did nothing to calm his breathing. She looked almost exactly as he remembered her. The same dark hair, though she was wearing it in an Earth Kingdom style to match the muddy brown and green robes she wore. The same warm golden eyes, currently full of concern and confusion, which deepened as he turned to face her fully and she caught sight of the scar half hidden behind his shaggy hair.

He wasn't at all surprised that she didn't recognise him. He was nothing like the innocent boy she'd left behind. He didn't look the same, he didn't sound the same. She had to raise her eyes to look into the face of the boy who had not reached her shoulder…eyes that never left his.

'…_those golden eyes occur nowhere else…'_

Haneul's words flashed though his mind as he saw the light of recognition dawn on her face, as her hand quickly covered her mouth in her shock.

"Zuko…" She whispered.

She crossed the distance between them in an instant. Zuko turned his face from her searching eyes, suddenly ashamed of the brand of dishonour that marked it. He felt her warm fingers against the hardened skin and for once found he couldn't flinch away from that touch. She turned his head back so see could search his eyes. He didn't know what she found there, but he saw the tears well up and spill down her cheeks.

"Agni…" She whispered as she pulled him into her arms. "What has that man done to you?"

* * *

**AN: **Okay...now that we've got the official release date of Season Three I figure I'm going to have to update this thing pretty much weekly to meet my goal of having it finished before the season starts...and seeing as I wrote this in the space of an afternoon I just might be able to do so.

Any complaints?

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN:_** I thought I'd take this opportunity to address a couple of questions I've received from my readers...

**_soupcan_** asked - _"How long are you planning for this fic to be?"_ - I'm not entirely sure...but I estimate that I'm about half way...I'm aiming for the customary 20 chapters that seem the norm for _Avatar _books

**_Wren Sharpbeak_** asked (quite some time ago) - _"Those wouldn't be wings sprouting out would they?" _(in regards to Itoko's maturation) - no, Itoko is not sprouting wings...his kind do have growths on their shoulders though, and for those who know their mythology, that's a bit of a clue to what Itoko actually is. And you have my permission to steal that line if you wish

Thanks for the comments, guys...it does inspire one to keep going. And now...on with the show...

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

For an endless moment in time all of Zuko's troubles, all his pain and guilt, all that he had suffered and lost, all that he'd inflicted and taken, it all fell away in the circle of his mother's arms. For that moment he was a ten-year-old boy, free of sin and shame. He was safe, he was loved. His world was simple, but complete.

Then it all came back to him. Everything that had happened to him, everything he'd done. He broke from her embrace and backed away, shaking his head, putting as much distance between them as the cramped space allowed. He didn't deserve her comfort, a part of him didn't want it. She had abandoned him after all…

"Zuko…?" She frowned in concern, coming towards him, closing the door as she passed it.

He just kept shaking his head. "You don't know what I've done." He whispered. "What I've become."

Unknowingly he had backed himself into a corner. With no room left to retreat he turned his face away from her again, slumping down onto the bench beneath him. He heard the wood creak as she joined him, and again her gentle fingers touched his face, but he refused to let her turn his head towards her.

"Whatever it is you've become…" She said softly. "It's my fault."

He turned sharply to finally look at her. He could see the anguish on her face. But how could she possibly think she was responsible for all the atrocities he'd performed?

"I knew the environment I was leaving you in…I always feared…without my love and guidance I would lose you to power and ambition…" She lowered her head. "Like I lost your father…"

"You almost did…" Zuko whispered. Mention of Ozai brought a lot of painful memories to his mind, and the question he'd always wanted answered, but had feared to ask.

"My father…did he…?" He began softly, his voice cracking. He turned to her, saw her searching his face. "Did he _EVER_ love me?" He finished in a rush, the words tumbling over each other as if getting them out quickly would somehow be less painful.

Her eyes widened with shock and dread. It was obviously something she hadn't expected, something she didn't want to respond to. Her expression and her silence spoke volumes to him. He lowered his head.

"I…" He halting voice broke the silence. "I don't think he knew what to make of you." She smiled sadly when he glanced her way. "We were both very young…not much older than you are now." She brushed his hair back from his face in an unconsciously loving way. "And the only child he'd ever had any experience with was Lu Ten, and he was not very much younger than us."

She sighed.

"I think he expected a miniature version of himself, but you were not very much like him at all. Even as an infant you were quiet, withdrawn, you always kept to yourself…a loner by nature…"

"And then by circumstance…" He muttered.

She looked at him trying to imagine what his life had been like for the past seven years. He'd never had any friends in his youth, hers had been the only company he'd been comfortable in. Unlike his sister, he'd been painfully shy. She had hoped he'd outgrow it, but it seemed he hadn't. He had bonded with his cousin, but he'd still been very young when Lu Ten had gone off to war, never to return.

First he'd lost his cousin, then his mother and finally his uncle. Everyone he cared about, everyone who had responded to him kindly had been taken from him in some way, leaving only those who were less than charitable towards him. It was no wonder he was reluctant to open up to anyone, or even to accept her presence. He probably thought her as elusive as smoke. If he were to touch her, did he expect her to dissipate? To slip through his fingers and disappears again?

* * *

Kanaye had left Sumi's shop as soon as Zuko had started acting…weird. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he looked like he was on the brink of some kind of breakdown. Kanaye didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He went for help.

"Joochan! Rafu!" He yelled as he found the pair at a stall in the marketplace. "There's something wrong with Zuko!"

Rafu's smoky-amber eyes widened at the volume of the boy's voice. "For all that's holy, Kanaye!" He growled. "I don't think they heard you on the other side of town!"

"Huh?" The boy boggled.

With an exasperated sigh, Rafu jerked his head towards the village notice board where Zuko's wanted poster held pride of place alongside the Avatar's.

"Oh…um…well…"

"What's wrong, Kanaye?" Joochan asked gently.

"I took him to Sumi's…" He began, his voice much quieter now.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rafu muttered.

"And he just…kinda…started acting all weird…" Kanaye struggled to find the right words. "And Sumi…she seemed to know him somehow…she talked about his dad…"

Joochan and Rafu exchanged a glance. That certainly didn't sound good. Ignoring the attention they were receiving, the trio set out for Sumi's tiny eatery without haste. They had no idea what to expect, but seeing Zuko tucked up in a corner while Sumi pressed a cup of hot tea into his hands certainly wasn't it.

"I'm afraid I'm not open, gentlemen." Sumi said graciously, moving in such a way as to block the boy from view. "Something has unexpectedly come up." She smiled as she turned to face them.

"We know who he is, Sumi." Joochan assured her. "He is in no danger from us."

"Whether or not he is in danger from you remains to be seen." Rafu said coldly.

Sumi stiffened as she stared him down, her eyes growing as cold as his voice. Kanaye looked back and forth between Zuko and Sumi noticing something he hadn't before he's run out earlier.

"They have the same eyes." He said.

His two older companions glanced back and forth between the pair. It wasn't just the colour they shared, it was the shape, the thickness of the lashes, even the position on their similarly shaped faces. They shone with the same warmth, the same sadness, they shared a sense of pain and loss.

"What is this boy to you?" Joochan asked in an awed whisper, knowing, if she answered, she would only confirm what he already knew.

She looked at Zuko and smiled, seeing something she needed to know in his face, before returning her attention to them.

"He is my son." She said simply.

* * *

Outside the tiny establishment, in the shadows between the buildings opposite, two figures lurked and watched.

"Can you see him?" One asked.

"Nah…" He companion replied. "But that kid definitely said his name…and got in trouble for it."

"Yeah…but if this is a wild goose-pig chase the captain will have our necks!"

"Maybe…but it's the only lead we've had."

The pair returned to staring at the small restaurant as if the intensity of their gaze could some how manage to burn right through the wall and enable them to catch sight of their quarry.

"Should we bust in and grab him?" The first asked.

"No." His companion shook his head. "A cornered animal is the most dangerous. And we can't afford to underestimate this kid. Go back and report to the captain. We'll gather the others and take him together."

* * *

"Your son?" Joochan frowned. "But he's prince of the Fire Nation…you'd have to be…" He trailed off.

"The Fire Lord's wife?" She provided. "Yes. I am Princess Ursa."

"But, why are you here?" Rafu asked.

"Due to my actions, I, like my son, was forced to go into hiding." She looked at him fondly. "I took a new identity, became a different person." She stroked his hair absently. "But I never forgot those who are important to me."

Zuko looked away, a trouble expression on his face.

The question Rafu was about to ask died on his lips at the loud knock at the door that was immediately followed by it being hurled from its hinges.

Joochan and Rafu spun, blocking both Fire Nation royals from sight.

"We'd like some rice balls, moon cakes…and his royal highness's head on a platter." The man in front of the motley assortment of ruffians that were trying to enter through the cramped opening demanded, the lizard-bird on his shoulder squawking its agreement. He had leaned to one side to enable him to see Zuko glaring at him from behind the two older men.

"I'm afraid we're closed." Rafu said. "A little family crisis. I'm sure you understand."

"Besides." Ursa said huffily as she pushed the pair aside to face the man. "I didn't make any moon cakes this morning…and _HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS'S _head…or any other part of his anatomy for that matter…is not for sale."

"Who are you?" The barker sneered. "His mother?"

"As a matter of fact…" Ursa began, but was cut off as Zuko swept her behind him.

"This has nothing to do with her." He addressed the pirate captain. "This is between you and me."

"You always did have spirit, boy." He laughed. "Even if yer lacking in brains. You really think you can take on my whole crew alone…" His eyes fell to Zuko's hip where, the last time they'd met his swords had been hanging, which were now very obviously absent. "…and unarmed? You don't even have yer pretty beasty."

"Did you forget?" With a quick flick, Zuko's forearms were suddenly aglow with roiling flames. "I'm never unarmed."

He sensed movement from behind him and caught Joochan and Rafu flanking him.

"And who said he's alone?" Rafu added drawing a rather wicked looking blade from his belt.

"Stay out of this." He hissed at them. "You've done enough…I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Zuko…" Joochan said softly. "…wishing to protect others is an admirable trait. But it's a trait that's likely to get you killed."

Zuko considered his words for a moment. For so long he'd tried to do everything alone, forever turning away any and all offers of help and companionship. The only thing he'd ever managed to accomplish successfully was when he had asked for the assistance of those he had seen as enemies.

He nodded his acceptance of Joochan's words and help, but he still wasn't willing to risk their lives. He sent a spout of flame towards the pirate captain, forcing him to take a step backwards and out of the room to avoid being burned, entangling himself into his crew that were pushing up against him and sending them all tumbling to the ground outside. The beaded curtain that covered the entrance erupted into flames, barring the pirates' entry for a few moments at least.

He turned to his mother. "Does this place have a back door?"

"No." She shook her head.

"It's about to." He muttered. He took a stance and hurled a massive fireball at the building's back wall, easily creating a gaping, smouldering hole. "Let's go…quickly. There's no way they didn't hear that."

He waited, letting the others pass before him, watching the door in case the pirates decided to rush through the flames rather than let their prize escape. Ursa looked at him with awe as she passed. The last time she'd seen him firebend he'd barely produced a flame and hadn't been able to stay on his own feet. Now he'd hurled such a massive blast at a wall that he'd destroyed half of it but had not touched anything that lay beyond it and stood poised with a sizable flame around his fist ready to defend her and his three companions.

Kanaye was grinning from ear to ear. "That was amazing!" He gushed. "Could you show me something else?"

"Now is not the time, Kanaye." Zuko reminded him tersely as he stepped through the shop's newly installed rear exit to join the others in the dim alleyway outside. He lifted the boy over the smouldering wreckage, the heat would have burned him, but had no effect on the firebender's bare feet.

"We have to get back to the boat." Joochan said, glancing up at the pale faces in the windows above them. "It's not safe for you here now."

"Those men are pirates." Zuko said gesturing back towards the shop. "They have a boat…a ship…much bigger than yours. Escape is not an option, they'll just run us down, or follow us back to your home. I can't let that happen."

"Are you suggesting that we turn you over to them?" Rafu turned on him. "_THAT_ is not an option."

"You owe me no allegiance." Zuko told him.

"Maybe not." Rafu admitted. He sighed. "I may not have known you very long. You may have this terrible reputation, unfounded or not. But I consider you a comrade…a friend. And I do not turn my back on my friends!"

There was something about the light in his smoky-amber eyes that seemed so familiar to Zuko. The former prince smirked at what he thought he recognised.

"You've got some fire in you…" He commented with an arced brow.

"You have no idea." Rafu muttered, returning the smirk.

"So…" Joochan enquired. "The boat, then?"

"It's still not a good idea." Zuko shook his head. "They'll just make chase."

"Then we'll just have to make certain that they can't." Ursa said. "I'm sure between the three of you, you can work out a way to disable their ship."

The trio turned to look at her, but before they could formulate their plan of sabotage, the back of Ursa's former store exploded with the mass exiting of numerous pirates. Zuko sent a spiralling fireball towards them, earning an awed 'cool' from Kanaye, scattering them long enough to allow them to get some distance between them.

As they ran towards the harbour there was a shriek from above them. Daring to glance upwards, Zuko saw the captain's lizard-bird high above them, effectively marking their trail for its master.

"We've got to get rid of that thing." Rafu commented. "It'll lead them straight to us."

"Don't waste your time with it." Zuko countered. "I'm pretty sure they already know where we're going. Trying to shoot it down will only will only delay us allow them to catch up."

As they broke out of the narrow alley and into the main market square they were met with several men brandishing weapons, news of Zuko's presence had obviously spread and now the pirates were not the only ones with their eyes on the price on his princely head.

"Prince Zuko." One, the bravest it would seem, stepped forward and addressed him. "Son of Fire Lord Ozai…" His voice dripped with contempt as he spoke the name. "Prepare to be taken into custody…"

"I don't have time for this!" Zuko snapped. The coldness of his voice and expression caused the men facing him to pause, some even backed away. They obviously hadn't expected resistance at the sight of what they felt were overwhelming odds. So they obviously didn't know what he was capable of.

He didn't see his mother's eyes widen as he began to step through a firebending form far more intricate than she'd ever seen him perform. The tone, the words…they were too much like his father. The move he performed generated a ribbon of flame that snaked outward and upwards, a wall of fire effectively separating the two groups without doing anyone any harm. _THAT_, she felt, was something his father would never do.

"So which is their ship?" Joochan asked as they reached the docks.

"Somehow I think it's the one with the scorch marks." Rafu said jerking his head towards it. All eyes fell on Zuko who simply shrugged. Then he closed his eyes, centring himself, and with the same precision he'd used when he'd lit the lamps of the Firelight Fountain, he sent a rapid series of tiny flames in every direction, burning through each and every rigging. Sails and ropes flopped to the deck in a delightfully off-key timpani. It would take them hours to repair it, by which time their own boat would be safely out of sight.

"Why didn't you just set it alight?" Kanaye asked. He almost sounded disappointed.

Zuko's head was lowered and he was breathing heavily. His shoulder and hand ached from the effort his firebending had inflicted on his still healing body. He was exhausted. Ursa, more accustomed to the rigors of firebending, and concerned for her son who was now swaying on his feet, wrapped an arm around his waist, letting him rest against her shoulder to keep him from falling.

"How far is your boat?" She asked.

They got Zuko aboard just as his strength gave out. They settled him as comfortably as they could in the boat's stern, in the same spot in which he had managed to sleep on their voyage out, only this time he had the added warmth of his mother's presence.

"What's wrong with him?" Kanaye frowned, glancing to where Zuko and Ursa had returned to their interrupted reunion. The mother had her arms wrapped around the son as they whispered to each other. Zuko's colour didn't look good, he'd taken on a rather unhealthy greyish tone and appeared to be struggling to keep conscious. "He was all whoosh, bang…and then…he just fell over!"

"It was less than a week ago we found him close to dead on the beach, Kanaye." Joochan explained. "He pushed himself too hard."

"My mother's going to have a fit." Rafu noted. "And take it out on me. She told me to make sure this didn't happen."

"It's not like we had a choice." Joochan told him.

"Yeah…maybe…" He muttered as he scooped up a water skin and headed to the pair of former Fire Nation royalty now that they were well out to sea and the riggings didn't need to be so closely tended.

"You shouldn't have brought me." Zuko whispered as Rafu handed him the water skin. "They saw you with me…you can never go back."

"Well…" Rafu sighed, glancing at the receding coastline. "It never was a very lively place."

"It's alright, Zuko." Joochan said as he squatted down beside him. "We only go for supplies that we can't make or grow ourselves. There are others who can go in our stead."

Kanaye hung his head guiltily. "You didn't get what you went for…"

"That's okay, Kanaye." Zuko smiled wearily. "I got something far more precious." His eyes grew heavy as his head lolled onto his mother's shoulder.

"You need to rest." She chided. "You know better than to overexert yourself when you're injured."

"I'll sleep when I know we're safe."

"You worry too much." Rafu snorted. "We're taking the long way home. We won't get back until tomorrow morning, but it'll throw them off our trail." He rose to check the riggings. "And hopefully you'll have perked up by then and my mother would feel the need to kill me."

* * *

The pirate captain glowered up at his ship, at the sails draped over ever part of it. "This is the third time that boy has damaged my ship." He grumbled.

"At least he didn't set it on fire this time." The barker commented.

The captain turned his angry eyes on him. "Just go and get some bloody rope!"

* * *

"You're looking much better this morning." Rafu commented as he joined Zuko where he was standing at the bow, gazing into the distance.

"Dawn's light rejuvenates us." Zuko said.

"And a solid ten hours sleep?" Rafu questioned.

"That too." Zuko smiled.

"C'mon." He jerked his head towards the others who were just stirring. "Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

It was obvious to anyone arriving at Sakanatokoro that morning that there had been trouble just by the scorch mark that ran from the docks to the marketplace. Most would just pass it off as some sort of accident, but some knew better. The mark was too precise, had left too much untouched. This fire had been controlled, this fire had had a mind behind it, directing it.

"A firebender?" The grey-haired man frowned as he rose from expecting the mark. "This far south?"

"Do you think this is need for concern, Master?" One of the blue-robed youths with him asked. "Do you think this may be a prelude to an attack?"

"Perhaps…" He mused, stroking his trim beard thoughtfully. "You there!" He snapped at a passing native. "What happened here?" The man looked a little nervous, stammering too much to form an answer. "There was a firebender here, wasn't there?" He prompted.

"Yeah…it was a firebender." Another man told him. "And not just any firebender. It was the Fire Lord's son!"

"The prince!?" The younger man gasped. "That can't bode well, Master! If the Fire Lord has sent his own son…"

"Calm down, Sangok." The man growled. "We will deal with this." He looked at the man who had addressed him. "Where did he go?"

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **_I've been without my computer for the better part of last week and I'm only a day late with the update...and this one's a monster too. Each chapter averages out at about 9 pages (in_ Word_)...this one's 17... _

_

* * *

__Chapter Eleven_

Guanyin sighed as she absently stroked Itoko's mane. Neither had slept well, neither had eaten, neither was at all comfortable in the knowledge that the group that had left for Kujirashippo early the previous morning had not returned. So both sat and watched the crack in the rocky wall that led to the well hidden dock. Sat where they had been since shortly after dawn.

Suddenly Itoko raised his head, sniffing the air. He clambered to his feet and trotted off towards the opening. With a smile, Guanyin followed him. She entered the shadows to find the golden creature with his forehead pressed against Zuko's. The boy seemed none the worse for wear as he stroked Itoko's face and murmured to him in that strange way he often did, a series of snorts and grunts that sounded like he was communicating with his animal companion in his native tongue.

She also noticed that Zuko was dressed exactly as he had been when he'd left.

"It would seem…" She said softly. "…that your new clothes are remarkably like your old clothes."

"We ran into a little trouble…" Rafu began.

"Yes." She turned cold eyes on him. "We assumed that when you did not return yesterday."

"It was my fault." Zuko said quickly. "I should have known those pirates would have planned something, I should have realised they'd know where I was going. I asked them about Sakanatokoro." He sighed. "If I'd known Kujirashippo and Whale Tail Island were the same place…"

"Pirates?" Guanyin gasped.

"They didn't follow us…" Joochan told her.

"Zuko saw to that." Kanaye beamed. "You should have seen him, Guanyin! He was amazing!"

"But we took the long way home as a precautionary measure." Joochan finished.

"So it was a completely wasted trip and you had us worried for nothing?" Guanyin asked tersely.

"No." Zuko shook his head. "It was far from a wasted trip."

He moved slightly and Guanyin caught sight of the fifth member of the returning party, one who had not set out with them. She was staring at Itoko who was scrutinising her with critical eyes. He leaned forward, sniffing her from head to toe. Finally he took a step back, put one foreleg forward and lowered the front half of his body."

"Is this creature…bowing to me…?" The wide-eyed woman asked.

"It certainly looks that way." Zuko smiled. "I guess he senses the connection between us."

"And that connection is…?" Guanyin prompted.

Zuko looked a little sheepishly. "This is Ursa…" He lay a hand on her arm. "She's my mother…"

"Better known to us as Sumi." Rafu added.

"A small world indeed." Guanyin arced a brow.

* * *

Ursa was surprised at the number of Air Nomad descendants that surrounded her that evening. Gathered around a bonfire, that her son has lit with an impressive display of firebending, much to the delight of the children, and several adults, and the chastisement of Guanyin, they had shared a simply but hearty meal and were now on to the entertainment portion of the evening.

There was singing and music and a lot of stories and in all the merriment it was too difficult to talk with Zuko. She noticed the youngest generation seemed to gravitate to her son. Kanaye, who had appeared to have appointed himself to the position of unofficial little brother, would chatter to him incessantlyduring breaks in the songs, to which Zuko would nod absently. A girl, with what Ursa felt was an obvious crush, stared at him in quite awe while a little girl had snuggled up beside him and promptly fallen asleep. Though Zuko seemed to accept their presence, there was still a far off look in his eyes and she had to wonder what he was thinking as he stared into the fire.

He'd always been quiet, but this was something else. In the short time since they'd been reunited she noticed he rarely smiled, and when he did it was only a fleeting thing, and she was yet to hear him laugh. He had been through so much in the time they'd been separated, none of it good from what she could ascertain. She wanted to do something for him, she wanted to make him smile, truly smile, again.

The younger ones were beginning to nod, even Kanaye had run out of energy. Zuko handed the little one over to her parents while Joochan scooped up the girl. He then hauled Kanaye to his feet, ignoring his slurred 'but I'm not sleepy' protest.

"Really?" Zuko enquired. "Well I am…"

Ursa smiled as she watched her son gently guide the younger boy towards his bed, reminded of a similar scene between a younger, and much less world-weary Zuko and Lu Ten that she had seem countless times in the past. She sighed. She deeply missed both of those boys.

"Are you alright?"

Ursa turned to find Guanyin looking at her with concern.

"I'm just worried about him I suppose." She smiled weakly. "A motherly thing…he's been through so much…"

"But despite it all…he's a fine young man." Guanyin smiled reassuringly.

"But when I last saw him he was a child." Ursa whispered. "A quiet, sweet, well adjusted little boy…and now…" She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves, the only thing she had at hand to use. "I've missed so much…and I can't help wonder what things would have been like if I'd been there."

"You cannot blame yourself…"

"I thought I was protecting him. I thought he'd be safe, that he would live. He was with his family…his father…his sister…his uncle. Everything had been arranged before I left. How could things have been altered so drastically? How could his father turn on him…how could he do…"

She trailed off, closing her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. She could feel Guanyin's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Seven years…seven long years…I have missed. I was not there for over a third of his life. I didn't get to see him grow. I didn't get to see my boy become a man. Six birthdays came and went and he never got a thing from me…" She paused, turning to gaze into the fire.

"His birthday…" She whispered into the flames. "It is the day after tomorrow…" She spun to face the other woman. "I could do something for him!" But her excitement quickly faded. "But I still have nothing to give him…"

"He has you." Guanyin said. "I'm certain that's all he needs" Then a mischievous smirk spread across her face. "Though Kanaye tells me you're an excellent cook…"

"A party?" Ursa quirked a brow at the other's thinly veiled suggestion. She began to pace. "We would have to get him out of the way while preparations were made."

"I'm sure Kanaye can take care of that."

"I could make all his favourites." Ursa continued. "I do hope his tastes haven't changed. But what of gifts? You can't possibly have a birthday without gifts."

"I'm sure the others and I can come up with something." Guanyin smiled. "The boy desperately needs some new clothes…I wonder if we can scrape together enough cloth?"

Haneul, who had been watching the pair with great interest, he loved a party, cleared his throat. "If you wish for this to remain a surprise you had best keep your plans for another time." He jerked his head to where Zuko and Joochan were approaching from just outside the fire's glow.

* * *

The day of Zuko's birthday dawned fine and clear, and even at such an early time of the day it was obvious it was going to be quite a warm one. Zuko made no reference to the significance of the day, something he never would have done in his youth. Ursa had fond memories of him scrounging the palace for his gifts even before the sun had made an appearance, even though his father had insisted that he not be presented with anything until the actual hour of his birth, which was well after sunset. She would always sneak him a little something any way. It could have been that he didn't want to think about it and how much things had changed, but it was most likely due to the fact that his incessantwanderings and recent bout of unconsciousness that he'd simply lost track of the date.

Kanaye had been given explicit instructions to keep Zuko out of their sight until at least an hour before sunset, though he hadn't been given the details as to exactly why. The boy had a tendency to run off at the lip and no one trusted him to keep the secret. So he and Chyou had decided to give him a tour of the island, and all their favourite parts of it.

It was around lunchtime when they pair led him and Itoko, who had tagged along, as curious as the young former prince, to a shaded glade in view of a sparkling beach. Zuko paused, frowning at its entrance.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" He asked. The two children looked at him, confused.

"Of course." Kanaye said.

"We come here all the time." Chyou added.

"Why?" They chorused.

"The ground…" He shifted his bare feet. "It doesn't feel entirely stable…"

"You're crazy." Kanaye snorted, moving his feet to mirror Zuko's. "It's rock steady."

"C'mon…" Chyou grabbed his hand. "Let's have something to eat."

"Yeah! I'm _HUNGRY_!" Kanaye agreed enthusiastically.

"It's got to cook first." Chyou rolled her eyes.

"Do you need me to light a fire?" Zuko asked.

"No…we're going to boil it." Chyou smiled. She pointed to a series of small, bubbling pools. Itoko sniffed at the water, flinching as the bubbles popped in his face. He trotted across the clearing and settled himself as far from the rocky pools as he could get. Chyou thread some dumplings on a skewer and lowered them gently into one of the pools.

"They'll take a while." She told the two boys.

Zuko settled himself beside Itoko to wait for lunch. He glanced over at the two children, noticing the pair were staring at him expectantly. "What?"

"It's going to take a while." Chyou repeated.

"Like…half an hour or so…" Kanaye added.

"Why do you think I made myself comfortable?" Zuko said, idly scratching Itoko behind the ear.

"Well…" Chyou looked at Kanaye.

"We thought you might…you know…" Kanaye continued.

"Give us a little firebending demonstration." The said together.

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you seen enough?"

"No." Kanaye shook his head.

"I've barely seen any." Chyou pouted.

"Oh, alright. I guess I could use the workout." Zuko sighed in mock exasperation.

The pair cheered with delight.

"But lets take it down to the beach…I wouldn't want to burn any of this." He gestured around the glade.

* * *

Zuko kept things simple but flashy. The children just wanted a show, they weren't interested in form, technique or power, they just wanted to see something entertaining. He had juggled balls of fire…far more successful than he'd juggled physical objects in Ba Sing Se…but he had control over his fireballs and gravity didn't have as strong a hold on them. He'd sent a spiral of fire snaking up and down his arms and spun hoops of fire around them. He'd twisted ribbons of fire gracefully through the air and carefully around both children, much to their delight.

Now he was spinning around in the sand, his movements guiding the flaming dragon that swam in the air above his head. It ducked, it wove, it barrel-rolled, all at his command. The children's eyes were bright with wonder.

Then the wave hit him.

He was smashed into the ground hard, sharp rocks hidden in the sand tearing at his already ragged clothes and several patches of skin.

"Alright…" He groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "That hurt…"

He heard Chyou scream and his head snapped towards her. She was looking at something further up the beach in horror. He followed her gaze and saw what she saw. Five figures in blue stalking towards him.

"Oh no…" He muttered, pulling himself to his feet and putting himself between the Water Tribesmen and the children. Itoko charged out of the foliage at the sound of Chyou's cry, skidding in the sand to stand next to Zuko. He let out a snort towards the Water Tribesmen, several of whom baulked at the sudden arrival of the not unimpressive-sized antlered animal.

Zuko glanced from one Water Tribesmen to the next. Most were young, about his age he'd guess, but the one they flanked was older. A wiry older man who's cold blue eyes never left Zuko's. Something told him that this guy could not be reasoned with. He only saw a firebender, an enemy, and given his very obvious facial scar, he no doubt saw a very big enemy.

"Itoko…" He said to the creature at his side. "Get those two out of here. This could get ugly."

"No way!" Kanaye yelled. "We're not leaving you to face these jerks alone!"

The older man arced a brow at the child's outburst.

"There's nothing we can do to help him." Chyou said as she climbed onto Itoko's broad back. "But we can go for help."

Itoko snorted at Kanaye and the boy reluctantly pulled himself up behind Chyou. He glanced back to see all five of the Water Tribesmen pull water from the ocean. Zuko took a wide stance, lowering his centre of gravity as he prepared to face what could quite possibly be the fight of his life.

* * *

They were almost back to the village when Kanaye made his decision.

He slipped from Itoko's back, rolling into a ball to avoid hurting himself too badly. The creature came to a screeching halt and turned back just as Chyou called out to him.

"What are you doing?"

"It only takes one of us to get help and Itoko can run faster with just you." Kanaye said as he started to run back the way they'd come. "I'm gonna help Zuko."

"He can take care of himself!" Chyou screamed at him.

"He's still hurt from before." Kanaye reminded her. "And five against one just isn't a fair fight!"

"Boys!" She snorted. "They are so full of themselves!"

* * *

Zuko, dripping with what he hoped was only water…though the stinging in various places told him otherwise, water whips mixed with sand hurt…had managed to move the fight a little inland, the beach had given the waterbenders too great an advantage. Now he only had their superior numbers to deal with.

He had to keep them from surrounding him and attacking on all sides so he had kept his back to a rocky outcropping which they kept slamming him into. He knew the children would bring back help, and for once in his life he welcomed it. There were some things he just couldn't do on his own.

One moved in close and sent a thick water whip towards his head which he turned to steam with a spout of fire. With an audible eep the boy backed away and Zuko realised he'd just evaporated his entire supply of water. He'd just disarmed him.

The old man rolled his eyes. "Sangok! I told you not to use all your water in a single attack!"

"I'm sorry, Master." He whimpered.

"Just go and get some more!"

The boy ran off towards the beach leaving Zuko with the slightly better odds of four against one.

He spun quickly, send up a spiralling wall of fire to shield himself as he made for higher ground. He heard if hiss and splutter as the waterbenders worked to dose it. He felt a tendril of water snake around his ankle and quickly transferred all his weight to the other foot to save himself from being yanked off the rock he was standing on. He then made a tendril of his own and sliced through it.

He flipped up onto the rock ledge above him and was forced to steady himself as a wave of nausea washed over him as the sun slipped behind a cloud casting everything in shadows. He wasn't sure where it had come from, probably because he hadn't got the lunch that had probably boiled away to nothing by now.

He turned to find the older waterbender glaring up at him. He was only a few feet above them, but the high ground did give him some advantage and the old one knew it. He pulled back his hands, preparing to send a rain of fire down on them. He didn't want to hurt them, but he wasn't about to lie down and die either.

He pushed his hands forward and what should have been a searing sheet of fire became a tiny flash of orange that quickly dissipated on the gentle breeze. Fire and waterbenders were equally shocked at the misfire. He tried again but produced an even smaller flame. He looked at his hands, growing truly concerned now, unable to fathom why his bending had deserted him.

Then it hit him.

The nausea. The shadows. The loss of bending. The sun hadn't been obscured by a cloud. He slowly turned his eyes upwards to confirm his fears. The words from the Earth Kingdom scroll drifted across his mind.

"The Day of the Black Sun…" He whispered, looking away as the moon completely hid the sun, plunging the world into darkness as deep as midnight, leaving only a bright circle of fire in the sky.

"Well…" The master waterbender smirked. "It would seem Agni is not smiling upon you today."

He nodded to his fellow water benders and they moved as one. Four water tendrils coiled around Zuko's body and yanked him back down to the ground. He hit the ground hard, his head finding the rocky wall. He saw stars to go with the darkness, and rolled to one side on pure instinct as he impacted with the earth. He heard something strike the ground where he'd fallen and looked back to see several icicles imbedded and shattered in the spot where he'd lain. He got to his feet and did the only thing he could under the circumstances. He ran.

He skidded into the hot spring glade. Though he didn't think it wise to give the waterbenders access to boiling water, they'd left their supplies in the place before they'd moved down to the beach for his firebending demonstration. He grabbed the rucksack that had contained their lunch, tipping what remained of its contents onto the ground. He retrieved the flat bowls and then, almost as an afterthought, their lunch as well. The skewer was a long piece of willow, thin, but flexible. He flicked it, dislodging the dumplings which flew about the glade. It split the air with a resounding crack. He smiled. They weren't much, but they were the only weapons he had until the sun's return.

He saw a flash of blue through the leaves. He waited until he saw the waterbender's hand take hold of a branch to push it aside, and hurled a dish at his fingers. The man shrieked, releasing the branch as he stuck his stinging fingers in his mouth. Zuko slammed the ball of his open palm into his face, effectively taking him out of the fight. But the sound of the brief fight had alerted the other four to his whereabouts.

He broke from the trees, heading inland, dodging the icicles they hurled at him. He spun while running, hurling the remaining dishes. One connected loudly with the forehead of one of his pursuers, but the other was shattered by a well aimed flick of water from the master.

So three to one now. Still not good odds. He was wondering how long a solar eclipse lasted when he felt an icy sting in his calf. He staggered for a moment, but it had only been a glancing blow. He could feel the blood trickling down his leg but ignored it. He only had to keep ahead of them until the sun returned…or the others arrived. He just hoped he could. But he was getting tired. He felt more of their icy projectiles find their mark, tearing more gashes in his flesh. He wished he'd brought his swords…

He ducked around an outcropping of rock, pausing to catch his breath. He waited until he heard the footfalls of his pursuers, than swung the willow skewer, catching one across the face. He shrieked, covering his bleeding nose with his hands.

"That is quite enough!" The master said from behind him. He spun to face him but before he could do anything to defend himself he felt a numbing pain in his shoulder as a large icicle impaled him, the force of its impact sending him crashing to the ground.

The master walked slowly towards him, with each step his features became clearer and clearer as the sky Zuko could see behind him grew brighter and brighter. The moon was passing, the eclipse was ending. Zuko could feel that strange instability in the earth beneath him, it felt warm, comforting. Its source seemed to be just to his right.

He reached out towards it with his right hand, his left useless due to the spreading numbness caused by the icicle imbedded in his flesh. He could feel the heat grow hotter, feel it rising to his hand. The earth began to buckle, bulging towards his outstretched fingers…

Then the master stepped on his wrist.

He pulled all the water from his water skin, forming it into another icicle, this time aiming at his heart…

"Leave him alone!"

He heard Kanaye's anguished cry and then the master was gone, hurled against the rocks on the far side of the clearing. Zuko turned to look at his unlikely rescuer. Kanaye was staring at his hands.

"I did it." He said in a shaky, slightly hysterical voice. "Did you see, Zuko?" He grinned. "I did it!"

"That's great, Kanaye." Zuko gasped with a smile, catching movement with his peripheral vision. The master was pulling himself together, pulling his dropped water from his clothes, readying himself for another attack. "Can you do it again?"

"I don't know how I did it in the first place." The boy admitted, bravely putting himself between Zuko and the approaching waterbender.

"Out of the way, boy." He snarled. "I have to…"

Once again the master found himself hurled into the rocks, this time by a headbutt from a golden creature with very impressive antlers. Ursa and Guanyin slipped from Itoko's back, the latter joining Kanaye in protecting the bleeding Zuko while the former pulled him into her arms.

"Get out of the way!" The master grated, incredulous at the fact that these people were actually defending the scared boy. "I have to finish off this monster!"

"Monster?" Guanyin glared at him. "You and your fellows ambush him in a cowardly and unprovoked attack and _HE'S_ the monster?"

"He's a firebender." The master spat.

"And what?" Guanyin challenged. "That automatically makes him evil?"

"This one is no ordinary firebender." He said, pointing at Zuko. "He is the Fire Lord's _SON_!"

"Yes…" Ursa said in a quiet voice that held a menacing tone. "He _IS_ the Fire Lord's son." She raised her angry golden eyes. "But he is also _MY_ son. And you touch him again at your peril!"

He was about to protest when he suddenly found himself at the receiving end of Rafu's blade.

"Back…Off." He said coldly, his smoky amber eyes alight. "And you might get out of this with your life." Joochan and the rest of the men, and most of the women, surrounded him.

"What is with you people?" The master spat. "He's Fire Nation Royalty!" He looked at Ursa who was cradling her bleeding child, whispering to him. "They _BOTH_ are! And you're protecting them!?"

"If you didn't spend so much time with your head buried in the snow you'd know they've both been declared enemies of the Fire Nation." Rafu said dangerously. It was a lie, in part, he knew Zuko was, he could only assume his mother was as well, considering what she'd said when he'd met her.

"I don't think I like your attitude." The master sniffed at him.

"Yeah?" Rafu retorted. "Well I _KNOW_ I don't like _YOURS_."

"Rafu…" Joochan cautioned.

"People like you make me sick!" Rafu growled. "You see what he can do, see the colour of his eyes, and deem him unworthy to live. You don't even know him. All you see is Fire Nation and you think that's enough to warrant cold-blooded murder." He glanced back to where Ursa was still whispering to Zuko, whose grip on consciousness was slowly slipping away. Tears were streaming down her face. "You think them monsters, but look at them. Would she mourn any more for her child were she Water Tribe. Would she cry any harder is she were Earth Kingdom? Have you ever considered that maybe the Fire Nation suffer from this war as much as anyone else? That they want to see a peaceful resolution? That they want to go home? No! All you know is hate."

He leaned in close to the old waterbender.

"My father died because of people like you!"

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes on the ground.

"We went to get supplies." He said softly. "They didn't know that he'd never fought in the war, that he'd run away from home before he could be conscripted. He'd never done them any harm. He'd never done anyone any harm. They just saw his eyes, judged him for them…and slaughtered him before my eyes…"

The master silently lowered his head in shame.

* * *

Once again Guanyin had cleaned and dressed his wounds, but this time it was Ursa that watched over him. The icicles had given him a chill and he was curled up under heavy blankets, shivering despite the warmth of the evening.

The waterbenders had been allowed to enter the village, they were all very ashamed of what they'd done, and the master, Pakku he called himself, had assisted with the grievous injury he himself had inflicted, though it had taken some convincing for Ursa to allow him to do so. He had altered the state of the icicle from solid to liquid with his bending, removing it from the wound without causing any further damage. Of course with it gone the wound was fully opened and had begun to gush copious amounts of blood.

He had formed the water around his hands like mittens, and apologised that his knowledge of waterbending healing was rudimentary at best, saying something about it having always been considered 'women's work' and that he'd only bothered to learn the very basics of it. He did manage to stop the flow of blood, however, and almost completely seal the wound, but it was obviously still a source of discomfort for the groggy former prince who had gasped with pain as Guanyin gently bound his shoulder.

He had then drifted off into a fitful sleep, crying out on occasion as his tossings would inadvertently cause him pain. After several hours he had finally settled comfortably, curled up like a lost child.

"This is not how I wanted you to spend your birthday." Ursa said sadly as she stroked his hair.

A shadow flickered across his face and she knew he was dreaming. She only hoped it was something pleasant…

* * *

Zuko walked slowly into the amphitheatre. He didn't know where he was, why he was there, or even how he knew the structure was an amphitheatre, he'd never seen one before. It didn't appear to be the architectural standard of any of the four nations, but somehow seemed to incorporate all of them. There were clusters of people scattered about the broad, stone seats, also of no discernable nationality, their clothing a strange mixture of all of them.

Off to his right he heard a familiar, booming laugh.

"Uncle?"

He turned towards it to find Iroh on one level, leaning down between a young couple on the level below him. The girl looked to be about his age, perhaps a few years older. Her skin the dusky colour of a Water Tribe girl, but her eyes were brown, and strangely familiar. Her hair was so dark it was almost black and she wore it in two loose braids down the front of her blouse in a traditional Earth Kingdom style. In her arms she cradled an infant, which reached for the dangling braids with a cubby hand. It was the child that held his uncle's attention.

The boy, who had his back to him, and he assumed was the infant's father, offered his finger to save the girl's hair. The child responded by holding both chubby arms out to the father, who happily obliged and scooped the little one up. As he swung the child upwards he turned and Zuko could clearly see the very familiar burn scar that covered the left-hand side of his face.

_HIS_ face!

He backed away in shock, colliding with a cold body that had come to stand behind him.

"Pathetic, isn't he?" A hard voice sneered in his ear.

He spun and once again found himself looking at his own face. Dressed in full Fire Nation armour, complete with high topknot and golden crown, he looked at everything around him with nothing but contempt. Especially the new father version of himself.

"Just because you've got the emotional depth of a tea cup." The other one, the one who looked remarkably like Zuko's Earth Kingdom persona, Lee, snorted.

"I am far too busy to form emotional attachments." The other one, the Prince, shot back. "I have a country to run!"

"And a war to wage." Lee spat.

Zuko spun and stared at the Prince.

"It's better than hiding from it and pretending to be someone I'm not!" The Prince sneered.

Zuko looked from one to the other. Both appeared a little older than he was. Were they the results of the choice he'd been offered in Ba Sing Se? Was Lee who he would have been if he'd stayed with Iroh? Was the Prince what he would have become if his father had restored what he'd lost?

"Do you think that's what he wants?" The Prince pointed at Zuko. "He saw your life as a prison!"

Lee looked at him. "You don't want peace…love…a family…?" He gestured to where Iroh stood with his arm around the girl, the infant cooing in her arms.

"Well…I…" Zuko stammered.

"He doesn't want to be you!" The Prince snapped. "He doesn't want to be a nobody! He wants his honour, his throne, his country. It's all he's ever wanted." The Prince grinned wickedly. "He wants to be me." He arced his brow at Zuko. "Isn't that right?"

"No…" Zuko said quietly, his head lowered. Lee smiled as the Prince's lip curled. Zuko looked at them, standing side by side. Lee in his simple clothes, with shallow skin, obviously struggling to make ends meet, but he was loved, he was happy. The Prince was robust, healthy and strong, but he was also cold and cruel.

Was this all life had to offer him? Hide from the war or continue it? He refused to believe those were his only choices.

"No." He repeated forcefully. "I don't want to be either one of you!" He turned his back on both of them, sighing heavily. "But I can't deny…" He said softly. "You're both a part of me…"

Behind him his other selves exchanged a glance.

"I think he's finally catching on." Lee said.

"It's about time." The Prince snorted.

"We _ARE_ you." Lee said.

"_ASPECTS_ of you." The Prince added.

"And until you can truly accept both of us…" Lee went on.

"You'll never be who you're truly meant to be." The Prince imparted.

"You need each of our strengths…" Lee continued.

"To balance our weakness." The Prince said.

"Confidence to counter self-doubt…"

"Compassion to counter ruthlessness…"

"Focus to counter confusion…"

"Sincerity to counter arrogance…"

"It's all about the balance." They chorused.

"But who am I meant to be?" Zuko whispered.

"The war began with Fire…it must end with Fire…" Lee said.

"The war was stared by one man…it can end the same way…" The Prince said.

"I'm not strong enough to do _THAT_!" Zuko protested.

"It's all about the balance." The chorused again.

"You're not making any sense!" He yelled at them.

"_YOU'RE_ not making any sense." They reminded him.

"You're just going around in circles!" He snorted.

"The beginning becomes the end." They said.

He sat down heavily on the step he was standing on. The seats beside him had vanished, replaced by a pristine refection pool, the four bending symbols floating in its depths. Each as different as the element they represented…but each sharing one thing that connected them all.

Each design contained a spiral.

They were each so different…but somehow, the same.

"The beginning becomes the end…" He echoed, staring into the water.

"What was that?" Lee and the Prince asked as they each leaned over a shoulder.

"The only way to end it is to be what we were…" Zuko mused. "We have to stand together. _ALL_ of us. Air…water…earth…_AND_ fire."

"It's all about the balance." The three said as one.

* * *

Ursa awoke with a start. She couldn't recall falling asleep. She frowned at the blanket that had been draped around her. Then she remembered her son. She looked at his sleeping palate only to find it empty.

She tore out into the village green, the first blush of dawn barely reaching it. Guanyin was already up, as were the waterbenders, being trained by their master. He noticed the look on the woman's face and dismissed his class even as Guanyin asked with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Zuko's gone!"

"He was in no fit state to go anywhere." Pakku said a little guiltily. "He can't have gone far."

"I think I know where he is." Haneul smiled benevolently.

* * *

The climb to the very top of the extinct volcano was usually transversed at a more leisurely pace. But the quartet of Ursa, Guanyin, Haneul and Pakku managed it just as the sun was rising above its eastern edge.

As Haneul had surmised, Zuko was there, facing west towards his distant home, eyes closed in a quiet, meditative pose. Itoko raised his head momentarily, gazing at them with his fathomless eyes, then returned to his nap.

The glow of the rising sun was like a halo about Zuko's head. A gentle breeze played with his hair, blowing dust and dewdrops across his face. He had never looked more at peace. Then his golden eyes opened to consider the four faces before him, though his own remained blankly impassive. First they found Ursa's full of concern and love. Then Guanyin who, as his healer, mostly looked annoyed. Haneul was beaming. Finally they came to rest on Pakku. Pale gold eyes locking with pale blue.

Pakku felt uneasy under that scrutinising gaze. He became suddenly very aware of the dizzying drop behind him, and the solar-enhanced fire this boy had at his command. The boy who's bandaged shoulder was the result of their last encounter.

"Master Pakku." He addressed him in a calm, emotionless voice. The tone and the fact that the boy knew his name were extremely disconcerting. The old man took an involuntary step backwards as the young firebender unfolded himself and rose to his feet in one graceful motion.

He walked up to him, never breaking eye contact, still studying him. What he saw, Pakku couldn't begin to understand.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc 


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

"I can't wear this!" Zuko protested as he stepped out from behind the dressing screen, spreading his arms wide as he stared at the flowing saffron robes.

"You'd rather face the world in rags?" Guanyin inquired.

"It would be more respectful..." He whispered, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Ursa looked at her son with concern. She wasn't sure what had happened to him, but he had seemed so confident, so serene, when they'd found him just this morning. She had truly believed he'd managed to put all his pain and suffering behind him. But seeing him now, his head lowered, she could see him slipping back into his doubts and uncertainties.

"They're just robes." Guanyin smiled.

"Yes." Zuko snapped. "_AIR NOMAD_ robes! On the great-grandson of the man who tried to wipe them out!"

"Freely given to you by those selfsame Air Nomads." She reminded him.

"It's not your reaction that worries me." He sighed, sitting down heavily on the dusty floor, idly picking at the hem of the bright orange clothing. "I don't think it's going to make the right impression."

"But they do bring out the colour of your eyes." Rafu said with a smirk. Zuko just glared at him.

"We have nothing else to give you, Zuko." Guanyin sat down beside him. "Not if you plan to set out so quickly."

"Time is of the essence." Zuko said. "Sozin's Comet will be here in a matter of weeks." He closed his eyes. "I can already feel it…"

"Then we had best get moving." She said.

"No." Haneul shook his head. "Not yet."

They all looked at the elderly Air Nomad.

"It is missing something." He smiled cryptically as he studied Zuko. He held out a cloth bundle, a crudely wrapped gift. "I made this…for your birthday."

"It's not my birthday…" Zuko frowned as he tentatively reached for the offering. "Is it?" He looked at his mother.

"It was yesterday." She said.

Zuko stared at her for a moment. "My birthday fell on the Day of the Black Sun?" He let out a snort, something between a laugh and a sigh. "No doubt the soothsayers will have a lot to say about that!"

He returned his attention to the bundle in his lap, his eyes widened as he unwrapped Haneul's gift. Glossy beads, red tassels and three hand carved pieces that reminded him of the firebending icon. The elderly man lifted it, smiling at the boy, who lowered his head so the gift could be draped around his neck. It certainly completed the Air Nomad look, but it didn't make Zuko feel any more comfortable.

He nodded sagely. "Now we can go."

* * *

Pakku arced a brow as Zuko stepped into the village green, looking for all the world like he'd stepped out of the past.

"Well…" He said flatly. "You're certainly taking this idea of unifying the different nations to the extreme." He looked the rather terse-faced boy up and down. "Perhaps you'd like something Water Tribe to go with that ensemble?" He teased.

"Only if you've got some boots." Zuko muttered, scrunching the grass with his toes.

"Sorry…no…" He said. "But I could probably scrounge up some wrist guards."

"I've already got those…" He raised an arm, the movement causing the flowing sleeve of his borrowed robes to fall back to reveal the deep red gauntlet that had been part of the coat Hana had made for him what seemed a lifetime ago, but was, in reality, little less than two months.

"I suppose those sleeves don't lend themselves to your particular brand of bending." The old warrior noted.

"Only if you're not paying attention." Zuko smirked.

The two had bonded rather quickly. Pakku had warmed to the boy due to the fact that he felt guilty about almost killing the young man who was as much an enemy of the Fire Nation as he was. And on getting to know him he found they were not all that different. Both were extremely loyal to their people and their culture. Both had been somewhat humbled out of their former arrogance and no longer held their beliefs of their own superiority. Both had suffered great loss in their lives. And both had a rather biting sense of humour.

They also both wanted peace.

Pakku had heard that near-death experiences can significantly alter an individual, and on talking to the Fire Lord's banished son, he found the boy had faced several of them. He had learned a bit from all of them but it was only with this most recent one that he was able to pull all the threads together.

He had learned in his travels that the war was not benefiting anyone, except perhaps a few of his more influential countrymen and a few less honourable individuals who found profit in the carnage. He was tired of the fighting, a fight he'd never truly believed in, and he had, he felt, a vision of the best way to end it.

The four nations had once shared the planet harmoniously. They had traded freely with each other, travelled freely amongst each other, but their boarders had been closed when Sozin began his campaign. The Fire Nation was strong, and it was the division between the other nations that they had used to their advantage. There was no longer any true interaction between them, they had locked themselves away behind walls of rock and ice, keeping themselves isolated from would-be allies out of fear.

But allies could be found everywhere.

Zuko's plan, one that Pakku thought was a good one, though one that might be difficult to pull off in the time they had left to them, was to seek out pockets of resistance in all the nations and bring them together to form a single, unified army, a resistance movement to face down his father. He was well on his way as he already had what was known to be left of the Air Nomads in agreement and he apparently knew of a large number of Fire Nation rebels who he felt were sure to join the cause. With Pakku, a well respected member of his own society, on side, he was confident that the Water Tribe would be readily convinced. And with the three already onboard, the Earth Kingdom would no doubt also join the party.

_FINDING_ the Water and Earth resistances would be the problem. Pakku had spent most of the past months assisting with the rebuilding of the South Pole so was more than a little out of the loop. Haneul and his people had been in hiding for a hundred years and knew nothing of the outside world barring their time spent on Kujirashippo which was so far south as to escape the Fire Nation's attention. And Zuko, first as the Fire Lord's son, and then as a fugitive, had not been privy to, or interested in, any such information.

"I think we should start with Omashu." Zuko said. "I know it fell fairly recently to the Fire Nation…my sister gloated about it and how she'd renamed it." He frowned at the memory. She'd named it in honour of their father, something else to gain his favour. "Their king is imprisoned within the walls…if we could free him…"

"You'd have your link to the Earth Kingdom warriors." Pakku nodded.

"Yeah…well…most people tend to want to attack me on sight." Zuko said. Pakku shot him a glance, noticing the slight curl to the boy's mouth.

"It must be your charming personality." He snorted.

* * *

It took most of the afternoon to ready the boats. Zuko frowned at the amount of supplies that had been stowed onboard. Though there was plenty of room, especially on Pakku's boat, there seemed to be an awful lot of food to feed a handful of Air Nomads, half a dozen waterbenders, two former members of the Fire Nation Royal Family and one golden creature of unknown species.

Unless…

"Guanyin?" He asked the woman who was checking things off on a piece of parchment. "Just how many of you intend to accompany us on this journey?"

"All of us." She said counting off the nanny-cows.

"_ALL OF YOU_!" Zuko couldn't believe what he'd heard. "The women…the children…?"

"Well, naturally." She said, nodding to Rafu as he carried the last cage of chicken-sheep onboard. "We can't very well leave the children behind on their own."

"But there's a war out there!" Zuko protested. "How could you knowingly put them in danger?"

"Zuko..." She finally looked up, rolling her parchment as she turned to face him. "This war has been raging for a hundred years. Every person alive is in danger, regardless of their age." She smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We believe in your plan…your dream…that we should all work together to restore the peace we have never known. We have hidden ourselves from the world long enough."

"Besides…" Rafu threw himself over the boat's railing to drop down beside them. "If we come out of the shadows others like us might be inspired to do the same."

Zuko still didn't look convinced, but he nodded his agreement.

They had decided to leave under cover of darkness…it was still possible that the pirates were in the vicinity…so just after sunset, Haneul and his people said farewell to the only home they had ever known as they sailed away into an uncertain future.

Zuko knew exactly how they felt.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Ursa stepped out onto the deck of Pakku's boat. It had been decided that Zuko should travel with the old waterbender so that he could learn more about the Water Tribe's beliefs, culture and politics. There was no land in sight and it didn't take her long to realise that she wasn't alone.

There was a waterbender gently guiding both boats more swiftly towards their destination than the wind alone could. He acknowledged her presence with a respectful nod, which she returned. But it wasn't the young man that had caught her attention. It was the younger man in orange leaning on the rail in the bow of the boat. Despite the fact that they were heading in a north-easterly direction, Zuko was gazing to the west, towards home.

"You should be sleeping." She chided him softly. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I couldn't." He said, turning his attention back to the open water and the silvery disk of the moon that hung above it. "There are too many thoughts in my head. What if we can't find anyone? What if they won't listen to me? What if they won't even give me a chance to explain myself so that I can get them to listen to me?

"And then there's all the things Pakku's been telling me…Water Tribe culture is so different to Fire Nation. I've lived a bit in the Earth Kingdom, and it's different again…"

"I've lived many years outside the Fire Nation." She said. "If there's anything you'd like to ask me…"

"Why did you leave?" He asked quickly.

It wasn't a question she'd expected given their conversation about other nations' cultures, but she knew it was one she couldn't avoid forever. She knew he would ask it, sooner or later and was surprised he'd waited this long.

"I did it to protect you." She said simply.

"How was leaving me all alone protecting me?" He demanded.

"It's…complicated…" She said.

He let out a harsh sigh and turned away. He'd used that same line himself. Hearing it directed at him didn't feel any better than when he'd used it on Jin.

"What did your father tell you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Zuko said. "He barely talked to me about anything."

"I did it to save your life." She told him.

"Azula was telling the truth?" He asked, more than a little shocked. "Grandfather ordered my death?"

She was a little taken aback that he knew…and that it had been Azula that had told him.

"Yes." She said softly. "And I knew I would do anything to talk him out of it…"

* * *

_Fire Lord Azulon did not appreciate being awoken so late in the night, especially by his daughter-in-law. Not that he didn't care for the girl, he was quite fond of her, and her children, but her husband's actions earlier in the day had raised his ire. He was especially annoyed as she was trying to convince him to go back on his word and release his son from his punishment._

"_Ozai must be punished for his impertinence!" He growled._

"_I understand that, my Lord." The bowing woman said to the floor. "I am not arguing that point. But Zuko is innocent. He does not deserve to bear the brunt of his father's insolence."_

"_Ozai must know the pain of loss as his brother has." Azulon was resolute._

"_Then take my life in Zuko's stead." She said._

"_You would sacrifice your life for your son's?" He frowned._

"_A mother would do anything for her child, my Lord." She told him. "As a princess would do anything for her nation."_

"_For your nation…?" He arced a brow._

"_With Lu Ten gone Iroh's line is broken." She said. "If Zuko is sacrificed there will be no male heir to inherit the throne, only Azula will remain. If you allow this to pass the next Fire Lord after your son will not be of your line. He will not be of royal blood…only married to it."_

"_You make a valid point." He admitted grudgingly. "Perhaps an alternate method of punishment can be arranged." He sat down on a gilded chair as Ursa dared to hope._

"_Iroh, my first born, will follow me as is only right." Azulon said. "But with his line broken, his son gone, he will need another to follow him. Normally, the next eldest brother would be in line, but Ozai has proven himself unworthy. _YOUR_ son will follow mine. Ozai will never have my throne."_

_Ursa didn't make a sound. She knew her father-in-law's decision would not sit well with her husband and she now feared what his growing ambition would mean for Iroh. But her son was safe and that was all that really mattered to her. She was certain she could sooth Ozai's rage…_

_She felt Azulon's hand cup her chin as he raised her head to look at her._

"_It was a very honourable thing you did." He said. "To offer your life in exchange for your son's."_

"WHAT_!?"_

_Ozai's enraged voice echoed through the room like a crack of thunder._

"_First you threaten the life of my son…now you demand the same of my wife?"_

"_Ozai…" Ursa gasped as she began to struggle to her feet. "Wait…"_

"_You will have neither one, old man!" The lightening left his fingers, striking his father squarely in the chest before he even realised he'd made the move. Ursa covered her mouth to keep herself from crying out as the Fire Lord impacted with the wall. Slumping to the ground he didn't move. It was very obvious by the position of his body that he was dead._

"_Agni!" Ozai whispered, collapsing to his knees. "What have I done?"_

_Ursa slumped down beside him, pulling his unresisting form into her arms as he stared at his still smoking fingers._

"_Patricide…regicide…both are unpardonable. I wanted to save you…spare Zuko…now I've destroyed us all…"_

"_No…" Ursa whispered as she stroked his hair. "Not yet. Nobody knows about this but you and I…it can stay that way."_

"_What do you mean?" He frowned at her._

"_I was willing to give my life for our son." She said. "I can still sacrifice it for all of you." She pulled away from him, rising to her feet. "I will leave…" She said. "If anyone suspects foul play in Azulon's death…"_

"_If you run it will be you they suspect!" He protested._

"_Exactly." She said. She cupped his face with both hands. "And in their eyes you will remain his loyal son."_

* * *

Zuko watched the water breaking against the boat's hull long after his mother had finished her tale, remembering his father's silence on the morning after her disappearance. She had given up everything so that he could save face, so that his honour would remain intact. But what he'd done and what he'd lost because of it had slowly eaten away at him, changed him into someone that was no longer recognisable. It had made him the cold, cruel man that was now Fire Lord.

He had to wonder…if Ursa had been there…how different both their lives could have been.

* * *

"We're making pretty good time." Pakku announced as he sat down beside Zuko. "We should be close to Omashu by nightfall."

The boy nodded, continuing the haunting tune he was playing on his xiao. If he had known more about Zuko's culture he would have known the piece was intended for the much deeper tone of the sungi horn. If he'd known more about Zuko he'd realise just why the piece was so difficult for him to play.

"_WE GOT COMPANY_!" A voice called out from above. All eyes were cast upwards to the waterbender on the observation platform three quarters of the way up the mast. He was pointing to the south-east.

"What is it, Sahale?" Pakku called up.

"Fire Nation." He called down. "And it's closing fast!"

"Helaku! Akando! Sangok! Get ready!" Pakku ordered.

Zuko was leaning so far out over the rails it was a wonder he didn't fall into the water, squinting at the ship that was quickly encroaching on them. Itoko was pawing at the deck beside him, snorting and nudging his shoulder.

"_WAIT_!" He spun, holding a hand out towards the waterbenders in the universal gesture indicating stop, before turning his attention back to the Fire Nation vessel. "I know that ship…" Itoko dipped his head in agreement.

Zuko strode quickly down the deck past them as they leaned out to examine the ship. They didn't see him grab the rope that dangled from the mast and continue towards the boat's bow. They didn't notice anything until they heard the light thudding of his bare feet against the deck as he ran past them, launching himself off the stern, swinging out towards the other vessel. He reached out to grab the bowsprit, then swung himself around it and slid down it to land on the metal deck in a low crouch.

Various crew members closed in on the interloper, but it was the captain who held Zuko's undivided attention.

"Captain Jee." He greeted respectfully.

"Prince Zuko?" He frowned, obviously confused. He looked the boy up and down. "What in the name of Agni are you wearing?"

"Do you remember what you said to me the last time we met?" Zuko asked as he pulled himself up to his full height, ignoring the question about his current state of dress.

"Yes." Jee quirked a brow, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Well…" Zuko smiled back. "I'm holding you to your word."

* * *

"You need to get out of these waters as soon as you can." Jee said as soon as he and Zuko had joined the others on Pakku's boat, the waterbenders not feeling comfortable enough with meeting on the hulking Fire Navy ship. "Ever since the attack there have been a lot of patrols in these parts…searching for any stragglers…"

"What attack?" Pakku asked.

"Three days ago." Jee explained. "The Avatar led an invasion force of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom warriors…they planned to use the solar eclipse to their advantage."

"They went through with it?" Zuko frowned. "Even knowing Azula knew about it…that she could have passed the plans onto the Fire Lord…?"

"I guess they felt it was worth the risk." Jee said.

"And was it?" Pakku asked.

"There were heavy casualties…many losses…on both sides." Jee lowered his head in respect for the dead. Zuko rose and walked silently to the boat's rail, gripping it tightly. "But they gained no tactical advantage. So, no…I don't think it was worth it."

"And the Avatar?" Zuko asked, looking out to sea. "His companions?"

"No one knows." Jee admitted. "No trace was found of them. It's generally believed that they're somewhere in the Fire Nation…probably on the main island. Ozai's troops took a lot of prisoners…"

"Why would he bother with prisoners?" Pakku asked.

"To lure the Avatar out of hiding." Zuko said as he turned around. "To lure him into a trap."

"That is the intent." Jee nodded. "Ozai knows the Avatar won't let his followers suffer."

"Where are they being held?" Zuko asked.

"The Water Tribe prisoners were taken to Omashu." Jee said, pointing to the location on a map he'd brought with him. Pakku quirked a brow when the Fire Nation officer referred to the city by its Earth Kingdom name. "It's a fairly dry region…it was believed that it would be unlikely their benders will be much use to them there."

"And the Earth Kingdom prisoners?" Zuko prompted.

"They're being held in a group of ships damaged in the battle here." He pointed to a spot of open water in the middle of Earth Kingdom, Air Nomad and Fire Nation territory, though all technically belonged to the Fire Nation.

"So what are we going to do?" Jee looked expectantly at the young prince who was absently twisting the sleeve of his saffron robes in his fingers. Or perhaps it wasn't so absent as he raised his head, a wry smile on his lips.

"We're going to spring the trap."

* * *

Pakku led the way through the dark tunnels beneath Omashu, pushing the rancid water out of their path with his bending. Zuko followed him, a flame dancing about his hand to light the way, a look of total disgust on his face at the muck the squished between his toes. Rafu was close behind him, highly alert and looking for trouble. Akando brought up the rear, keeping the water from sloshing back in behind them.

They had decided a stealth mission with a small group was their best option. Omashu was not on the coast after all, and a small group could move more quickly. And Zuko had not wanted to endanger any more lives than he had to.

Jee had given them all the information he possessed and, on Zuko's orders, he and his crew had returned to their ship. As much as Zuko would have liked their assistance, they were still needed elsewhere, and having allies on the inside would work to their advantage. Jee had left the young prince with a messenger hawk in case he should even need to contact him.

"What made you think of this method of entry?" Rafu asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Katara mentioned it." Zuko said. "She, her brother and the Avatar snuck in this way."

"You know Katara?" Pakku asked on pure reflex. As soon as he'd spoken he realised who he was talking to. Zuko had been hunting down the Avatar for as long as the young waterbender had been travelling with him. It was only logical that they had encountered each other. And probably not under the best of circumstances.

"She is an extraordinary warrior. As worthy an adversary as she is an ally." Zuko said simply in a tone that indicated his respect for the girl. Pakku was content with that.

They moved upwards, exiting into a quiet street. It was very late…Zuko was beginning to think he would soon become completely nocturnal, not a good thing for a firebender…so they hadn't expected anyone to be about. Zuko pulled out the map of the city Jee had provided and turned it this way and that to much up the landmarks on the parchment with those they could see around them. Finding where they needed to be, they silently made their way through the streets, meeting no one.

"This is too easy…" Zuko frowned. "We should have met some resistance by now. Standard Fire Nation protocol dictates patrols of three on every street of an occupied town…especially one of this size."

"Easy is good." Rafu whispered back. "I'm fine with easy."

"That Fire Navy captain sold us out." Akando hissed, preparing for an ambush.

"I trust Jee with my life." Zuko growled, smoke rising from his fists. "He would not betray us." He tried not to let his true feelings on the matter show on his face. He knew more than a little about betrayal after all.

"If this is a trap…" Pakku said reasonably, trying to defuse the mounting tension between the two young benders. "It stands to reason that all military might is guarding the bait."

"We should have brought warriors with us." Rafu said.

Zuko frowned. This was a contingency he hadn't planned for, but he'd never been much of a planner any way. They had no idea how many troops were stationed in the city, but if they were planning to capture the Avatar there was probably a lot of them, including many firebenders. The king would give them some advantage. This was his city, he knew it far better than they did. He may very well know a way to get around the troops guarding the prisoners.

"Alright…" He said finally. "We need to free the city's king. He's supposed to be a pretty impressive earthbender…and he knows this city. With his knowledge and the three elements we'll have at our command, we should be enough to handle the opposition."

"And if we're not?" Akando asked.

"Then we get out, find the Earth Kingdom resistance that Jee said was close by and come back for them."

"Sounds feasible." Pakku nodded.

* * *

The king, they found, was not heavily guarded. The governor was relying on locks and metal to keep him contained. The fact that he had actually surrendered without a fight had probably also lessened his threat in their eyes.

"He's been locked up too long." Rafu noted. They could hear the king singing quite happily from the room beyond. "He's gone insane…"

"I've never seen a lock like this." Akando frowned at the small, rectangular opening beside the door. "It doesn't look like it takes any sort of traditional key. I guess we'll have to force the door open."

"That'll make some noise." Rafu said. "We've avoided contact with the guards so far…"

"We don't have to force it." Zuko said, placing his palm against the opening. He filled it with a tiny spout of flame and the door swung open.

"A fire lock?" Pakku studied it. "Only a firebender can gain entry. Quite ingenious…"

The singing stopped as they entered the cell. The king, encased in a coffin-shaped metal box with only his head exposed, considered his visitors with amused eyes and a crooked, gap-toothed smile. He seemed to dismiss Rafu and Akando's presence fairly quickly, his twinkling gaze falling on Zuko and Pakku.

"Well it's about time." He said to the pair. "I thought you boys would never get here!"

The waterbender and firebender exchanged a confused glace. Neither had ever set eyes on the man before…but somehow…he'd been expecting them.

"Alright…" Pakku said as the pair approached him on unspoken agreement. "Let's get him out of this thing." Zuko went left, Pakku right, they studied the box, they circled it, but they couldn't find a lock or any seams that indicated an opening.

"How did they get you into that thing?" Zuko asked.

"They welded me in." The king grinned.

"You mean it doesn't open?" Rafu asked.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Then how do you…well…you know…take care of certain businesses?" Akando asked.

"Do we really want to know that?" Rafu hissed.

"There's a sliding panel in the bottom." The king told them.

All four looked shocked…the man had to be in a terrible state inside that thing.

"There's got to be a way to break this thing open." Zuko frowned.

"Can you melt it?" Rafu asked.

"Probably…" He said. "But it'd take time…and I could burn him…" He looked at Pakku. "Can you cut it?"

"Yes." Pakku nodded. "But once again…it'll take time…and I could inadvertently cut him."

"Melt the rivets." The king said, banging his head against the metal as he gestured towards them. "They're holding the bindings in place and the bindings…"

"...are holding the whole thing together." Zuko nodded. He turned to the others. "Let's lie this thing down. It'll be quickest if I pop the top and we drag him out."

"You two." Pakku addressed Rafu and Akando after the four had gently eased the box to the metal floor. "Go and keep watch."

Zuko unwound the bandage from his right hand and flexed it. There was still a small amount of pain in it, but this operation would go much quicker if he used both hands. He placed his hands on the cool metal surface and set to work.

The king looked upwards at the boy bending near his head. There was a look of intense concentration on his face as he focused all the energy in his body into his hands.

"So…" He said conversationally. "You got a name."

He glanced at the man with a frown. Given the scar he would have thought someone of his station would know who he was.

"Zuko." He said, jerking back as one of the metal bindings sprang towards him as the rivet holding it in place let go. Unfortunately he wasn't quite quick enough and received a nasty slash across the cheek. He ignored the injury, he'd suffered far worse in recent days.

"The Fire Lord's son?" He questioned. "Prince of the Fire Nation? Heir to the throne?"

"Only the first one." Zuko said with a harsh edge to his voice as he moved around to the next pair of rivets. "And that's only because of an act of biology. He'd probably deny that too if he could." He pulled another strip of metal free and tossed it aside.

The king glanced at the waterbender, saw the sad frown on his face as he looked at the young man.

"Pakku." He said when he noticed the encased man's eyes on him. "Of the Northern Water Tribe."

"I'm Bumi." He grinned, wincing at the screech of another metal strip letting go. "Deposed king of the former Omashu. Pleased to meet you."

"That should do it." Zuko said as he pulled the top free and bent the softened metal of the top upwards with his still glowing hands. He looked at Pakku. "You might want to cool it down before we get him out." He retrieved the bandage and began to rewrap his hand.

"Then I'll need a hose down." Bumi cackled. "I've been in this box a loooonnnggg time!"

* * *

Bumi's clothes were somewhat threadbare but not nearly as rank as they could have been, especially after his waterbended shower, through which he'd sung loudly while Pakku looked away to grant the old man some privacy, not that he seemed to care much for modesty.

Following the vibrations he felt through his feet, the movement of which had caught Zuko's attention, he led them down to where the Water Tribe warriors were being held, deep underground. They peered through an opening made by Bumi in the rocky corridor's ceiling.

"There's not many guards…" Akando noted, pointing with his chin at the five armoured men standing before the large metal door.

"That we can see." Zuko frowned. "And those five are all benders."

"How can you tell?" Pakku asked.

"The uniform." Zuko said. "Only benders wear the faceplates. And non-benders carry weapons…usually spears…" He glanced at Bumi. "Can you tell if there are any others nearby?"

Bumi blinked at him. "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Well…I…" Zuko frowned. "The earthbender that travels with the Avatar can sense where people are through their contact with the earth…"

"Only when they move." Bumi said.

"So I guess we're going to have to draw them out." Rafu said, his hand going to the hilt of his blade.

"Or I could just block the corridor so no more can get in." Bumi grinned a second before doing so. He widened the opening, spilling them all onto the floor, only Bumi, who was ready, and Zuko, whose reflexes where highly tuned, managed to land on their feet.

"Hello boys!" Bumi cracked his knuckles as the firebenders dropped into fighting stances.

"Don't hurt them." Zuko said. "They're just following orders."

The quintet turned as one towards their former prince, preparing to strike with everything they had, only to find themselves sucked into the ground. Their heads and shoulders were the only parts of them that remained above the earth.

"You really aren't very grateful, are you?" Bumi said.

"Pakku?" A voice called from the small, barred opening in the door.

"Yahto?" He walked up to the man, who reached his hand out to take the other's in an awkward warrior's grip.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You don't know a rescue when you see one, old friend?" Pakku smiled.

"I don't know what good you can do." Yahto shook his head. "It takes a firebender to open this door."

"Well, then." Pakku's smile deepened. "It's a good thing I brought one with me."

* * *

"I know those resistance boys are around here somewhere." Bumi commented as he tunnelled through the earth, a throng of Water Tribe warriors, waterbenders, one firebender and one Air Nomad descendant following in his wake.

Most of the Water Tribesmen where giving Zuko a wide berth, but he could hear them murmuring amongst themselves, and he caught them looking at him with baleful expressions whenever he glanced their way. One in particular was glaring at him with unbridled hatred.

And Bumi had called the Fire Nation soldiers ungrateful.

Bumi suddenly stopped, listening intently. "This way I think." He said, heading off in a totally different direction.

Even in the darkness Zuko could see that Rafu was starting to look a little pale. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely comfortable being in such a confined space for so long." He admitted. "I guess it's the Air Nomad blood. I like my freedom…the open air above my head…"

"I'm sure if won't be much longer." Zuko smiled.

Twenty minutes later Bumi let out a delighted cheer. "I knew I'd find them." He grinned as he broke into a large cavern, eerily let by a gentle green glow. The people within the chamber stopped whatever they were doing to gape at the newly arrived mass of people. They were quickly made welcome.

Zuko made sure Rafu got something to eat and drink before he turned to study the assembled masses. Some weren't paying him any attention, some would look away if he looked their way, and the same man was glaring at him as if he wanted him dead. He didn't know what the man's problem was, but he knew he was going to have a hard time convincing these people to join him and his cause.

Finally, Zuko noticed, the man had had enough of his silent seething and was storming towards him, though a man with some ugly burn scaring on his exposed arms tried to stop him.

"You've got a lot of nerve." The man growled in Zuko's face. "Coming here expecting to be accepted after all you've done! Trying to hide all the pain you've caused!"

"I've made no secret of what I've done." Zuko said evenly. "And I don't expect it to be forgotten. The war has made us all do things we regret…"

"I'm not talking about the war, boy! I'm talking about the pain you've caused me personally."

"I've never set eyes on you before!" Zuko shot back. "I don't even know you."

"No…but you know my children!"

"Your children?" He frowned. It didn't take him long to figure out who he was talking about, especially when faced with those angry blue eyes. "I never hurt your children."

"Maybe not." The man allowed. "But you chased them all over the world! Never giving them a moment's peace. Hunting them down like they were animals!"

"I did what I had to do." Zuko said evenly. "What I was _ORDERED_ to do."

"Just following orders, huh?" The man spat. "You're as spiteful as your father."

Zuko was on his feet in an instant, smoke curling from his nostrils. The man took a step back.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Zuko growled before shoving past him and storming off into a side tunnel. The man made to follow but found himself blocked by Pakku.

"Let him go." Pakku said evenly.

"I can't believe you'd side with the likes of him over your own kind!"

"Hakoda…it _IS_ Hakoda, right?" The angry man nodded curtly. "Before you judge me…before you judge him…" He jerked his head in the direction the irate Zuko had taken. "Think about what side _HE'S_ on.

"He has turned his back on his title, his crown, on everything he's ever known, on everything that's ever been expected of him. He is fighting against his own father." Pakku put a hand on Hakoda's shoulder. "Do you think Sokka or Katara would come to such a decision so easily?"

He smiled reassuringly at the look on the younger man's face. He was concerned about his children, their fate remained unknown. "He said he never hurt them…and I believe that." He said. "In fact I know he has great respect for you daughter." Hakoda looked up sharply at that, obviously not liking the thought that the Fire Nation's prince was thinking about his daughter.

"He respects her as a warrior." He added. "I don't think he's even noticed she's a woman. He has far more pressing matters on his mind."

* * *

Zuko sighed heavily as he pressed his forehead against the cool rock wall. He knew storming off was not the most mature thing to do, but frying the irate father of the Avatar's Water Tribe companions where he stood was not going to endear him to anyone. Besides, the man had a very valid reason to dislike him. He'd go back and try and talk to him in a more civilized manner once they'd both had a chance to calm down.

"Are you alright?" A soft, feminine voice enquired.

He was a little annoyed at the disturbance, but he couldn't take his frustrations out on this concerned do-gooder. He let out a deep sigh before answering.

"Yeah…I'm…" He looked up to face her and his words caught in his throat as he looked into a pair of very familiar brown eyes.

Song…

His mouth formed the word but no sound came out. He had personally wronged this girl, she had every right to be as angry with him as the Water Tribesman was. There was a slight frown on her face as she studied him, but he couldn't begin to fathom what she was thinking.

She walked towards him, raising her hand as she did so. He closed his eyes, waiting for the sting of the slap that he knew he deserved, but instead he felt a gentle finger trace a line on his cheek, a line that stung slightly as she did so, but not as much as an open-palmed strike to the face would have.

"I don't like the look of this…" She said. "It might get infected."

He took hold of her wrist, pulling her hand away. Her eyes locked with his.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I know that's woefully inadequate…but…"

"I understand why you did it." She said softly. "You were desperate. I knew you and your uncle were in some kind of trouble, some kind of danger. And that it was a recent occurrence. You weren't accustomed to fending for yourselves…why else would one of you make tea out of a noxious plant? And you didn't even have your cover story worked out." She smiled. "You hadn't even chosen names." She lowered her eyes from the intensity of his gaze. "Your need was greater than ours…"

"It doesn't excuse what I did." He said.

"No…" She agreed. "It doesn't…"

They fell into an awkward silence for a moment, which she broke with a smile.

"Come on…" She took him by the wrist, leading him along the tunnel. "Let's get that cut seen to." The she paused, looking at him thoughtfully. "What did you do with the ostrich-horse?"

"We set him free." Zuko admitted sheepishly.

She smiled. "He'd like that."

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Zuko tried not to make eye contact with anyone as he surveyed the mixed group of benders, warriors, rebels and refugees. There was quite a few of them and though they had grudgingly accepted his presence in their midst they still didn't trust him, few would speak to him. He only had Pakku on his side now that Bumi, Rafu and Akando had gone to retrieve his mother and the remainder of the Air Nomad descendants.

Song was a little more accepting than most, but he hadn't had a great deal of time to talk to her. As soon as she had tended to the wound on his cheek she'd turned her attentions to the newly arrived Water Tribe warriors. The prisoners hadn't been treated that well since their capture, they'd merely been tossed into a deep cave and sealed into it. Many had limbs that needed setting and infections that needed treatment. And of course there were burns. Lots and lots of burns. Some, Zuko feared, may not survive the injuries.

There were some with still bleeding wounds, the battle had only been a few days ago and only meagre first aid had been available, wounds he could easily cauterise as he had the one Jun had inflicted on his own arm, but he doubted they would accept his help. But Song and the few other healers they had were swamped.

Pakku arced a brow as the young firebender approached. He'd been using his mediocre skills of waterbending healing to patch up a few of his fellow warriors. The warriors eyed him warily.

"Is there something you wanted?" Pakku asked.

"I'd like to help." He said simply.

"Outside of boiling water what exactly can you do?" The old waterbender asked.

"I've had a fair share of injuries myself in recent times." Zuko held up his still bandaged hand. "And waterbending isn't the only bending that can be used for medicinal purposes."

"Fire inflicts wounds." A warrior snorted, gesturing towards the ugly burn on his arm. "It doesn't help them."

"Heat can be used to ease pain." Zuko said. "And fire can help to sanitise and seal wounds."

"How?" The man who had argued with him earlier, Katara and Sokka's father, asked him. He remembered Pakku calling him Hakoda.

"The germs that cause infection can't survive extreme heat." Zuko explained. "And that same heat can…well…melt flesh back together. It stops the bleeding…seals the wound…"

Hakoda considered this for a moment, then unwound the stained bandaging on his arm to expose a shallow gash. He thrust the limb forward. "Show me." He said, a glint of a challenge in his blue eyes.

"It'll hurt…" Zuko told him, a little uncertain as to whether or not to accept the man's challenge. "…for a bit…"

"It hurts now." Hakoda shrugged.

Zuko glanced about, found a bowl of water and some cloth with which he gently cleaned the dried blood from the warrior's arm, earning a murmur of surprise and some admiration that the Fire Lord's son would so willingly get his own hands dirty in such a way. He dropped a clean cloth into the bowl, placing the now soiled one beside it.

Hakoda winched and the injury began to weep fresh blood as it was cleaned, but he barely noticed it as he watched the young firebender. Zuko had placed his palms together as if in prayer, his closed eyes and calm face only adding to the look. Steam began to curl from his fingertips as the water on his hands evaporated as the heat he was generating began to rise.

His golden eyes opened, the questioning look in them obvious to Hakoda who nodded curtly. Zuko placed his hands gently but firmly over the wound eliciting a hiss from the warrior as the slight scent of burning hair and skin briefly filled the air. Zuko removed his hands and quickly covered Hakoda's arm with the sopping cloth he'd pulled from the basin for a scant moment before he completely submerged the warrior's arm in the cooling liquid.

"Keep you arm in there until the temperature of the burn returns to normal, though running water would be better...we're just going to have to work with what we have." Zuko told him. "It's less likely to scar that way. And it'll deal with the pain…"

"How did you know how to do this?" Hakoda asked, obviously impressed, as he pulled the cloth away to study his arm. There was a darkening of the skin, but nowhere near as severe as the scars that Bato bore.

"I'm a firebender and a warrior." Zuko shrugged. "Burns and gashes sort of come with the territory. You have to learn to deal with them pretty early."

* * *

Zuko flopped down, exhausted, several hours later. After Hakoda put his faith in him and they'd seen the results, many other warriors had lined up for his unusual treatment, feeling that the firbending sealing of their wounds was far more advantageous than traditional stitching as there was no risk of reopening the injury.

"I think you may have missed your calling." Song smiled at him, offering him a mug of something warm that smelled delicious.

"Thanks." He said taking it as she sat down beside him.

"You'd make an impressive healer." She added.

"I think I'll leave the healing to the professionals." He tipped his cup to her.

She smiled at his acknowledgment, then frowned, the healer in her taking over, as she noticed the way he held his left arm rather stiffly in his lap. His right hand was bandaged, and with the cut on his cheek she should have known it was possible that he had other injuries.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my arm." He said a little too quickly. Her expression told him she wasn't convinced…and that she wasn't going to drop it. "It's my shoulder." He admitted with a sigh.

"Let's see it." She said as she moved around in front of him. He backed up as she reached for the neck of his robes. She sighed at his prudishness. "I'm a professional, remember…"

Reluctantly he allowed her to half undress him to reveal the injury that was causing his discomfort. It wasn't very large but there was a lot of bruising around it, and as she probed it with gentle fingers she could tell by his reaction that it was still quite tender. As she continued her examination she came to a startling discovery.

"This goes all the way through…" She gasped.

"Yes…" Zuko sighed. "I kind of got skewered."

"By what?" She asked as she smoothed the skin around the wound on his back.

"An icicle." Zuko told her.

"Who would skewer you with an icicle?" She frowned as she squatted back to face him, her hand still on the wound.

"Pakku."

Song's eyes widened. "I thought he was your friend?"

"I guess he is…" Zuko admitted. "…now…" He sighed. "People…don't respond well to me when they first meet me. At least not those who know who I really am." He looked at her. "They just see me as the face of the enemy…they just see me as Fire Nation…Fire Nation _ROYALTY_…a direct descendant of the man who caused all this suffering, all this pain and loss…the son of the man who perpetuates it…and decide they have a right to take it all out on me." He lowered his head.

"I came here to try and convince these people that that's not who I am." He sighed again. "But I don't think they'll ever see past the surface…" He absently touched his scar. "I can never hide who I am…and I'll always be judged for it…"

"_ZUKO_!" A delighted voice broke the sombre mood as Kanaye launched himself at the sullen prince. Ursa stood behind him, an eyebrow quirked at the sight of the young girl who had just removed her hand from her son's bare chest.

"How are you, Kanaye?" Zuko asked as the boy all but choked him.

"We came here through earthbending!" The boy said excitedly. "That old guy, Bumi, he made this rockslide thing, so we sort of sailed on this big flat rock. It went really fast! It was so cool!"

"I'll bet." Zuko smirked.

Song smiled at the brotherly interaction between the two.

"Maybe…" She said softly. "You just need to introduce them to the real you." She jerked her head towards a nearby group of Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom refugees. "He seems to be a very likeable young man."

She gently touched his face as she retrieved his now empty mug and moved off to return it to wherever she'd gotten it from. Ursa frowned at the almost wistful look on her son's face as he watched her go.

"Zuko." She warned. "Have you forgotten?"

He looked at her, a little angrily. "No." He said finally, his expression softening as he turned away from her gaze.

"I have forgotten nothing."

* * *

He needed space, air, enough to risk heading up to the surface. It was a barren area, he wondered if it always had been or if this was the result of some sort of battle from ages past. When pitted against each other, the various benders could cause serious devastation.

He sat down heavily, gazing up at the silent moon, wondering if he could ever convince them to see eye to eye, if he could get them to realise that the only way for a peaceful resolution was to work together. _ALL_ of them. It sounded so simple. But he was beginning to fear that these people were never going to listen to him. Sure, he'd helped a handful, but most still looked at him with contempt.

"You really shouldn't be out here." A voice spoke softly from nearby. He turned to see the wizened face of Bumi. "It's not safe…" He glanced off to the dim lights of Omashu. "They'll be looking for us."

"Would it matter if they found me?" Zuko asked.

"Rafu told me what you're trying to do." The old king said. "It's a good idea…you should run with it."

"I don't know if I can make it work." Zuko sighed. "Thing's would be so much easier if I wasn't my father's son…then maybe I could get people to listen to me. But then, I don't suppose one man can make a difference, no matter who he is."

"I used to know someone who thought like that." Bumi said. "He was born into a position of power, of responsibility, but he didn't want it. Didn't think he could handle it. He just wanted to run away from it all."

"What happened?" Zuko prompted when the old man didn't continue.

"He disappeared for a hundred years." He beamed. Zuko looked at him sharply. "One man _CAN_ make a difference. Especially when he's destined to do so. He just needs the courage to do it.

"Now come on." The old man rolled off the rock he was sitting on. "If you can convince that snotty old waterbender that you're on the level, you can convince anyone."

* * *

As the pair entered the caverns they found the warriors of both nations working out battle strategies. Rafu, Joochan and the other males of their village looked on dispassionately, offering no input.

"If we are to make the attempt we're going to need the earthbenders taken during the invasion." A man in Earth Kingdom military garb was saying.

Bumi nudged Zuko and gestured at the group with his head. Zuko just frowned at him. "Talk to them." He gritted.

"_ALL_ of them?"

"Saves having to repeat yourself." Bumi pointed out.

"I'm not very good at making big speeches…" Zuko admitted with uncertainty.

"Oh?" Bumi quirked a brow. "Well if you're planning on being Fire Lord some day you better get good at making big speeches!"

Everyone's attention was now turned on the pair. Zuko had kept his voice low but Bumi hadn't, and the mention of the words fire and lord had stopped all conversation.

"You have something to say?" The Earth Kingdom officer said flatly, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at Zuko.

He took a deep breath, trying to remember what he'd said to Pakku to convince him that his idea of uniting the nations was a good one.

"Water and Earth have already attempted an invasion of the Fire Nation." Zuko said. "With the Avatar to lead you, using the Day of the Black Sun to your advantage. But you gained nothing. Many of you were captured…and now the fate of the Avatar is unknown."

"And your point is?" The Earth Kingdom officer growled as Zuko stated the very obvious.

"Water and Earth are not enough." Zuko said. "Especially now. We are in the height of summer, when my people are at their strongest. And this is no ordinary summer. In just a few weeks Sozin's Comet will return. Sozin harnessed the power of this comet to eradicate the Air Nomads and start the war." He lowered his head. "I dread to think what Ozai plans to do with that power…"

"You mean your _FATHER_!"

Zuko sighed.

"I _AM_ my father's son…" He admitted. "But I am _NOT_ my father. I don't see things the way he does…not any more. If you wish to judge me then do so based on _MY_ actions, not my father's…or of anyone else who has come before me."

He looked around at his still mostly hostile audience.

"After a hundred years of war the Fire Nation is very good at convincing its people that what we're doing is right, that the war is just. And I believed it just like everyone else. But then, I was sheltered from it, I only saw what my elders wanted me to see, only knew what they wanted me to know. I didn't know the horror of it until I felt the loss it can bring. I didn't begin to question it until my cousin was killed…

"I was only a child, but I began to think of all the other families that had lost their loved ones. My tutors tried to convince me that there was such a thing as 'acceptable losses'. They told me that anyone who said differently was a traitor and deserved to be punished. But that didn't stop me from speaking out against a general's plan to sacrifice a platoon of new recruits for the greater good…"

He paused, his fingers tracing the edge of his scar.

"…I just wanted to save their lives…spare their families the pain of their loss…"

He closed his eyes, regaining himself.

"There have been too many lives lost…to all nations. Too many families have been torn apart. It _HAS_ to end.

"It's already been proven that Water and Earth are not enough. It's going to take all four nations to end this war."

"All four?" The old waterbender, Yahto frowned. "Your people would join us?"

"I have travelled within the Fire Nation." Zuko said. "My people suffer as much as any other. They want it over too…"

"Why haven't they risen up against your father already?"

"Fear." Zuko said. "Anyone who speaks out against the war tends to disappear. Even those closest to the Fire Lord are not immune to punishment." He glanced at his mother who was standing silently with Haneul and Gaunyin.

"What about the Avatar?" Hakoda asked quietly. "Do you think he's dead?" He lowered his head. Zuko knew it wasn't only the boy he was concerned about.

"I hope not." Zuko replied just as softly. "But even so, he is a child. The fate of the entire world is far too much to place on his shoulders. Besides, we can't expect him to fight a battle we're not prepared to fight ourselves."

He paused as there was a general murmur of agreement amongst the crowd. Their animosity towards him seemed to be melting away. Finally the Earth Kingdom officer looked at him.

"I take it you have something in mind?" He queried.

"Yes." Zuko nodded curtly. "Joochan…the map…"

The Air Nomad descendant stepped forward with the large nautical chart Jee had provided. They unrolled it, holding it with some difficulty as Zuko tried to point out specific spots on it.

"The earthbenders are being held…" He began, gesturing with one hand while he held it with the other. Bumi cocked his head to one side, then stomped his foot, creating a large flat-toped rocky protrusion from the earth. Zuko was startled at the sudden earthen table that sprung up before him. "Thanks…" He glanced back at the old earthbender who just grinned at him.

He lay the map on the smooth surface, Hakoda stepping forward to hold one side of it for the younger warrior, earning a second expression of gratitude.

"The earthbenders are being held here." Zuko said, pointing to the area of ocean Jee had shown them. "In several damaged Fire Nation ships."

"How do you know that?" The officer frowned.

"A little inside information." Pakku assured him.

"We have much to do, and little time to get it done." Zuko said. "I propose that the majority of the benders and warriors retrieve the earthbenders, using both night and fog as a cover." He looked at the old waterbender. "I think Master Pakku should lead this mission."

"You won't be seeing to this yourself?" The officer asked suspiciously.

"What if we encounter another lock like the one confining the waterbenders?" Pakku asked. "You're the only firebender we have."

"I don't think you will." Zuko replied. "It's common practice to hold earthbenders like this. On metal…far out to sea…with nothing for them to bend…it pretty much neutralises them as a threat."

"And what will you be doing while the majority of us are doing this?" The officer asked.

"I'll be taking a smaller group up the north coast of the Earth Kingdom to gather a group of refugees." Zuko pointed to another area on the map. "They're likely to respond better to me than a mass of Water and Earth warriors. We'll then rejoin forces on Roku's Island…" He pointed to the crescent-shaped island at the very edge of the Fire Nation. "It's barren, but since the temple was destroyed it's uninhabited. There was only ever the Fire Sages there any way, and as far as I know they're now…_guests_…of the Fire Lord. We can then break into smaller groups and take different routes across the outer islands and meet here." He pointed at a spot at the base of one of the main island's volcanoes. "There's a series of underground caverns that will easily house all of us."

"You _HAVE_ given this some thought." Hakoda nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Wait." The Earth Kingdom officer cut in. "These refugees you spoke of. Just who might they be?"

"Like I said…it's going to take all four nations to end this war...and my people are suffering as much as any others." Zuko said, then a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Besides…everyone knows the best way to fight fire…is with fire."

* * *

Hocho awoke at the same time he did every morning. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew the sun was not yet up…years of military service had him so accustomed to being prepared for duty at dawn he just knew what time of the day it was due to an infallible internal clock.

But something was different this morning. Despite his blindness he knew he wasn't alone. There was a definite presence in his hut. A powerful presence, and though he didn't feel particularly threatened by it, he was yet to determine whether it was friend or foe.

"Who's there?" He demanded in a flat emotionless tone. He wouldn't put it past Yumi to be pulling one of his pranks.

"I gave you my word of honour that I would return these to you."

He frowned. He could tell by the slight muffling of the voice that the speaker's head was bowed. He reached out to feel the cool length of his sheathed blades, held out in front of his visitor's body in reverent offering.

"Zuko?" He whispered, his hand raising from the swords to their bearer's face. He heard the sharp intake of breath as his fingers found the leathery texture of the scar. Hocho knew the young man hated for anyone to touch the mark of his shame, but to his credit, he didn't flinch away.

"You came back?" He queried, wondering for a moment how the boy had found them. Jeong Jeong had ordered the entire camp moved on Zuko's departure, for safety's sake. But then, the younger firebender had tracked the Avatar from one end of the world to the other. Finding a large group of stationary individuals was probably no real challenge for him.

"Was your quest successful?" He asked. "Did you find she who you were searching for?"

"Yes." Zuko said. "And a whole lot more than I bargained for."

* * *

News of Zuko's return spread quickly through the ramshackle village. He greeted everyone fondly. Yumi punched him playfully in the arm, Shurui offered him food and Hageshii had almost crushed the air from him when he lifted him off his feet in an over-enthusiastic bear hug.

"Good to see you, Hageshii…" Zuko gasped as the mountain of a man set him back on his feet.

"You look good." Yumi said. "Well…outside the bandages and the interesting dress sense…"

"Dress sense?" Hocho frowned.

"He looks like an Air Nomad." Yumi sniffed.

"They're just robes, Yumi." Zuko sighed.

"But they are somewhat unorthodox for a firebender." A terse voice said.

"Master Jeong Jeong." Zuko bowed respectfully to the older firebender, who quirked a brow in response.

"You are not as you were when you left us." He noted.

"I have been through much." Zuko confirmed. "But there is no time to tell you about it now. The comet…"

"I feel it." Jeong Jeong nodded.

"I dread to think what Ozai has planned for it." Zuko said. "We have to end it before he can put his plans into action."

"You seriously intend to stand against your father?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"With help." Zuko nodded.

"Are you nuts!?" Yumi exploded. "You want a group of peasants and disillusioned warriors to fight the Fire Nation's entire military might? You'd need an army to do that!"

"Funny you should mention that." Zuko smiled.

* * *

The trip to Roku's Island was surprisingly uneventful. Zuko felt it was due to the fact that the Fire Nation Navy was most likely occupied with the assault on the earthbenders' prison. He worried for them, some he'd even come to call friends in the very short time he'd known them. And then there was the Avatar and his companions. Were they still alive? And if so, where were they? Could he and his new allies find them before the comet arrived? Could they join forces to defeat the Fire Lord?

The Fire Lord…

He sighed. It had been a long time since he'd thought of the man as his father, it was easier not to. But when he came face to face with him again would he be able to do what was needed? That was one of the reasons he hoped the Avatar was still alive. Though he knew it wouldn't be any easier for the boy to face the Fire Lord, he was no where near as emotionally involved.

And what of his uncle? He had freed him to clear his own conscience and then handed him over to the Avatar's care. Had he saved him from a certain death just to deliver him to another?

And then there were the civilians, the young, the elderly and his mother to worry about. All had refused to stay behind, stay where they'd be safe, he could still remember the argument he'd had with Song. But she at least had a point, she was a healer and her abilities would be useful. His mother did have a certain knowledge of Fire Nation politics. And if enthusiasm could be of advantage in battle, Kanaye could win the war single-handedly. But none of them were warriors. He didn't know how his father could knowingly put such innocents in danger. How did he live with himself?

His wandering feet had taken him up to the very apex of the island, to the spot where the temple had once stood. He thought of the last time he'd stood on the most sacred ground. He'd been his father's proper little son then, here to capture the Avatar. Now, instead of dogging the boy's footsteps, he was following in them.

As he stepped out onto the atrium that had once led to the stairs, the once smooth rock now cracked and broken, he paused, frowning. He could feel it again, that strange shifting under his bare feet that he'd first encountered near the hot springs just before Pakku's attack. But it was far more intense here.

"What _IS_ that?" He whispered, crouching down to touch the earth. He could feel it with his fingertips too. It was a strange sensation, kind of like dipping a hand in a stream of flowing water or shifting sand…or a gentle breeze blowing across exposed skin…

"There you are."

He looked up to see Pakku, incongruously accompanied by Jeong Jeong and Bumi who had his head cocked to one side, an eyebrow quirked at the position they'd found the young prince in.

"Everything went well…" The recently returned Pakku was saying. "There was some resistance but the environment was on our side. And you'll be happy to know we inflicted no lasting harm on any of your countrymen…some of them even decided to join us…"

"What are you doing?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"I can feel something…" Zuko frowned.

"You can feel the fire in the earth." Bumi nodded sagely.

"I can feel what?" Zuko looked at him with wide eyes.

"The elements are not as separate as many believe." Bumi said. "Just as there is water in the air…" He gestured up at a few wisps of cloud that were drifting overhead. "There is fire within the earth."

Zuko thought for a moment. "So…I can feel…lava…?"

"Technically, you can feel magma." Jeong Jeong said flatly. "It is not lava until it breaks through the earth."

"Why haven't I felt it before?" Zuko asked.

"Are you in the habit of wandering around barefoot in volcanically active areas?" Bumi asked.

"I'm not in the habit of wandering around barefoot at all." Zuko said. He rolled one foot back on its heel and scrunched his toes. "This is due merely to an unfortunate turn of events. I was raised to believe it was unseemly for one of my former station to get their feet dirty…"

"So you don't know if it's something you've always been able to do then." Bumi pointed out. He then looked pointedly at Jeong Jeong.

"It is a rare gift amongst firebenders…to sense the earthbound fire…" The master admitted. "It is even rarer to be able to actually bend it."

"He can do it." Pakku said, and suddenly found all eyes on him. "I've _SEEN_ him do it." He shrugged. "Or at least try to…"

"When?" Zuko asked.

"During our little…misunderstanding…" Pakku sighed. "Right after the eclipse…you were trying to pull it to the surface…the earth even buckled beneath your fingers."

"You stood on my wrist to stop me…" Zuko whispered as he remembered.

"What was it like?" Jeong Jeong asked Zuko. "What did you feel? What did you do?"

"Pakku had just about defeated me…" Zuko began, not noticing the look both Jeong Jeong and Bumi threw the waterbending master. "I couldn't feel much of the left-hand side of my body…it was feeling kind of numb. I guess an icicle through the shoulder will do that to you." He absently lay a hand over they wound Song had examined. Pakku looked from earthbender to firebender, shrinking a little under their withering gazes.

"But I could feel warmth in the ground beneath me…" Zuko continued. "I knew I couldn't draw enough breath to make my own fire, so I thought I'd try drawing on the heat I could feel in the earth. It was purely instinctual…"

"What did you do?" Jeong Jeong prompted.

"I don't remember…" Zuko shook his head. "Like I said…it was all instinct…"

"So…a natural ability…" Jeong Jeong nodded. "An affinity…"

"An almost spiritual connection with your element." Pakku added.

"And that, my young friend, is the truest form of bending." Bumi grinned.

Zuko looked at the trio with uncertainty.

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc 


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

"I really hate this…" Aang muttered, gazing down at the thatched rooftops of the tiny Fire Nation village from the relative safety of the jungle.

"You and I are both far too recognisable to venture into town." Iroh reminded him.

"I know, but I hate that the others have to go down there." He sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs as he drew his knees up to his chin. "I hate that they have to keep putting themselves in danger like this. They may not have wanted posters but they're still recognisable."

Iroh sighed deeply. Ever since their failure during the Day of the Black Sun hope had been in short supply. He couldn't blame the young Avatar for being so despondent, he knew better than anyone what his brother was capable of. Many of their allies had fallen and their every step was hounded…he was beginning to understand how they must have felt while Zuko was on their trail. But here it was so much worse, they were in the middle of enemy territory, a strange way to think of his homeland, a place where they could find no sanctuary. The young quartet had disguised themselves in order to blend in but it hadn't helped them much.

They had retreated to the jungles, far from the capitol, to make their plans for a counterattack, but with no allies to call upon things were looking very bleak. They had come across rumours of rebels, bands of freedom fighters no doubt made up of others who, like themselves, had evaded capture and were now trapped within Fire Nation territory, unable to get out. So in essence, they were as much prisoners as those who had been locked away.

There was a chittering from overhead and Momo came sailing down to twine himself around Aang's shoulders. The boy absently scratched the creature's head. Though he cared for the clever animal it was not the same as the bond he shared with Appa. The bison had been part of the attack, on loan to Hakoda and his Water Tribe warriors, his fate now as unknown as the warriors themselves. It was the second time he'd been separated from his animal guide, the second time he didn't know whether he was alive or dead, and it wasn't any easier than the last time. It was like losing a piece of himself.

He looked over at Iroh. The old man had the knife out again, turning it over in his hands. He smiled sadly. His firebending teacher had also lost a part of himself, and the fate of that part was just as unknown. But while the wanted posters remained he still had hope. Ozai, he had said, would surely make his son's capture or death widely known…or else he would let him live, let him suffer, use him as bait for the rescue he knew Iroh would attempt.

Both looked up sharply at the rustle of leaves, bodies tensed for battle. They relaxed when they saw Katara's familiar form emerge from the jungle. A grumbling Toph flopped to the ground beside Aang, muttering something about rhinos and why hadn't they warned her about where it had been standing and what it had been doing.

"We got some news." Sokka said brandishing a piece of paper in one hand, a piece of brightly coloured tropical fruit, identical to the ones Katara was offering Aang and Iroh. "The people are talking about someone named Bái Hǔ. Apparently he's the mastermind behind all these rebel raids we've been hearing about…"

He held out the scrap of paper. A freshly printed wanted poster.

"There's no picture…" Aang noted as he took it from Sokka's hand.

"Because Bái Hǔ is not a person." Iroh said. "It is a mythical creature…a legend…a spirit…the Guardian of the West…"

"Seems a pretty appropriate name for a rebel leader to adopt." Sokka said, brushing fruit pulp from his shirt as he reached for another piece. He shrieked as it was swept up by a passing arrow which narrowly missed his fingers.

Katara reached for her water pouch only to find it similarly snatched from her grasp. Toph leapt to her feet, twisting them this way and that, trying to locate their attacker, or, more likely, attackers, but she could feel nothing.

"They're in the trees, Toph." Aang warned. The accuracy at which the arrows found their mark could mean only one thing. Yu Yan Archers.

Toph yelped as she was bodily lifted from the ground.

"Or maybe not." Sokka said as he went to the aid of the diminutive earthbender who was dangling from the outstretched hand of a giant of a man who was attempting to save himself from the ferocity of her flailing limbs. He held out the other hand, gripping the top of Sokka's head to stop him in his tracks.

"Are these the ones we're looking for?" The mountain asked.

"Of course they are, Hageshii." The Yu Yan Archer snorted as he dropped from his perch above. "How many dark-skinned, blue-eyed Fire Nation kids have you met?"

"You won't take us without a fight." Sokka's muffled voice came from beneath the plate-sized hand.

"Aang!" Katara cried. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not going to leave you!" He shot back, twirling his staff above his head and dropping into a fighting stance beside her. "If we go down, we go down fighting!"

"What makes you think we want to fight you?" A third, extremely calm voice enquired.

"Lieutenant Hocho?" Iroh smiled in recognition. "It is good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same, General Iroh." The man replied, leaning heavily on his walking staff. "But I haven't seen a thing since the North Pole and that monster made of water…"

Aang dropped out of his fighting stance as he stared at the man with the cloth band around his eyes, a distressed look on his young face. He felt Katara's hand on his shoulder, could sense the concern on her face.

He had blinded this man…

"We do not serve Ozai." He told them. "We follow Bái Hǔ."

"He sent us out to look for you." The Yu Yan Archer said, slinging his bow over his shoulder.

* * *

The trio led the group through the thickest part of the jungle, though none of them seemed too keen on conversation, quickly silencing anyone who even tried to speak. Too many Fire Nation troops about, they'd whisper, not to mention predators to keep an ear out for.

Sokka hadn't liked the idea of things lurking in the shadows, wanting to eat him, so when they settled down for the night he'd volunteered to stand watch. It was well after midnight when his head began to loll.

"You really should get some sleep, kid."

He snapped awake at the sound of the Yu Yan's voice, Yumi he'd called himself. Toph had vouched for them all, but he still had trouble trusting anyone from the Fire Nation.

"We've still got a long way to go." He studied him through tattooed eyes. "And I don't feel like carrying you."

"But…" He glanced at his slumbering companions then back into the shadows of the trees.

"I'll take the next watch." Yumi rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sokka had barely closed his eyes it seemed, when his sister was shaking him awake. He rolled over, doing his best to ignore her until she spoke quietly to him.

"Do you want me to get Toph to wake you?"

"I'm up!" He sprang upright. "See how awake I am?"

"Wuss." Toph snorted.

"If you children are quite finished." Hocho said flatly. "We need to break camp. We have a lot of ground to cover today."

"Is it just me…?" Sokka mused. "Or is the Fire Nation seriously lacking in personality types? I mean…there's a few exceptions…but they're almost all surly, grumpy types…"

"Must be the heat." Toph nodded her agreement. "It certainly makes you grumpy."

"_HEY_!" Sokka protested.

"Keep it down!" Yumi hissed. "Or do you want to be led to Ozai in chains?" His deep amber eyes slid to where a komodo-rhino could be seen tethered to a fallen tree nearby. It had lifted its armoured head at Sokka's brief outburst, casting about with tiny eyes, seeking the source of the noise. No one dared breathe as its rider appeared and followed its gaze with a steely one of his own.

"What is it?" A voice called from nearby, and they could make out at least five more of the massive creatures, each with a mounted soldier.

Sokka gestured to the others, holding up six fingers and pointing to the group of soldiers, then pointing to each of them in turn to indicate that they had them outnumbered. Iroh shook his head, tapping his face just under his eyes, hoping the young warrior would understand that there was only six that they could see and that there could be more.

Yumi was scanning the trees above them. He smirked and very slowly drew an arrow from his quiver and notched it to his bow. He let it sail into the canopy and was rewarded with a cacophony of shrieks and cries as numerous brightly coloured birds took flight.

"It's just some macawakatoos." One of the soldiers snorted as the dismounted one tried to sooth his startled beast. "Let's move out."

"Quietly now." Hocho whispered pointedly after several long moment when he was certain they troops were well out of earshot.

* * *

They travelled the remainder of the morning in silence, stopping once for something to eat and a brief rest. The path was becoming less and less obvious, the jungle around them thicker and wilder, and it led them forever uphill. With the added hindrance of the stifling heat the group were beginning to tire.

"It isn't much further." Hocho said quietly, his keen ears picking up on the shortness of breath and the dragging feet. "We should be there by lunch."

"Lunch?" Sokka immediately perked up. Momo leapt from Aang's shoulder to the Water Tribe boy's, chittering nosily with similar enthusiasm. "Let's get moving!" He strode forward until he drew even with the blind man.

"If I'd known that was all it took to get him motivated I would have mentioned food earlier." Yumi deadpanned.

* * *

The sun had just slipped past its zenith when Hocho held up a hand for them to stop. They were right at the base of one of the island's smaller volcanoes now, its steep side rising high above the jungle's lush canopy. Hocho tapped his walking staff on a rock in a quick succession. It almost sounded like a tune…

…or a code…

There was the grating sound of stone on stone as an opening appeared before them.

"Single file now." Hocho began. Sokka cursed as he knocked his head on the low, rocky ceiling. "It's kind of cramped." Hocho finished.

"Thanks for the warning…" Sokka muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"I could open it up a bit." Toph said, taking a stance.

"No." Yumi quickly pulled her out of it. "We keep the entrance narrow for a reason. If we're ever discovered…it would force our enemies into a single file too…"

"A bottleneck." Iroh nodded. "Far easier for you to defend yourselves."

"As much as we would regret turning on our own people." Hocho said softly. "We are at war…and war makes you do many things you regret."

"Tell me about it…" Aang mumbled as he gazed at the bandages that hid the man's eyes.

The tunnel suddenly opened up into a vast chamber of dark rock illuminated by an eerie red glow. There were numerous people going about various activities, Sokka's attention immediately captivated by the elderly woman stirring a large pot of delicious smelling stew.

"There you are!" A new voice sighed with relief. "When you didn't report in we started to get worried…hey…you found them!"

"Chey!" Katara beamed at the Fire Nation deserter.

"If he's here…" Sokka whispered as he nudged Aang, his quest for food momentarily forgotten as Chey exchanged meaningless pleasantries. "It's not too hard to figure out who Bái Hǔ is, huh?"

"We'll leave the Avatar and his companions in your capable hands then, Chey." Hocho said. "They seemed to know you…and we've got to report in any way."

"Then we better be allowed a little time to relax." Yumi snorted.

"Right, guys." Chey smiled as the trio moved off before turning his attention back to the group before him. "Alright…so…I guess I should take you guys to see Bái Hǔ then…" He glanced about the enormous cave. "If only I knew where he was…"

"Is this guy for real?" Toph asked as Chey wandered off, looking this way and that.

"Well…we don't really know him _THAT_ well…" Sokka admitted. "But he was like this last time we met…"

"Oh!" Chey said suddenly. "She'll know!" He headed straight for a young girl with a long braid down her back. She turned to him, obviously listening to whatever he was saying.

"Where else?" She snorted as they caught up. "I swear! If I have to patch him up one more time after one of his idiotic workout sessions I'm going to go…_MUSHI_!"

Iroh's eyes widened, as the last word was directed at him. He frowned. "Song?"

"It's good to see you." She smiled. Then it faltered. "Oh…you're not Mushi, are you?"

"So…he's in the training area?" Chey interrupted. "I mean…he did say he wanted to see the Avatar as soon as we found him…"

"Of course…" The girl smiled. "And yes…he's training…_AGAIN_! But after all he's been through lately he should be resting! But will he listen to me? He's so stubborn…thinks he has to do everything himself…"

"Well…" Iroh placated. "Now that the Avatar is here I'm sure he will be willing to share the burden." He smiled. "Perhaps we should go and speak with him now?"

"How do you know that girl?" Toph asked as they took their leave of Song and Chey led them to the training area.

"My nephew and I met her some time ago." Iroh told her. She squeezed his arm as she sensed the change in his demeanour.

"I'm sure he's okay." She tried to sound reassuring.

"Probably more so than we know." The old man said cryptically.

Chey led them through another tunnel that opened into a similarly large chamber, though this one was far less welcoming. They looked down on a floor that was blackened and cracked, a bright red glow emanating from the fissures. At the far end of the space there was no floor at all, just a churning mass of molten rock, fed by a steady flow that cascaded down the far wall.

"This has got to be one of the most uncomfortable places I've ever been in." Sokka muttered.

Mid-way between the lava and where they stood a firebender was going through an intense training session…no doubt one of the idiotic workouts Song had mentioned. Aang watched with great interest, recognising the forms and moves Iroh had taught him, noting the precision in which each was performed. He was graceful, he was powerful, he was everything a firebender should be.

Then he changed. His precise movements became more fluid, less fierce, a gentle series of flaming arcs that seemed more ornamental than offensive until he produced twin filaments of fire and began pulverising stalagmites with them. Katara gasped a little at the sight of them, but then she had once been on the receiving end of such a move.

He paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts, before beginning to twist the fire whips around himself, faster and faster until they took on the appearance of a tornado, a spiral of flame dancing around his motionless form.

"What is that move?" Aang asked. "You never taught me that." He glanced at Iroh only to find his master's eyes equally wide.

"Fire Storm." The old man said. "It is very dangerous if you lack the will to control it."

The firebender had pulled his arms in close. Though it was difficult to tell with the distance, he appeared to have his palms pressed together before him. Then he quickly thrust his arms outwards sending the flames racing in all directions at once. His audience ducked instinctively though they were slightly higher then he was and the flames crashed into the rock below them, they could still feel the heat of them.

As they gingerly rose back up they found the firebender standing still, his back to them, his shoulders heaving from the effort.

"That guy is more powerful than a firebender has a right to be." Sokka shook his head.

Aang was looking for a way down to the training floor when Chey stopped him.

"He's not done yet." The former soldier told him.

The firebender was dangerously close to the lava now, talking deep calming breaths as he centred himself. He slowly reached out over the molten rock, lowering his hand towards it then flicking it upwards. A small amount of the red hot substance detached itself from the glowing lake to follow the movement. As quick and as small a movement as it had been, all who saw it were in awe. Even Toph, who could feel the movement of the liquid rock, was impressed. She sensed another change in Iroh as the firebender continued his juggling like movements.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"It does the heart proud…" He said. "To see the student surpass the teacher…"

Her sightless eyes widened as the implication of what he'd said sunk in, a smile slowly spread across her face.

The firebender was now manipulating a thin column of the stuff, the stiffness of his movements, the tension in his muscles, indicating it was no easy task. He could control one element within the fiery rock but was constantly fighting the other.

He let it fall, his hands dropping to his knees as he caught his breath. He seemed to glare at the most stubborn of fires. He took a few steps back and set his feet in a way that Katara knew all too well.

"That's a waterbending form…" She whispered.

He pulled his arms and torso backwards then rocked forward on the balls of his feet, thrusting his open palms forwards. A sheet of lava leapt upwards in a gentle wave. He repeated the move with greater force and the lava wave surged half way up the wall. Then he sat heavily on the blackened floor. It was hard to tell if it had been a deliberate act or if he'd fallen in exhaustion.

"That guy's crazy." Sokka commented, not noticing Iroh take a step forward in concern.

"Wait here." Chey said.

They watched as Chey crossed the distance between them and the firebender. He looked up as Chey bent to speak to him, glancing back over his shoulder to where they stood before responding. Chey nodded curtly and returned as the firebender dragged himself to his feet.

"He wants to talk to you." He looked at Iroh as he retuned.

"That does not surprise me at all." The old man said quietly. Toph squeezed his arm and smiled at him. He nodded and took the path Chey had to join the firebender near the lava. As he reached him, the obviously taller man turned towards him, his arms out as if he was trying to explain something, but Iroh just wrapped his arms around him in a powerful embrace.

It took less than a second for the other man to return it.

Sokka cocked his head to one side at the sight before him, glanced at the equally stunned Aang and Katara, then back at the firebenders again.

"I didn't know Iroh and Jeong Jeong were so close." He said in a confused tone.

Chey covered his mouth to hide his laugh, but Toph let out a loud, disgusted snort.

"And I'm the one who's blind!" The trio looked at her, not noticing that the two firebenders had approached them as she spoke.

"Sparky…" She greeted with a nod of her head.

"Toph…" He replied with a slight bow of his own, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

The trio stared at the Fire Lord's son, Katara blushing slightly at his barely clothed form, despite the fact that she'd seen both her brother and Aang in a similar state of dress. He didn't look all that different than the last time they'd seen him, if anything he was scruffier, a little more worn around the edges. He bore several still-healing cuts on his arms, several burns were evident and a rather nasty puncture wound pierced his left shoulder. Katara was shocked to realised that it may very well have been aimed at his heart.

But there was a change in him. A calmness, a serenity that he'd never possessed before. His golden eyes, once so full of fiery anger, were now filled with a gentle warmth.

"Take the Avatar and his companions to where they can rest…and get them something to eat." He was saying to Chey. He then glanced at the three faces that were still gaping at him. He arced his single eyebrow at their expressions before leaning closer to Chey. "And perhaps a little something to settle their nerves…"

Sokka seemed to take offence at that, and was about to protest, but was cut off by Chey.

"It will be done, Bái Hǔ." He said with a respectful bow.

Zuko's entire body stiffened as he looked at the Fire Nation deserter, some of that old fire in his eyes.

"Chey…" He said tersely. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

He looked thoughtful for a few moments as he gave the question serious consideration. "I don't know…" He said finally. "I haven't actually been keeping count."

"Just take them and get them some food." Zuko said in exasperation as he turned to walk away, pausing as Iroh trailed after him.

"Go with the Avatar and get something to eat." He said to his uncle. "I'll join you as soon as I've cleaned up." But it was obvious that Iroh was not about to let his nephew out of his sight.

"We have tea…" Zuko told him. "Lots and lots of tea. Good, proper Fire Nation tea." But Iroh would not be deterred.

"Alright…fine…" Zuko relented, then looked pointedly at Aang. "_WE'LL_ join you as soon as I've cleaned up. We have much to discuss."

"We do." Aang nodded in agreement.

"What happened to him?" Katara asked when the two firebenders had disappeared around a rocky corner.

"Yeah." Sokka frowned. "He used to be all…grrr!" He pawed the air with curled fingers and bared his teeth. "And now he's all…hmmm…" He put his palms together in a contemplative pose.

"Song!" Zuko's slightly irate voice drifted back to them. "I'm fine! Stop making a fuss!"

"For the most part…" Sokka added quickly.

"I don't really know…" Chey admitted. "He's not a big talker, or much into socialising. He pretty much keeps to himself."

"He obviously went through something pretty profound." Katara said. "You can see it in his eyes…"

"Or you're just seeing another part of him." Toph said. "I mean…did you ever really know him? You just saw the really obsessed guy who was chasing you around the world. Did you seriously believe that was all there was of him?"

"Well…now that you mention it…" Sokka said. "Yeah…pretty much…"

"In here…" Chey said as he stopped before a rocky opening. "It'll give you some privacy and…" He pushed aside a beaded curtain. "Itoko! Get off the table!"

"What exactly is that?" Sokka boggled at the unfamiliar animal draped across a low stone table. It lifted its head and surveyed him with large, dark eyes.

"It's beautiful." Katara smiled in awe, which obviously pleased the creature which tossed its fiery main as it turned to her with what looked like a smile.

"It's a kylin." Aang gasped with wide eyes.

"It's a what?" Toph frowned. She could sense it, but could not truly make out its shape. To her it was noting but flames…a brilliant and calming light…

"He's a pain in the neck is what he is." Chey snorted as he attempted to push the animal from its bed. "Cursed creature only listens to Zuko…"

"Really…?" Aang quirked a brow. "That's interesting…"

"Why is that interesting?" Sokka asked as he eyed the creature warily.

"Because he's a kylin." Aang said, approaching him carefully, his hand, palm upwards, held out before him.

"So you said…" Sokka muttered.

"What exactly is a kylin?" Katara asked as the creature sniffed the Avatar's hand.

"They're highly secretive and extremely spiritual creatures." Aang said as he began to gently stroke the creature's muzzle. "I've never seen one, but Gyatso told me about them. They're native to the Fire Nation, but they completely disappeared over a hundred years ago, when Sozin came to power. The monks took it as a sign that there was going to be trouble."

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Because they only appear when the land is ruled by a benevolent king. Or to a wise and just leader." Aang smirked at his friends. "And this one only listens to Zuko…"

"That's great Aang." Sokka said. "Now can you get it off the table so we can eat?"

"Itoko." A calm voice spoke.

They turned to find Zuko, neat and dressed, standing in the doorway, the beaded curtain still swinging behind him, his eyes locked with the creature's. Through a series of exhalations, snorts and tilts of the head, the pair seemed to come to some sort of understanding and the animal shifted his weight and rose himself gracefully from the table. He moved with fluid, languid motions to the far end of the table where he curled around the seat at its head.

Sokka leaned towards Chey. "Tell me he didn't just talk to that thing."

Zuko moved into the room, Iroh and a beautiful woman following him to the end of the table where they all sat regally, Zuko at its head, Iroh at his right and the woman on his left. The animal watched them, then lay his head by Zuko's hand, purring as the young firebender absently rubbed his ears, though he continued to watch Aang and his companions through half-lidded eyes.

"Should we…um…wipe the table or something?" Sokka asked as he too sat down.

"Itoko is a meticulously clean animal." Zuko said evenly. "His hygiene is probably the equal of anyone at this table." Toph burped loudly and picked something from her ear which she then flicked at the wall. "Possibly even more so. But if it would make you feel better, then by all means, go ahead and wipe the table."

Chey deposited a heavily laden tray at the end of the table.

"I'm good." Sokka grinned as a large bowl of stew was passed to him. He licked his lips before burying his face in it. Various other plates of food were distributed, then Chey took his leave.

Katara kept glancing at the Fire Nation trio as she ate. Zuko, she noticed, ate sparingly, feeding more to his animal companion that kept nudging his shoulder, than he did to himself. Iroh ate with a similar gusto to Sokka, while the woman ate with great refinement. It was the woman who truly drew her attention. Zuko hadn't introduced her, whether that was a deliberate action or due to some oversight on his part, she wasn't sure. But there was something oddly familiar about her…about the way she moved, the shape of her face, but most notably, the slant of her eyes. She wanted to know who she was, but it would be rude to come out and directly ask him.

"So, Sparky…" Toph leaned back, picking her teeth and propping her feet up on the table. "Who's the quiet lady with you?"

'_Thank you, Toph…'_ Katara smirked to herself at the younger girls lack of ceremony.

"Oh." Zuko looked up from his own half-eaten food. It appeared it had been an oversight. He looked at the woman who smiled at him fondly. "This is Ursa…" He looked at Katara, almost apologetically. "…my mother…" He looked around at the others.

Katara was shocked for a moment, then smiled happily for the former prince.

"I thought her lost. Finding her certainly changed things…"

"How?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of fruit.

"I remembered who I am." He smiled.

* * *

"We've only been here about a week." Zuko was explaining as he led them through yet another tunnel. "There are still groups arriving so we have people out looking for them…that's how we found you." He glanced back over his shoulder. "Travelling through the Fire Nation is no easy task right now, even for the natives. I fear some of the stragglers may actually have been captured by patrols."

"Which is why you've been launching raids." Sokka smirked.

"Yes." Zuko confirmed. "And for supplies. There's a lot of warriors to arm…and mouths to feed…"

"Arm?" Aang questioned.

"We're not just hiding here." Zuko said. "Such an action would be pointless. We've been making certain plans…"

"Just how many people have you got in these caves?" Katara asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Zuko admitted. "It's hard to keep count as more and more arrive every day. But I think there's at least ten thousand…"

"Ten thousand?" Sokka boggled. "You've managed to find ten thousand deserters?"

"Who said they were all deserters?" Zuko asked as they entered into another large chamber filled with people in reds, blues and greens. "You'll find all the nations are represented here."

Numerous structures of earthbending construction were dotted about the area giving it the appearance of a camping area.

"And more than a few familiar faces." He smiled as he ducked into one of the structures, pushing aside a piece of blue canvas with a moon motif that was acting as a door to gain entry. They could hear him talking to someone inside briefly before they both stepped out.

Blue eyes widened with delight as Katara and Sokka shouted "_DAD_!" in unison before hurling themselves into his waiting arms.

"I thought the Water Tribe warriors had been captured by the Fire Lord." Iroh cast a sideward glance at his nephew.

"They were." Zuko confirmed. "They were being held at Omashu."

"You freed them?" Toph asked.

"And the Earth Kingdom warriors." Zuko nodded. "Now we stand together."

"You weren't so keen on standing with us when we made you an honorary member of the tribe." Hakoda grinned at him.

"You smeared my forehead with soot and grease." Zuko snorted with a half smirk. "It took days to get that gunk out of my hair."

"Which is why we wear ours tied back." Hakoda teased. "I'm surprised you can see anything through that fringe."

Sokka was frowning. He wasn't sure he liked his father exchanging playful banter with Zuko like he was part of the family…some kind of long lost son…or nephew…or third cousin twice removed that you only see on special occasions.

Katara, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile. Zuko always put up this front…first the angry prince, then the tortured fugitive, now the reluctant leader…but every now and then she'd see through the cracks and she'd see that Zuko was as goofy a teenager as Sokka, as innocent and caring as Aang or as compassionate as she herself was.

Toph was right. They really didn't know him. They'd only ever seen him as an enemy. They'd never had time or inclination to look beyond the surface. They'd never thought about what his motivations might be, of why he was chasing them, though he had mentioned it had something to do with honour.

Now he had the same goal, he was trusted and accepted by her people. Could they put the past behind them and accept him too?

"Do they know?" Hakoda was saying to Zuko.

"No." Zuko shook his head. "We're heading there now."

"Heading where?" Sokka asked.

"The War Chamber." Zuko told him.

"You have a War Chamber?" Iroh asked.

"Well…I guess it's a War _CAVE_, but yes. Don't worry, Uncle. It's nothing like the last one I was involved with."

* * *

"Well…" A delighted voice cackled as they entered the bustling room Zuko had led them to. "Looks like we can go with Plan A."

"_BUMI_!" Aang launched himself at the old earthbender.

"We have received confirmation from Jee and Arnook." A familiar voice intoned, trying to ignore the rather loud reunion between the Avatar and his childhood friend. "They await your word to go."

"And Kuei?" Zuko asked.

"As far as we know he's still in transit. But we do know he has gathered several Earth Kingdom rebel cells to our cause. We should have word from him shortly."

"Master Pakku?" Katara gasped.

"It's good to see you're unharmed, Katara." He said with a smile.

Iroh had been studying the map laid out in the middle of the chamber. Wooden markers showed the location of allies within and without the Fire Nation. A marker baring the Water Tribe icon marked the Northern Water Tribe, who were poised at the edge of Northern Air Nomad territory, an Earth Kingdom marker sat beside them. Several more Earth Kingdom markers hugged the largest continent's western coast. There were a number of Fire Nation markers in the ocean between both groups.

"How have you managed to orchestrate all this?" Iroh asked, looking at his nephew.

"Captain Jee." Zuko said with a smile. "The Fire Lord believes him loyal. He's free to travel between nations. He's our main source for gathering and distributing information."

"That is an enormous risk for him to be taking." Iroh commented.

"Yes." Zuko agreed softly. "He's a good man…"

A terrifying shriek filled the room as a woman entered with a large messenger hawk on her gloved hand. It looked about imperiously then began to groom its glossy red feathers.

"News from Jee." She said, handing a miniature scroll to Zuko.

"Kuei's in position." He said as he quickly scanned the coded message, translating it easily due to continued practice. Pakku nodded and placed another Earth Kingdom marker, one that bore a golden top, on the map.

Aang couldn't take his eyes off the woman. With her pale skin, grey eyes and long silvery hair she didn't look like she was Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe. Zuko noticed the look. He smiled

"Guanyin…" He said to the woman. "I don't believe you've met the Avatar."

"You're…a…a…" Aang stammered. "You're an…Air Nomad…"

"No. Not entirely." She smiled sadly. "But my father is."

"Perhaps you'd like to introduce him?" Zuko suggested.

* * *

**AN: **I would like to thank ASN member DragonTrainer who's post about Bai Hu, the White Tiger of the West, and Zuko's possible connection to the celestial creature that was the inspiration for the title Zuko has had thrust upon him by his allies...

Though Bai Hu _DOES_ represent the season of autumn, the tiger is also the rival of the dragon in Chinese culture and in martial arts...and seeing as Zuko saw his sister as a dragon in his dream, I feel his being a tiger would be rather fitting...

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

"Air Nomads?" Iroh questioned. "You found Air Nomads?"

"Technically they found me." Zuko said.

"It would seem you had quite the adventure while we were apart." Iroh smiled.

"Yes…I had lots of fun…and met lots of new and interesting people…" Zuko snorted, looking at the now mostly healed wound in his right palm. "Most of who weren't all that happy to see me…and the ones that were just wanted to collect the price on my head…"

He looked to where the Avatar was speaking reverently to Haneul.

"They were the ones with the best reason to hate me…but they didn't…they took me in…healed me…"

"In more ways than one it would seem." Iroh said as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"They certainly helped." Zuko admitted. "But I had a lot of time to think while I was travelling the Earth Kingdom…I only had Itoko for company and he's not too big on conversation. I thought about everything I'd seen…all the pain and suffering…everything my father's been inflicting on this world…everything he's inflicted on me…"

He ran a finger along his left brow, following the arc where his eyebrow used to be.

"I always tried to convince myself that everything he's done to me was justified…that I'd somehow deserved it…that I was wrong to put the lives of a few troops ahead of the glory of the Fire Nation. But I know now there is no glory in war…no honour in beating down those that are already weaker than you. I realised that he has no honour…

"He never intended to take me back. He used my compassion against me. Used it to get rid of the son he deemed unworthy. The one who was lucky to be born. And even if he had thought I could prove myself, that my suffering would harden me until I was more like him, I kind of messed that up the last time we spoke…"

"So I heard." Iroh said. Zuko looked at him with a frown. "Your wanted poster…" He reached inside his robes and produced a folded piece of parchment. It was grubby and worn around the edges…it had obviously been well handled. "It claims you attacked him."

"I was defending myself." Zuko assured him.

Iroh nodded. "I never believed your father's accusations for a moment."

"You were right about him." Zuko whispered, lowering his head. "I just never wanted to believe you."

"He is your father." Iroh said. "It is only natural for you to want him to be more than what he is."

"Just as he expects me to be more than I am…" Zuko sighed. "I guess neither of us can ever be what the other one wants us to be."

"You are two very different people." Iroh agreed.

"Which puts us forever at odds."

"Perhaps." Iroh nodded. "But do you truly wish to be what he wants you to be?"

"Is it your own destiny…or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you…" Zuko said softly. Iroh blinked, a little taken aback. "I always listened to you, Uncle." Zuko smiled wryly. "Even when I didn't take your lessons to heart."

He looked about him, to the children in multi-coloured robes that were running around, playing, listening to each others stories, to the adults working together to prepare a special meal for everyone, a celebration for the return of the Avatar, to the group of multi-national warriors training together for an upcoming battle that was unavoidable.

"I look around here…at everyone working together..." He said. "And I know this is how the world should be." He lowered his head again.

"But it doesn't change the fact that I've raised an army against my father."

Iroh could see the melancholy mood that was coming over his nephew, and though he couldn't really blame him for it, he didn't want him to slip too far into it. He too had had qualms about turning on his brother. Though they had rarely seen eye to eye on anything, he was still his brother, his baby brother at that. But like Zuko, he knew what his nation was doing was wrong, and they both knew they'd never convince Ozai of that. He was just too much like his grandfather.

He was proud of his nephew, impressed with all he'd done. It showed a level of maturity, of leadership and strategic skills that he'd always known the boy had possessed, even when he'd been too blinded by the task set by his father to properly utilise them. But it weighed heavily on him, the faith these people had put in him, the power they had allowed him, it was not something he took for granted. He bore the responsibility with quiet humility and grace. Iroh could see that the Fire Nation crown would sit well on his head, but worried that it might pass to him far sooner than either of them could imagine.

"That's him, isn't it?" A voice broke them both out of their reveries. "That's the Avatar?"

"The tattoos are kind of a giveaway, don't you think?" Iroh smiled at the boy who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Kanaye." Zuko confirmed. "That's the Avatar."

"He's kinda young." The boy noted.

"Yes he is." Iroh agreed. "But that doesn't mean you should underestimate him."

"Do you think he'll train me?"

Iroh's eyebrows rose as he studied the grey-eyed boy. "You are an airbender?" He asked.

"Sure am." He beamed proudly. "Then I can help in the battle."

"Kanaye…you did it once." Zuko reminded him. "And you don't even know how you did it. Even if he had the time, I doubt the Avatar could teach you enough by the day after tomorrow."

"You learned to bend lava that fast." The boy pouted.

"I've hardly mastered it." Zuko told him. "And I have three masters helping me out. Besides, I'm already a firebender…I'm building on skills I already have. You'd be starting from scratch." Then he smiled. "But I'm sure he'll be happy to teach you when the war is over."

"I would say he'd be very happy to meet you now, though." Iroh cut in with a grin. "I think he would be greatly comforted in the knowledge that he may not be the only airbender." He rose, offering his hand to the boy. "Come…I will introduce you." Kanaye grinned.

Iroh looked back at his nephew who hadn't moved as he and the young potential airbender moved towards the Avatar.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

Zuko pulled himself to his feet, but refused to look at his uncle. "I have some battle strategies to discuss with Pakku and Jeong Jeong." He said quietly. "We have to rethink things now that the Avatar's here. His presence will change our plans entirely. I'll see you at dinner…"

Iroh frowned in concern as his nephew walked away.

* * *

True to his word, Iroh didn't see his nephew again until the banquet was prepared, and then it was in the company of Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Guanyin and Bumi…his chief advisors, he'd called them…a wise representative from each nation. He was discussing something with Pakku and Jeong Jeong, but Bumi bounded up to the food as soon as he caught whiff of it.

Iroh smiled. He could see why the young Avatar was so fond of the old earthbender…in many ways he was a lot like Sokka, who he was currently fighting for a leg of roast duck. He finished the squabble with a well-placed spur of rock that struck the Water Tribe boy in the seat of the pants. Sokka glared at the unconventional king, rubbing his aching backside, while Bumi gobbled duck and grinned like a maniac.

Iroh decided it was time he got himself something to eat.

* * *

Katara was glad to see Aang so happy again. He was showing off for the numerous youngsters who had found a home within the caves, including several who were the descendants of his people. Though the fact that they were of mixed linage also gave her hope. They were living proof that the people of different nations were not so dissimilar.

"It's good to see him happy again, huh?" Toph said as she flopped down beside her. "Who'da thought it'd be due to Sparky?"

She glanced over to where Zuko was sitting, at the very edge of the fire's glow, far from Aang and his antics, watching everything that was going on around him but not joining in with any of it. He looked a lot like the boy who'd been trapped in that cave under Ba Sing Se. He had done some amazing things since they'd last seen him. He'd found Aang's people and his mother, freed Bumi, her father, and so many others. He'd united the nations, but he still seemed so unsure of himself.

"Now if we could only cheer him up…" Katara sighed.

She moved to rise, intent on doing something about it, though she had no idea what, when she saw the girl they'd met earlier approaching him, some sort of sweet pastry in her hand. She sat down beside him, offering the treat but he seemed reluctant to accept it. Though Katara couldn't hear anything they were saying, she guessed the girl was making some sort of meaningless small talk, attempting to bring Zuko out of his shell. And the way she looked at him, the way her eyes were only for him, it was pretty obvious that she held more than a casual interest in the sullen young man.

She reached out a hand to him, but he backed away from it, catching her wrist and holding it as he said something to her that made the joy drain from her face. Then he rose to his feet and walked away. She watched him go, then lowered her head sadly.

"That's it!" Katara snapped as she surged to her feet. "That boy needs a serious talking to!"

She stomped off after him.

"Don't hurt him too badly." Toph called after her. "We're going to need him for the battle."

* * *

She found him in a small chamber with a jagged-edged opening that afforded a spectacular view of the island below. The lights of the capital could be seen in the distance, looking as if a collection of stars had fallen to the earth. But Katara was in no mood to appreciate the view. She was too annoyed.

"What is with you?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped back, his ire rising at the tone of her voice.

"You've been pretty much avoiding us ever since we got here." She said.

"We're not exactly friends." He pointed out.

"Granted." She admitted. "But you've barely spoken to your uncle. Do you have any idea how much he worried about you?"

She sighed.

"I know you've been hurt…_BADLY_ hurt…by people who should love you." Katara said, lowering her eyes. "But closing yourself off from everyone isn't going to save you from being hurt again. You'll just end up all alone. You've got to stop pushing everyone away. Like that girl just now…"

"Song?"

"She likes you." Katara said. "You know…_LIKES_ you?"

"It hadn't escaped my notice." He said quietly. He sighed. "But I can't get involved with Song…"

Katara bristled and was about to let him have it for what she perceived was some from of snobbery on his part…then she remembered the girl in Ba Sing Se…

"Jin…"

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes. He hadn't thought about Jin in some time, and a part of him felt bad about that. Then he lowered his head. "I can't get involved with Jin either…"

She frowned, releasing she'd judged him correctly in the first place.

"Let me guess…" She snorted. "It's because they're not Fire Nation?"

"No." He said.

"Oh, of course!" She folder her arms across her chest. "They're peasants."

"Do you honestly think after all I've been through, all I've seen, that I would care about that?" He shot back.

She was running out of ideas but she was too irate to back down. "Well then I guess you must think people will think less of you if you're not this vain, self-important, stand-offish, pain-in-the-butt…"

"It's because I'm betrothed!" He snapped, growing weary of her slander.

It had the desired effect as her words died on her lips.

"I have been for as long as I can remember." He sighed.

"An arranged marriage…" Katara whispered, remembering Kana and Pakku.

"Yes…" Zuko confirmed. He didn't appear to be any happier about it than her grandmother had been.

"What's she like?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Zuko admitted. "I've never met her." He leaned on the rocky ledge, looking out at the stars. "Her name is Nozomi…" He said. "We were supposed to…_MEET_…when I turned sixteen, but I kind of wasn't around at the time…"

"But surely it would have been annulled when you were…" She stoped when he glanced at her angrily.

He turned back to the stars. "Maybe…" He admitted. "But it was my mother who made the arrangements…it may have been overlooked…and if so, I am honour bound to take this girl as my wife. It may be the only shred of honour I have left to me."

"But you don't love her." Katara said.

"I don't know her." Zuko looked over his shoulder at her. "I might." He shrugged, then he turned back to look at the stars again.

She watched him, uncertain of what to say. Should she comfort him? Should she just drop it and leave him to his thoughts? And what was he thinking anyway?

"Be thankful that you weren't born royalty." He said softly. "And that you're free to make your own choice."

* * *

"So…how badly did you hurt him?" Toph grinned as Katara returned. "Is everything okay?" She frowned at the tension she sensed in her friend's body.

"He's a complicated guy." Katara admitted.

"He's royalty." Toph snorted. "They're _ALL_ messed up. Some are just more messed up than others."

"Even Iroh?" Katara teased.

"There's an exception to every rule." Toph deadpanned.

She glanced about the rocky chamber, frowning when she noticed that Zuko wasn't the only one conspicuous by his absence.

"Where's Aang?" She asked.

* * *

Aang set his feet and gingerly reached out over the lava. He could feel the extreme heat rising from it, sense the thermals rising up between his fingers. He flicked his wrist in an imitation of the move he'd seen Zuko perform, but nothing happened. He frowned, set his jaw and tried again, but still the molten rock refused to answer his summons.

"Not so easy, is it?"

Aang jumped at the closeness of the voice. He'd been so focused on his task he hadn't sensed the approach. He looked sheepishly at Zuko who was leaning nonchalantly against a newly recreated stalagmite. It took him a moment to remember he no longer had to be on the offensive around the firebender.

"You could teach me." Aang suggested hopefully.

Zuko looked surprised for a moment that the boy would even suggest such a thing. The he considered the suggestion thoughtfully.

"I don't know…" He said after a while. "I kind of like being able to do something the mighty Avatar can't."

Aang blinked, not sure what to make of the statement until he noticed the quirk at the corner of the older boy's mouth. He walked towards him, his bare feet not even making a whisper of a sound, but then, Zuko walked so lightly he'd been close to silent in the armoured boots he used to wear.

"It's a hard element to define let alone manipulate." Zuko said as he held out a hand to coax a glowing red sliver from the molten lake. "It's fire…but it's also earth…and it moves like water…" With gentle gestures of his hand he moved it in graceful arcs. "But it doesn't really act like any of them. It doesn't always do what you expect it to do. It makes its own path with little thought of the consequences of its actions. You can never claim to be its master. But if you can ever manage to call it a friend…" He looked pointedly at Aang. "You'll find it's one of the most loyal and powerful allies you'll ever know."

"Yeah." Aang smiled at the message not so hidden in Zuko's words. "I guess it is…"

"You probably won't have any real trouble with it though." Zuko continued. "You can bend both fire and earth after all. In time I'm sure you'll be able to do far more with it than I ever will."

Zuko sat down heavily on the rocky ground beside him, staring moodily out over the lava. Aang felt a strange pang of guilt. No matter how much the former prince advanced, no matter how much he improved, no matter how much he struggled, someone would always come along to show him up.

"Yeah….maybe…in time…" Aang sighed. "But not in time for the battle…"

They were both quiet for a long moment, each lost in his own thoughts. Aang shot a look towards Zuko, he could see the pain on his face. Zuko had always been so loyal to his father. Despite everything the man had done to him he still wanted nothing more than to make him proud. Aang couldn't even imagine what this was doing to him.

"I don't want to kill him." Aang said softly.

"I know." Zuko replied even more quietly. "But he won't give you a choice."

"Maybe I can reason with him." Aang suggested.

"Reason with someone who would do this..." He gestured to his scar. "…to a fourteen year old boy…his own son…just because he wanted to save the lives of his countrymen? You think you can reach the heart of a man who ordered his people to hunt down and kill a little boy?" Zuko sighed. "You might have been able to…once…a long time ago. Now he's totally blinded by his ambitions. He won't back down…and he won't hesitate to kill you if you give him the opportunity to do so.

"He's my father…and though I wish it could be otherwise…the only way to end this war is to end his threat. If he is allowed to live…he'll find a way to continue it." Then he smiled sadly. "But you won't be alone." He said. "You'll have your friends to help you, support you, back you up. The whole world will be behind you.

"Now I think we should rejoin the others." Zuko suggested, rising gracefully to his feet. "We'll brief you on the plans we've made in the morning…and the part we believe you should play in them. But tonight was designed to put the war out of our minds. I have little doubt my uncle will have arranged some sort of impromptu music night" He cocked his head to one side and smirked. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Avatar."

"You know, I have a name!" Aang said a little more tersely than he'd meant to.

"I am aware of that." Zuko said evenly the smile and his gentle good humour fading in an instant.

"It was okay for you to call me by my title when we were enemies…I know you were doing it to distance yourself from me…to make me less human…to make what you had to do a little more acceptable…" He looked levelly at the former prince. "But now that we're allies…friends…I don't think it's appropriate."

Zuko looked a little abashed, but regained himself far quickly that he had in the past.

"I don't refer to you by title as a means of dehumanising you." Zuko said softly. "It is out of respect for who you are and what you can do."

"Like how people call you Bai Hu?" He countered, remembering Zuko's reaction when Chey had referred to as such.

"That's entirely different." Zuko said flatly. "You _ARE_ the Avatar, I am _NOT_ the Guardian of the West."

"They believe you are." Aang pointed out. "Belief can be a powerful thing. And it shows that they respect _YOU_ and what _YOU_ can do."

Zuko let out a long, exasperated sigh. The boy had a point.

"Very well then…_AANG_…" He said. "Let's go and see what the others are up to."

"Lead the way, _BAI HU_."

* * *

"So music's a big part of your culture?" Katara asked Iroh after he'd finished playing a bittersweet melody on a borrowed sungi horn.

"It is very important." Iroh smiled. "Everyone learns to play a musical instrument or to sing…"

"So what does Sparky play?" Toph grinned at the silent firebender who sat nearby staring into the fire.

"He has a fondness for the pipa if I recall correctly." Iroh said when Zuko offered nothing.

"He plays some sort of flute." Pakku said. "I have seen and heard him do so."

"Is he any good?" Sokka asked.

"He is quite skilled." Pakku nodded.

All looked at the sullen young man expectantly but his eyes never left the fire.

"He is certainly more talented than his sister." Iroh said.

"Azula just didn't care to learn anything that didn't involve hurting people." Zuko said into the flames. "She also hated the saung gauk."

"It is the proper instrument for a young lady." Ursa said. "But Zuko's right…she was just awful." She pulled a face. "She refused to practice when she found she didn't have a natural affinity."

"Azula never could accept the nobility of failure." Iroh nodded. "She never realised that learning from our setbacks is what makes us stronger."

"Then I must be the strongest man in the world." Zuko said flatly.

All eyes turned on him, none sure how to react. Was he being his usual melancholy self? Was he being ironic? Or was he just trying to crack some kind of feeble joke? Then they saw the tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Ha!" Sokka snorted. "Good one! And people say you don't have a sense of humour."

It was like the opening of a flood gate, and soon they were all laughing, barring Ursa who couldn't fathom what was so funny about her son's suffering, and Zuko who only allowed himself a tiny smile.

* * *

The levity of the previous evening was all but forgotten when the Avatar and his companions gathered in the War Chamber early the following morning. Zuko and his chief advisors were already there, arguing about something while they put the final touches to their plans. Iroh had joined the group, adding a few ideas of his own.

"It will be a multi-pronged attack." Jeong Jeong said. "We have assurances that our allies will be landing on the northern shore of the main island early tomorrow morning…" He moved the little wooden markers to the spot on the map. "While Jee will manoeuvre the ships of the Fire Nation navy that have swore their allegiance to Bai Hu into the bay." He gestured to the marker with the red Fire Nation symbol on it that was now sitting between the two peninsulas of the largest of the Fire Nation's islands…the one they were currently on.

"How many ships do we have on our side?" Sokka asked.

"A little less than half." Zuko said.

"Half?" The Water Tribe warrior quirked a brow.

"We're still outnumbered." Zuko sighed. "After your previous attack, Ozai called most of his troops home. We're facing almost his entire military force...which is probably about half our population."

"You've got him scared." Sokka smirked.

"I'm sure losing the captured Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom warriors has made him rather cautious." Zuko nodded.

"We are hoping that the citizens will take up arms and join us." Pakku said. "There is a certain amount of dissention in the common people."

"Our allies will engage the majority of the Fire Lord's forces, while the warriors we have here take the fight to the capital, you and your companions will enter the palace itself." Jeong Jeong said, looking at Aang.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Toph asked. "Does Ozai leave the key under the mat?"

"You'll get in the same way I got out." Zuko said. "There's a secret passage that leads from the palace to the training chamber."

"The place with all the lava?" Aang frowned. "I didn't see anything."

"I had Bumi block it up." Zuko said. "We have a lot of children here…I didn't want any of them venturing along it and finding themselves in the palace…or have someone follow them back here."

"Makes sense…" Sokka nodded.

"The original plan was for Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Bumi and I to face Ozai." Zuko said. "But now that you're here…well…you're far better equipped than we are. You _ARE_ the Avatar after all. But you should take your companions along. It would be good for you to have a master of the other elements as back up."

"But that would only give him water and earth." Bumi said.

"My uncle is also one of the Avatar's companions." Zuko pointed out.

"It is a long, long walk from here to the capital." Iroh said, exchanging a look with Bumi. "I don't know if my old legs are up to it. And there may be much running to be done once you reach the palace. I am far too old for such things. I think it would be far better for you to accompany the Avatar than I."

"_WHAT_!?" Zuko snapped. "I'm not part of his group. I never have been and I never could be." He looked at Aang where he stood between Katara and Toph with Sokka behind him. "After all that's passed between us, I don't know if they could ever trust me. I don't know if the even should!"

"Why wouldn't we trust you?" Aang asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd be here now if my father had taken me back?" Zuko challenged.

Aang was startled by Zuko's words. Zuko had done so much, but had he only turned against his father because he'd been given no choice? He glanced around, could tell the others were thinking similarly, even Iroh…

But a surprising voice came to the former prince's defence.

"Yeah…" Sokka said. "I think you would be." All eyes turned on him. "Despite it all, you're a decent guy. You never tried to actually kill us, or even really hurt us. It probably would have taken you longer…but I still think you'd have come to the same conclusion. I'm sure you would have realised that your father's a big jerk and you don't want to be anything like him."

"I think that's Snoozles' way of saying we trust you." Toph said.

"But I'm not a master." Zuko protested. "He may need more help than I can provide."

Iroh and Jeong Jeong exchanged a look. "You can bend lava and hold the fire storm…" Iroh said. "That certainly shows a level of mastery."

"Do you remember what I said to you before you left to search for your mother?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"That I was a candle comparing myself to a bonfire." Zuko said tartly.

"Perhaps." He admitted. "But I also said that you could not master the fire without until you could master the fire within." The corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "You are not the same as you were when you left the relative safety of our camp. When you left you were at odds with the world and with yourself. But now you have found where you belong. You have achieved an inner peace that I would not have thought possible at the time.

"Though you retain your temper…it is impossible for those of us who would master the fiercest of elements to ever truly rid ourselves of that…you are balanced. You have learned to walk the razor's edge…you control the fire…it does not control you."

"You have faced masters and the Avatar and been on equal footing." Iroh added. "How could you do that and not be considered a master yourself?"

"Because a true master knows he can never claim to be a master." Zuko said.

"Spoken like a true master." Jeong Jeong said with a snort of laughter. "You'll do fine."

"It was no coincidence that you were travelling in the waters at the South Pole when the Avatar returned." Iroh said. "You were meant to be there. Your destiny is as entwined with his as those who have travelled his path with him. In the time I have spent in his company I have come to the realisation that your place is with the Avatar."

Zuko sighed deeply and lowered his head. It would seem this path was set for him, and that he could not deviate from it…no matter how much he might wish otherwise.

"So it's settled." Pakku said. "You four will breech the palace…"

"Wait a minute!" Sokka protested. "Four? There's _FIVE_ of us!"

"You are a capable warrior, Sokka." Pakku said. "But this is not a battle for a non-bender. You will still play your part, however…you will accompany your father and I…"

"That is unacceptable." Zuko said quietly, a cold fire in his golden eyes. "Sokka has been with the Avatar since the beginning. He has earned the right to be there at the end. If my place is with the Avatar, then so is his."

"I'm with Sparky on this one." Toph said.

"So am I." Katara added her voice.

"It wouldn't be a victory without him." Aang agreed.

"Jumping the catapult a bit there, aren't you?" Toph muttered.

"Very well." Pakku said. Though it was obvious he didn't agree he wasn't about to argue the point. "Take the rest of the day to prepare yourselves. The task that lies ahead of you will not be an easy one. You will set out at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

They did their best, each in their own way, to ready themselves for the battle that lay ahead of them. Training, meditating, resting…none could sleep…eating, though that was primarily Sokka. The day seemed endless, but somehow dawn came far too soon.

They gathered in the lava chamber, each dressed in the colours of their respective nations, Zuko being the least traditional in his predominately black robes, bare feet, covered by the black leather guards Bumi had given him, and the Air Nomad beads he'd received from Haneul.

Aang and Toph waited in silence as the others bid their families farewell, no one wanting to think about the fact that this may very well be the last time they saw each other. Ursa in particular was quite emotional, but then she'd only just been reunited with her son and now she had to say goodbye again. Zuko ruffled Itoko's mane and told him to look after his mother.

Iroh approached the two youngest members of the team of children and pulled them both into an enormous bear hug.

"Take care of each other." He said. "I will brew you all some of my special tea for your return."

"Don't be such an old woman." Toph snorted, a crack in her voice. "We'll be fine. We've got destiny on our side. This battle's already won."

The remainder of the team approached, each receiving a similar hug from the old man who cared for them all, though he left Zuko for last.

"Last time…I never got to say goodbye…" He whispered.

"And you won't be saying goodbye this time." Zuko said. "I'll see you at the palace when this is all over…" He broke from his uncle's embrace and walked up to a rocky wall, laying his hand against it.

"Care to do the honours, Toph?" He asked the tiny earthbender.

She followed the sound of his voice, placing her hand next to his.

"Whoa!" She gasped. "This thing goes on forever!" With a simple stomp of her foot the wall Bumi had called forth to block the tunnel melted back into the earth from whence it had come. The others gaped at the illuminated path that stretched out before them, the ruby crystal's light fading into the distance.

"We have until sunset to reach the other end." Zuko told them.

"Is that doable?" Katara asked.

"I managed it in that time." Zuko said. "The warriors here…" He glanced to Hakoda and Iroh. "…will be setting out now as well and should reach the capital at roughly the same time as we do, their route is not as direct, but they'll be able to utilise various forms of transport where we have to transverse entirely on foot. All of us, including our allies outside the Fire Nation, will launch a simultaneous attack at sunset."

"Sunset?" Sokka frowned. "You want to fight in the dark?"

"Firebenders draw strength from the sun." Zuko reminded them. "We are not as strong at night and that will give our allies a small advantage. We also picked this night for a reason." He looked at Katara, a slight smile on his lips. "Tonight is a full moon.

"Now, we better move out." He said. "The tunnel is a long one…and we must reach the end by sunset."

With one last look at their loved ones, the youthful quintet set out to face their destiny and an uncertain battle. They were soon lost to the shadows.

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

Zuko led the way through the semi-darkness, a soft glow emanating from his fisted hand to enhance the power of the scarlet crystals. Toph followed him, both of them trying to ignore Sokka's inane banter as he seemed intent on filling the silence with meaningless small talk. Despite the changes they'd seen in him, Katara realised one thing hadn't changed…he still wasn't one for casual conversation. He'd answer any direct questions, in an even more direct manner, but Sokka wouldn't quit. He'd complain about the dark or knocking various body parts against the rocky walls that he couldn't see. He'd try to formulate plans of attack once they reached their destination. He tried to regale them with anecdotes…

"Does he ever shut up?" Zuko asked Toph in a whisper.

"If you find a way to stop him, I'm all ears." She muttered back.

"Well excuse me!" Sokka snapped at the pair. "I can't help it if I babble when I'm nervous."

"You must be nervous all the time." Zuko snorted, earning a loud cackle from Toph.

"_HEY_!" Sokka stormed forward, intent on causing some sort of altercation, until Katara stopped him with a hand against his chest. It would seem there was still a certain level of animosity amongst them.

"Maybe we should come up with some ideas about what we're going to do." She suggested.

Zuko shook his head. "This is not a battle we can make plans for." He said. "There are too many variables."

"What kind of variables?" Sokka asked a little dangerously.

"I can get you into the palace…lead you to the throne room…that's about it." Zuko said. "We can't know what we'll be facing…how many guards will be in place…where my sister will be…"

"Or even if Ozai's going to be _IN_ the throne room…" Sokka cut in.

"True." Zuko agreed. "But I think he will be. Scouts have got to have seen the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ships by now. He's got to know someone's coming for him. Me or the Avatar…it won't make a difference to him. He'll be ready for us."

"Why didn't you say something about this before!?" Sokka boggled. "Or are you happy leading us all into a trap…" His blue eyes narrowed. "Or maybe that was your plan all along!"

"If I planned to hand you over I certainly wouldn't have mentioned it." Zuko growled. "This entire battle plan is a last ditch effort. We have every single available warrior from every single nation on this offensive. If we don't defeat him now, if we fail, it's over! We _DIE_!"

"Or watch the world fall into darkness." Katara whispered.

"That's not going to happen." Aang said forcefully. "We won't let it happen! We've got all four elements and destiny on our side! Plus we have the advantage of surprise…"

"Zuko said he already knew we were coming." Sokka reminded him.

"Maybe." Aang agreed. "But he doesn't know what we can do. He's never seen us fight…and any information he could have gotten from those who have…" He looked pointedly at Zuko. "…is seriously out of date."

"And he doesn't know about the lava thing." Toph nudge Zuko painfully in the ribs.

"Maybe you should tell us what your father can do." Sokka suggested.

Zuko turned away to hide his doubtful frown. He knew they were on the same side now, he knew his father had to go down and that he should share any information he had, grant them any small advantage that he could …but he still felt like he was betraying his father. In the silence of the tunnel he heard Toph shift her feet, saw her lean oh-so-casually against the wall. He knew she was reading him, he knew that she could sense how conflicted he was, but to her credit, she said nothing.

"He can do everything Azula can do." He said finally. "But he's been doing it a lot longer."

"Alright…" Sokka nodded as he considered this. "Scary _AND_ experienced."

"And the guards?" Aang asked.

"All high level benders."

"How many?" Sokka prompted.

"I don't know." Zuko admitted with a shake of his head. "He usually has half a dozen…but he could have more…a lot more…"

"And then there's the possibility of your sister and her cohorts." Katara added.

"And there are servants…all willing to lay down their lives for their Lord and Master…he may have the War Council on hand to work on last minute strategies…" Zuko sighed. "We could be facing anywhere up to a hundred people…"

"A hundred people?" Sokka's eyes widened. "And you're telling us this _NOW_?"

"We should be able to avoid most of them." Zuko said. "Besides…I remember what the Avatar accomplished at the North Pole…I can't see that it'll be a problem. We felt that the majority would be sent to assist when our ground troops hit the city." He allowed himself a wry smile.

"Especially now that the Fire Lord's brother will be leading the charge."

* * *

Between them, they'd come up with numerous battle strategies by the time they reached the tunnel's end, but agreed they'd need to be flexible. Zuko motioned for them to be quiet as he and Toph approached the door.

"Can you sense anyone out there?" He asked in a barley audible whisper.

"No." She shook her head. "It's really quiet out there."

The flame around Zuko's hand flared. He studied the wall, searching for a means to open it. There wasn't anything as obvious as an ornamental dragon on this side, but he quickly located the opening that matched where its mouth would be. He sent a tiny spout of flame into it and the door grated open just as he remembered.

Zuko stepped silently into the hallway, glancing left and right, straining his ears for the slightest noise, worried that the sound of stone grating against stone would have caught someone's attention, but it would seem there had been no one nearby to hear it.

He gestured for the others to follow, keeping close to the wall, still searching with all his senses. Toph shook her head to indicate she couldn't sense anyone nearby. They moved in silence, Zuko in the lead because he was the only one who knew where they were going. Toph, Aang and Katara followed with Sokka, bringing up the rear, weapons drawn.

Aang was a little annoyed that the others had surrounded him in the way they had, as if they felt the need to protect him even though he wasn't even sure they were aware they were doing it. Zuko had to lead and he responded to Toph better than any of the rest of them…probably because he didn't share the same, less than favourable history with her. Plus she had a great fondness for his uncle, a feeling that was mutual for all three parties. Katara and Sokka had sworn to protect him ever since they'd found him in the iceberg, like a pair of older siblings.

Zuko suddenly held out an arm to stop them, pushing them back into the shadows.

They had reached the end of the closed-in corridor which now opened into a veranda like structure with a broad set of stairs leading down into an open courtyard. The dimming light told them they'd arrived a little early, that the sun hadn't quite set and the attack had not yet begun.

On the far side of the open space a similar set of stairs led up to a similar veranda and a pair of highly ornate doors covered with yet another dragon motif. The multi-storied, tower-like structure looked incredibly important. There were several pairs of armoured guards dotted about the courtyard, and a pair on either side of the doors, at attention, with no visible weapons and the skull-like faceplates that marked them as firebenders.

"Let me guess…" Sokka whispered. "Your dad's through there?"

"I told you he'd be expecting us."

"So what do we do?" Katara asked. "Can we go around? Find another way in?"

"It's the main entrance." Zuko told her with a shake of his head. "It'll take time to go around..."

"The main entrance, eh?" Sokka mused. "So…if we say, flood this courtyard, no one will be able to follow us."

"Not easily…" Zuko confirmed

Katara's eyes widened. "There's no way I can do that!" She protested. "There's not enough water!"

"Who said anything about flooding it with water?" Sokka smirked, looking pointedly at Zuko.

"Are you nuts?" He hissed.

"It would certainly keep people out." Aang nodded his agreement.

"And _IN_." Toph added.

"It's going to take an awful lot of lava…" Zuko frowned as his eyes darted about the courtyard. "And you know how much it tires me…you'd have to carry me!"

"Then we'll carry you." Aang said firmly.

They hadn't noticed that the sun had set until a tremendous roar filled the air and an orange glow lit the sky, effectively silencing all conversation. A massive dragon of flame glided overhead, circled the palace and headed back out over the capital.

"Uncle can be such a show off." Zuko shook his head and smiled.

The gilt doors across the courtyard slammed open. The quintet shrunk back into the shadows instinctively as Azula, Mai and Ty Lee exited. Four pairs of eyes narrowed at the sight of the Fire Nation princess. Toph, sensing the tension in her companions could guess what was going on.

"Well…" Azula sneered as she looked upwards, tracking the arc of the dragon with narrowed eyes of her own. "It looks like Uncle survived…" She glanced at her companions. "Let's go, ladies." She marched across the courtyard, barking orders at the guards as she went, most of them falling into line behind her.

"Remind me to thank your uncle later." Sokka said. "There's only two left. You won't have to do the lava thing after all."

They watched, waiting until Azula and her underlings had reached the gate at the far end of the courtyard, where she glared impatiently at one of the guards as she waited for him to open the massive doors.

"Aang…you want to do the honours?" Sokka gestured towards the two remaining guards.

With a highly controlled burst of air Aang knocked the pairs' heads together, then lowered them gently to the ground on a gentle breeze. Zuko glanced towards the gate, saw Mai turn her head back slightly with a frown on her usually impassive face.

"Let's go." Sokka said and started down the stairs.

"Wait." Zuko hissed.

But Mai's sharp eyes had already detected the movement. Zuko hissed out a curse as he heard his sister bark more orders that sent armoured boots running in their direction.

"Alright!" Toph crowed on hearing Zuko's words. "Freedom to swear!"

"It's my sister." He said. "She's spotted us."

Toph repeated Zuko's obscenity.

"Let's move!" He said as he grabbed Toph's arm and practically pulled her down the stairs. "You three…get in there!"

Azula skidded to a halt when she saw her brother break from cover. "Zuko…" Her narrowed eyes locked with his.

"What's he doing here?" Ty Lee asked. "Is he helping the Avatar?"

"He's a traitor, Ty Lee." Azula snorted. "Do try to keep up!"

"What's he doing?" Mai frowned.

Zuko had stopped, his bare feet shifting about on the paving. "Toph…it's going to be a lot easier for me to do this if I don't have to pull it through the ground. Can you feel it?"

The blind girl's feet moved in a perfect mirror to his. "Yeah…"

"Open it up for me."

"You got it, Sparky."

She stomped her foot and a fissure snaked out from its impact.

"Do they honestly think that will stop us?" Azula snorted.

Toph placed her palms together, then quickly separated them, the fissure mimicking her movements and widening. The profound heat that issued forth caused them all to pause.

"That might." Ty Lee commented, reluctant to jump the now rather decent opening in the ground that separated them from their quarry.

While Toph had opened the ground Zuko had been centring himself, his palms pressed together, his eyes closed, his breathing slow and deep. He slid one foot back to move into his variation on the waterbending wave form before throwing all his weight forward.

"That will." Mai said, an edge of fear to her voice, at the sight of the wall of lava Zuko had summoned from the pit.

Azula was rooted to the spot, staring at the wall of molten rock that rose up before her. Not only had her brother pulled it up out of the earth, he was also holding it there, giving her and her companions a chance to escape it. He shouldn't be able to do that. He was weak, an adequate bender at best. So how could he possibly perform a move that she'd never even dreamed of attempting?

The lava began to fall, curling over at the top like a crimson wave. Either Zuko could no longer hold it or he'd decided he'd given them enough time to get out of the way. Finally see realised she should follow her companions. It didn't move as swiftly as water but it quickly oozed over the flagstones, melting them on contact and adding more to its mass.

She looked back as Mai and Ty Lee pulled her up onto the top of the solid metal gate, a smile forming on her lips. The two Water Tribe peasants were dragging her brother to his feet while he heaved for breath. It may have been an impressive display of power, but it came with a price. The effort had taken a lot out of him, it looked like it had come close to killing him.

Now he truly was weak.

* * *

Aang and Toph worked on sealing the door while Katara and Sokka lowered an exhausted Zuko onto the floor. He was even paler than usual and breathing as if he'd just sprinted to the capital.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Toph frowned, her feet shifting on the marble floor. "His heart's beating faster than a humming-pecker."

"You weren't kidding when you said it took a lot out of you, were you?" Sokka asked with concern.

"I don't…have a…sense of…humour…remember…" He gasped. "Never moved so much…or held it so long…" Katara offered him her waterskin, but he shook his head. "You're going to need that…I'll be fine…just need…a few minutes…" He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"If I'd know it was going to do that to him…" Sokka said quietly. "I wouldn't have suggested he do it. He could have killed himself…"

"I still would have done it, even if it had killed me." Zuko said, not even opening his eyes. "What we have to accomplish is far more important than any individual's life."

"Not yours." Aang said. "The Fire Nation's going to need you…"

"Yeah." Sokka smiled. "Someone has to be Fire Lord…and you seem to want it way more than Iroh."

"I don't think there will be a Fire Lord when this is over." Zuko said as he pulled himself to his feet, crossing the foyer to a grand staircase. "The throne room's up here."

They headed upwards in silence, Zuko and Sokka both wary as, floor after floor they met no opposition. Was Ozai really that confident? Or did he have all his forces stationed further up?

One floor from the throne room they came upon a huge open space. Massive columns lined the walls and held the high ceiling aloft. A large, low table squatted in the middle of the room. It was deeply shadowed, but not so deeply as to provide cover. It was also empty.

"I don't like this…" Sokka commented.

"Me neither." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"What is this place?" Katara asked.

"Council chamber." Zuko said. "It's were laws are passed and decisions are made…"

They moved into the chamber cautiously, glancing up into the shadowy ceiling, the others following just as warily. As soon as Toph stepped off the stairs, she froze.

"I can't see." She said.

"We're well aware of that, Toph." Sokka snorted.

"_AT ALL_!" She emphasised, looking down at her feet.

"What's this floor made of?" Aang asked.

"In-laid mahogany." Zuko replied. "Why?"

"Because I see through earthbending." Toph growled. "Through vibrations in the rock…"

"Wood still vibrates." Zuko frowned.

"Yeah…but I'm not a woodbender." She spat back. "I'm not attuned to it."

"You knew about this, too, didn't you?"" Sokka glared at him.

"I didn't know she saw through her earthbending." Zuko shot back. "You people haven't exactly shared a lot with me."

"You never gave us a chance." Katara snorted.

"If Ozai wasn't expecting us he certainly knows we're here now." Aang growled at them, having enough of their accusations and pointless bickering. "No wonder he doesn't feel he needs guards. We're too busy fighting each other! Put the past behind you or we've got no future!"

He stalked off across the room.

"Teenagers." Toph snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

Zuko sighed. "Let's go." He muttered as he followed Aang, Katara and Sokka following silently in his wake.

"A little help?" Toph waved a hand.

* * *

After being chastised by a twelve-year-old, even one as powerful as the Avatar, the three older youths were quite humbled as they climbed to the final floor of the palace's main tower. This time Aang was leading the way, Katara following him, with Toph clinging to Sokka's arm, even the stairs were wooden now, behind her.

Zuko brought up the rear, wondering if Sokka's accusations were unfounded.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the others had stopped in front of him.

The highly polished floor of the antechamber stretched out before them, the length of plush carpet leading to the doors of the throne room itself like a neatly tended roadway. The curtains, Zuko noticed, had been replaced with a set of heavy metal doors, which now stood open.

Aang, it seemed, was resigned to his fate and ready to face his destiny as he set off purposefully down the carpet. The others could do nothing but follow.

Ozai watched dispassionately as they entered from behind the Eternal Flames and his steepled fingers. His eyes were bright as he studied each of the five faces before him. He didn't seem at all concerned.

"So…" He said finally, lowering his hands to his lap, his eyes locking with Zuko's. "My errant son finally delivers me the Avatar…"

Zuko could almost feel the blue eyes glaring at him from either side, his father's words no doubt convincing them that he'd betrayed them.

"But not at all in the way I had anticipated." Ozai continued. "But then I never expected you to accomplish the task at all."

He stepped through the flames and Aang and his companions got their first good look at the Fire Lord. There was no denying that Zuko was his father's son, the resemblance was quite striking. But so were the differences. Ozai's eyes were colder, crueller, his mouth harder, giving him a far harsher appearance than his son.

"It was a fool's errand." Ozai sneered. "An impossible task. You were never meant to succeed. You were never meant to come back."

Zuko lowered his head, closed his eyes. He'd known it for some time, in truth, he'd always known it, but to actually hear it straight from his father's mouth…

His eyes opened as he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. He could hear the crackle, feel the electricity in the air. He hurled himself at Aang and Katara. Sokka, instinctively reacting to the movement, threw himself the other way, dragging Toph with him as the lightening struck the spot where they'd been standing.

"Still shooting people in the back, Azula?" Zuko growled at his sister as he surged back to his feet.

"It's called a tactical advantage, Zuzu." She grinned at him.

"How'd she get past the lava?" Sokka wondered aloud.

"This is my home, peasant!" She looked at him disdainfully. "You think I don't know my way around?"

"It is cowardly to strike an opponent from behind!" Zuko snarled.

"Oh, please…" She rolled her eyes. "We're at war, Zuko. If you want your enemy to die, you don't come up to them and announce your intentions. You sneak up behind them and shoot them through the heart."

"You have no honour!"

"And you have no chance." She smirked.

Ozai allowed himself a small smile as Zuko lunged at his sister. She deftly manoeuvred him out of the throne room…just as they'd planned. He watched as his daughter's companions worked similarly with the Avatar's cohorts, and soon found himself alone with the boy.

"I can always rely on my son…" Ozai said. "…to act with his heart. He's always been predictable that way. He's so much like his mother. Just as I can rely on my daughter…who is so much like me."

The doors were closed from the outside with a resounding clang.

"And now I shall deal with you, young Avatar."

* * *

"Ah…guys…?" Toph hugged the wall, completely lost without her earthbending-enhanced vision. She found the edge of the closed and sealed doors, her hands searching for some means of opening it. "We really shouldn't leave Aang looked in a room with a homicidal madman."

"Kinda busy right now, Toph." Sokka squeaked as he ducked one of Mai's blades. "Aang's the Avatar…he can take care of himself."

"Better than you can, I hope." Mai snorted, slashing at the young warrior, slicing through the front of his shirt.

Toph turned her head, trying to figure out where everyone was by sound alone. Judging by the roaring fire, and the amount of heat being generated in that general direction, she guessed Zuko and his sister where at the far end of the room, locked in furious and fiery combat. She'd never actually been involved in any of the group's battles with the former prince, but she knew from their accounts that he was a serious in a fight as he was in everything else, no banter, no stinging retorts, he was totally focused on what he was doing. She wasn't going to get any help from him.

She could hear Katara's water whips in the other direction, no doubt trying to keep Ty Lee and her chi-blocking fingers at bay. The doors behind her began to shake, she could feel a heat building to rival that being created by the royal siblings.

She hated this room, high above the ground and made of wood. She'd never felt so helpless in her life. All around her her friends were fighting for the fate of the world, fighting for their very lives, and she could do nothing to help them.

She sank to the floor, tears dripping from her chin as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

* * *

It was only his quick reflexes that saved him from Ozai's massive and well aimed fireblast. The Fire Lord's laugh echoed off the walls long after the roar of the flame had dissipated.

"You really are a fool, child." He said. "To think you could defeat me here…in my seat of power…at the height of summer…when I am at my strongest. I won't even need the comet's power!"

He stalked amongst the forest of columns, searching the shadows for his quarry.

"At yet you sought to face me here." He taunted. "In a place that was specifically designed to weaken the power of the Avatar. My grandfather commissioned it after an altercation with your former existence. He thought long and hard about how he could even the odds…balance the scales.

"So he designed his throne room to sit high above the ground. Built it of wood and metal. Roku could not find victory within these walls…and he was a fully realised Avatar. You are a child pretending to be something that you are not.

"You were wise to bring back up. But as you can already see, I was prepared for that." He smiled wickedly. "Your little earthbender is already useless. The waterbender has so precious little of her element to not even be considered a threat. And as for my son…he was always useless."

His eyes slid to the side as he spotted the boy. "You have no earth…no water…no allies worth the name. This battle will be you and me…your element against my own. And there can be only one outcome…"

"You've got that right." Aang said, his usually playful face set in a determined scowl.

* * *

The whole tower shook, causing all combatants to pause in their individual battles just to stay on their feet.

The blast of heat and air that escaped from under the locked door was so extreme that it sent Toph tumbling. When her head stopped spinning, and the stinging pain in her superheated backside subsided, she found herself in the middle of the floor, far away from the wall, stranded there.

She slammed a fist into the cold surface in frustration and got a brief flash of the room's dimensions for her efforts. She ran her hands across the floor, a smile slowly spreading across her face. The floor below had been in-laid mahogany, Zuko had said, though he hadn't said what it was in-laid with. This floor was different. It wasn't so much in-laid wood as _OVER_-laid wood.

Over-laid with a series of thin panels of beaten metal.

It was highly refined, the Fire Nation had been renowned for their skills with metal long before the war, but it wasn't perfect. There were tiny particles, miniscule imperfections that she could put to some very interesting uses.

She rose with a grin and stomped her foot sending a ripple across the floor that knocked the unsuspecting Ty Lee and, unfortunately, Katara into a wall.

"Oh yeah!" She punched the air. "The Blind Bandit is back in the fight!"

* * *

Azula was getting more than a little annoyed. Try as she might she couldn't leave a mark on her brother. Granted, none of his attacks had connected either, she had expected that, but she should have inflicted some sort of damage on him by now. She couldn't believe he'd improved that much. He was focused and calm…he'd never been calm before. Perhaps she could do something about that?

"I really can't say I care for your change of wardrobe, Zuzu." She smiled, firing a quick volley of fireblasts his way. "Those beads are so last century."

"I was always a fervent supporter of the classics." Zuko said evenly, circling his hand to form a fire shield to absorb her attack. "You know…the old, out-dated concepts like morals and honour…"

"Though I must say…" She continued, ignoring the jab. "…the lavabending was rather impressive. Such a pity you can't use it now." She smirked. "You should have gone with lightening…it so much more portable. But then I suppose you never could find the right state of mind to master it."

"Who says I didn't?" He smirked back.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment at his apparent smug confidence. "If you could create lightening, you'd be using it."

"Maybe I just don't care for it." He shrugged. "It takes too long, and it's a pretty obvious move. And if a move's obvious…it's easy to defend against. If you want your enemy to die…you don't come up to them and announce your intentions." He taunted.

With a growl, she circled her arms, Zuko watching her. A scant second before she released the lightening she generated, Zuko grabbed her pointed fingers and redirected her attack towards the ceiling, blasting a sizeable hole in it. She glared at him. She'd seen that move before.

"Uncle taught you that!"

"Uncle taught me a lot of things." He flicked his wrists to produce a pair of fire whips. "But some things I taught myself."

* * *

Sokka turned from where he was trying to find a way to open the doors to the throne room. With Toph's help they had easily encased Mai and Ty Lee in sections of flooring. The pair didn't seem too disturbed by this and were now watching the battle between Zuko and Azula that was still raging at the opposite end of the chamber. They were tiring now, so both had finally managed to leave several marks on the other, but neither was willing to surrender.

"Should we do something about them?" He asked. "We could use his help with this."

"I think they're both beyond reasoning with right now." Toph said.

"From what Iroh told us about them this has been brewing for a long time." Katara said.

The door began to rattle on its hinges and the tower began to shake again. They could hear the shriek of a high pitched wind. Even Zuko was distracted by it, by his concern for the combatants within. But Azula wasn't.

As soon as her brother turned from her to approach the closed doors she began the cyclic movements of her arms. He saw Mai's eyes widen and Ty Lee's mouth drop…his only warning to his sister's treachery. He dodged the attack, spinning swiftly back towards her he clamped his hand on her throat, his eyes almost glowing with fury as they locked with hers.

"A physical attack, Zuzu?" She gasped. "How unlike you…" She gasped as he tightened his grip and lifted her from the floor.

"You have no honour." He grated. "And no respect for life. And I have no time to waste on someone like you." He held her up against the wall with one hand, the other disappearing beneath a white hot flame.

"Are you going to kill me, Zuzu?" She hissed, her eyes flicking nervously to the intense light dangerously close to her face. "You don't have it in you."

"You're right…" He said, the fury draining from his eyes. She shrieked as he grabbed her armoured wrist and slammed it against the wall, the two metals melting and fusing on contact. He quickly repeated the move with the other wrist, effectively pinning her to the wall.

"That would make me too much like you." He said. "And I don't want to be anything remotely like that."

He stalked away without looking back, only now realising that the only thing he could hear beyond Azula's furious rantings was his own breathing. There was not a single sound coming from the throne room. He looked into the worried faces of Katara, Sokka and Toph. Even Mai and Ty Lee looked concerned.

"We have to get these doors open." He said.

"They're metal…" Sokka stepped back from his examination. "Can you bend them?" He asked Toph. "Tear it open like you did in Ba Sing Se." He glanced at Zuko who had taken in a nervous breath at the mention of the Earth Kingdom capital.

Toph shook her head. "I already checked them out." She said. "This is quality work…not a trace of impurities."

Sokka stroked his chin as he thought.

"Katara?" He looked at his sister. "How much water have you got left?"

"A fair bit." She told him.

"Enough to freeze over the doors?"

"Yes." She began pulling it from her water skin.

"Not yet." He held up his hand to stop her. "First he…" He pointed at Zuko. "…has to super heat them….then you freeze them…the Toph hits them with something really big. That should get us in."

The trio looked sceptical.

"When you rapidly cool hot metal it becomes brittle." He explained. "We should be able to punch right through it."

"Wow." Ty Lee beamed. "He's smart as well as cute!"

"Oh, spare me." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Alright…" Zuko stepped up to the doors. "It's worth a try."

He held his palms out towards the doors, not quite touching them so as not to burn himself, focusing his bending on the tiny gap where the two doors met. When they were glowing brightly he stepped back. Katara threw all her water at the same spot, turning it to ice quickly before the heat could evaporate it.

"My turn!" Toph grinned, ripping up a floor panel and scrunching it into a ball she hurled at with all her bending strength sending fragments of door and ice scattering in all directions.

The room beyond was in total darkness. Katara and Sokka flew into the gloom, Toph stopping just inside, cursing about wooden floors. Zuko stood where he was, staring into the shadows as the others called for Aang as they searched in the dark.

"No…" He heard Azula whisper. He glanced at her, could see the tears in her eyes. The same tears he could feel in the one eye he had that was capable of producing them.

The Eternal Flames had been extinguished…

That meant only one thing…

The Fire Lord…his father…was dead…

"Hey, Sparky!" Toph's voice called from within. "The Water twins could use some light in here!"

"We're not twins!" Sokka protested.

Zuko closed his eyes, lowered his head and took a step into the throne room. His feet were a dead weight, he could feel damp patches under them and didn't want to think about what the were. The room was deathly cold, but with each step he took it grew warmer, brighter.

"_AANG_!"

There was a note of relief in Katara's voice.

He opened his eyes. The throne was right before him, empty, a small flame, low but strong, flickering before it. For a brief moment he wondered if it was of his father's making, that he had survived too. But it grew stronger with each breath he took.

This flame was not his of his father's making…it was his.

He cast his eyes about, easily finding the dark shape that was his father.

"Zuko…" Aang said weakly. "I…"

Zuko held out a hand to quiet him, and turned towards his father's still form. He collapsed to his knees as he reached him, hung his head. His whole body was shaking with his grief, but somehow he managed to pull his father's body into his arms.

"After that entire guy put him through…" Sokka whispered.

"I know what he was…" Zuko said. "I know what he did…but he was still my father…"

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure how long he'd knelt there, cradling Ozai's cooling body, but the battle must have reached the palace, because he felt a calming presence at his side. He looked up into his uncle's face, saw his feelings mirrored there.

Iroh removed his cloak, he'd been presented with full General regalia before leaving the caves, and together brother and son draped the cloth reverently over the body.

"Azula's stuck to a wall out there…" Yumi said pointing back towards the door. "Is that your handiwork…because I've got to say…" He trailed off as his tattooed eyes fell on the pair. "Oh…uh…"

"What do you want us to do now?" Hageshii asked respectfully.

Zuko took a deep, steading breath. "Spread the word." He said, his voice still thick with his grief. "Many of Ozai's troops were loyal only out of fear. When they learn of this, they may just lay down their arms."

"You got it." Yumi said, both warriors bowing respectfully before turning and moving quickly from the room.

"How's the Avatar?" Zuko asked his uncle now that he'd found his voice.

"He was hurt." Iroh said. "But he will be fine."

"That's good…" He said absently.

"And you?" Iroh prompted.

"I'm not hurt."

"Oh…?" He poked a nasty burn on his nephew's arm.

"I guess Azula got a few licks in." He admitted, looking at the livid mark. Then he looked at his uncle with worry-filled eyes. "Is it over?"

"It will be." Iroh said as he helped Zuko to his feet. "You are right…he ruled with fear…make sure you don't so that."

He looked at his uncle sharply. "I no longer have any claim to the throne."

"The Council will decide that."

They walked out into the antechamber where Katara was dealing with Aang's injuries. Mai and Ty Lee had been freed, there was no fight left in them. Azula was still hanging from the wall, her head lowered, her will broken.

"So how did you do it?" Sokka was asking Aang. The Avatar's grey eyes found Zuko and Iroh.

"He did it to himself." He said softly. "He used that move…that one you said was dangerous…"

"Fire storm?" Iroh arced a brow.

"Yeah…but he put way more into it than Zuko did that time." Aang said. "He actually lifted himself off the floor."

"With enough strength it can create a backlash of wind." Iroh said. "It is at this point that control is lost."

"Wait." Sokka cut in. "You guys can create wind…like airbending?"

"We can create it, but we can't control it." Zuko said. "And only with that one move…and if it gets that far…we're pretty much dead. We have to release it before that or we get caught in it ourselves."

"But you can still create it." Sokka insisted.

"All the elements are connected." Iroh shrugged. "And fire and air are complementary elements."

"So what happens now?" Aang asked, glancing towards the throne room.

Iroh and Zuko exchanged a glance.

"I don't know…" Zuko admitted.

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are © of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

"What is taking those guys so long?" Sokka muttered as he looked up the stairs that led to the Council Chambers.

The Council members had been sequestered inside since just after dawn, when the hostilities had ceased. Even though the Fire Lord was dead there had been no formal surrender. But then, there had been no real victory either, the fighting had simply stopped. And seeing as how the apparently victorious allies had included a large percentage of the Fire Nation military and two members of the royal family had held prime positions in the attacking force it could be construed that they would only be surrendering to themselves.

"Iroh said they were discussing what's going to become of Zuko." Aang said softly from his perch on the balustrade of the balcony that formed one side of the vast room. "Whether or not he has a viable claim to the throne." He returned his gaze to the city that was spread out below him. Despite the scars of battle, it was a truly beautiful place. In a way, he could understand why Zuko had so desperately wanted to get back here. And why he'd been willing to do just about anything to do so.

"He's the Fire Lord's son." Sokka said. "His first born child. And this country is governed by absolute monarchy. They've got to give him the crown by natural right of succession."

"It is not that simple." A soft voice interjected.

A young woman approached of such beauty it left Sokka speechless for once. Her hair was perfectly coiled on top of her head. Her clothes, though simple, were rich and elegant. She seemed to glide rather than walk as she stepped out onto the balcony to join them.

"Prince Zuko was banished…" She continued, her deep amber eyes moving from one face to the next. "…disowned and dishonoured. The Fire Lord no longer considered him his son. There are those on the council that will hold that against him."

Katara frowned at the way her eyes kept moving from one to the other, almost as if she was searching for something…or someone…

"You're Nozomi…" She surmised.

The girl's surprised amber eyes found her face, a slight frown creasing the ivory skin of her forehead.

"Yes…" She confirmed, obviously uncertain how the girl in tattered Water Tribe attire could possibly know who she was.

"She's who?" Toph asked.

"Zuko's betrothed." Katara smiled slightly.

"Zuko has a betrothed?" Sokka boggled. "When did that happen?"

"When we were six." Nozomi told him.

"It was arranged by his mother." Katara said.

"And mine." Nozomi said. "There were many candidates…including the Princess's two companions…"

"He could have ended up with one of those two?" Sokka chuckled. "That could have been interesting to see…"

"Either one of those two would have driven him totally nuts!" Toph pointed out.

"That's what would have made it interesting." Sokka beamed.

"I was selected because I was the first to develop the one thing that his father insisted upon." With a graceful movement of her hand she produced a tiny flame, which she quickly extinguished by curling her fingers over it.

"I was hoping he would be here…so I might speak with him…"

"Guess it's been a while, huh?" Sokka smiled sympathetically.

"I have never spoken with him." She lowered her head.

"They've never met, Sokka." Katara explained.

"You're going to marry a guy you've never even met?"

"It is the way of arranged marriages." She said. "The couple meet on the day they wed. It has been so for his family for generations. His uncle…his parents…"

"And didn't that work out well." Toph snorted.

"But wouldn't you have been let of the hook when he was banished?" Sokka asked.

It was, in a way, the same question Katara had posed to Zuko. He had been unsure of the answer, but Nozomi, it seemed, was not.

"No." She said with a slight sigh. "My father's line is an ancient and powerful one, almost as powerful as the Fire Lord's. Politically we are a good match, but the Fire Lord cared not for my father…he is somewhat outspoken...he wished Prince Zuko's shame to be our shame…to lessen our line in the peoples' eyes, and thus lessen our power." She looked up the stairs. "He will support Prince Zuko's right to the throne."

"He's on the council?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"What kind of chance has Sparky got?" Toph asked.

"Sparky?" She questioned.

"Do you think they'll vote in Zuko's favour?" Katara translated.

"I do not know." Nozomi admitted. "There are many who hold to tradition, as I said, there will be those who will not look past his banishment."

"Or the fact that he raised an army against his father." Sokka snorted.

"That will not matter so much." She said. "Most will see that as a sign of his strength and determination."

"What happens if they vote against him?" Aang asked.

"I cannot say." She admitted. "They may send him back into exile…or they may request that he forfeit his life."

"They'd kill him for doing the right thing?" Sokka asked, wide-eyed. "This is one screwy country…"

* * *

Within the Council chambers the argument was going around in circles…again. There were those who would not accept Zuko as Ozai's successor due purely to the fact that he'd been banished and they could not be swayed. There were those that felt his traitorous actions were a far worse crime than his breaking the bonds of his exile. Those with a military background either agreed with Zuko's actions or resented the young, possibly former, prince for ending the war and with it, their glorious carers.

"Wait a minute." A younger council member, who had been ruminating on their arguments for some time, asked. "What exactly were the terms of his banishment?"

"He was not allowed to return to the Fire Nation unless it was in the company of the Avatar." One of the oldest drolled.

"But he's done that." The first pointed out.

"He was allied with him, Jirho!" One of the military men snapped. "He was supposed to bring him in chains!"

"Was the Avatar's condition and status specified, Namida?" Jirho looked to the old man who had initially answered him. His watery eyes carefully scanned a document before him, his frown deepening before he answered.

"No." He said flatly.

"So he has met the terms of his banishment." The younger man smiled. "And with that fact, we can no longer consider him an exile. He is once again our nation's prince and therefore…"

"He raised an army against his father." Another military man protested. "He made himself our enemy!"

"And many of our people sided with him willingly." A man in the garb of a high ranking navy commander countered. "And they would still follow him willingly."

"There are many amongst our own kind who have longed for peace just as much as any of the other nations." A regal man spoke. "The prince has made alliances with the rulers and peoples of these nations. They have accepted him, they trust him. That will work in our favour in the troubling times that lie ahead."

"Yes…" The navy commander arced a brow. "He _DOES_ have allies outside the Fire Nation…including the Avatar. If we vote against him he could conceivable take the throne by force."

"So why deny him?" Jirho broke in. "He is of Ozai's blood, he is respected by those beyond our shores. He is our best hope for peace."

"I wonder, Jirho..." a smug looking man interrupted. "…if you would be such a stalwart support of the young prince if you and your family did not stand to benefit so greatly from his assuming the throne…"

"That was uncalled for, Seung." The navy commander frowned disapprovingly. "Jirho is not the only one here that supports the boy."

"Or his uncle." Seung sneered.

"General…_PRINCE_…Iroh is still greatly respected, despite the poison his brother spread."

"Calm yourself, Yasuo." The regal man spoke to the navy commander who had risen to his feet. "Seung has ever been an instigator. And I know he has no qualms against the prince." He turned his eyes on the snippy man.

"Must you always ruin my fun, Shen?" He snorted. "So I like the boy. And let's face it…he's certainly preferable to the alternative."

"The Princess has always been true to the Fire Nation." One of the eldest council members sniffed disdainfully. "And Ozai's preferred child. Everyone knows it."

"Perhaps she was." Shen said evenly. "But he never officially named her his heir."

"She is not a viable consideration." Yasuo said. "An unmarried female heir cannot inherit the throne…and she is not yet of marrying age. And we cannot wait until she is."

"If we could find anyone crazy enough to marry her." Seung chuckled.

"This is a serious matter!" Namida slammed a fist on the table to get their attention. "The fate of our nation depends on it!"

"Seeing as we cannot agree…I suggest we take it to a vote." Shen said reasonably, gazing around the table.

* * *

The group looked up, hurrying inside as they heard the doors of the Council Chamber above open. Iroh and Ursa descended, both having been allowed to sit in on proceedings but neither allowed to comment or vote…their feelings on the matter were far from impartial.

Nozomi bowed deeply to both royals, both a little surprised to see her there.

"I accompanied my father." She explained.

"Jirho was quite outspoken." Iroh smiled at the girl.

"Where is Zuko?" Ursa asked.

"We thought he was up there with you." Sokka frowned.

"Zuko was not permitted to be in attendance." Iroh said. "It was believed his presence would influence the council's decision. And he has a reputation of not being able to hold his tongue in such places."

"So they've decided?" Aang asked.

Iroh nodded.

"And…?" Sokka prompted.

"I think it only right that Zuko learn the outcome first." Iroh said flatly, not a trace of emotion in his voice or on his face to hint at the Council's decision.

"Yeah…I guess that's fair…" Sokka nodded. "I suppose we better go find him. We've only got a city-sized palace to search…"

"I believe I know where he is." Ursa said with a slight smile. "I will fetch him."

* * *

She heard him before she saw him. He was sitting under the tree, gazing out across the waters of the turtleduck pond, playing a bittersweet tune on a bamboo xiao as the creatures circled to his music. It was almost as if they were dancing to it. His creature, Itoko, was curled up beside him, not even rising his head as she approached.

"They have made their decision." She said softly.

His music stopped abruptly.

* * *

Nozomi was the only one startled by the clattering of hooves on the marble stairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of the magnificent creature that trotted across the floor at the side of the Fire Nation prince and his mother. She was even more startled at the sight of her betrothed.

She had seen him before of course, but never this close. Though he had cleaned himself up after the battle, he was still dressed in the black robes he'd worn, a little singed around the edges, he was still barefoot, his hair was still wild and free. He certainly didn't look like a contender for the Fire Nation throne…he didn't look Fire Nation at all. But there was no denying the air of quiet power that surrounded him. Incongruously he was carrying some sort of flute.

He ruffled the creature's mane, murmured something in its ear, and it trotted over to the Avatar, descending gracefully to the floor, where it sat gazing around with its large, dark eyes. It seemed to smile as the young Avatar scratched it behind the ears while the trio of royals ascended to the Council Chambers.

She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"He certainly has presence." She said, her hand against her chest.

"Oh, yeah…" Katara smirked at the girl's reaction. "He's got that alright…"

As soon as the doors closed on the floor above, the creature rose to its feet and moved soundlessly to the stairs, which was odd, she thought, for she had clearly heard the clattering of its hooves before. Its ears swivelled forward as if it was straining to hear what was going on above.

"Can you hear anything?" Aang whispered as he crouched down beside it.

"Aang…" Sokka sighed. "Do you really think you're going to get an answer from that thing?"

"Zuko understands him just fine." Aang pointed out.

"Yeah…but Zuko's…" Sokka paused as he searched for the right words. His eyebrows raised towards his hairline as he noticed Nozomi looking at him curiously. "…got a…special bond…with him."

"A special bond?" She frowned. "Is it some kind of spirit guide?"

Aang looked at her, a little startled by the question. He'd thought only Avatar's had spirit guides, but the bond between the former prince and the kylin did seem to possess similar qualities. It was a deep and profound connection that certainly boarded on the spiritual.

Itoko sniffed disdainfully at her.

"I don't think he likes being called an it." Aang smiled at her. "His name is Itoko…"

"A strange name…" She said as she moved towards him, her hand held out to pat him. He turned towards her, cocked his head to one side as if taking her measure. Then his head flicked back to the stairs and he began nudging Aang away, just as the doors at the top of the stairs opened.

They expected the return of Iroh, or Zuko, or his mother, someone to tell them what had happened, what the verdict was. Instead they saw a procession of stern-faced men and women who barely glanced their way, certainly none of whom seemed willing to impart what had happened above.

Nozomi quickly moved to join one of them, a younger, animated looking man, who took her by the shoulders and said something quietly to her, to which she replied with a curt nod. She turned and bowed quickly to the group before following the man down the stairs and out of sight.

"What just happened?" Sokka demanded. "You'd think one of them would have told us something!"

"They're probably total traditionalists." Katara said reasonably. "We're not Fire Nation…they probably don't think it's any of our business."

"Maybe we should go upstairs and ask them?" Aang suggested, glancing up the stairs. It seemed obvious that no one else was coming down any time soon.

"Relax." Toph snorted. "Everything's fine…"

The trio looked at the smallest member of their group, who was leaning nonchalantly against a pillar, a slight smile on her face.

"Alright…" Sokka sighed. "What do you know?"

"No more than you guys, really." She admitted. "But Little Miss Girlfriend was kind of excited…and that guy told her they had a lot of things to do…which would suggest she'd not engaged to a banished prince anymore…"

"So…does that mean she's off the hook…or she'd off to pick out a dress?" Sokka asked.

"She wouldn't be excited if they'd annulled it." Katara pointed out. "She seems genuinely happy to be marrying him."

"Well, let's find out." Sokka headed for the stairs.

"No." Aang held out an arm to stop him. "If Toph's right, we should give him some space…"

"Why?" Katara asked with a frown.

"I remember what it was like when the monks told me I was the Avatar." He said. "The thought of all that power…all that responsibility…it was hard to absorb…"

"But he wanted this, right?" Sokka said. "You were kinda reluctant, and just a kid, but he was born knowing this was probably gonna happen someday…"

"It doesn't matter." Aang shook his head. "He's still got to be feeling pretty overwhelmed."

* * *

The Council didn't give Zuko much time to come to terms with his new situation. The very next morning they called him to a meeting to discuss their next step. He sat in stoic silence at the head of the room-long table, Iroh on his right, a man named Shen on his left, the movement of his eyes from one speaker to another as they put forth their own ideas, argued their own cases, each trying to decide their young soon-to-be ruler's immediate future, the only indication that he was even paying attention.

"The ceremony should take place as soon as possible." An elderly man with watery eyes intoned. "The people need to know that we have strong leadership…"

"They need to know that the royal line will continue." A younger man, who had introduced himself as Jirho, cut in.

"Naturally you'd want the wedding to take place before the coronation." The surly Seung rolled his eyes.

Zuko glanced over to Iroh, who smiled at him with sympathy as the council continued to argue as if he wasn't even there. He remembered what his uncle had told him as they had walked to the meeting together.

"You don't need to be afraid to hold your tongue now." He'd said. "You have been officially named your father's successor. It has been officially proclaimed and accepted by the people…most favourably I might add. For all intents and purposes you _ARE_ the Fire Lord even though you do not yet wear the crown. Do not let them bully you. Do not let them intimidate you. Your word is law."

"The people need continuity!" The water-eyed man was saying.

"What they need is food." Zuko said quietly, but the sound of his voice silenced them all as if they suddenly remembered he was there.

"Food, shelter and medical attention." He said a little more confidently. "They don't need to see us wasting time, effort and resources on an elaborate ceremony to officiate something they have already accepted as fact."

"You would go against centuries of tradition?" The water-eyed man stiffened.

"No, Namida." Zuko shook his head. "But there are things that are more important." He looked around the table, now finding all eyes on him. "The war has taken its toll on us as much as it has on any other nation, especially with these last two battles that were fought on our own soil. Our people have suffered and lost so much…they are far more important. They don't need some elaborate show of grandeur right now.

"It can wait."

* * *

With a frustrated growl Katara threw off her covers and climbed out of bed. "How can these people sleep in this kind of heat?" She grumbled as she stalked across the room to splash some water on her face.

Zuko had been gracious with his hospitality, giving her and each of her friends a lavish suite of rooms within the palace. They hadn't seen much of him in the past few days, he spent most of his time with the Council working out his plans to assist his people to rebuild their lives while they continued to complain and attempt to convince him of the peoples' need to see a Fire Lord on the throne. Though she agreed with his wishes to help his people, she still didn't know him very well, she still wasn't sure she trusted him, at least not entirely.

She sighed as she stepped out onto the wide balcony that surrounded the low-set building. Looking left and right she noticed that the doors that led to her friends' suites were open to allow what breeze there was to enter. She could hear her brother's snores from the opposite end of the building. And above them she could hear the musical tinkling of a fountain. She smiled. A little practice would take her mind off the heat.

She headed towards the sound, drawn by the pull of her element…it was just up ahead. She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks.

A hooded figure stood by the fountain, face and gender indeterminable in the pre-dawn light. The golden creature that was delicately taking a drink from the rippling pool, however, was impossible not to recognise, which made his companion easy to identify.

Itoko suddenly raised his head, and both began to cast their eyes about as if searching for something. Katara shrank back into the shadows, certain that she'd seen the flash of Zuko's golden eyes on her. She let out her breath as he turned and moved soundlessly across the courtyard to slip out a well-hidden door.

"Where are you going?" She whispered, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she quietly followed him. She wondered briefly why she was so worried about being spotted...

He led her through a maze of streets and allies. She ducked for cover as a second figure joined him, falling into step with the prince and his animal guide.

"You didn't make it yesterday." A familiar voice that she couldn't quite place all but chastised him.

"Blame the Council." Zuko muttered. "They won't let me out of their sight."

The newcomer then leaned in and said something to Zuko to which he responded with a nod.

They hadn't stopped as they spoke and Katara found herself having to jog a little to catch up. They stopped in front of a small, but comfortable looking dwelling, the door to which was already open, a warm light spilling out from within to match the glow that was brightening the sky.

An old woman appeared in the doorway, regarding them both with a critical eye.

"You stood me up." She sniffed at Zuko.

"My apologies, Shurui." Zuko bowed slightly. "But I have a few more responsibilities than I did in the past."

"I suppose you do." She smiled wryly. "Are you going to invite your little shadow?"

"That is your decision." Zuko said. "It is your home and your table."

"So why is she following you?" Shurui asked as she nudged Zuko in the ribs. "I think maybe she likes you…"

"Ah…no…" Zuko shook his head. "She doesn't trust me…"

"Why wouldn't she trust you?" The woman frowned.

"I've given her no reason to."

Shurui considered Zuko with a disapproving frown, then leaned around him to address the girl hiding in the shadows.

"You there! Girl!" She snapped. "Join us for breakfast." She turned and walked inside without waiting for a response. Zuko looked back to look in Katara's direction with a smirk, as did his companion, who, now that she could see him, she recognised as the Yu Yan archer, Yumi.

Katara stepped slowly from the shadows. "How long have you known I was following you?" She asked.

"Since the fountain." Zuko said. "Stealthy, you're not."

"So…what are you doing here?" She asked with a frown.

"Having breakfast." Zuko said, gesturing for her to enter. When she just regarded him warily he shrugged and entered himself.

"Shurui lost her family to the war a long time ago." Yumi explained in Zuko's stead. "She kind of adopted both of us when we were at the refugee village…she always made sure we had enough to eat…no easy task with that one. The guy barely eats…" He jerked a thumb to where Zuko had disappeared. "Zuko wanted to repay her…so he set her up here in the capital. It used to be only the nobility got to live here."

The pair had passed through the dwelling to see Zuko and Shurui in a small courtyard at the back of her new home, a table laid out with a delicious looking assortment of food. He was talking to the old woman, smiling easily but shyly. Katara had never seen him like that before, though she was reminded a little of the boy she'd been trapped in a crystal cavern with…though that seemed a lifetime ago.

"He really does care about his people, doesn't he?" She commented.

"Yeah." Yumi nodded. "But it's cost him."

"What could caring for his people possibly cost him?" Katara frowned.

"His title, his throne, his honour…half his face…" He arced a brow at the look of horror on her face. "I guess his uncle didn't tell you that."

"He got burned and banished for caring about his people?" Katara whispered. "Ozai truly was a monster."

"Yeah…he was…" Yumi smiled grimly. "And his daughter's just like him. I think Zuko's going to regret letting her live. It's gonna come back and burn him…"

"Come." Shurui gestured for the pair to join her at the table. "The tea's getting cold."

* * *

Aang smiled as he walked the streets seeing a mixture of red, blue, green and the occasional flash of orange amongst the citizenry. The day had grown uncomfortably warm but they continued to work happily side by side. It was as if the world he remembered had returned, and in a way it had. There was still a long path ahead, though. Many would still be distrustful of the Fire Nation, and many would question the ability of its seventeen year old ruler.

If they could ever get that seventeen year old to actually don the crown.

His initial desire to take care of the people had been well accepted, though several Council members had been less than happy about it. But Zuko was finding more and more trivial matters that he was insisting on dealing with.

He walked into the main courtyard of the palace to find several of the Council arguing about something. One of them noticed him and broke from the group.

"His Lordship's been looking for you." He said. Aang's brow wrinkled at the hint of sarcasm in the man's tone. "He's in the Hall of Records."

"Uh…where exactly…" Aang began.

The man snapped his fingers and a young girl seemed to materialise out of the cobblestones, bowing deeply.

"Show the Avatar to the Hall of Records." He said to her.

She bowed deeply again to his command, then turned to Aang and bowed again.

"This way…" She said softly, gesturing with her hand towards the palace.

She led him soundlessly through the twists and turns of the massive structure, avoiding all of Aang's attempts at making small talk, though he did manage to get out of her that the lower classes were very grateful to all the as yet uncrowned Fire Lord had done for them. She stopped at a set of large, ornate doors…nothing in the palace was understated…and bowed again.

"Hall of Records?" Aang enquired.

She bowed again in reply.

"Thanks." He smiled, once again getting nothing but a low bow in response, before she turned to retrace her steps. With a shake of his head he pushed open the already slightly ajar door. He thought briefly about having a word with Zuko about the rights of his servants, but it was probably just another distraction Zuko didn't need right now.

His eyes widened at the sight of the room. There was row after row of shelves filled with books and scrolls, tables scattered with scraps of paper, strange little devices that he could only guess at the use of and piles of even more books. It reminded him of Wan Shi Tong's Library, though not nearly as grand in scale, as impressive as it was in its own right.

"There you are."

He turned at the sound of Zuko's voice. The prince was approaching him with a large scroll.

"I have a project that I feel is right up your alley." He lay the scroll over a cluttered table. "Of course I'm going to have to get Toph and Bumi in on this one too…"

Aang looked over the ancient parchment, frowning at the sight of a familiar looking tower…

"That's Roku's temple." He said.

"The original blue prints." Zuko confirmed. "Thank Agni Namida knows this place like the back of his hand or it would have taken an age to find them."

"You want to rebuild Roku's temple?" Aang questioned.

"It's possible it might be a repair rather than a total reconstruction." Zuko said. "It kind of fell over…" He mimicked the action with his arm. "…so it's possible some of it's still intact. I figure Toph would be able to determine that. Then I can shift the lava about while you, she and Bumi raise it…"

"And you want to do this now?" Aang frowned.

"The comet's fairly close." Zuko said. "I doubt I could move that much lava without its boost in power…maybe I should get Katara and Pakku in on this too…they could cool it and…"

"Zuko…just…just stop!" Aang threw up his hands in frustration. Zuko looked confused and hurt at the Avatar's reaction. "I'm not saying it's not a good idea…but it's not necessary…"

"I just want to show my respect…" Zuko said softly.

"I know." Aang smiled. "And I appreciate that…but it can wait. Helping out your people was a good thing…and it had to be done. Now you're just stalling."

Zuko blinked, a little taken aback. Then he looked away. "You're pretty perceptive for a little kid…" He muttered.

"Don't let the boyish looks deceive you." Aang said with a smirk. "I'm older than I look…and I've got the wisdom of countless past Avatars to draw from." Then he became serious. "But I thought you wanted this. You were raised to do this."

"A childhood fancy is one thing, the reality is something entirely different." Zuko said as he sat down with a heavy sigh. "It wasn't a unanimous decision. The Council had doubts about me being able to do the job…how can I not have doubts myself…?"

"You're doing a pretty good job so far." Aang smiled. "You've helped bring peace to the world, you've brought hope to people who, for the most part, have known nothing but war for their entire lives and you've helped them to start rebuild those lives.

"They've all been working really hard…your people, your allies, everyone…we need a break…we deserve a celebration. And if I remember correctly, royalty really know how to throw a party."

A slight smile curled Zuko's lips.

"Maybe you're right…"

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are © of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

Iroh tugged at the collar of his dress robes as he strolled the hallways. It had taken weeks to get everything in order, to repair the damage from the battle, to get the reluctant Zuko to agree to it, but the day had finally arrived.

Somewhere along the line it had been announced that the wait was due to the fact that a soothsayer had foretold that the coronation should not take place until the approaching comet arrived, that its power, in the past so destructive, would bring peace and prosperity, not only to the Fire Nation, but to the entire world. The other nations, represented by Zuko's allies, hadn't exactly been too keen on the idea, but by the time the reconstruction had been completed it was a moot point, summer was ending and the comet was an obvious glow in the sky, day and night.

"Ah…there you are."

He turned to find Pakku approaching. The waterbending Master was dressed in what Iroh could only assume were the formal robes of his people, though he had to wonder at the animal head he wore on his own.

"We just received word." He said. "Arnook and Kuei will be arriving shortly. I think it would be advisable for one of the royal family to be there to greet them."

"Yes." Iroh nodded in agreement as he fell into step with the taller man. "It is a most unusual occurrence." He said. "The rulers of two nations present at the crowning of the third. I don't believe such a thing has ever happened before…"

"Our world has become a much smaller place." Pakku said.

They walked down a broad staircase into one of the palace's many courtyards to find Bumi beaming at them from behind an obnoxiously loud outfit of bright greens. Aang stood beside him, a complete contrast, in subtle shades of saffron and gold, Momo twining himself about the young Avatar's shoulders. Sokka was absently tugging at the fluffy white tails of some indiscernible animal that hung from the collar of his robes in an effort to get them even on either side.

"Come on, Toph." Katara's voice came from behind.

"I feel like an idiot." The little earthbender grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest. She was wearing a gown of soft greens, her hair held back from her face with jewelled pins. Her companion was dressed similarly, but in shades of blue, and the every-present scraps of white fur.

"Whoa." Aang breathed.

"You two look great." Sokka beamed.

"Really?" Toph questioned.

"Absolutely." Sokka confirmed, a little startled to see the colour rise in the small girl's cheeks.

"So…we gonna go meet these royal guys then?" She said quickly, trying to cover her lapse in decorum.

"Yeah…" Aang smiled at his friend's slight discomfort. "I guess we better get down to the harbour."

"No need." Bumi grinned. "They'll be here in two shakes of a gorilla-goat's tail." Then he looked up. The others exchanged curious glances, wondering if this was just Bumi being Bumi, or if there was something else behind his behaviour, until they noticed Pakku was also looking skywards.

Aang's eyes widened as a thought stuck him. He began to scan the skies with growing excitement. In all the days they'd spent helping with the rebuilding he hadn't dared ask about it…he'd feared the answer, but now…

"What's got into Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

Momo let out an excited chitter and launched himself straight upwards.

"_APPA_!" Aang cried delightedly, throwing himself upwards with a powerful blast of air. All necks, barring Toph's, strained back, eyes towards the skies as the young Avatar arced gracefully to land on the creature's massive head. The bison landed gracefully a few moments later, his six massive feet touching down soundlessly on the cobblestones. He let out a delighted bellow of his own at the boy clinging to his furry forehead and the trio of youths that crowded around him.

"Your friend was heaven sent." Kuei grinned as he slid down from his back. "I never would have been able to rally the troops without him."

"Appa was with you?" Aang turned wide eyes on the Earth King.

"We thought you knew." A familiar, feminine voice called down from Appa's broad back.

The group looked up into the beaming face of a young girl. She was dressed in formal Earth Kingdom attire, her auburn hair full of tassels. It took a moment for anyone to recognise her.

"Suki?" Sokka frowned, squinting as he tried to imagine the elaborate mask of make-up.

"I see you're as bright as ever." She grinned as she slid down Appa's furry side, crashing into him and sending them both tumbling to the ground in a fit of giggles.

Iroh glanced at Toph as she let out a snort and a barely audible "Terrific" as Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe climbed down behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked. "I mean it's great to see you…really, _REALLY_ great to see you…but…"

"She came to me as soon as I started recruiting people for the attack." Kuei said, unaware of the connection between the two young people. "She was determined to protect me, she felt responsible for the fall of Ba Sing Se, though I can't imagine why."

"Probably because Azula stole her clothes and just waltzed into your confidence because Sokka vouched for the Kyoshi Warriors." Toph grumbled.

"That's pretty much it." Suki admitted as Sokka pulled her to her feet.

"So Appa's been with you all this time?" Aang asked, sensing it was best to change the subject.

"Pretty much." Kuei nodded.

"After the failure of the Day of Black Sun, the Earth King and I realised we'd need to gather as many warriors as we could to launch another attack." Chief Arnook explained. "Our final attack."

Sokka froze at the sound of the man's voice. He'd been so happy to be reunited with Suki he hadn't noticed him, and now that he had, he was reminded of the North Pole…and of his daughter. He lowered his head and turned a little away from Suki, though no one noticed his discomfort.

"So Chief Arnook suggested I take Appa in order to travel to my own lands to recruit anyone left who was willing to fight…he is the fastest way to travel…and I had a lot of ground to cover…" Kuei smiled as he patted Appa's broad side. "In the meantime, Arnook and his troops planned to launch a rescue attempt to free the warriors who'd been captured."

"We were quite surprised when we received word that they'd already been freed." Arnook continued. "By a mix-matched group of warriors…led by the Fire Lord's son."

"I wasn't quite as surprised…I'd met him after all." Kuei added with a smile. "Though I found him rather conflicted, he seemed to be quite a decent young man."

"We had never considered allying ourselves with anyone from the Fire Nation." Arnook added. "But his knowledge of Fire Nation military and his connections within their ranks certainly helped to turn the tide."

"Though I must say…" Kuei continued. "I'm quite surprised he's waited this long to hold the coronation. Is this the usual practice in your lands?" He looked at Iroh.

"No." Iroh shook his head. "The succeeding Fire Lord is normally crowned almost at the death of the one who preceded him, but Zuko felt the peoples' health and well-being was more important."

"I like him already." Arnook smiled.

"Your Highness…?"

Several heads turned at the enquiry, except for the one who was actually addressed.

"It's for you." Toph said as she leaned towards Iroh.

"I'm still not accustomed to being addressed in that manner again. I've been 'General' and 'Uncle' for too long…" Iroh whispered back before turning to see Shen and Namida.

"You need to prepare yourself for the ceremony." Namida said with a reverent bow. "Shen and I will see to the needs of the Avatar and his companions."

"If you will excuse me?" Iroh bowed to the group before heading into the palace to find his nephew.

* * *

It didn't take him long.

Zuko was standing at a large window from which he could see the temple grounds where the ceremony was about to take place, Itoko sitting on his haunches beside him, both watching the people streaming into the vast courtyard before it, at the colourful banners that fluttered in the breeze all around the area, and the bright comet that hung in the sky above it all.

The height of the window and the folds of the coronation robes that flared out behind him made him look so small. His hair had been brushed until it shone like ebony silk and styled in the traditional way, or as close as it could be, it only reached to his collar. The lower half of the crown already sat upon his head, awaiting the golden flame to complete it. Though he stood straight and tall, his shoulders rose and fell a little more rapidly than normally, the only outward manifestation of his nervousness. Iroh smiled. Zuko had never been good at public occasions, and this one was focused entirely on him. He silently thanked Agni that Fire Nation weddings were private affairs. Though no date had been set, it was another ceremony that could not be delayed much longer.

He had crossed the room and was about to say something when Zuko beat him to it.

"It should be you." He said quietly, his eyes not leaving the sight before him. "It should always have been you…"

Iroh let out a low breath. He'd been expecting this. He knew Zuko was reluctant to take the crown. He'd known he hadn't felt he was worthy even before the Avatar had told him about his nephew's doubts. So he was prepared for it.

"It was you who united the nations." Iroh said. "It was you who organised the armies. It was you who stood with the Avatar at the end."

"I didn't do it alone…"

"But it was you…and you alone…who relit the Eternal Flames in the throne room by your mere presence." He smiled at Itoko who had been watching the exchange with great interest. "And then there is your friend here…"

"Itoko?" Zuko frowned.

"You don't know what he is, do you?" Iroh asked. By the look on his nephew's face he could tell he didn't. "He is a kylin…a creature that is as much spirit as flesh. They only appear to noble rulers, to benevolent kings. And he came to you…not me."

Itoko rose gracefully to his feet and nudged Zuko affectionate. Zuko smiled and ruffled his mane.

"Now come…the world awaits you."

* * *

The coronation itself was kind of a blur to Zuko, though he could recall that it was not much like the one he'd attended in his youth. Ozai had long since been laid to rest, in a private ceremony with only the family attending. The Council thought it inappropriate to praise his accomplishments given the vast number of non-Fire Nation people in attendance, so a small break in tradition had been allowed. The high priest spoke instead of the past, of the harmony the world had once known, and the promise of those days returning.

Iroh had to nudge him when it was time for him to move to the centre of the dais to stand in front of the flames that would have been his father's funeral pyre but were, in this case, merely symbolic. He thanked Agni that his legs hadn't given out on him. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he kneeled, keeping his eyes lowered so he didn't see just how many people were before him.

"By the right of succession…" He heard the high priest say, knowing he was holding the golden flame aloft. "…the crown now passes to the first born son…"

Zuko closed his eyes as he felt the golden flame slide into place with a slight click.

"Hail Fire Lord Zuko." The priest intoned.

Zuko knew it was his cue to rise, and as he did the Fire Nation natives lowered themselves to the ground in a low, respectful bow, but amongst the other nations present cheers erupted. The young Fire Lord had fought with them, and they knew his people didn't question the word of the Lord.

With his crowning, the war was truly over.

The prostrate Fire Nation citizens looked up at the exuberant bodies clad in blue, green and orange that surrounded them. With a little uncertainty they rose to their feet and joined in with their enthusiasm.

* * *

"This is highly unorthodox." Namida sniffed at the crowd's reaction.

"He's an unorthodox Fire Lord." Shen smiled as the young man moved to join the rest of the royal family. "And just what we need if I might say so."

"This place could use a little lightening up." Seung agreed. "Just go with the crowd, Namida, and have a little fun."

* * *

Ursa was the first to meet him. She bowed respectfully to her Lord, then gently stroked the cheek of her son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mother." He said. "The worst of it is over."

"I thought you were going to pass out." Azula snorted.

He glared at his sister. She'd been fairly quiet since their father had fallen. She was no longer in favour, her power-base had been broken, but Zuko knew she could still be a danger to him. The Council had debated about what to do with her, but Zuko felt she would remain loyal to the crown and she was yet to do anything to suggest otherwise, though he had been discussing certain measures with the Council members he trusted most to limit her power and lessen her threat.

Finally she bowed to him, though Zuko could see it was reluctant, showing her respect to her new leader. He knew she wouldn't make a public play for the throne, but he knew he'd still have to watch her.

Then he turned to his uncle, who bowed immediately, only to be pulled into a powerful embrace.

"I am very proud of you." Iroh said. "You have come so far…"

"I would never have gotten here without you." Zuko whispered to the old man.

An animalistic snort caught their attention and Itoko nudged them both. Azula backed away as the creature pushed bodily into their midst, she still wasn't sure what to make of him, or the looks he gave her. It was almost as if he could read her mind, and was warning her not to do harm to her brother or she would suffer dire consequences.

Zuko smiled and stroked his noble head.

"And I would have been lost without you."

"Now, my Lord." Iroh said with a smile. "I think you have some guests who wish to show their respect." He glanced over to where the Avatar and his companions were standing at the far end of the dais.

"Right…" Zuko said softly. He let out a deep breath, adjusted the trailing tail of his robes and set off back across the dais. Iroh accompanied him while Ursa led her daughter in the opposite direction.

The group's conversation ceased as they saw him approaching. They had all known him at his lowest, his most conflicted, and for some, at his darkest. Though they all knew he'd been born royalty, none had seen him look more regal. Iroh chuckled as the little earthbender, unaffected by his nephew's physical transformation, reached up and punched the newly crowned Fire Lord playfully in the arm.

"Way to go, Sparky!" Toph grinned. "Or do I have to call you Fire Lord Sparky now?"

"You look good in a dress." Sokka said as he regarded him with a wry smile before offering his hand. Zuko took it in a traditional warriors grasp, a mutual sign of respect.

"You know it's the women around here that wear fur." He countered with a wry smile of his own.

"Yeah?" Sokka bristled. "Well…your hair looks funny!"

"Oh, good one, Sokka." Toph sarcasmed.

"Yeah…that was pretty lame." Aang agreed.

"At least you can see with it tied back like that." Katara smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on his scarred cheek, her actions drawing a frown from both her brother and the young Avatar, and a darkening to the Fire Lord's unscarred cheek. "You really have changed." She said.

"I told you I had." He smiled back. Then he turned to Aang.

"It's been a strange and twisted path…" He said.

"More for you than me." Aang said.

"True." Zuko nodded. "I have to admit…I never expected to be standing here with you…"

"Me neither." Aang smiled. "But I'm kinda glad we are."

"Avatar…" Zuko bowed respectfully.

"Fire Lord…" Aang bowed in return.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Zuko said to the group. "Shen and Namida will see you to the banquet."

"You're not coming to your own party?" Katara arced a brow.

"I'll be there." Zuko assured her. "I just have a few things to take care of first."

"The Fire Lord cannot very well attend such a soiree in his coronation robes." Iroh grinned. "These things are antique." He tugged on Zuko's sleeve.

"And they're awfully white." Sokka nodded. "You don't want to spill anything on them."

"They also move like lead, and weigh as much." Zuko grumbled. "I'm sweltering in these things."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Toph waved him off. "Go slip into something more comfortable, just don't expect us to wait for you."

* * *

"Aw…man…" Sokka whined as he leaned against an ornamental column. "I forgot how boring these things can be. Can we eat soon?"

"We can't eat until Zuko gets here." Katara pointed out. "It's all in his honour."

"What is taking his Lordship so long?" Sokka grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "He was only changing clothes. It takes me five minutes to change clothes."

"We've noticed." Suki said playfully as she neatened his collar, though she didn't notice Toph curl her lip or grind her teeth.

"Fire Nation robes can be fairly complex." Aang said. "They consist of multiple layers that kind of show the status of the individual. The more layers you have the more important you are. And no one's more important than the Fire Lord."

"So let me get this straight." Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "They live in the hottest country in the world and wear more clothes than anyone else?" He glanced over to where Azula, under the watchful eye of her mother, was trying to blend into the decorations on the wall. He could see at least five layers on both of the royal ladies and could only guess how many lay hidden beneath the heavy-looking outer robes.

"No wonder they're so cranky all the time." He muttered.

* * *

"There's no way I'm going to be able to quietly slip in, is there?" Zuko sighed.

Iroh studied his nephew for a moment. Inconspicuous he was not. The combination of his scar, his ornate formal robes and the golden flame on top of his head made it impossible for him not to be noticed. And even if he somehow managed to pass unseen, his animal companion would be sure to draw attention.

"Not a chance." Iroh chuckled.

Zuko stepped into the banquet hall silently, so silently Iroh had to wonder if he was wearing any form of footwear under his robes. He couldn't recall the boy wearing anything on his feet outside of the leather guards Bumi had given him since their parting of the ways back in Ba Sing Se. He frowned slightly, it was hardly proper for the Fire Lord to walk around barefoot at a formal function. His frown faded as he noticed that the young Fire Lord was greeting people in the right and proper way. Despite all his misgivings, Zuko had been raised to live this life, three years spent away from it had not changed everything about him.

He continued down the line of well-wishers, mostly Fire Nation nobility toadying for position…or to keep it. Zuko had ultimate power now which made him a figure to be feared by many who had formerly ridiculed him. He could conceivably take away everything they owned, everything they were, with a simple word, so they were quick to offer their allegiance. For the most part Zuko, though pleasant, ignored them. It wasn't until he spotted Kuei and Arnook that he showed any sign of anything but regal indifference.

He bowed respectfully to them both, each returning the gesture in kind.

"What a magnificent creature." Kuei gushed as he gazed at Itoko, who tossed his head proudly at the compliment, as the Earth King reached out to stroke his glossy scales. It was no secret that Kuei had a fondness for animals…the more exotic, the better. But his awe quickly faded.

"I see your sister is still alive." He said flatly.

Zuko felt Iroh stiffen slightly as he followed the older man's gaze. Azula was casting a sidewards glare at Ty Lee who was moving her upper body in time with the soft but lively music that was filling the room. Mai was sitting on the perky girl's other side, looking bored as usual, though she did sit up a bit straighter when she noticed that he was looking her way.

"I know the pain that she…" He paused, lowering his head as he turned back to address the king. "…that _BOTH_ of us…have caused you." He raised his head, golden eyes meeting hazel. "But she is my sister…and, for the time being, the only viable heir to the throne."

"And you don't see a danger in that?" Arnook asked. He was well aware of Azula's nature having heard the tales from those who had witnessed her treachery firsthand. She has attempted to kill the Avatar after all.

"By our laws she cannot take the throne for another two years." Zuko said. "By which time there will be other measures in place."

"By that time there will no doubt be another heir." Iroh grinned as a slapped Zuko on the back.

Zuko could feel the colour rise in his cheeks. He knew his uncle desperately wanted to see a grand niece or nephew, a cute little bundle to dote on and spoil. And he wasn't the only one pressuring him. His mother, along with most of the Council, Jirho in particular, had been pushing for him to set a wedding date. But it was a ceremony he was even more reluctant to participate in than the one he'd just been through.

"There is that." He admitted. "But there are other options I've been researching." He could almost feel his uncle's startled gaze on him. "But tonight is not for political discussion…we will have enough of that in the coming days. Tonight is for celebration."

* * *

A gong sounded and the Fire Nation citizens, knowing the cue, moved towards the long banquet table.

"Finally!" Sokka threw his arms up in the air. "We eat!" He glanced up and down the massive table. "Um…do we have assigned seats?" He asked as various well-dressed people began to sit at various places along the table's length.

"You will be closer to the head of the table." Shen's soft voice came from behind them. "Guests of honour and all that." He smiled.

"Sweet." Toph beamed. "Rubbing elbows with the Fire Lord." She said loudly enough for some of the prim nobles to glance her way.

"Though I must warn you…" Shen smirked at her enthusiasm. "As a member of the royal family, Princess Azula will also be up there."

"Maybe we could eat in the kitchen." Sokka suggested.

"And insult the Fire Lord?" Shen arced a brow. "Don't worry…she won't try anything…she owes her brother her life…that has humbled her somewhat."

All attempts had been made to make the seating as diplomatic as possible. Azula, it turned out, had been placed between her uncle and her mother on her brother's right-hand side, where she stared at the table setting in front of her. Zuko was, naturally enough, at the very head of the table, Itoko curled up on the floor behind him. The Avatar and his companions sat on his left, with Toph directly opposite his sister, the blind girl being most likely to be the least offended to be facing her. Hakoda sat with his children and Pakku. Arnook, Bumi and Kuei had been seated on the right so the Earth King couldn't see the girl who had taken his city. Haneul, Guanyin and Rafu sat across from the visiting royals, the closest counterparts from their own kind. The Council and their families took the next several seats on both sides, then the nobility and high ranking military that had been invited filled those that remained. Ty Lee and her parents were seated almost at the far end of the table, Mai with them because her parents had not yet returned for Omashu.

The conversation was light, with Zuko listening more than contributing and Azula not saying a word. Iroh regaled them with anecdotes of his travels with both his nephew and the Avatar, he always did tell the best stories. Zuko's eyes would wander from time to time along the length of the table. The people were enjoying the food, the wine and the company. He knew that outside the palace similar feasts were being enjoyed. He would catch sight of fireworks blooming in the night sky from time to time. His people, his allies, they were celebrating too.

He glanced back down the table again, Iroh taking a break in his storytelling to sample some roast duck. Anyone who caught his eyes would smile at him, especially the nobles' daughters. He was a little startled by the looks they gave him…he'd thought Mai and Jun had been predatory…but he was a far more desirable prize now. There was one girl, halfway along the table on his left, who would blush, duck her head and look away anytime his eyes fell on her. He thought her reaction odd until he noticed she was sitting with Jirho. His eyes widened at the realisation and he suddenly found the plate before him extremely fascinating.

* * *

After the meal the music resumed and several traditional Fire Nation performers had been engaged to entertain the Fire Lord's guests. Ty Lee had discovered that the acrobatic troop was from her old circus and had to be forcible restrained by her parents from joining in with their performance.

"She'll never change." Mai shook her head with a slight smile, then noticed Azula's scowl. "What's with you?"

"I can't believe it's come to this." She muttered, glaring at her brother. "He's weak…he couldn't even finish me."

"You'd rather he'd killed you?" Mai arced a brow.

"It would have proved his worth." She snorted.

Mai looked around the room, at the people of different nations interacting easily. The borders were open now, people could travel anywhere, see anything. Zuko had helped bring peace and now the world was full of endless possibilities. That, Mai thought, certainly proved something.

"Seems Ty Lee's not the only one who'll never change." She said flatly.

* * *

It had taken him most of the evening to find a small amount of peace. The balcony was dark, quite and allowed him a wonderful view of the capital and beyond. He could see the fires of the revellers below as he absently stroked Itoko's mane. People were dancing, both in the palace behind him and the streets before him, something that had been frowned upon since Sozin's time. He watched as more fireworks lit up the sky, smiled at the awed response of the people who saw them.

"Sparky..." A voice complained from behind him. "…you've got way too many wooden floors in this place."

He glanced back over his shoulder at Toph who had one hand on the doorjamb while she shifted uncertain feet on the lacquered mahogany, her other hand reaching out in front of her for something to grab hold of.

"I don't think the architects had blind earthbenders in mind when they designed the place, Toph." He said, offering his arm to her. He drew her over to the balustrade to stand beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I needed some air." He admitted, his eyes tracking more fireworks as they shot skywards. "Besides…I always loved fireworks." He smiled as they erupted against the inky blackness of the sky. He looked down at the diminutive earthbender, his smile fading. "I wish you could see them." He said sadly.

"What are they like?" She asked.

"Like flowers of fire and light." Zuko said. "The bloom in seconds…then fall like shooting stars." He sighed. "I guess that doesn't really help a lot."

"I can understand the flower bit." She said. "I can hold a flower…but the shooting stars…" She shook her head.

Zuko thought for a moment.

"Have you ever felt snow…or falling leaves…?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Sort of like that…but made of tiny sparks of fire."

"Gotcha." She nodded again.

The stood in silence for a while, watching and listening to the night around them.

"So…" He said after a while. "Did you come out here for a reason?"

"I just needed to get some air too." She said softly, lowering her head.

"Really?" He asked sceptically.

"Alright…" She snorted. "I couldn't stand the mushiness any more."

"Mushiness?"

"Aang and Katara…Sokka and Suki…all in there making goo-goo eyes at each other." He was going to ask how she could tell but thought better of it. "Love and romance." She made a gagging face. "It's all so disgusting."

"I wouldn't know." Zuko sighed. "It's all been decided for me."

"Do you have pre-arranged-marriage cold feet?" She teased. "Don't worry. I met her. She's nice…kinda bland…but nice."

"Maybe I want more than that." He said softly. "Maybe I want more than a proper little noble who's been raised to become a proper little princess. Maybe I want someone who wants to be with me because of _WHO_ I am and not _WHAT_ I am. Maybe I just want someone who _WANTS_ to be with me…not someone who's expected to be…"

"You've got someone in mind." Toph grinned.

"No…" Zuko shook his head. "Not as such…I just think that if two people are going to be together for the rest of their lives there should only be two people involved in making that decision."

"You know…you _ARE_ the Fire Lord." She reminded him. "You could just tell them to go to whichever level of hell you think is appropriate."

"It's not that simple." Zuko said. "I may be the Fire Lord, but with that comes certain responsibilities. Certain…duties…"

"Look…I know I don't know you all that well." She admitted. "But from what you're uncle has told me you've been doing your duty, doing everything that was expected of you all your life and all it's ever brought you is pain and misery. He said the only time he's seen you content lately was when you were doing what wasn't expected of you."

"I don't want to hurt anybody…" Zuko frowned. "My mother made this match herself…she'll be heartbroken. And then there's the girl and her family…the Council…the people…"

"Then do it tactfully."

"Tactfully?" Zuko chuckled. "You really don't know me, do you?"

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are © of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

Shyu looked nervously left and right at the pair of Royal Guards that were his escort. After months of being locked away in the darkness of the prison tower he had thought, hoped, that he and his fellow Temple Sages had been forgotten. But finally they had come for him, finally he was to face the Fire Lord.

He had been given fresh clothing and adequate time to prepare himself. They had taken him to a bathhouse, allowing him the opportunity to make himself presentable, it would be inappropriate to present a ragged, dishevelled and pungent old man to the Imperial Majesty after all.

He didn't know where the remainder of the Temple Sages were. Perhaps they had already been judged and sentenced...he was the youngest of their number after all. Or perhaps they had been pardoned, they had been loyal to the Fire Lord, he had been the only one loyal to Roku, he had been the only one to assist the Avatar.

As he was led into the antechamber before the throne room he was startled to find he was not alone. Three others waited, each with their own pair of guards. Two he recognised immediately, by sight, by reputation, though he'd never actually met either.

The former Prince Iroh, the infamous Dragon of the West, the first born son of Fire Lord Azulon, Shyu wondered absently how different things may have been if he had taken the throne instead of his younger brother, was chatting amicably to the stony-faced Jeong Jeong. Both had been highly placed in the Fire Nation military. Both had been highly respected. Both were highly renowned traitors to the Nation and the Throne.

Their presence here did nothing to still the turmoil in Shyu's stomach.

The third he had never seen before, but given the company he too must be a traitor to the Throne. He was noticeably younger, his dark hair only lightly peppered with grey, though for some reason he leaned heavily on a walking staff. It wasn't until he turned at something Iroh said that Shyu saw the cloth that covered his eyes. The man was blind.

The recently returned curtains were parted by the pair of guards that stood on either side of the throne room's entrance and a tall, regal man stepped out. Council member Shen glanced at the quartet and their guardians with a gentle smile.

"Gentlemen..." He said with a slight bow. "The Fire Lord is most pleased to see that you have accepted his invitation. Now...if you would follow me..." He smiled with a nodding bow of his head as he re-entered the throne room.

Iroh and Jeong Jeong followed, and Shyu wondered at their apparent lack of concern. He passed through the curtains after them, the other man trailing behind him, silent except for the click-click-click of his staff on the highly polished floor.

The former Temple Sage's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He'd never seen the throne room before, there were precious few who had, but it was nothing at all as he'd expected. Well, not entirely...

The Fire Lord, perched on his throne, half hidden behind the veil of the Eternal Flames looked exactly as he'd expected. The council members lined up on either side of him and his companions, gazing at them with placid faces, were also as he'd expected. It was the non-council members that surprised him.

There was a trio of bearded men in the soft blues and white furs of the Water Tribe. A pair of men of totally contrasting demeanour in matching shades of green. And closest to the throne, a quartet in saffron, one of whom he recognised immediately. The young Avatar completely devoid of any injuries or bindings as he would have thought to have found on him, beamed at delight at the sight of a familiar face.

Shyu was beginning to think he was somewhat out of touch with current events.

His attention was caught by the parting of the Eternal Flames. The Fire Lord had risen from his throne and descended to meet them, a strange animal at his side. He was shorter than Shyu thought he'd be.

"I am glad that you could all accept my invitation." He said as he approached. Shyu was sure he'd heard his voice before even though he had never met the Fire Lord. "Though I am sure you are wondering as to why I summoned you."

Shyu almost gasped at the youthful face that smiled at them. His smile was genuine, his eyes, gentle and kind, despite the harshness of the wicked scar that marred his face. He had been expecting Ozai...but he was facing Zuko.

"This esteemed council believes that I am ready to lead our nation." He said, glancing towards them as he spoke. "I am not so sure I agree with them." He smiled a little sheepishly as he returned his gaze to the quartet before him. "I can be brash...impulsive...and, at times, somewhat lacking in tact."

He began to pace.

"I may have managed to organise an army to stand against my father, but I did not do it alone." He paused in front of Jeong Jeong, than glanced to the international guests. "I had advisors. A representative from each of the four nations. It was their guidance that allowed me to accomplish all that I did. I believe the same arrangement can work for me now..."

He glanced from one face to the next.

"...with a representative of the different aspects of our nation." He walked along the line. "The nobility..." he smiled at his uncle. "...the military..." he nodded to Jeong Jeong. "...the spiritual..." he acknowledged Shyu. "...and the people..." he placed a gentle hand on the fourth man's shoulder.

He looked back along the line.

"It is a great honour that I offer you." He said. "But it is one burdened with great responsibility...so I will understand if any of you wish to decline..."

Three heads bowed almost immediately to indicate their acceptance, but the fourth man frowned.

"You hesitate, Hocho?" The young Fire Lord questioned.

"Forgive me, my Lord." Hocho said softly. "But these three are great men. Highly regarded amongst our people. Well versed in their particular fields. They can easily offer you the guidance you seek. But me..." He shook his head. "I am a common soldier...born with nothing..."

"Which is precisely why I chose you." The Fire Lord assured him. "You can provide me...if you will excuse the expression...a secular vision. For too long this nation has been governed by those born into privilege. We have lost touch with its people. It is you who will speak on their behalf. And as for guidance...you have already given me more than you know."

A smile spread slowly across the blind man's face.

"Then I am honoured to accept." He said bowing with the others.

The young Fire Lord turned to address both the council and his guests. "The Fire Nation will no longer be ruled by a single individual with absolute power. Though the Fire Lord will retain the final vote in all matters, it is only through a majority consensus with the four Prime Ministers that the Fire Lord's word will become law."

He turned, his robes flaring elegantly behind him as he ascended to his throne. While he had spoken, four beautifully carved, short-legged stools had been placed below it, two to either side. Iroh was directed to Zuko's immediate right, Jeong Jeong to his left. Shyu took the seat beside Iroh, Hocho, a little gingerly, took the one that remained.

Zuko glanced at those assembled before him, keeping the Eternal Flames low. "Now...to the first item of business..." His golden eyes fell on the two men in green for a moment. "...the Earth Kingdom..." He turned to his councillors. "Shen."

The regal man rose graceful, acknowledging his Lord with a reverent nod before turning his attention to the two Earth Kingdom monarchs. "Returning your cities to you is an easy enough task, Your Majesties." He said respectfully. "The orders for our troops to withdraw have already been dispatched. It is the Fire Nation civilians dwelling within your lands that are cause for concern."

"Many were born there." Zuko said. "It is the only home they have ever known."

"It would be very difficult to relocate them." Shen continued. "Many will not wish to leave. We are hoping some sort of agreement can be reached..."

* * *

"I can't believe this was painted so fast." Katara commented as she gazed up at the several-times-larger than-life portrait of Fire Lord Zuko. "He's been crowned less than a week."

"I can't believe we didn't notice these things the last time we were here." Sokka said, glancing down the line of equally over-sized depictions of the rulers who had come before the newest and, by all appearances, youngest.

"We were a little preoccupied the last time we were here." Toph reminded him.

"Good point." Sokka conceded as he returned his attention to the painting before him. Though the pose was almost identical, Zuko's portrait was far less ornate than his predecessors'. Apart from a fiery halo around his head, there was no background. His hands were held up, a flame hovering above the right, a globe representing the world held gently in the left. Itoko was curled comfortably but protectively around his feet. The golden animal's head rested on one exposed foot, a ribbon of red flowing from the bare toes to represent his ability to bend lava.

Zuko's clean-shaven face was serene, a slight smile curving his lips, in complete contrast to the stern, bearded faces of the other Fire Lords that lined the wall. The scar, its dark colour obvious against the paleness of his painted face, certainly drew the eye.

"I'm surprised he didn't have them do something to lessen the impact of the scar." Suki frowned. "He could have toned it down in some way."

"That would be a lie."

The group jumped at the sound of Zuko's voice, except for Toph, who had sensed the approach of the young Fire Lord and even younger Avatar. They too gazed up at the portrait, Zuko with a curious mix of emotions on his face.

"I'm not ashamed of it." He said. "It symbolises all that I've been through..." He glanced at the likeness of his father. "...all that I've suffered in order to bring peace to my people." He lowered his head.

"It's kinda stark though." Sokka said. "The portrait. I mean...look at the others and there's all this other stuff going on...but yours is just you and your...what is he again?"

"A kylin." Aang provided as the animal in question tossed his head.

"The portrait will be altered as my accomplishments come to light." Zuko said. "I haven't really done all that much yet."

"You found the Air Nomads." Aang reminded him.

"They found me." Zuko countered.

"You raised an army to defeat your father." Sokka suggested.

"The armies were already raised, I merely helped in unifying them into a single force." Zuko snorted. "And it was the Avatar who defeated my father." He shook his head. "I won't take credit for actions that are not my own."

Katara glanced at Sokka, who arced a brow. It was hard to believe that this humble young man was the same one who had stormed into their village and demanded they had over a little boy, who had chased them around the world, who had stood by his sister and almost allowed the last hope of the world to be killed.

"So..." Toph said, feeling the need to fill the awkward silence. "Is it all over with?" She jerked her head back to where several dignitaries where milling about.

"Hardly." Aang snorted.

"We felt if best to take a recess before the Avatar's snores became too obtrusive." Zuko said with a deadpan voice and expression.

"I was not asleep!" Aang protested. "I was just resting my eyes!"

"Maybe." Zuko allowed with a smirk. "But Bumi was definitely asleep."

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Aang agreed with a grin. "But he _IS_ one hundred and twelve years old."

"So are you." Sokka smirked.

"Which would explain why he had to..._REST _his eyes." Toph teased.

"Politics are not to everyone's tastes." Iroh's welcome voice entered the conversation. "Especially to the young." He smiled at the Avatar. "Why, I remember when I was your age I would much have preferred to be playing the sungi horn or enjoying some fine tea."

"So nothing much has changed then." Zuko smiled.

Iroh threw his nephew a narrow-eyed look which quickly became one of sheepish acceptance. "I cannot deny it." He shrugged.

"The fact is, _I'D_ rather be enjoying a cup of tea." Zuko admitted.

"I didn't think you cared for tea." Aang frowned.

"Which is exactly my point."

"My Lord?" Shen bowed deeply. "The kitchens have informed me that luncheon is prepared."

"That's the best news I've heard all day." Sokka grinned.

Shen threw the young warrior an unamused glare. "You consider lunch to be the most important occurrence for this day?"

"He does not know about the changes in government structure." Iroh soothed. "Or about the treaty we have worked out with the Earth Kingdom. He was not part of the meeting."

"Very well then." Shen sniffed. "I guess we should dine then."

"Wait." Sokka frowned as they headed out of the Royal Gallery. "What changes in government structure?"

* * *

"He did _WHAT_!?"

Azula's voice echoed angrily across the dinning hall, causing Ty Lee to duck for cover. Mai chewed delicately on the morsel in her mouth as she gazed at her friend with her usual impassive expression.

"He probably had this planned for months." Azula growled.

"Probably." Mai agreed.

"If he was going to lessen his power why did he bother to be crowned in the first place?"

"Because he needed the absolute power of his position in order to pass the law that lessened it?" Mai suggested.

"It was a rhetorical question, Mai!" Azula snapped, her eyes narrowing as her brother entered the room.

"Here comes trouble." Sokka muttered as Azula stormed towards them, her face darkened with her rage.

"And what's troubling you, Princess Azula?" Zuko asked calmly as she strode right up to him.

"You know exactly what's _TROUBLING_ me." She hissed, glancing left and right at the quartet of figures who flanked him. She baulked slightly as his creature snorted and pawed the floor with a glittering hoof.

"You don't approve of my Prime Ministers?" He quirked his brow, absently stroking Itoko's mane. "I am merely returning our nation to its ancient form of government. I'd have thought such a devotee of our nation's history would appreciate that."

She simply continued to glare at him.

"It was the fact that our great-grandfather held absolute power that the war began in the first place." Zuko continued. "If he had had his own cabinet of Prime Ministers all this suffering could have been avoided. He would have had to get their unanimous approval to pursue it...as will I in any major endeavours I intend to undertake."

"As would I, no doubt, if anything were to happen to you." She growled.

"Heaven forbid." Zuko said.

"Of course." She sneered.

"Perhaps." Zuko smirked, returning to her previous question. "It would only be by their unanimous decision that you take the throne at all if anything were to happen to me."

Azula's eyes widened slightly. She had thought her brother an imbecile, unfit to take the throne, but the polices he had put into place had made it nigh on impossible for her to usurp his position. She could not overturn them without possession of the crown, and his hand-selected cabinet of Prime Ministers would never vote in her favour. She would never be allowed to wear it. And she couldn't possibly take on the five of them, four of whom she knew to be high-level firebenders, nor, given who they were and what they had done for the Fire Nation, would she be able to find allies to stand with her against them.

He had her totally blocked...and by the uncommonly smug look on his face, he knew it.

She pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes. She leaned in close to him, lowering her voice so only he could hear her.

"Bravo, brother." She conceded. "I guess there's a little bit of father's cunning in you after all."

* * *

It felt like it had been the longest day of his life, but finally Zuko had made it to the Fire Lord's private chambers...he still found it difficult to think of them as his own. He had dismissed the servants who had been awaiting his return, prepared to bow to his every whim, as soon as he had asked for them to draw him a bath.

He pulled the golden pin from his hair and removed the crown himself, something, he thought absently, that no Fire Lord before him would ever think of doing, and shook his hair free. All he wanted to do was take a good long soak, crawl into bed and sleep.

But it would seem even that was to be denied him. He hadn't even placed the golden flame on his dressing table when there came a quiet knock at the door.

"Is a little time to myself too much to ask for?" He muttered to Itoko who had raised his head sleepily at the sound. He dragged himself across the carpet and pulled the double doors open.

"You should not be opening your own door." Iroh said, glancing about the room. "I could have been an assassin. Where are your servants?"

"I sent them home." Zuko sighed as the old man brushed past him, several more servants trailing him with food-laden trays. "And Itoko would have warned me if you were a threat."

"You missed dinner." Iroh said as the tray-bearers busied themselves setting up the impromptu meal.

"I have some fruit..." He gestured to a bowl filled with brightly coloured morsels.

"You appointed me one of your chief advisors." Iroh snorted. "And my advice is for you to eat a proper meal for once." He took Zuko by the shoulders and walked him over to the now heavily laden dinning table, forcibly sitting him before a plateful of his favourite foods. Zuko let out a resigned sigh as his uncle dismissed the servants, assuring them that they could look after themselves.

Zuko stared at his plate until he noticed the look he was getting from Iroh. Picking up his chopsticks he began to poke through the contents of his meal.

"You did well today." Iroh said absently. "We accomplished a great deal. You should not doubt the Council's decision. You are ready for this."

"I can't believe that sitting around all day can be so exhausting." Zuko said as he sampled some poached fish. He glanced at Itoko who had trotted over at the sight of the food and was about to pause to feed the creature when Iroh placed an already prepared plate on the floor for him.

"But there is still much more to be done." Iroh said as he stroked the animal's mane. "Jirho has requested an audience with you. He is very persistent."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, half expecting to come away with a clump of it due to his current stress levels.

"He wants me to set a date." Zuko murmured.

"He is not the only one." Iroh frowned as he noticed Zuko had lain down his chopsticks and was now staring at the pattern in the carpet. "The Council...the people...are concerned. When my father took the throne he already had two heirs...as did your father. Now that you have successfully put in place the means to stop your sister from taking the throne...if anything were to happen to you..."

"I know..." Zuko frowned. "It's just..."

"You are reluctant...you feel...trapped." Iroh nodded. "I understand this. I have been through what you are going through. I have felt what you are feeling. It is not as unpleasant as you may think."

"I don't even know her." Zuko protested.

"Then perhaps you should get to know her." Iroh suggested.

"And what if I don't like what I find?" Zuko whispered.

"You are Fire Lord." Iroh shrugged. "Though you have deemed to share your power with me and your other Prime Ministers, your word is still law."

"But my mother made this match." Zuko shook his head. "I don't want to disappoint her. I've disappointed too many people..."

"Your mother wants you to be happy." Iroh said. "She will understand."

He sighed when Zuko wouldn't meet his eye.

"Zuko...you have lived almost your entire life doing what is expected of you as Fire Nation royalty. You followed without question the orders of your father and when you dared to speak out against him you were unfairly punished for it. But still you remained loyal to him, so much so that your manipulative sister was able to coerce you with her words...with her promises of his acceptance...even though you knew in your heart what she was asking you to do was wrong."

Iroh placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he saw the discomfort that was clearly showing on his nephew's face.

"Personally..." He smiled. "I have always found that you are at your best when you think for yourself."

* * *

It took over a week for Zuko to follow his uncle's advice. The old man was right, there was a lot to be done, though some of the tasks that needed tending were far more rewarding than others.

Reuniting Song with her father was definitely a highlight...he'd never seen the girl so happy. Like Shyu, and so many others that filled his father's prison cells, the man had been completely unaware of the changes that had occurred in the outside world. He was even more surprised to find the young Fire Lord was actively trying to reunite everyone with their loved ones. Song had run up to embrace him in her joy but had paused upon seeing his robes, the glittering crown on his head, the marks of his station. So she had given him a dazzling smile and a deep, respectful bow instead. Hugging the Fire Lord was probably not the most appropriate way of thanking him. He was still working on getting Gansu and Sen Tzu home. The Earth Kingdom farmer had been stunned to say the least to find the boy who had once spent the night in his barn was now wearing the Fire Nation crown.

He had used the time constructively though, trying to learn more about his possible intended so he knew better how to approach her. Iroh had asked Jirho about his daughter in the most unobtrusive way he could. Unfortunately the former general was as good at spinning lies as his nephew was. Luckily Jirho took the interest as a sign that the royal family were seeking to learn more about his daughter's likes and dislikes in order to plan the perfect wedding.

He had discovered that, like Azula, Nozomi had attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, though, despite the connection between them, they hadn't belonged to the same clique, a definite plus in Zuko's eyes. Whereas his sister had focused on history and politics, Nozomi had favoured art and music. Both had attended firebending training, but Nozomi had never taken it to the ferocious extremes that Azula had, she had only learned to defend herself and those in her care.

And to look at...he _HAD_ seen her after all...she was always perfectly attired. No wrinkles, no stray threads, not a hair out of place. She was cultured, regal and serenely beautiful, she had been raised to be the perfect princess. In short, she was the ideal wife for a young Fire Lord.

She reminded him a lot of his mother...which made what he planned to do even more difficult.

Nozomi's daily routine showed little variation. She continued to hone her perfect princess skills, reading poetry, practicing the biwa or painting what she saw within the walled gardens of her ancestral home. It was while she was pursuing her artistic endeavours that he had decided to approach her. To do so she would wander quite some distance from the house itself, and, most importantly, away from her father.

He had decided to forgo his robes and crown, they had made Song uncomfortable and he didn't want Nozomi to look at him as her Liege and Lord, he wanted her to see him as he truly was...a seventeen year old boy who really wasn't ready for everything that was expected of him.

Scaling the wall had not been at all difficult, he had managed to breech the innermost tower of the Pahuai Stronghold without raising attention and it had been swarming with guards. Here he only had to slip past a few servants.

Nozomi had set up her easel before an ornate aviary filled with beautifully plumed birds. He watched her for a while from the shadow of the trees, her simple strokes of bright coloured paint capturing the shapes and lines of the feathered creatures. He recalled when he used to watch his mother...

He shook the memory from his head, he didn't need it right now, and stepped into the light.

"Nozomi?"

The girl looked up at the sound of his unfamiliar voice. She turned towards him with a frown, her eyes widening in shock as she saw who it was that had called her. She swung around the easel in a graceful flaring of many skirts, clinging to the top of her canvas as if it was some sort of shield, a physical barrier to protect her from him.

"You should not be here." She gasped. "We should not be alone without the presence of a chaperon."

"That would make for a rather awkward marriage, don't you think?" Zuko arced his brow. The girl ducked her head and blushed. "I just wanted to talk. Surely there's no harm in that?"

"No..." She agreed. "I guess there is no harm in that..."

She led him to an ornate bench where she sat very primly as far away from him as possible, though she kept stealing glances at him and blushing. Zuko let out an exasperated sigh as he tried to think of what to say to the girl so as not to hurt her.

"The world has changed." He said. "The Fire Nation has changed. Everything is different...and we all have to change and adapt. There are laws...traditions that...though they were fine in the past and they worked then...they don't really work now..."

She frowned at him in confusion and he knew he wasn't expressing what he wanted to say.

"_I'VE_ changed." He said. "I've seen the world and experienced things that those who came before me never did. I have different expectations. I mean...we don't even know each other and we're expected to be...to share...to do..."

Her eyes widened and he knew she understood him.

"I was raised to be whatever you want me to be." She said, bowing her head respectfully. "To be your companion...your lover...the mother of your children..."

"But don't you want more than that?" Zuko countered. "Don't you want to learn...to meet people...to travel the world?"

"I will do all that at your side, my Lord." She answered, bowing her head even deeper.

"But that wouldn't be what you want." Zuko protested. "That would be what I want."

"My life is to serve you, my Lord." She said. "To answer to your every whim and to your every desire."

"How could you do that when you don't know me?" Zuko asked. "You don't know what I like. You don't know my favourite food...my favourite colour...and I don't know anything about you either."

"We will learn." She said earnestly. "It is how it has always been...with out parents...our grandparents...our great-grandparents...they did not know each other either when they were wed."

Zuko shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not getting me..." He muttered.

"Yes." She said tersely but quietly. "That would seem to be your intent."

His head snapped towards her, his eyes wide in shock as she gasped. She obviously hadn't meant for him to hear that. She lowered her head and clasped her hands in subjugation.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She said. "I did not mean to speak so disrespectfully. I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate."

"Nozomi..." He said with a smile, tilting her head up with a gentle hand. "I'm the last person to punish someone for speaking their mind. And my intention is not to hurt you in any way. I just feel that if two people are going to spend their lives together it should be because they want to, not because they're expected to."

"I am certain our parents did not come to this decision lightly." She said. "They took everything into consideration when they made this match."

"The match was made when we were six years old." Zuko said. "How could they know what we wanted then? They didn't know what we'd become." He sighed deeply. "Maybe they were right...maybe we are destined to be together. But don't we have the right to find out before we're forever bound to each other? Don't you think we should get to know each other before we commit to such an arrangement?"

"So..." She frowned. "...you wish to...court me?"

"The common people are free to court or be courted by whoever they please." Zuko said. "I just think we should be granted the same opportunity."

The way she was looking at him he wasn't sure if she agreed. He was Fire Lord, he could absolve the arrangement with a word, but he had meant what he said, he didn't want to hurt her. All her life she had been certain about where she was going, what her life would be. He had been in the same place and he knew how daunting it was to have all that taken away.

"I know it's scary." He said. "To find your perfectly planned future is suddenly so very uncertain. I felt the same way when I was banished. But I learned so much, I became a better and stronger person for it. I learned who I truly am and who I was meant to be. You can do the same. And you won't have to do it alone. Even if I'm not your husband, I can still be your friend."

"I have never had a boy for a friend." She said, smiling shyly at him. He was a little startled to see a mischievous twinkle come into her eyes. "Of course now you have to tell my father of theses changes you have planned."

"That's not going to be pretty." Zuko admitted.

* * *

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters are (c) of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon and Viacom International Inc


End file.
